Help Me Remember
by makesmyheadspin
Summary: "There's no talking this over. The damage is done. There's just too much hurt, too much to forgive. Oh, but we both know we weren't always like this." After 3 years together Eric & Sookie breakup, but it isn't really over for either one of them. Can they put their past hurt behind them and make it work the second time around, or is it really over? AH/A collaboration w/Scribeninja!
1. I Know You're Gonna Be There

**Hi friends and loyal readers! I know what you're thinking, really I do. Seriously, Meg, another one? Where's "After the Storm?" Trust me, Scribe and I haven't forgotten it! We totally plan to get back to it. I think we just got a little burned out on it and needed to give our brains a break with that universe, but we fully intend to finish that story. In the meantime, this one is completely written so all I have to do it post up the chapters.**

**This time around I wrote Eric and Scribe wrote Sookie. The exception being this chapter since I originally intended to just write a one shot, but then decided to expand it. Since the chapters tend to run a little long and the story is told from both perspectives, I think I'll probably end up posting by POV so there's no confusion, but for this chapter alone you'll get both points of view to get things started.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Know You're Gonna Be There

"_And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know. And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in real close. And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all. I just wanna see if you still care. I know you're gonna be there." –Luke Bryan_

**SPOV**

I pulled up to Jason's house to see a whole bunch of trucks already filling his driveway, but that didn't surprise me. By truck I knew exactly which of the guys were already hanging out in the back. I parked on the gravel shoulder and went to the trunk to get the grocery bags to take inside. Already I could hear the guys laughing and joking around out back, which suggested they had more than likely been out there drinking since Jason called me earlier that day to invite me over for dinner.

I walked across the gravel and around to the back of the house to see half a dozen rednecks making fools of themselves at the picnic table. Jason already had his grill going, which wasn't a surprise. His house turned into a frat house in the summertime, despite the fact that my big brother was rapidly approaching thirty.

"Sookie!" a chorus of manly voices went up when a couple of the guys spotted me.

"Hello, boys," I smiled at them and no sooner had I set down my bags then I was spun around and pulled into a hug by Sam Merlotte. "Whoa, hey Sam," I laughed.

That boy's had a crush on me for years and didn't bother hiding it, but never really came right out with it either. I liked him well enough, but I didn't see him the same way. I was nice to him, but I didn't really do anything to let him think I was interested in the same way he was.

"Long time no see, Sook," he squeezed me tight.

"Yeah, I've been busy lately," I said, and patted his back. "Let me get settled and then we'll catch up."

Sam let me go and I went over to the picnic table to say hello to the other guys. I got pulled down onto Alcide's knee, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where you been hiding that pretty face of yours, gorgeous?" he asked me.

Alcide and I had dated for a hot minute when we were still in high school, but it became pretty obvious pretty quick to both of us that we weren't cut out to be a couple. Between the constant stink eye we were getting from Jason and the fact that we were better off being friends than anything else, we decided it was best to just cut our losses and save our friendship. We parted amicably, and stayed friends.

"Work," I sighed.

That was true; I had been busy at work as of late, but that wasn't the whole reason I had kept to myself. After three years with Eric, he and I broke up after a huge blowout fight in which he accused me of cheating on him with my boss (which was completely bogus and untrue), and I accused him of wanting me to be his mother and maid instead of his girlfriend. It ended badly, and if we weren't so damn stubborn we probably could have talked it out. Instead, our tempers prevailed and I ended up moving out of the apartment Eric and I had been sharing for two years. That was two weeks before Christmas and I hadn't seen him since.

"What's in the bags, Sook?" Tray, the bottomless pit, nodded toward the little pile of bags I'd brought with me.

"Chips and the fixings for salsa and guacamole," I said, and I swear Tray started drooling a little.

"Hey, Sook," Hoyt, my brother's best friend since preschool, stooped down to kiss my cheek as well.

"Hey Hoyt," I smiled up at him. "How's your mama doing?"

Mrs. Fortenberry was a meddling old woman who was a little too involved in her son's life. She seemed to think he wasn't capable of making his own decisions and was constantly on him for one thing or another. It was sad since Hoyt was one of the nicest guys I'd ever met. Any girl in town would be lucky to have him, but thanks to his mother, most girls ran screaming the other way. They didn't want to end up with a mother-in-law like Maxine. But then the previous winter Maxine had a pretty severe stroke that required she have constant care.

"She's doing about as well as can be expected," Hoyt said, and I was glad none of the guys razzed him for being a mama's boy the way they usually did.

"Sook, where's the beer?" Jason asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"In the trunk. I've only got two hands, fool," I reminded him.

"Toss me your keys and I'll go get it," he offered, and I leaned to the side to dig my car keys out of the pocket of my little denim skirt.

"Whoa, whoa, Jase, you're offering to do manual labor?" Alcide teased.

"There's beer involved," Hoyt pointed out.

"One of you fucknuts wanna help me?" Jason asked, and was answered with silence. "Assholes," he muttered, and then went to go get the beer.

"So Sookie, where are the other girls?" Alcide asked me.

"What other girls?" I looked at him.

"You didn't call anyone?" he pouted.

"I'm sorry, Al, I didn't know I was in charge of getting you laid," I patted his shoulder.

"God knows he can't do it himself," Tray snorted.

"Fuck off," Alcide glared at Tray.

"I could make some calls," I nodded. "In fact, I think I better. It's no fun being the only chick in the middle of a sausage fest like this."

"Any of you dirtbags so much as lays a hand on my baby sister, and I'm using your face to clean my grill!" Jason shouted as he returned with the beer. He must have run for it if he was getting back that fast.

I rolled my eyes at Jason's threat. I had a hard time figuring out what his problem was with me dating his friends. He had been dating my co-worker Jessica for the last four months and I had yet to give a single fuck. In fact, I was happy for both of them. They made a cute couple, and it was the first time since Jason and his ex-wife split up a few years back that he was able to stick to one girl for more than a few days.

"I'm going inside, boys. When I come back there will be salsa," I promised them.

"Holler if you need a taste tester," Tray said as I walked toward the house.

"Want some help, Sookie?" Sam offered.

"Nah, I got it," I said, and picked up my bags before going into the house.

I didn't want to be alone with Sam because I knew what would happen once we were alone. He would start dropping hints about how we should go out sometime, but he wouldn't actually ask me out. He'd leave it hanging for me to actually make the date and when I didn't, he would spend the rest of the night with this sad puppy expression on his face. It was always the same.

I dropped the bags on the counter in the kitchen and went to the fridge to grab a beer. If I was going to be hanging out around all those boys all night, alcohol was a necessity. I twisted the cap off the longneck and took a drink before I started unpacking the groceries. Before I started dicing up tomatoes for the salsa I sent out a text message to a couple of my girlfriends to invite them over. Jessica was coming already when she got off her shift at the hospital, so I would have at least one other girl to talk to. I sent texts to Amelia, Tara, Claudine and Holly to see if they'd be interested in hanging out for a while.

When I was done with the tomatoes I started mincing a jalapeño and then went after the cilantro and an onion. I was scoring an avocado when I heard the familiar rumble of Eric's truck pull up outside, and I froze. It was the beginning of May, which meant I hadn't seen him in roughly five months. I hadn't gotten as much as a 'Merry Christmas' text from him. You don't even want to know how I spent Valentine's Day.

I didn't hate him, but I was hurt. I couldn't understand how he could treat me the way he did when he had told me more than once that I was the only girl for him. We had talked about marriage and growing old together, and he just cast me aside like none of that ever happened. What was worse was that I heard through the grapevine that he was seeing someone new in a matter of weeks. That got me wondering if maybe he had accused me of cheating to cover his own indiscretions.

"Eric!" the guys all called out when he appeared in the backyard.

I told myself that I wasn't going to look outside, that I was going to ignore him as much as possible. I wasn't going to do the bitter ex-girlfriend thing and have a running commentary in my head all night long over what an asshole I thought he was for treating me the way he did. I didn't expect us to be best friends or anything, but after all we'd been through together I figured we could at least be civil with each other. I decided then and there that I was going to put my best foot forward, because even if he'd hurt me deeply one of us had to be the bigger person.

After a few minutes passed I was mashing up all the avocado when the screen door opened and a strange woman I'd never met before walked in. She was beautiful, and obviously a little lost.

"Hi," she said warmly. "I'm looking for the bathroom?"

"Oh, sure," I smiled and set down my fork. "I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks," she smiled back at me. "I'm Dawn," she held out her hand to me.

"Sookie," I said, and shook her hand. "How do you know my brother?"

"Which one's your brother?" she laughed.

"Jason."

"Oh, I uh, I don't, actually. I'm here with Eric," she said, and I faltered for a moment before slapping my emergency smile in place.

"Oh," I said. "Well, that's great. He's a great guy," I said, even though I wanted to choke on the words. It wasn't that I didn't believe them. I knew better than anyone how big his heart was. But I was also his ex and while I wanted him to be happy, I wasn't sure I was ready to be happy for his new girlfriend.

"He is, isn't he?" she gushed. "We don't know each other that well, but so far so good."

"How long have y'all been together?" I asked her.

"Only a couple of weeks," she had a hint of a blush on her cheeks, which would have been sweet if she wasn't Eric's new girlfriend.

"Well good for you," I said and gestured to the door we were standing in front of in the hallway. "There you go."

"Thanks," she smiled at me and then went in.

I went back to the kitchen and braced myself against the counter. I took a few deep breaths and tried to swallow the emotion that had risen up in my throat. I blinked back the tears in my eyes and was just about to get back to my guacamole when the screen door banged shut again. I hoped it was Jason coming in for something, but when I turned it was Eric standing there.

Dammit if he didn't look as edible as he ever had. Of course I had to be wearing a plain navy blue tank top and a boring denim skirt over a bikini. My hair was piled up on top of my head and I didn't have any makeup on since I planned on taking full advantage of the lake behind my brother's house. It was the first really nice day of the year, and that meant going for a swim and lying out in the sun.

"Jason didn't tell me you were going to be here," Eric said.

"I'm not leaving," I said combatively. "If my presence makes you uncomfortable, then _you _should leave."

"Nice to see you too, Sookie," he sighed, and then went toward the bathroom, leaving me alone in the kitchen all pissed off and disappointed in myself.

* * *

**EPOV**

"So whose house are we going to?" Dawn asked once I was up in the truck next to her.

"My friend Jason's house. He's got a few friends over on account of the nice weather, but it's nothing big," I assured her.

What I didn't mention was that my ex-girlfriend was probably going to be there. Sookie and I broke up five months ago after three years together. For me it was my first serious relationship, and I had seriously thought she was the one. But the last six months of our relationship had been a fucking nightmare. She was working all the time and her boss was always calling her when she was actually at home. She assured me that nothing was going on with Stan, but given the number of late nights and the fact that she had lost interest in having sex with me I began to assume she was cheating.

She swore she never did, and Jason's girlfriend Jessica told me I was an ass for thinking that. She worked with Sookie and swore up and down that she never once saw anything remotely physical between them outside of the occasional high five. Of course by then it was too late. Sookie and I had already broken up and she had moved back to her grandmother's house.

Most of the drive to Jason's was filled with Dawn's chatter. I didn't really pay much attention to what she was talking about. My brain was too focused on seeing Sookie again after so long. I can admit that I was a dick to her, and I have done everything in my power to avoid her for the last five months. She sent me text messages to wish me a merry Christmas and all that, but I never responded. At that point I wasn't interested in being her friend.

I was still pissed off about the whole situation and the fact that she had moved out so quickly. The night we broke up I left her alone in our apartment and went over to Alcide's to crash on his couch. He saw what a wreck I was, but he'd also torn me a new asshole for thinking Sookie was capable of cheating. In retrospect I know it was ridiculous. We lived in a small enough town that if Sookie and her boss were fucking around someone would have spotted them, and there were no rumors floating around about that.

I fucked up.

But then at the New Year's party at Hooligan's I saw her hanging out and dancing with some new guy. When midnight came around she kissed him. I left shortly after that with the redhead I had been chatting with for most of the night. I went home with the girl, but the whole time I was with her I kept hoping she would magically become Sookie. Of course that didn't happen, and when I woke up the next morning it was because her daughter had climbed into bed with us at some point.

It was awkward as fuck, and I couldn't wait to get out of there. I had never been in a relationship with a woman that had kids, and I wasn't about to start with the redhead who had failed to mention she was a mother. That was a pretty important piece of intel that she'd left out, which made me wonder what other nasty surprises she had in store for me. I couldn't get to a doctor fast enough to get myself tested.

When we pulled up to Jason's house the trucks belonging to the usual suspects were all parked in the driveway and there was a shiny new Jeep parked on the shoulder. I didn't see Sookie's old yellow Honda anywhere so I assumed she hadn't arrived yet. Jason didn't say for sure that Sookie was coming but I figured she had at least been invited.

"This is it?" Dawn asked when I parked behind the Jeep.

"Yep," I said and cut the engine.

There was a tire swing hanging in the front yard for Jason's daughter to play on when she was over, but I doubted she was there if he had all of his buddies over. Everyone adored Missy; it was hard not to, but when the guys got together it wasn't the place for six-year-old ears to be. Even I knew that.

Dawn and I grabbed supplies from the bed of the truck, and then headed around to the back deck. Jason, Hoyt, Alcide, Sam and Tray were all back there already. The grill was going and the number of empty beer bottles in the trashcan told me they had been drinking for quite a while already. That meant shit was going to get real interesting real quick.

"Eric!" I heard a bunch of voices slur all at once.

"Fellas, this is Dawn," I gestured to her.

"Hi," she lifted a hand in an unusually shy fashion and then leaned closer to me to ask, "Where's the bathroom?"

I pointed to the back door and Dawn kissed my cheek before slipping into the house.

"You brought a date here?" Jason glared at me. "My sister's inside, you rat fart."

I could barely keep from laughing at Jason's choice of insults, especially since most of the guys were snickering over at the table a few feet away. "You didn't tell me not to bring a date," I pointed out. "Besides, I'm sure Sookie's moved on by now."

"Oh really? You're sure about that?" Jason punched my shoulder and said, "You make my baby sister cry and I'm using-"

"Your face to clean my grill," the other guys finished for him. Apparently I wasn't the only one on notice.

"Jase, I didn't bring Dawn to hurt Sookie. You didn't even tell me she was gonna be here," I pointed out.

"She's my sister, dickweed. Why wouldn't she be here?" Jason punched me again.

"Watch it, squirt," I smirked. "Where is Sookie anyway?"

"Inside," Jason pointed to the house.

Fuck.

Dawn didn't know anything about Sookie. She knew that I had been in a pretty serious relationship up until last December, but I didn't tell her the whole story or anything about Sookie. It was too soon in our mostly casual relationship to talk about previous breakups. Frankly I didn't really want to talk about it with Dawn.

"Get me a beer while you're in there!" Tray shouted when I moved toward the house.

"Get it yourself, lazy ass!" I shouted back, but he knew I'd get him the beer.

There wasn't really time to prepare myself for what was about to happen. I walked through the door and there she was. Sookie had her hair piled up on her head, leaving her long neck bare. She was wearing a blue tank top but I knew by the blue and white polk a dotted material tied around her neck that she had a bikini on under it. She looked gorgeous, and seeing her again was...well, it hurt.

Judging by the way she was looking at me she wasn't exactly thrilled to see me. I told myself that things between us could have been different if she wasn't so fucking selfish and stubborn most of the time, and that Sookie had brought the breakup on herself by putting her work ahead of us. The last six months we were together all we ever seemed to do was fight with each other, and that was when we were on speaking terms.

Pam told me it was just relationship growing pains and that all couples go through something like that at some point. She had suggested that Sookie and I spend some time away alone together, but when I had suggested that to Sookie she had taken it to mean that I was just trying to "roadblock her career." In fact, it was suggesting that we get away for a little while that had started the big argument between us that culminated in our breakup. I had told her that she needed to make a choice that it was either her boss or me, and she chose her boss.

"Jason didn't tell me you were going to be here," I said to her instead of hello like a normal person.

"I'm not leaving," she said defiantly. "If my presence makes you uncomfortable, then _you _should leave."

"Nice to see you too, Sookie," I sighed. I didn't want it to be like that, but I suppose I didn't really have anyone to blame for it but myself.

I walked through the living room to get to the hallway where the bathroom was, and paused when I saw a picture on the wall from two years before when a bunch of us had decided to go down to Lake Charles for the weekend. Amelia's father docked a boat down there and he'd agreed to let us use it for a few days since he wasn't entertaining any clients on it at the time. It was a great weekend not too long after Sookie and I had moved in together.

It was easy to see in that picture how crazy about each other Sookie and I once were. I stood there wondering what happened to those people and how we had gone from being insanely in love with each other to not even being able to be in the same room long enough to hold a civilized conversation. I still loved her that much I knew. Hell, I'd probably always love her. We had been together for too long for me to just forget that, or let her go.

The truth was that I wasn't really even into Dawn. I had brought her along as a test to see if Sookie would get jealous or if she would act like it was no big thing. Based on her reaction so far, I was guessing it mattered to her that I was with someone else. When I looked at that picture I knew I had everything I wanted right there in my arms, and I was still staring at it when Dawn came out of the bathroom a minute later.

"Hey," she smiled at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, but even I knew I sounded distracted.

"Nice picture," she looked a little closer. "Where was this taken?"

"Lake Charles two years ago," I answered and pointed to Amelia. "The boat we're on belongs to her father."

Dawn wasn't looking at Amelia, though. She was very clearly looking at Sookie and me. We had our arms wrapped around each other and Sookie's head was pressed against my chest as she smiled at the camera. It was obvious it wasn't just a friendly hug, that there was something more between us than friendship.

"You two were a thing, weren't you?" Dawn asked.

"For three years," I admitted, and then she looked up at me but I kept staring at the picture "We broke up in December."

Dawn scoffed and said, "Thanks for the warning."

"I didn't know she was going to be here," I whispered.

"You didn't think she would be at her brother's house?" Dawn asked with disbelief. "Did you bring me here to make her jealous?"

I stayed quiet, which I guess was answer enough.

"Wow... just... unbelievable, Eric," she shook her head.

"Dawn, wait a second," I said when she started to walk away.

"No! You should have told me. I'm not stupid, Eric. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my roommate to come and get me. You can man up and deal with your ex all by yourself. I'm not interested in-"

"Dawn, wait. I'm sorry," I apologized. "I should have told you Sookie might potentially be here. Please don't go."

"Why should I stay?" she folded her arms over her chest. "Do you really want to do the whole meet the friends thing, Eric? I've never even been to your apartment."

She was right about that. I didn't feel right about tainting space that I still considered to be half Sookie's. There was still a part of me that hoped someday Sookie and I would work things out and she would come back home. She belonged with me, and that was when I realized what a horrible mistake I'd made in bringing Dawn along.

"You're right," I sighed. "Maybe you should go."

"Great," her eyes filled with tears. "You know, you're a real asshole. Don't ever call me again," she said and stormed out the front door, slamming it hard behind her.

* * *

**So there you have the first chapter. What'cha think? *braces self for Eric hate* Thanks for reading!**


	2. Alone With You

Chapter 2: Alone With You

"_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay. Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay. Don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me. I can't be alone with you..." –Jake Owen_

**EPOV**

I stood there feeling defeated. This wasn't me. I didn't usually behave like this. The worst of it was that Sookie was just in the kitchen, which meant she'd overheard everything. As if she probably didn't hate me enough already, which I deserved, she had to hear that. I took a few deep breaths and then decided to man up and go back to the kitchen. If nothing else I owed Sookie one hell of an apology for the way I'd behaved in the last couple of months.

"Sook, can I talk to you?" I asked. She had her back to me and I hoped like hell she wasn't crying because that was just... I didn't like it when she cried.

"All of a sudden you want to talk?" she asked, and then sniffled a little.

Fuck my life.

"I know it's about five months too late, but I'm sorry," I said, and I knew that was nowhere good enough.

"You're sorry?" she asked, and turned around to look at me.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things and... mostly I'm sorry that I brought Dawn here. I shouldn't have done that," I sighed, all of it getting jumbled up in my head.

"That's what you're _most _sorry for?"

"It's what I'm most sorry for today," I said, and stepped closer to the counter. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you like I should have, and I'm sorry that I made you make that stupid choice. I know that it wasn't fair to you. If I could I would take it all back, but I can't."

"Wow," she said, and wiped her eyes. "It's about damn time, but I think it's too little, too late."

I hung my head for a few seconds and then said, "You're right. If you want me to go, I will. This is your brother's house so..."

"No, stay," she sighed. "They're your friends too."

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to wipe the tears off her cheeks. I wanted us to go back to the way things were. But I knew if I touched her she was just going to flinch, and I knew there was no such thing as going back. The damage had already been done. If I was lucky, we'd move forward.

"Can I help you with anything in here?" I offered.

"No, I've got this," she said. "Just go out and don't let on that I've been crying or Jason will clean his grill with your face."

I couldn't help cracking a smile. "He's really got to come up with a new threat. Not once has he ever cleaned his grill with someone's face."

"Good luck with that," she smiled back.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly, and we stared at each other for a few seconds before I gestured toward the fridge. "I should probably grab Tray a beer or he'll start bitching."

She turned and opened the fridge and pulled me out a six-pack to take outside, and when she handed it to me our fingers brushed against each other. I felt that same electricity I always did whenever she touched me, and by the way she was avoiding my eyes I couldn't help but think she felt it, too.

"Thanks," I whispered.

She nodded, and when I turned to go, she said, "Hey, Eric?"

I turned around to face her again and said, "Yeah?"

"I really miss you."

I couldn't help it. I set the beer on the counter and pulled her into a hug.

"I really miss you too, Sookie," I said, and kissed the top of her head.

I could hear her start crying again as she hugged me back.

"Can I come by sometime so we can talk?" she asked.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

She pulled back a little and said, "Do I need to call first, or..."

"You're welcome anytime you want to stop by," I told her, and she really was. There was a part of me that wished she would have just come over and let me have it after we broke up. Maybe none of this would have happened. Then again, I could have gone to her and I didn't.

She nodded, and then I heard Tray yell from outside to ask why he didn't have his beer yet.

"You better get out there."

"God forbid he get up and get it himself," I snickered, and picked up the beer. "I'll see you out there."

"Tell them the salsa will be done in a few minutes?"

"I will," I promised, and then went outside to give Tray his beer.

"About time. I was starting to think you two had either killed each other or were having make up sex," Tray said when I handed him the six pack.

Jason slapped him upside his head for even suggesting such a thing, but said nothing.

I grabbed a beer from the case and twisted the top off before taking a seat at the table. "Salsa will be ready in a few minutes," I said.

"Thank fuck," Tray said, and chugged about half of his beer.

"Where's Dawn?" Alcide asked.

"Oh, she uh, she wasn't feeling well so she called her roommate to come get her," I said, and drank more of my beer.

"Uh huh," Alcide said, not believing me for a second.

"I still don't know why you brought a date here," Jason glared at me.

"Sookie's calling some of her girlfriends," Tray volunteered. "The more scantily clad half drunk ladies we have running around here in bikinis, the better."

There was a quick cheers to that, and a few minutes later Sookie came outside carrying a bowl of salsa in one hand and a bowl of guacamole in the other. She intentionally set them down on the table away from Tray or none of the rest of us would get any.

"Sook!" Tray gave her a wounded look.

"Don't even start, Tray. If you want the guys to beat your ass for eating all the food, I'd set it closer."

"Fine, then I'll just move over," he huffed.

"You've had fair warning," Sookie scoffed. "Now where's that beer?"

"Here you go," Alcide handed her one. "Need me to open it for you, little lady?"

"Since when has Sookie _ever _needed one of us to open a beer for her?" Sam asked, clearly missing the fact that Alcide was teasing her.

"He was teasing, Sam," Sookie laughed, and opened the beer herself.

"Oh," Sam looked down at the table. He never had a chance with her.

"So Sook..." Alcide smiled at her. "How many of your friends are comin' over?"

She rolled her eyes, and said, "A few, now hush."

"I think we should see how many tequila shots it takes before Sook takes her top off again," Tray winked, and got smacked upside the head again by Jason. I wanted to smack him for that too.

"No tequila for me tonight, boys. I'm driving home."

"Awww come on... you could always just crash here," Tray pointed out.

"Or we could see how long it takes Jason to castrate you with nothing but barbecue tongs," I offered as an alternative.

Sookie threw her head back and laughed.

"That's a good idea, Eric," Jason got one of those crazy smiles on his face. "Who wants to hold this tubby fucker down for me?"

"Hey! I am not tubby!" Tray said, and we all looked at him. He'd definitely gained weight in the last year or so. "I'm fluffy."

"Ha!" Sookie laughed. "Tell that to Amelia when she gets here."

"Amelia's coming?" Tray's eyes went wide.

"That's right, Pooh Bear," I poked his stomach and he slapped my hand.

"Yep, and you know, she's really got a thing for abs," Sookie said.

"You're all assholes," Tray said when we all started laughing. His were buried under... well, not fluff.

"Oh calm down, Tray," Sookie said. "She likes you a lot, despite your fluffiness."

All the same, it got him to drop the chip he was holding. Maybe we needed to park a life size cardboard cut-out of Amelia in his kitchen to keep him out of his fridge.

"Who else is coming?" Alcide asked.

"Some girls," Sookie shrugged.

I loved her for teasing these guys the way she did. She didn't let them push her around at all, and that was admirable considering none of us were really all that small, except for Sam, and even he was stronger than he looked. But she wasn't afraid of any of us.

"I think I'm gonna go for a swim," I said, and got up after I polished off my beer. "Anyone else interested?"

"You know, I think I could use a swim too," Sookie said.

"Oh hell," Jason rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?" I looked down at him.

"I don't want to have to fish your big ass out of the water when you piss Sook off and she drowns you," Jason said.

"Oh calm down, Jase," Sookie said as she got up. "I wouldn't drown Eric. I still need him alive for reasons."

"For reasons?" Alcide raised an eyebrow. "You two aren't fuck buddies now, are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sookie said, and went into the house, probably to get a towel.

"You better not be usin' my sister like that," Jason stared me down.

"Jason, up until today Sookie and I haven't so much as breathed the same air since December. No, we're not fuck buddies. We're just trying to be friends again," I said.

"Yeah, friends who play doctor when no one's looking," Alcide snorted, and I punched his shoulder while Jason got him in the ribs on the other side.

Sookie came out of the house with a couple towels over her arm and said, "You comin' big boy?"

I chuckled while the other guys all stared; trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I followed her off the deck and across the yard to the dock.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself," I said after she dropped the towels on the dock.

"I never said you had to promise that," she said as she shimmied out of her shorts.

I arched an eyebrow and then pulled my shirt off and dropped it on the dock by the towels.

"I appreciate it though," she added.

"It won't be easy," I conceded. I was still just as attracted to her as I ever was. That was never part of the problem for us.

She snorted, and said, "Right," then jumped into the water.

Was she serious?

I jumped in after her and followed her further away from shore until we were both treading in a spot where neither of us could touch the bottom. We wouldn't have to worry about any of our bonehead friends sneaking up to eavesdrop on us all the way out there.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked her, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"I mean that I kind of both believe and doubt that," she said. "It would make sense for me, since it's been a long ass time for me, but what about you, Eric? I heard you had moved on just a couple weeks after we broke up."

"I didn't move on," I said. "I was lonely and miserable and I did sleep with someone else, but I didn't move on."

She scoffed, and turned to swim a little further away, then started floating on her back.

"Sookie, it was... I don't know what it was, but it was what I needed at the time," I told her, but didn't want to get too much more into it than that unless I had to.

"Right," she said, and I heard her voice crack a little. "Must be the fundamental difference between men and women. I was lonely and miserable so I ate ice cream and watched sad movies by myself, you chose to stick it in the next warm wet hole you could find."

"I thought it would help me move on," I said through a clenched jaw, trying to see things from her perspective. "You made it pretty clear when you just up and moved out _without even telling me _that it was over between us. What the hell else was I supposed to do?"

She switched back to treading water and glared at me. "You forced me to choose, Eric. It's been five goddamn months, and I can't even let another guy kiss me."

I did my best not to let it show, but I was relieved to know she hadn't been with anyone else since we broke up. It was a double standard and really unfair of me to feel that way, but I did. But that was short-lived because then I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't do it to hurt you, Sookie," I said.

"No, you did it to make your cock feel better."

"Yeah, I guess I did," I agreed. "But if I had come to you and said that I was wrong, and I wanted you back, what would you have done?"

"I would have done my best to work it out. It never should have gone that far," she said. "That shouldn't have been a fight that would break us."

"So why didn't you want to spend some time alone with me? That's all I wanted. Just you and me without your boss calling every ten minutes for something. But you couldn't give me that."

"Because you went about it in the wrong way, Eric. Accusing me of cheating on you wasn't the right way," she said. "But I'll admit that I should have been more firm to Stan about the phone calls, and working less. You live and you learn, I guess."

I snorted and said, "Yeah, but look what it cost us."

"That's why it hurt so much when you made me choose," she said, and the tears started again. "We talked about marriage, and kids, and growing old, Eric. After we broke up, I started to wonder if maybe I didn't know you at all. I actually thought you may have been the one cheating on me when I found out you were seeing someone already. Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep over you?"

Hearing all of that was difficult, and I felt like an even bigger ass. She didn't deserve any of the shit I'd put her through.

All I could say was, "I'm sorry, Sookie. I never meant for it to happen like it did."

"But it did," she sniffled. "And no amount of sorry is ever going to change that."

I stayed quiet for a few minutes to give her some time to work things out in her head before I asked, "So what now? I don't expect you to forgive me right this second, but I..." I trailed off and debated whether or not to say the next part of what I wanted to say.

"You what?"

"I still love you," I said, and made sure I was looking into her eyes when I said it. "That hasn't changed, Sookie."

At that, she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I still love you, too."

I hugged her back and wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"I want to fix this, I just don't know how," she said. "I fucked up just as much as you."

"I think we start by knowing where we went wrong before so we know not to make the same mistakes this time," I said, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"We have to take this slow," she said. "I can't just jump back into bed with you."

"That's okay," I said. "We'll start over."

"I'd like that," she nodded, then leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth.

* * *

**SPOV**

For some reason, probably the fact that it was so familiar, I couldn't stop myself from moving my kiss from the corner of his mouth, to full on his lips. He seemed hesitant at first, but after a moment he started to kiss me back. For those brief seconds, it felt like we were fine. It was like we'd never broken up, and I knew it would be entirely too easy to get lost in that feeling, so I pulled away again.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" he asked in a husky voice.

"For that," I said. "And don't use that voice with me."

"First of all, how can you expect me not to when you kiss me like that? And second of all, you don't ever have to apologize for doing that."

"That's why I'm sorry," I said with a smile. "I wasn't kidding when I said I can't jump back into bed with you, and you talking like that just makes it harder."

He smirked at my choice of words and said, "No kidding."

"Oh calm down," I laughed, and pushed away from him.

"Not to ruin the mood here, but I need to ask you something," he said.

"What?"

"I saw you at Hooligan's on New Years. You were with another guy and I'm pretty sure you kissed him at midnight... who was that guy?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "And kissing him is news to me, though it's possible. Amelia and Tara were tired of me moping around and crying all the time, so they dragged me out for New Years and got me plastered. I don't remember a single thing about that night, and I asked them not to tell me anything beyond assuring me I didn't sleep with anyone."

"You and tequila were always a bad combination," he said. "So then you weren't on a date with that guy?"

"Nope, it was a girls' night," I said. "I must have met him there. I did find a number in my bra the next morning, but I never called it."

"I see," he nodded.

"Wait, what were you doing at Hooligan's?"

"The usual New Year's party," he shrugged. "I wasn't there for too long, but long enough to see you play kissy face with the new guy."

I stared at him for a minute, and knew almost immediately...

"You went home with someone that night, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "It was the first time I did. I figured if you were over it, I should be too."

"But I wasn't."

"I didn't know that, though, did I? To me you looked damn happy with that guy."

"I thought you knew me better than that," I said, then sighed. "I guess I can't really blame you."

"The girl I left with that night didn't mean anything to me, Sookie. It was a one time deal, and when I woke up in the morning, her _kid _was in bed with us. She didn't even tell me she had a kid," he told me. "I have never been so excited about an STD test in my life."

I was quiet for a moment. What he was telling me hurt like a bitch, but I felt like I didn't really have any right to be upset over it.

Finally, I asked, "How many have there been?"

"Two and you met one of them."

"So one in just the last couple weeks, huh?" I scoffed and turned so he wouldn't see the stupid tears I couldn't stop. "At least you waited a while for that one."

"That's not really fair, Sookie," he said. "We weren't together. I don't know what we are now, but as you heard earlier, Dawn and I are through. I could keep apologizing to you but it won't change anything. If you don't think you can get past the fact that I was with someone else while we were broken up, then there's no point in us even trying to work things out."

I glared at him and said, "Well, forgive me for being a little incensed that you were able to move on so quickly after three and a half years of just me. I guess I was right about not being able to please you anymore."

"I didn't move on!" he yelled. "I love you. I still love you and sex was never a problem for us up until the last six months when you were more interested in being with your boss than you were with me. Every time I tried to touch you, you pulled away or had something more important to do, so eventually I just gave up."

"And you know why? Because I stopped getting the feeling that you were happy with me! Sex is about a lot more to me than just something physical, which is becoming glaringly obvious that that isn't the case with you."

"Yeah, you're right, Sookie. Sex never means anything to me," he turned and started swimming toward the dock.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked, and started after him.

"You think all I wanted from you was sex?" he stopped suddenly and turned to face me. "You really think all it was, was about hormones and not all the other stuff that comes along with it? If that's what you think, then maybe _you_ don't know _me _as well as you thought either," he turned and started to pull himself out of the water.

I wanted to say something back. I wanted to tell him that that was how it felt there at the end, and that he was the one having casual sex with women, but I couldn't bring myself to. I just watched him pick up his clothes, and a towel, and walk away. And just like that, I felt like whatever the hell was left of my heart broke again.

Alcide caught Eric on the grass and after the two of them talked for a minute, Eric stormed off and Alcide continued on toward the dock. He came to a stop at the end of it, kicked off his sandals and sat at the end of it so his feet were dangling in the water near me.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, and tried to wipe the tears away, but I knew he knew I was crying, and all I was doing was getting my face wetter.

"He said you think he thinks you're basically just a toy that's there for him to play with whenever he wants. You don't really think that, do you?" Alcide asked.

"I don't know what I think," I said. "Right now all I feel is hurt. He's been with two women since we broke up, 'Cide. I know it shouldn't matter, but right now it feels like it does."

"Look, you're a chick so I don't expect you to understand the thought process behind this, or how us guys can be so detached sometimes from the emotional part of sex, but believe me when I tell you it isn't always like that. And also, Eric was a miserable asshole for the first two weeks after you moved out. That really fucked him up, Sook. So if you think some sleazy hookup was all it took for him to let you go, you're wrong."

"But what about after? I haven't really come out of the miserable stage, and he's bringing girls to meet his friends?"

"Maybe he thought it was time to try and move on," Alcide suggested. "It's not like you went to him and said you wanted him back, right? The guy was just doing the best that he could. It doesn't mean he stopped caring about you."

"So you're saying that I'm just being pathetic?"

"No, Little Miss Overdramatic, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that maybe you're reading too much into the 'relationships' he had with those women," Alcide explained.

"Maybe that's because, like you said, I'm a woman, and I can't really do the sex thing unless I really care about someone. So to me, the woman, it feels like he's got feelings for these chicks."

"You tell him any of that?" Alcide asked, and the look he gave me told me he already knew the answer to that question.

"I tried, but it didn't come out right. He just kept telling me he didn't move on, but to me, sticking your dick in someone else _is _moving on."

"He's still in love with you, Sookie," Alcide said in all seriousness. "We both know he doesn't cheat, and would especially never cheat on you. I don't know what that's worth to you, but I think it counts for something."

"But how can he be in love with me, and still be with other women?" I asked, and started crying again.

"Fuck, Alcide, what'd you say to her?" Tara asked.

"Just trying to explain the male brain," he said.

"Well shit, no wonder she's crying," she laughed.

"Did Eric leave?" I asked Tara.

"No, he's out front looking pretty pissed off," she said.

I looked at Alcide and reached for his hand. "Help me out, please."

Alcide got up and then pulled me out of the water. Tara handed me the other towel that was on the dock.

"Thank you," I told her, then turned and hugged Alcide. "And thank you."

"What'd I miss?" Tara asked Alcide as I ran up the dock to find Eric.

Just like Tara said, he was sitting there looking pissed off at the world. I stood in front of him and tried to think of what to say.

"Do you really think I think that little of you?" he demanded.

"No," I said. "That's just what it felt like for a while."

"I love you, Sookie. That's not a lie. I've never lied about that. Ever. You're the only woman I've ever said that to. I meant what I said about the other girls. If you can't let it go then we're wasting our time here because I don't want you to throw that in my face every time you get pissed off at me," he said.

"I understand what you're telling me, I swear. I know I can get past it, but right now, the information is a little too fresh, and all I know is what I feel, and I feel hurt. I can't, and won't apologize for that."

"I'm not asking you to," he sighed and turned around for a second. "I just want you to understand that just because I was with someone else it doesn't mean I don't care about you, or that it somehow means I was lying to you in the past."

"I know," I said, and the stupid tears started again. "I'm just upset that they got to have a part of you that I thought was going to be only mine forever."

"You still have that part, Sookie," he turned toward me again and grabbed my hand. He put it over his heart and said, "This is the part that matters, and it's yours."

"That's not what I meant," I sniffled. "I know your heart is mine."

"Would it help if I said I know which part you're talking about, and until further notice, that's yours too?" he offered.

"A little," I said.

"If we're really going to work on this, then it's just you and me as far as I'm concerned. No one else matters."

"Did they matter?" I asked. "I mean, really, really matter?"

"Not even a little bit," he said. "I know that makes me sound like an asshole, but it's true."

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Then can we officially bury it?"

"Yeah, we can do that," he said.

"And can you please go get another test?" I asked with a small smile.

He chuckled and said, "I'll call first thing in the morning."

"Thank you," I said, and leaned into him for a hug. "I'm sorry for being such a girl."

"It's one of the things I like most about you," he rubbed my back.

I looked up at him and asked, "Can we get out of here?"

"You want to leave the house?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just want to go have dinner somewhere, or even just go back to our... your apartment so we can talk."

"You mean you don't want the peanut gallery weighing on everything?" he snorted. "And the apartment is still ours. The only woman to set foot in there in the last five months is Pam."

"You promise?"

He nodded and said, "I couldn't bring them there. I still think of it as yours too."

I nodded, and hugged him again. I could have stayed like that all night, just wrapped in his arms. For the first time in almost a year I felt loved again.

* * *

**Seriously, I wish I would have saved the ongoing commentary while we were writing this story, because while the characters are fighting in the story, Scribe & I fight in chat. It's actually really entertaining. I'll have to remember to start liveblogging while we write when stuff like that happens. So I'm curious to know what you all think about Eric having been with other women while they were broken up. To me, it's not really that big of a deal. They weren't together, and I can understand why it would hurt a little, but I also understand his perspective. I stand by the thought that he was trying to move on and do the right thing, but Scribe contests this in big ways. So what do you guys think? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Somewhere With You

Chapter 3: Somewhere With You

"_I can go out every night of the week, can go home with anybody I meet. But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you. If you see me out on the town and it looks like I'm burning it down, you won't ask and I won't say. But in my heart I'm always somewhere with you." –Kenny Chesney_

**EPOV**

I ran around the apartment cleaning things up a little bit before Sookie arrived. She wanted to run home and change clothes before coming over, which was fine with me since there were dirty socks on the floor and empty beer bottles on the coffee table. This wasn't what I had expected when I accepted the invitation to Jason's house earlier in the day, but it was what I'd hoped for. Once I had things about as straightened as they were going to get, I went back to the bedroom and changed clothes as well. I was just reaching for a fresh shirt when I heard her knocking at the front door.

"It's open!" I called from the hallway as I walked toward the door, shirt still in hand.

"Whoa," Sookie said when she came inside. "It smells like a sweaty gym sock in here."

"You were the cleaner," I shrugged.

"Yeah, and that's something we're going to have to work on," she snickered.

"I'm trying," I said, and pulled my t-shirt on. "You should have seen this place fifteen minutes ago."

"Let me guess, beer bottles, pizza boxes, and dirty socks?"

"Pretty much," I laughed.

"Yeah, not much has changed," she said, and shook her head.

"Want something to drink?" I offered, and headed for the kitchen.

"I'd love another beer," she said.

"Good, because I have a lot of it," I said as I grabbed two out of the fridge, and handed one of them to her.

"I noticed you were getting a bit of a beer gut earlier."

"See what happens when you're not around? My whole life goes to shit," I said in a joking sort of way, but I was completely serious.

"Then I hope you won't mind me being around a little more."

"Not at all," I said, and twisted the cap off of my beer. "So, Sookie, what's your life been like for the last five months?"

"It's mostly been a zombie like state of tears, sleep, being grossly unhygienic, and sometimes doing my job well, you?"

"I've been spending as much time traveling as my father will allow," I admitted. It was a good thing that the family business required so many trips out of state. Unlike Sookie, I loved flying. "I think if there's anyone who wanted to kick my ass more than you for what happened, it was my father."

"I always knew I liked him," she smiled. "How is he?"

"He's good... anxious to retire, so it's kind of been a good thing that I've spent so much time at work lately."

"When's your next trip?"

"The week after next, unless something else pops up. He wants me to check out a vineyard in California," I told her, and wondered what she would do if I suggested she come with me.

"That sounds like heaven," she sighed, and took a drink of her beer.

I figured I might as well go for broke and said, "You could come with me."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "The old man doesn't need to know. Besides, we always talked about going out west, right? I'll even get us separate rooms if you want."

"I'm sure the old man would be happy about it," she chuckled. "Why don't we get through this week first, and then see where we're at. I'd love to go though."

"That's a deal," I nodded. "I'm not going to say anything to him about this right away. If I do, he'll tell Mom and she'll start calling you to find out when you're due, or what color bridesmaids dresses you want."

She snorted and said, "I guess it's a good thing we never told her about that pregnancy scare, huh?"

"She definitely would have been disappointed it was just a scare," I nodded.

The downside to being an only child was that everything fell to me. The business, their grandchildren... all of it was on me and by extension for the last three years, Sookie.

"Come on," she said, and nodded towards the living room. "Let's go sit down."

I followed her to the living room and plopped down on the couch. She sat down at the other end, which was kind of weird, but also expected given our situation. I did, however, pull her feet up onto my lap.

"So how are things at work?" I asked her.

"A little awkward," she admitted.

"Why's that?" I took a drink of my beer.

"Just after we broke up, Stan asked me what was wrong and I kind of went off on him," she said. "I mean, I guess it was good because he hasn't been calling, or making me work so much, but now he's weird around me."

"That sucks," I frowned a little.

"I did find out something about him last month though," she said with a little hint of a smile.

"What's that?"

"He has a boyfriend."

"Seriously?" my eyes went wide.

"I know. I was shocked too," she laughed. "They're very cute together though. I think he's just weird around me now because he feels like he broke up a three and a half year relationship when he'd have rather been fucking you than me."

"Ha!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Stan's not my type, just ask Alcide."

"Huh?"

"That was a joke, Sook," I chuckled, and continued, "You need to keep drinking. The more you drink, the funnier I get."

"And the more I drink, the less I'm likely to stay out of our bed."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself," I said.

"And I thank you for that, but I'm not sure you'd be able to keep that promise when I'm begging you to scratch an itch that desperately needs it."

"Sure I would," I nodded. "I'd just drop you in the shower. Nothing sobers you up like ice cold water."

"Evil."

I shrugged and said, "It would solve the problem. That is until you needed to be warmed up and then we'd be right back where we started. Fuck, that plan fails."

"Uh huh," she laughed. "I think we need to be friends first again. I'm not sure when I'll be ready for the sex part."

"Sook, it's okay," I assured her. "Besides, I can see you naked anytime I want."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's all right here," I tapped my temple, and closed my eyes. "Oh! There you are, naked."

"Stop that!" she laughed, and threw a throw pillow at me.

I laughed and said, "But it's such a nice view! You can't really blame me."

"No, I can't," she smirked.

"Besides, it goes both ways," I said, and drank more of my beer. "You can do the same anytime you want."

"And I have a lot in the last couple of months," she admitted.

I smirked, but said nothing.

"Oh fine, don't offer me any similar kind of information," she snorted.

"Come on, Sook, you know me," I looked into her eyes.

"Oh that's right, you only masturbate to the Powerpuff Girls."

"Hey, hey, hey!" I threw that pillow back at her. "Don't forget the pink Power Ranger."

"Whoops, I thought it was the green one."

"Not since '04," I chuckled and drank more of my beer.

She laughed, and then scooted closer to me on the couch, and snuggled into my side.

"I miss laughing with you."

"Same here," I put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we just watch a movie tonight?"

"Yeah, but none of your chick flicks," I teased, and tickled her side.

"You can pick," she giggled, and squirmed to get away from me.

"Oooh that could be dangerous," I grinned.

"I don't care what we watch, I just want to snuggle with you on the couch."

"Then _The Shining _it is," I smiled at her.

"Oh I see your plan now," she smirked at me. "You're going to scare me into bed with you."

"That's not my plan at all," I said, and got up to put the disc in the DVD player. "In fact, I promise to kick you out the second it's over."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," she frowned.

"Oh fine. I won't kick you out," I said, and returned to the couch.

"Good. I wouldn't like it very much if you got me all scared then sent me home to sleep alone in a big old house."

I laughed and said, "Remember when we were apartment hunting and they took us to a model at the one complex that was in apartment 237? I thought you were going to have a fucking heart attack."

"It was a bad omen," she laughed, and settled with her head in my lap.

"I could just imagine if you ever saw a pair of twins coming off an elevator," I kept laughing.

"You hush," she laughed, and poked my knee.

"Want a blanket to hide behind?" I offered her.

"Yes please."

I lifted her head carefully and went to the hall closet to get one for her. I brought it back to the couch and asked, "Should I get us another round while I'm up?"

"Only if you want one, I'm good."

"Okay. Want anything else while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Shit, we never ate dinner," she said. "Is it too late to order pizza or something?"

"No, I don't think so. Where do you want to order from?"

"Alf's," she smiled. "I haven't had that in forever."

"Me either," I admitted. "You want the usual?"

"Yes, please."

"You got it. I'll be right back," I said, and went to the kitchen to get my beer and order dinner.

When I came back Sookie had her head propped up on one of the throw pillows and the blanket wrapped around her.

"If you're cold I can turn the air conditioning down," I said. I liked to keep the apartment much colder than she did.

"I'm fine, just get over here."

I sat down again and when I did she scooted over so her head was on my leg again. I started the movie and knew it wouldn't be long until she shifted herself around so she was practically burrowed behind me. Sookie was adorable when it came to scary movies, and really, the _Shining_ isn't all that scary after the first time you see it.

"Dinner should be here in less than an hour," I said quietly while the creepy opening credits music played.

"Okay," she said in a small voice.

"You're not scared already, are you?" I asked and started to twirl her hair around my fingers.

"A little."

"Don't worry, Mr. Grady won't get you," I promised her.

"Gee, thanks."

"Alright, that's it," I said. "Move over."

"Why?" she asked, but did it anyway.

I stretched out on the couch so I was pressed against the back of it, and then pulled her down in front of me so I was practically wrapped around her. "There. Now he'll have to go through me first."

"I knew you loved me," she said, and brought my hand up to kiss it.

"It's true. Nothing says love like offering yourself as a human shield against an imaginary axe murderer," I teased.

"It's the gesture that counts," she giggled.

"I guess. Now be quiet before you ruin this for me. I always miss the beginning," I said, but that just made her laugh more. "Shhhh..."

"Sorry, sorry," she said.

We were quiet for a little while and the feeling of her breathing there next to me... I hadn't realized just how much I missed it. I pulled her a little tighter against me and kissed her shoulder since I figured kissing her neck would start something that neither of us was really prepared to finish at the moment.

"I'm really glad you're here," I whispered in her ear.

"I am too," she whispered back.

My eyes ended up closing and I drifted off until the doorbell rang, signifying that the pizza had arrived.

"Eric," Sookie said.

"I'm awake," I said in a sleepy voice, and then intentionally pawed at her a little when I climbed over her.

"Hands!" she laughed.

"Oops," I said, but she knew me better than that.

"Uh huh," she snickered.

"It's your fault. You brought your boobs," I said over my shoulder and went to the door to get the food.

"Kinda can't leave them behind."

"Lucky for me," I wiggled my eyebrows and opened the door.

* * *

**SPOV**

When Eric brought the pizza back to the couch he set it on the coffee table and went to get paper towels. We didn't bother with plates since it wasn't a messy pizza. I was already eating a slice when he came back.

"This is so good."

"Hungry, are you?" he handed me a paper towel.

"Starving," I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and sat down beside me again, and then reached for a slice of pizza.

"Food suddenly tastes better, I swear," I said. Almost everything I'd eaten since the break up had tasted like a dull, bland version of what it was supposed to taste like.

"Good, because you look like you need to gain at least ten pounds back," he said, and took a bite so big that half his slice was almost gone.

"I have _not _lost weight," I scoffed.

"Looks like it to me," he shrugged.

I frowned, and looked down at my body. My clothes had been fitting a little loosely, but it wasn't like I spent a lot of time staring at myself. I guess if anyone would have noticed, it would have been Eric.

"I guess I might have lost a bit," I said. "Oh well, I could probably stand to lose a few more with bikini season here."

"You do what you want, but I think you look good no matter what so I'm biased," he said, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Even if I was ninety pounds?" I teased him.

"Well I want you to be healthy. I don't think ninety pounds on a girl your height would be healthy," he cringed a little at the image he had in his head.

"Then it's a good thing I love food," I said, and took another bite of my slice.

"Amen to that," he said and sat back on the sofa to watch the movie while he ate.

"This movie is so goddamn freaky."

"It's not as weird as _A Clockwork Orange_," he snorted. "Maybe we should watch that one next."

"I hate that movie."

"Yes, I know you do," he winked at me.

"Then we will most definitely not be watching it," I said, and went for a second slice.

"I was thinking comedy, if you're up for it. Something with Adam Sandler or Jim Carrey," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay," he nodded, and then reached for another slice of pizza.

By the time we were finished eating, we were both stuffed, and back to snuggling for the last part of _The Shining_. I had managed to almost bury myself in Eric's shirt, and he was doing his best not to laugh at me.

"Oh, your favorite part!" he whispered just as the cook got an axe in the chest.

"EW!" I said, and covered my face with my hands.

"It's just a little blood," he teased and tried to pull my hands away from my face.

"No, no, no, I don't want to see!"

He chuckled behind me like the jerk he was, but at least he stopped pulling my hands away from my face. Instead he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my shoulder again.

"Tell me when it's over," I said.

"You'll know because you'll hear that old music from the 1920's," he reminded me, and it was another ten minutes or so before I heard it.

"Okay, now the comedy so I can get that scary shit out of my head."

"Fine, but you pick this time," he said, and released me so I could get up and look through the DVDs.

"_Billy Madison_, perfect," I said, and handed it to him.

"You know how to work the DVD player," he snickered, and handed it back to me.

"Yes, but I'm now a guest here," I said, and handed it back.

"Oh, it's like that, huh?" he rolled off the couch and went to the DVD player.

"That and I don't even want to touch the DVD currently in the player."

"Yeah, you know, I've heard that just touching a copy of _The Shining _can make you evil," he mocked as he swapped the DVDs out.

"Exactly why I don't want to touch it," I grinned.

"You _are _evil enough all on your own," he smirked as he came back to the couch.

"Are you kidding? I'm a damn angel."

"I have a copy of a hospital bill from a sprained wrist that begs to differ," he reminded me.

"It was an _accident_!"

"Uh huh. Lucky for you, you didn't have to prove that in a court of law," he nudged me.

"Hush, the movie menu is on."

He laughed silently, but I could see his chest shaking in my peripheral vision.

"You know..." I began, but then stopped myself. "Nevermind."

"No, no, spit it out," he said.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could make out or something."

"You were, huh?"

"If you think that it's acceptable, of course."

"I don't see a problem with it."

"Good," I said, but continued to watch the TV.

Eric kept his hands to himself for a while, but we slowly started to get closer and closer to each other until I was snuggled into his side again, and that was when he finally made his move.

He leaned down and kissed my neck, and I almost moaned, but stopped myself because moaning would lead to things I wasn't ready for yet. I moved my mouth to capture his, and kissed him gently at first. It was interesting to kiss him again after so long. I felt like I was kissing a new person, but not really all at the same time. It was slow and sweet at first, but it didn't take long for the kisses to deepen, and the next thing I knew I was straddling his lap.

"How far is too far?" Eric asked his eyes on my chest.

"Clothes stay on," I said.

"Got it," he said, and then reclaimed my lips while his hands made their way up my shirt.

I moaned into his mouth when his hands found what they were looking for.

"I missed that," I giggled, and then my lips found his neck. I wanted to mark him as mine, and I was going to.

He growled and his hips bucked up a little at the same time his hands pulled down the cups of my bra.

"How far is too far for you?" I asked as I ground my hips into him.

"I don't think there is a too far for me," he said, and I appreciated his honesty.

"Then I'm going to challenge you," I smiled.

"The usual rules apply," he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course," I nodded. "Your challenge is to scratch my itch, if you know what I mean, without removing any clothing."

"I see you forgot what happened when we went to go see that God awful _Time Traveler's Wife_, or whatever that was you dragged me to," he smirked.

"You'll just have to remind me," I smiled.

"We were in a very similar position to the one we're in now, but your jeans were open," he said.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I can allow that," I said.

"You said I couldn't remove your clothing. That's not removing your clothing."

"Oh, I suppose," I said. "But we could technically also have sex without actually removing clothes, so it's kind of a fine line."

His face lit up and he said, "Yeah, we could."

"Don't even think about it," I frowned.

"You brought it up... literally," he looked down at his lap.

"Yeah, but all _that _guy is getting is dry humping or hand jobs until you get tested again," I said. "And no sex, I mean it."

"Sookie, it's fine," he said, and pulled my face closer to his. "We'll go as fast or as slow as you want."

"Thank you," I said, and gave him another kiss.

"And your challenge is most definitely accepted," he whispered against my lips when the kiss broke.

"Then you better get to work..."

He growled again, and then shifted us so I was underneath him and his mouth went to work on my neck while his fingers worked on the button of my jeans.

"I almost forgot how good you are at this," I panted.

"Unacceptable," he said, and then the zipper on my jeans was coming down.

I was completely into it up until that moment. All of a sudden all I could think about was how there were now two other women who also probably knew how good he was at this. And they wouldn't have known if he and I weren't such stubborn idiots. The thoughts made my stomach turn, and the next thing I knew, I was pulling his hand out of my jeans and telling him I needed to stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back a little.

"I just need to stop," I said. It wasn't fair of me to bring this up again. I told him we'd bury it.

"Okay," he said, but didn't get off of me.

"I don't think I'll be ready to go again tonight," I said apologetically. "It was probably too soon to try this."

"Okay," he said again and moved back. "Do you want to tell me what changed? Did I do something?"

I sat up, and buried my face in my hands. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him either.

"You didn't do anything," I said. "I'm just in my head too much."

"What does that mean?" he asked, and pulled my hands away from my face so I couldn't hide.

"It means I'm over-thinking," I said.

"Over-thinking what?"

I sighed and said, "You, with them."

"I see," he sighed, and moved away from me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Sook, I just... I don't even know what to say."

"I don't either," I said, and started to tear up again.

"Hey, come here," he pulled me closer to him. "It's okay. You said you needed to take it slow."

"I don't want to make you pay for this forever, and you shouldn't have to," I said. "But I don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling right now."

"The same as you did the first time we got together. It's not like we were virgins then either," he reminded me.

"No," I shook my head. "It's not like that this time. You were still in love with me when you were with them. Somehow that doesn't fit in my head. And if I hadn't moved out, it probably never would have happened."

"It definitely wouldn't have happened," he said with conviction.

"So then it's my fault," I said sadly.

"That's not what I'm saying. Sook, you're not responsible for my choices. I did what I did and I might not be proud of it, but that doesn't make it anyone else's responsibility but mine. You didn't choose that for me."

I couldn't do anything but cry a little harder. Eric held me a little tighter and stroked my hair while I cried.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better about this, Sook," he said, and I knew it was killing him to see me so upset.

"I don't think there's anything you can say," I said. "I think I should just go home tonight. I'm just upsetting both of us by staying."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, and tilted my head up. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"All I'm going to do if I stay is cry more," I said, and wiped my face with my hands. "I may just need to be away from you for a while so I can figure out how to deal with this."

He frowned but said, "Okay. If that's what you need, then you should do that."

"I'm sorry," I said again. "This isn't your fault."

"It is a little bit," he smiled. "But blaming each other isn't going to make the problem go away."

"It shouldn't even be a problem," I said. "It's not like you cheated on me."

"So then what's got your head so twisted?" he asked, touching my cheek gently, wiping away some of my tears.

"I think it's a chick thing, as Alcide put it earlier."

"You're going off of Alcide wisdom? You sure that's a good idea?" he snorted.

"He was right though. He said guys can separate sex from emotions, and that it's harder for girls. And for me, I can't have sex with someone unless I have feelings for them. So in my head, you had feelings for these women, and not only that, but you had feelings for them while you still claim to be in love with me," I explained. "And I know in my heart that you didn't have feelings for them, but that doesn't stop it from hurting, no matter how ridiculous that is."

"It's not ridiculous," he said. "I may not follow your logic, but that doesn't mean it's ridiculous."

"Just think for a minute," I said. "How would you feel if I told you that I'd had sex with two guys while we were apart? And don't give me the logical answer, tell me how that would really make you feel."

"I'd probably want to track those guys down and beat their asses just for looking at you," he said.

"That's all?"

"It would hurt to hear that, but it wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

"And it doesn't change the way I feel about you either," I said. "I'm just having a hard time dealing with it."

"Okay," he said, and paused for a moment before continuing, "If you need space, then you should take it. I'm not kicking you out, mind you, but if you need time, I want you to have it."

"I don't want to have to need it," I said. "And I don't want you to hate that I need it."

"I don't, and I would rather you deal with this now than try to pretend like you're fine when you're really not."

"I'm sorry," I repeated for the millionth time, getting on my own nerves.

"Stop apologizing," he kissed my forehead.

"I don't want you to feel bad."

"I'll be fine."

"You're lying," I said.

"You're right," he sighed. "I'll probably do that eyes closed naked thing and then have an orgy with Rosy and her sisters."

"Just as long as I'm the one you're picturing naked."

"Always," he smiled. "Although today I might settle for you in that bikini. I forgot how hot you look in those."

"Ugh, I'm going to turn into one of those really insecure girls that won't even let you watch porn, aren't I?"

"I hope not," he sighed.

"I'll do my best not to," I said. "Right now all I see in my head is you pile-driving that brunette. What was her name? Sunset?"

"Dawn," he corrected with a laugh. "You were close, though."

"About the name or the pile-driving?"

"The name."

"Will you just tell me they were awful or something?"

"I want you more any day of the week than I ever wanted either of them," he said.

"That's sweet, but it doesn't mean they sucked at it," I sighed, and stood up. "I need to leave before I make this worse."

"Sook, I feel like if I say they sucked at it you're not going to believe me just because you'll think I'm only saying that to make you feel better. Whether they were good or not isn't the issue."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not. To me it seems like the issue is getting you to understand that they don't matter, because right now, to you, they do, and I don't feel that way at all. Before you got too deep into your head I was thinking about you and only you, and how happy I feel to have you back here. Dawn and the other girl? They aren't shit next to you, in bed or not," he said sincerely.

I sat back down on the couch and wrapped my arms around him once more.

"See, that was what I needed to hear. And just for the record, I knew you wouldn't have said anything just to make me feel better. You've never lied to me."

"Except for that once about the yellow dress," he said. "But never about anything important."

"You mean it _was _see through?"

"Only here," he said, putting his hands up over his chest while trying to fight back a smile.

"I love you, you big dork."

"I love you too, you neurotic mess."

"I'm only neurotic when you break up with me."

"That's not the only time, but let's not argue semantics," he said.

"Agreed," I smiled. "And I hate to keep flip-flopping on the issue, but can I stay again?"

"Yeah, you can stay."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, and put his feet up on the coffee table.

* * *

**So do you really think Sookie's going to be able to put those other women behind her, or is this issue going to come up again? Only time will tell. Oh, and I chose the song this chapter is titled after because the quote at the beginning is the way Eric feels about the situation they were in while they were broken up. This song doesn't sound too country, so even if you're not a big country music fan you might like this one. I'll post it on my tumblr so y'all can take a listen if you want to. Thanks for reading!**


	4. I Can Take it From There

Chapter 4: I Can Take it From There

"_I'm gonna put an ol' record on, Conway Twitty. Yell girl I'd love to lay you down. Kill the ringer on the telephone, ain't gonna stop lovin' you til the candle burns out. Oh there it is, that little smile of yours. Come on darlin' whatcha waitin' for. Grab a couple glasses and a bottle of wine, walk down the hall and turn down the lights, and baby while you're at it you might as well let down your hair. And I can take it from there." –Chris Young_

**EPOV**

"So are you two back together, or what?" Alcide asked after taking a big drink of his beer.

"I'm not sure what we are," I said honestly. "We hung out, watched a movie, ordered a pizza, made out a little..."

"Whoa, whoa, you two got physical?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "And just so you know, Sookie initiated it when we were at the lake."

"You were already at it at the lake?" Alcide shook his head, but he was smiling. "You two never could keep your hands off each other for long."

"That hasn't changed, brother," I sighed, and leaned back against the counter.

"So then what's your issue?" he took another drink of his beer.

"She's still dealing with the fact that I was with Dawn and the Red Menace after we broke up," I told him.

"Ah ha," he tapped his temple. "I tried explaining to her that it's just a distraction sometimes for guys. Doesn't mean you're in love with 'em."

"Yeah, she told me," I said, and pushed myself up onto the counter.

"But she's got a very girlie brain," he said.

"Exactly. So for the last two weeks we've been hanging out and doing the friend thing," I told him.

"How's that working?" Alcide chuckled.

"It's good. I mean, it's not where either of us wants it to be, but it's a step, right? After all the hurt feelings and shitty things we did to each other it's kind of necessary to start over, so that's what we're trying to do," I explained.

"That's good, man. I'm happy for you. God knows you're not such a whiny bitch since you two started spending time together again. She's good for you," Alcide nodded.

"You should have heard my father when I walked into work the Monday after Sookie and I talked," I laughed just thinking about it. "The second he saw me he knew what had happened. I swear, I thought he was going to call her up personally and thank her."

"I don't fucking blame him," Alcide laughed.

Just then my phone chirped and I reached over to find that I had a text message from Sookie waiting for me.

**S: **On my way. See you in ten xoxo

I smiled at the message and Alcide cooed at me.

"If you're smiling like that, that must be Sook," he rolled his eyes, and then stuck a finger down his throat.

"Fuck off," I threw a dish towel at him.

"Does Jase know you two are... whatever the hell you are?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I haven't talked to him since that day at the lake, and I don't know what Sookie's told him. I'm not worried about it, though. We don't need his permission to do anything, and it's not like he checked in with Sookie before he started dating Jessica."

"It helps that you weren't Jason's friend first, or that pretty face of yours would have grill marks on it," Alcide laughed.

That really was the most ridiculous threat I'd ever heard. No one took it seriously, but it made us laugh every time he said it. We sat there shooting the bull for the next few minutes until Sookie knocked at the front door before letting herself in.

"I'm here!" she called from the entryway.

"In the kitchen!" I called back.

"I'm here, too!" Alcide shouted.

"Saw your truck!" Sookie said as she walked toward the kitchen.

When she appeared she was dressed in a pair of tight white shorts and a pink and white layered tank top that showed off plenty of skin and cleavage. The ankle bracelet I'd given her for her birthday the first year we dated was clasped around her ankle, and she had on a pair of goofy mustache earrings that matched the canvas bag hanging from her shoulder. By the bulk of the bag I suspected she had a spare set of clothes in there. We hadn't talked about doing the sleepover thing, but I wasn't opposed to it.

"Goddamn it, you're a lucky bastard," Alcide punched my leg. "You sure you don't want to give it another shot, Sook?"

"Wait, you like women, Alcide?" she deadpanned.

I nearly choked on my mouthful of beer, while Alcide stared daggers at her.

"Well you're stealing my man away from me," he reached over and touched my leg in a much nicer way.

"Hey, hey!" I slapped his hand away. "Not in front of Sookie. She gets jealous."

"Oh boys, if you two really want to go there, we can all go back to the bedroom. I have no problems with that."

Alcide and I looked at each other, and the way he smiled let me know exactly what he was thinking. At the same time we both pounced on Sookie, totally playing around, and she squealed in surprise.

"Put me down you big jerks!"

"I thought you wanted us both?" Alcide teased.

"Do you two really think you would risk crossing swords for me?" she snorted.

"You're kinda hot, Sook," he said with a shrug.

I decided I'd just stay out of it and let the two of them verbally duke it out. It was entertaining to watch.

"Kinda hot?"

"Well you'd be super hot if we were fucking, but I'm willing to bet Thor over here would have a problem with that, even if he got to watch," Alcide smiled at me.

"Just keep digging, man," I shook my head and tried not to laugh.

"Well how about Eric and I get back in the saddle before we extend you an invitation," she winked at him.

He snorted and said, "Do it soon. The sooner his spurs start jangling again, the better off we'll all be."

"You mean he wasn't better after the last time his spurs jangled?"

"Nah. He wouldn't hold still long enough," Alcide said and I lost it.

"Get out of here!" I shoved him toward the door, both of us laughing.

"Bye, 'Cide!" Sookie laughed and waved.

"Later, Sook!" he said over his shoulder and let himself out of the apartment.

"Sorry about that," I smiled at her.

"So, is what he said true?" she asked with a small smile.

"Is what true?" I asked, and reached for my beer.

"You've been moody and miserable even though you were getting laid."

"How do I put this without sounding like a total asshole?" I wondered aloud. "Okay, the best way to put it would be to ask you what you liked better, getting yourself off, or having sex with someone you love."

"The second one."

"Okay, so obviously, that's you and me," I said, and she smiled and blushed a little at that, which was completely adorable. "But getting myself off... that's what it was with the others. Does that makes sense? I know it sounds really shitty, but that's all it was. It was just a temporary high and then I was right back where I was, thinking about you. The two just don't compare, Sookie."

"So... you masturbated with a vagina."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's pretty much the way it was."

"Men kind of suck."

"We just have a different mindset and attitude toward sex. Maybe it's because we're putting something out instead of taking something in, in a physical sense, that we see it differently."

"I think you hit the nail on the head," she sighed. "You have no idea how much trust it takes to let someone in like that. I mean, some girls find it easier than others because they can separate their emotions from the action. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know you're not," I smiled at her. "And it's more than okay that you're not."

"You know, I have to admit that I kind of wanted to revenge fuck some random guy after we talked again," she said casually.

"Did you?" I tried not to sound nervous, or pissed off just at the images that were going through my head. She would have been well within her rights to do something like that, but that wasn't the Sookie I knew.

"Of course not, but I wanted to."

"I'm glad you didn't," I said.

"I'm glad I didn't too," she said. "It wouldn't have made me very happy with myself."

"I know," I nodded. She really would have hated herself for doing it, and it would have made things worse for us in the long run.

"Can I get a hug now?" she asked.

"You know you don't even need to ask, right?" I double checked with her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I know," she said, and squeezed me. "I really missed hugging you."

"Yeah, me too," I said as I rubbed her back and caught the familiar milk and honey smell of her hair. Jesus, I hadn't realized how much I missed that smell.

"So we need to talk about this trip," she said.

"California?" I asked and she nodded. The trip had been pushed back a couple of days, but I was supposed to be flying out on Thursday night and flying back on Tuesday. "What do you want to know?"

"Is the invitation for me to come along still open?"

"It is," I nodded. "I haven't even booked my hotel reservations yet."

"When you do, I think we'll just need one room."

"Okay," I said. "Do you want to stay in a regular hotel or one of the bed and breakfast places they have there? There's a ton of them in wine country."

I did research on the subject, knowing Sookie preferred smaller places, but I'd leave it all up to her.

"A bed and breakfast sounds romantic," she said.

"Is that what you want?" I smiled at her.

She nodded and said, "It's what I want."

"Okay, then I'll take care of it," I nodded.

"Thank you," she said, and hugged me again. "I think we just need to get away from everything familiar right now. Like a fresh start."

"I agree," I said, and didn't want to point out that that was what I had wanted almost six months before. But when I thought about it I realized it would have been running away from our problems, and maybe for a few days we would have dropped them here at home, but they would have been waiting for us when we got back. This time it was different. I knew when she said she wanted a fresh start; she really meant it as much as I did. This time it was a good thing we were going.

"I uh..." she started as she pulled away. "I brought some clothes with me. I know we haven't spent the night since that first night, and it doesn't mean we're having sex, but if it's okay with you..."

"You're welcome to stay," I told her. Truth was, I'd let her move back in that night if she wanted to, but I knew she wasn't ready for that, and that was okay. We'd get there.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I hadn't really planned anything. We could look at places to stay or things to do in Sonoma, if you want. I have tours planned on Friday and Saturday during the day, but you could come with me if you want. You still drink wine once in a while, right?"

"Yep," she said. "That sounds good. I like trip planning."

"Okay, then I'll go get my laptop," I said, and headed back to the bedroom to get it. I wasn't expecting Sookie to follow me, but then she jumped up on the bed and sat with her back against the headboard so I did the same once I had the computer.

"I miss this bed," she said. "It's so fucking big and comfortable."

"Yes it is," I agreed as the computer booted up.

"And it feels so weird not to sleep next to a giant every night," she chuckled. "You were like my personal space heater."

I laughed and said, "Well, play your cards right and I won't make you sleep on the couch in California."

"You wouldn't anyway once you see what I'll be wearing."

"Sookie, we're alone in a very big bed we both know is comfortable and has seen us naked more times than we can count. Don't tease me," I warned her.

"Right. Sorry," she said with a nod.

It really was for her own safety that I didn't get a visual now of whatever she had planned to torture me with when we got to California. Just having her next to me in a bed was difficult enough without thinking of her nearly naked.

"So I'm flying into Sacramento and then driving out to Sonoma. I'm seeing one vineyard on Friday and then I'm driving to Napa, which isn't too far away, on Saturday," I told her as I started Googling for hotels in Sonoma.

"You need to give me your flight info so I can get a ticket," she said.

"I will," I said, and opened a new tab so I could get it out of my email for her.

"When was the last time we took a trip together?"

I thought back for a moment and said, "I think it was that weekend we went camping with Jason and Crystal when Missy was still a baby. Hadley, Remy and Hunter showed up late and it was raining when they put up their tent."

"God, that's been a long ass time."

"Yes it has, but we both got really busy with work stuff so there wasn't a whole lot of time to just run off together."

"I'm sorry about that," she frowned. "I should have listened when you wanted to spend more time together. I just..."

"It wasn't just you," I looked over at her. "I was busy a lot of the time too. I was going off on trips for work and leaving you alone a lot here. Because you never complained about it I never thought that it bothered you, but sometimes I think maybe that was part of the reason you let yourself get so caught up in your own work. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was feeling neglected."

"For the longest time I really liked your trips. I would still get me time, and when you'd get back I was happy to see you. But eventually you started coming back and complaining when something wasn't clean, or if you couldn't find something, and I felt like you wanted me to be your mother and housekeeper."

"I was a dick," I admitted.

"Then there was our sex life," she sighed.

"What sex life?"

"Pretty much. I can actually almost pinpoint the night that made me start pushing you away."

"When was it?"

"About five or six months before we broke up. I had to almost beg you to have sex, and you didn't want to because you were tired. I shouldn't have pushed you, but I was horny," she said. "You gave in, but it was all wrong. You weren't with me at all, and it was a wonder you were even able to do it. I even faked it for the first time that night, and you didn't even notice."

I remembered the night she was talking about all too clearly.

"Oh I noticed," I said.

"You did?" she asked, looking at me with shock.

"Sook, I know your body, and I know what it feels like when you have an orgasm, and whatever it was you were doing that night... it wasn't the same. Not to mention, you totally Meryl Streeped your way through the moans," I couldn't help but laugh at that, because it really had gotten a little ridiculous toward the end.

"It's not funny," she said, and her head dropped. "I thought you weren't in love with me anymore after that night."

"I was frustrated. Things were crazy with work, you and I were having problems and then you faked it. I thought that was a clear signal to just leave you alone in the future, and since neither of us was communicating about the really important things at that point, it just made everything worse," I told her.

"I thought you just didn't care," she sniffled. "When you tried to initiate sex after that all I could think about was why you'd even want to. It felt like you were doing your duty."

"It seemed like the easiest way to communicate with you," I told her. "Because those few times we did have sex, we could very easily let out our aggression."

"Which only fed into my belief that you didn't love me anymore. I was sure you resented me."

"I did," I admitted, even though I knew it would hurt her to hear that. "For a while, I did. It's not your fault that I felt that way."

"Why did you?"

"Because I'd get home from wherever I'd been, and like you said at first, it was great. I'd get home after being away for a few days and we were all over each other. But after a while it wasn't like that anymore. I felt like I was intruding on your life, or messing up your plans. There was just all this awkward tension between us and I didn't know what to do about it or how it had gotten that way," I explained.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," I reached for her hand.

"Why didn't we ever talk about things? We were so great for two years."

"I think it got easier to just not talk," I said. "Once the trust goes out the window and you start having doubts, you start wondering what the point is of even trying."

"That's why it made me so mad when you accused me of cheating and told me to choose. I didn't know why you really wanted me to choose you, and at that point, I didn't know why I should."

"And by that point I had no idea where you were anymore. I thought that by giving you that ultimatum you would know that I still loved you and wanted you around," I said.

"That's not what it felt like. Giving me that ultimatum made me feel like I was suffocating, Eric. I need you to understand that. I still loved you so much, and it hurt to choose my work, but what would I have done if I chose you? I would have resented you for making me give up something I love. It would have broken us up anyway."

"I know," I squeezed her hand. "And I know you did the right thing. As much as I hated being away from you, it was probably the best thing for us."

"Yes, it was."

"So we'll do things differently this time," I told her. "We'll get better at communicating and try to keep things better in balance."

"And what if, two years down the line, we start sucking at it again?"

"At least this time we'll know the warning signs," I suggested. "Look, Sookie, there are no guarantees. Relationships that seem perfect fall apart all the time. There's always that risk, but I know my life is better with you than it is without you, so I'm willing to take the leap."

"As long as you're taking it with me, then so am I."

I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I have a feeling that we're getting laid on this trip," she said out of the blue.

"I hope it's a chesty blonde with a great smile," I said dreamily. "Know where I can find one of those?"

"I think I might," she smiled at me.

"Make sure you point me in her direction, will you? Sometimes I don't see what's right in front of me."

"If you move that laptop I'll show you."

I put the laptop on the floor because I wasn't taking any chances, and as soon as I was back in position Sookie climbed onto my lap.

"Do you see what's in front of you now?"

"It's starting to come into focus," I smiled at her.

She smiled, and removed her tank top. "How about now?"

"Starting to look familiar," I said, resting my hands on her hips.

"To remove the bra, or not to remove the bra," she mused out loud.

"Take your time thinking it over," I said, and pulled her face to mine to kiss her.

She kissed me back for a few moments, then I felt her hands go behind her back, and when she pulled away she said, "Remove the bra."

My hands were moving to do as she commanded before I even realized I told them to do it. I dropped it on the floor and then resumed kissing her.

"Eric," she said between kisses. "You're a little over dressed."

"That's easily fixed," I sat forward and put my arms up so she could pull my shirt off.

"Much better," she smiled, and then picked up one of my hands and landed it right on her boob. "You're right, they're smaller."

"Feels good to me," I said, and leaned down to kiss her chest.

"I think when I lost weight I lost it in my tits," she said. "Your hand covers more of them now than it used to."

"That just means I need to feed you better," I smiled up at her. "I can handle that."

"Me too," she smiled back. "Now just how far are we going right now?"

"You tell me," I said, since I was still of the opinion that this was her choice to make.

"I think I've come to the conclusion that you're right where you want to be," she said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I know you're not thinking of anyone else," she said, and smiled. "If you wanted to be with other people, you'd be with them, but you chose me, again, for some weird reason."

I looked her in her eyes and said, "I'd always choose you."

"I know," she smiled, and then kissed me. "And since you know you're clean, what I'm saying is that I think it goes where it goes."

"I can work with that," I nodded, and leaned in to kiss her.

One hand tangled on her hair and the other stayed on her breast while we kissed each other over and over. After a while her hips started moving and rubbing against what was going to end up a painful erection if she pulled the plug on me a second time. I was glad I moved the laptop to the floor when I rolled her under me. When I kissed her neck she moaned in that familiar way that I hadn't heard in so long and it went straight to my cock.

I wanted to tear the rest of her clothes off and see if it was possible to fuck the memory of the last six months right out of her, but I didn't do that. When we had sex again I didn't want it to be sad or mournful; I wanted it to be the start of something new. Sookie reached between us and unbuttoned my jeans. I had no idea how far this was going to go, but I was more than willing to wait and see what happened.

"Still going commando?" she panted.

"Easy access," I winked at her and then lowered my head to tease her nipple.

Her back arched and her hand moved into my pants. I growled against her skin while she started to stroke me, and moved to her other nipple. I worked my way back to her lips when I was sure she'd had time to catch her breath, and we rolled again so she could pull my cock out of my pants. She watched as she did it, and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look when you bite your lip like that?" I asked her, and she looked at me through her thick, dark lashes. Her eyes were intense and a little darker than usual. I stared at her while her hand started to move up and down slowly, her thumb brushing over my head, and my eyes rolled back a little. "Fuck," I groaned.

She kept at it and I reached to unbutton her shorts. When I got my hand down the front of her panties I discovered she was already quite wet, and she whimpered when my middle finger parted her folds and moved up and down the length of her slit. I teased her entrance for a minute before moving up to her clit, and the fact that she was losing her rhythm with the handjob she was giving me told me I was on the right track.

"Take your shorts off, pretty girl," I told her, and she let go of my cock long enough to climb off of me and take her shorts off. When she went to start up again, I stopped her. "Turn the other way," I said, and pulled her hips closer to my face.

Sookie smiled over her shoulder and then positioned herself so she had one knee on either side of my head. Her mouth descended on me, and I felt her breath on my cock for a few seconds before her tongue moved from base to tip. My hands moved up the inside of her thighs and with her pussy so close to my face I could see how wet she was, and I knew going down on me would only make her wetter. She got off on the control aspect of giving me head, and since I was benefitting from it as well, I was more than willing to let her play and experiment.

Her head started to bob, and I worked a finger inside her at the same time. She moaned around my length, getting about half of me in her mouth with her hand working the rest. I pumped my finger in and out slowly for a few moments, and then withdrew it so I could kiss her clit. She moaned again, and then sucked a little harder. One of her hands brushed against my balls and it sent a pleasant tingle up my spine. The closer I got to coming, the more my hips tried to buck up off the bed, and the closer she got, the more her hips started to grind down.

I had two fingers moving in and out of her steadily, and when I found that sweet spot inside her that I knew very well, she moaned again and I felt her swallow, allowing me deeper down her throat.

"Fuck!" I shouted, having forgotten how good it felt to fuck her mouth.

There were just some things that the memory didn't do justice to, and getting head from Sookie was one of those things. All of a sudden her head lifted so she could cry out and I felt the fluttering of her muscles around my fingers. She was close.

"Eric…" she whimpered in a breathless way, and then dropped back down to keep sucking me off.

Her hand moving back to my balls proved to be too much and I felt myself swell and then release in her mouth. I could feel her swallowing and bathing me with her tongue. Just as she did I found her clit with my thumb and the fast rubbing in tight circles sent her over the edge. Her head landed on my upper thigh while she cried out with her release. I removed my fingers from her core and replaced them with my tongue.

Her body was shaking and she tasted like the sweetest, warmest honey I'd ever had. I missed the way she tasted, and I wanted more of it. I continued to lap at her while her aftershocks rippled through her, and for a moment she was so still I thought she had fallen asleep.

"You still with me?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"Just checking," I kissed the inside of her thigh.

She rolled off of me, but didn't make a move to go any further than that.

"I don't think I realized how much I needed that," she said. "It hasn't been that good in a year."

"I know," I smiled down at her.

"I feel like I could float away on a cloud," she giggled.

"Take me with you," I rested a hand on her knee. "Also, feel free to never get dressed."

"Ditto," she said.

The low battery alert chimed from the floor, and as much as I didn't want to, I got up to plug the computer in. Sookie stayed right where she was and after getting my jeans back the way they belonged, I stretched out on my stomach with the computer closer to her head so she could have input on the B & B I picked out.

"How about this one?" I pointed to the screen, and she turned her head to look at the Farmhouse Inn.

"That's gorgeous," she said, and rolled onto her stomach.

I went to the photo gallery and the second Sookie saw the enormous tub in one of the rooms, I knew we had a winner.

"Well, they don't have a pool, but that tub'll do," I snickered.

"I could swim in that thing!"

I chuckled and said, "So I guess this is the place I should book then?"

"Yes please," she smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"You got it," I said, and then shifted so I could input our reservation. I wasn't going to tell her how much the rates were, not that it mattered since the business would be paying for it anyway. I'd done enough research to know that all of the hotels and inns out there were expensive. Once I got it all set up I said, "Okay, we're all booked for Heritage Deluxe room 9."

"Perfect," she said. "Now I need to book the flight. This is going to be so weird since I probably won't get a seat next to you."

"It'll depend on how full the flight is," I shrugged, and handed her my laptop.

She started the process and was able to get a ticket on my flight since it thankfully wasn't full yet.

"What was your seat number again?" she asked.

"Uh, A4, I think," I said.

"Well would you look at that," she said. "There's an open seat across the aisle from you. We'll be almost next to each other."

"That'll work. We might even be able to convince someone to trade seats after take off."

"Is that even allowed anymore?" she asked as she filled in her credit card info by memory.

"I have no idea. I guess we'll find out," I shrugged, and moved over so I was straddling her and rubbing her shoulders while she filled in her information.

"Oh I would pay you to never stop that," she said with a groan.

"Hmmm do I get to pick my method of payment?" I leaned down and kissed her temple.

"I think you already got your sexual favor of the day," she laughed.

"Who said I wanted a sexual favor?" I asked, and then bit her shoulder.

"How silly of me to assume," she said. "Please tell me what your form of payment would be."

"Waffles."

"Really?" she asked, craning her neck back to look at me.

"Yep. You make really good waffles. I haven't had a waffle since you moved out."

"Then I will make you waffles," she said.

"You're the best," I said stopping short of calling her my girlfriend since I didn't know if we were back to that yet, and resumed rubbing her shoulders.

* * *

**Anyone else smelling marshmallows? I swear I saw kjwrit's Skarsicorn pass by me while I was doing my proofreading so I'm catching the smell of chocolate too. Up next they go to California. The Farmhouse Inn is a real B & B out in Wine Country and if I ever get out that way I would _love_ to stay there. It seriously looks beautiful. Thanks for reading!**


	5. God Gave Me You

Chapter 5: God Gave Me You

"_There's more here than what we're seeing, a divine conspiracy that you, an angel lovely, could somehow fall for me. You'll always be love's great martyr and I'll be the flattered fool, and I need you." –Blake Shelton_

**SPOV**

"This car is nice," I said as I relaxed into the spacious seat.

"Yeah, I bet when they made the first Challengers they never thought there'd be a dashboard like this one," he pointed to the fancy stereo and GPS monitor that was built-in.

"Probably not," I said. "Thank goodness for GPS too. Some idiots don't know how to read maps these days."

"Even scarier are the fucktards that _do_ have GPS and _still _get lost," he said, and the car surged forward a little faster. Speed demon.

"Watch it on the speed there, Hoss," I said.

"I'm not going that fast," he said without taking his eyes off the road.

"You're going 10 over the limit."

"And we're on the highway."

"Just don't get pulled over, please," I said.

"I won't," he said, but those were famous last words.

About two miles after that, we drove right through a speed trap and all of a sudden there were flashing lights and a siren behind us.

"Way to go, slick," I said.

"You jinxed me," he said, but pulled over.

"Did not," I argued.

"Did too," he parked the car, turned on the emergency lights and then reached into his pocket to get his wallet.

The officer ran the plates before coming up to the window, which Eric already had rolled down.

"Good afternoon," he said. "License and registration please."

"Here's my license," Eric handed over the card. "This is a rental so let me..." he reached to the glovebox to grab the papers and hand those over as well.

The officer took those too, and gave them a once over. "Do you know why I pulled you over today, sir?"

"No," Eric said.

"I clocked you going fifteen miles over the limit," he said. "Were you aware what the speed limit was?"

"Uh, I think the last sign I saw said sixty-five," Eric said. "I didn't realize I was going that fast, officer."

"You've got a Louisiana license. What are you doing in California?"

"I'm on a business trip scouting wineries for my father's business," he said. "We just landed in Sacramento not too long ago."

"You trying to get somewhere on a deadline?"

"No sir," he said. "We're headed to a B&B in Sonoma."

"I'm going to let you off with a warning," the officer said, and I almost sighed in relief. "But you slow your ass down."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Eric said, and took back his license and the registration papers.

"You two enjoy your stay, and welcome to California," he said, and walked back to his car.

"You got off so fucking lucky," I said.

"And if I had a rack like yours, I would every time," he said as he reached over to put the registration back in the glovebox.

"That doesn't always work."

"I'd give it a shot anyway," he said, and put the window up before pulling back onto the highway.

"Can we get there without breaking any more laws?"

"Does that mean there won't be any roadhead?" he smirked at me.

"That definitely means there won't be any roadhead," I laughed.

He pouted.

"Why should I? So that the next cop to pull you over for swerving thinks you're drunk?"

"Fine," he muttered.

"Are you upset?"

"No," he reached for my hand. "It was my fault I got pulled over."

"Oh I know, I was talking about the roadhead."

"No, I'm not upset," he squeezed my hand. "Besides, I fully plan on attacking you as soon as we're in our room at the inn anyway."

"Oh you do, huh?"

"Yep."

"We'll see how that goes for you," I smiled.

"Yes we will," he had a confident smile on his own face.

"I can't believe you're not willing to wait until I can at least put on the lingerie I bought."

"We've got four more days for you to wear it."

"But I want to wear it before we bump uglies again," I pouted at him.

He burst out laughing and said, "Fine. You put on the lingerie and I'll rip it off."

"You're not going to want to rip it off," I said. "You're going to want to fuck me in it."

"Is that right?" he asked.

"There are garters and heels involved. And lace."

"You just hit all of my hot buttons," he growled at me.

"So are you going to let me put it on tonight?" I asked.

"Since it's so important to you..." he conceded.

"You know, I think I actually like the idea of you pouncing as soon as we get in," I said after a moment of thought. "I can wear the lingerie all day tomorrow. Then you'll know what's waiting for you under my clothes."

"And I'll be walking around the vineyard with serious wood," he said.

"I hope that won't be a problem for you."

"Pffft... I'm sure guys walk around vineyards all the time with hard-ons," he snickered.

"Grapes really turn guys on, huh?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Tiny boobs on a vine."

I snorted. "Millions of tiny boobs."

"Just what every guy wants to be surrounded by," he sighed.

"Except you," I said. "You like them big."

"It's why I keep you around," he said and I gasped. "That, and your glowing personality."

"Also my magical vagina," I snickered, referring to the night we got drunk and Eric told me that after we had sex.

"It _is _magical," he agreed.

"I never understood your logic there," I shook my head.

"I could explain it, but it would require me to compare you to other women I've had sex with and I don't think you want me to go there," he said.

"So long as you don't say they're better..."

"Absolutely not. Yours is the best."

"I still want to understand this."

"There are several factors to consider, but the bottom line is that yours is the one I like the most," he said, obviously trying to skate around the issue.

"What are the factors?" I asked, grinning at him. This was fun.

"You really want to know?"

"Yup."

"Well, the obvious one is cleanliness," he said, and I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Which I suppose has an effect on taste and smell, and of course there's tightness."

"Is that so?" I asked, with a big grin. "Are you calling my vagina tight and clean?"

"Yes and yes. You score tens across the board. That doesn't happen very often."

"What about looks?"

"Looks are a factor," he nodded. "I don't want to feel like I'm fucking a preschooler, but I don't want to wish I had a weed whacker either."

"So then basically I have the perfect pussy for you."

"Hence why it is magical," he smiled at me.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you why your penis is magical."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy hearing your explanation."

"Just let me know when you'd like to," I said.

"Oh I'm all ears anytime you feel like telling me, don't you worry."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked, knowing what it would do to him.

"Do I need to brace myself?" he looked at me curiously.

"You might. I mean, you may end up pulling the car over and get us arrested for something else."

"Now I'm intrigued," he smiled.

"I don't really have a huge amount of penis to compare yours too," I started.

"I'm okay with that."

"Uh huh," I giggled. "Well, first there's the turtleneck versus no turtleneck issue."

"Okay..."

"I've been with guys with both, and I prefer no turtleneck, which would be you," I said. "Then you obviously have the size issue. I've been with guys with small ones, and while those guys tend to make up for that with oral skills, it still matters."

"Makes sense."

"Your cock," I said. "It's just... It's long, but not long enough to hurt me. And it's wide enough that it makes me feel so..." I sighed. "I'm not sure I can find the words for it."

"We do fit together nicely," he agreed.

"When you first push into me, I can feel every bit of you, and you get this look on your face," I said, and closed my eyes so I could picture it. "It's like you're feeling heaven, and like you know you're the luckiest man on the planet. You're the only guy that's ever done that."

"You can thank your magical vagina for that face," he said, and kissed my hand.

"You know what's even better?" I asked him.

"Do tell."

"In certain positions, you hit my g-spot fucking perfectly. I know you know this, but I just have to tell you how much I love that you can do that. It makes me want to attack you almost constantly. I've never felt that way about any other guy."

"You know you're welcome to attack me anytime you want, right?"

"Oh I know," I smiled. "It's my magical vagina."

"Among other things," he said with a hint of mischief on his face.

"Oh I forgot, your penis is also very clean."

He laughed and said, "It's amazing what a good shower can do."

"And manscaping," I added.

"Manscaping?" he laughed again.

"You trim things down there. I, and my deep throating skills appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"So it seems I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"About you wanting to pull over and fuck me."

"Oh I do, but I figured if roadhead was out, road sex was definitely out."

"True... but did it make you want to attack me a little bit?"

He took my hand and put it in his lap. "What do you think?"

He had a very nice happy time going on there already. "I think we've waited long enough."

"So I should pull over?" he asked just to be sure.

"How far are we from the B&B?"

"Twenty minutes, maybe a half hour tops."

"Then I think I'll just give you that roadhead until we get there," I smiled at him, and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Have I ever told you what an amazing girlfriend you are?" he asked.

"Have I ever told you that I like when you call me your girlfriend?" I asked in response as I lowered his zipper. It was the first time he'd called me that since we got back together.

"It's been a while, but I'm happy to hear it," he said, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

He was going commando, like usual, so I freed him from his jeans and started stroking slowly while I kissed his neck.

"Don't wreck, okay?"

"I'll do my best not to."

I smiled and then proceeded to give him the best roadhead he'd ever gotten from me. And all without a wreck or getting pulled over. Score one for Sookie. By the time we pulled up at the Inn, we were both smiling and satisfied. I loved getting him off as much as he did.

"Thank you for not killing us," I said when we parked.

"You promised me lingerie and I intend to make sure you keep it," he leaned over the center console and kissed me.

"Tomorrow, darling," I said.

"I know," he smiled, and then got out of the car.

I got out too, and went around to the trunk with him to pull out our suitcases.

"This is weird having two," I said.

"Why is it weird?" he asked, and slammed the trunk shut.

"Because the last time we took a trip we always just packed our stuff into one."

"True," he agreed. "Maybe next time we go somewhere we'll just need one."

"Maybe..."

"Well next month I have a trip planned for a brewery in Pennsylvania, so..."

"Are you inviting me along?"

"Maybe..."

"We'll see if I can get the time off work," I said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm flying out on Friday morning, but you could always meet me on Saturday," he suggested as we walked toward the main entrance of the inn.

"I could. We'll see what happens."

"We will," he nodded.

We went in and Eric checked us in and got our keys, then we were taken up to our room by a bellboy. He was a young kid too, so I tipped him well. The room was gorgeous. It was spacious, and warm, and decorated how I would love to decorate my own bedroom. Of course, I went to the bathroom immediately and sat in the tub.

"What are you doing?" Eric laughed when he found me sitting there.

"I could totally swim in this thing!" I said with a big grin on my face. I almost made a comment about how he and I needed a tub that big when we bought our own house, but stopped myself.

"Did you see the showerhead?" he pointed to it, and it was one of those big rain ones.

"Oh my god, I'm spending the whole trip in here. You know where to find me."

"Oh no you don't," he said, and scooped me up out of the tub like I was a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"You have to see something," he said, and carried me into the bedroom before tossing me onto the giant bed that was surrounded by sheer white curtains. "Look," he pointed up to the ceiling above the bed. There was a skylight up there.

"Oh wow," I said, and relaxed immediately. "This is going to be beautiful at night."

"Mmhmmm," he agreed and lay down next to me.

I looked over at him, and saw that he was looking right back at me.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he smiled, and reached for my hand.

"And thank you for trying to make me jealous," I smiled.

He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"If you hadn't brought Sunset to my brother's house, I don't know if we'd ever have had it out."

"Yeah, I'm not really proud of that," he said, and I was mostly happy that he hadn't corrected me on her name.

"I know you're not, and yes it was a dick thing to do, but it did kick our asses into talking."

"Very true. You know what else would have worked?"

"Talking?"

"Bingo," he laughed. "For future reference, just in case you forgot this bit of information, flashing me your boobs will always get my attention. Just putting that out there."

"I'll have to remember that," I laughed, and rolled on my side to face him.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked.

"I want to lay here," I said.

"That's it?"

"I'm open to other suggestions," I smiled.

"I'm okay with just laying here. I'm just surprised that's what you want."

"I miss being with you like this," I said. "Remember in the beginning when we used to spend whole days in bed? Sometimes we were having sex, but sometimes we'd just lay there and stare at each other and talk."

"Yeah, I remember," he turned on his side so we were face to face. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well we've already talked about each other's genitals today," I said with a giggle.

"So the most important conversation is taken care of," he laughed as well.

"Clearly," I smiled. "What else is there to talk about?"

"Have you told Jason that we're back together?" he asked me.

"I told him before I left," I said.

"How'd that go?"

"He wanted to make sure I knew you weren't celibate while we were apart," I rolled my eyes. "But I told him you make me happy and that you're worth another shot. He then said something about your face having grill marks and I hung up."

"That poor hamster in his head must be exhausted," he sighed.

I laughed. "No kidding. What about you, have you told anyone?"

"Dad figured it out immediately. I'm seriously shocked he hasn't called you to thank you for taking me back," he said. "I haven't said anything to Mom yet, and I asked Dad not to, just because I know how... _involved _she can be sometimes and we're still kind of working things out."

"I appreciate that," I smiled. "Were you really so bad while we were apart?"

"Remember what I was like after Pam made me watch that stupid movie with the sparkling vampires?"

"You seemed angry at the world and grumbled a lot," I recalled.

"Magnify that by like, a thousand," he said.

"Oh wow," I said, and my eyes widened. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Not really," I said. "But we can't keep dwelling on that."

"Nope. It's not worth it," he agreed. "Looking forward is better."

"And there are very good things looking forward."

"I hope so."

I reached over and touched his face. "Are you having doubts?"

"No, not at all," he kissed my wrist. "Just trying to keep a positive outlook."

"Can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

"I guess it depends on what it is, but I'll do my best not to," he said.

"Earlier, in the bathroom?" I said, and he nodded. "I almost told you that I wanted a tub like that in our house."

"Oh yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back. "I guess I'm trying to say that when I think about our future, I'm still seeing very good things."

"I mostly see you," he told me.

"Am I old and ugly with saggy boobs?"

"You're older, but you still have a great rack," he said and I laughed. "But we have matching rocking chairs on the porch."

"Covered in grandkids?"

"A small Aryan army," he laughed.

"I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, me too."

"I think we're very much on the same page, Eric. We just have to keep working at this," I said. "All I know is that I still love you so much it hurts, and I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," he said, and pulled me closer. "We know better this time, right?"

"I hope so," I said. "I think maybe we had to go through that so we'd know what we would be giving up. I know I'm never going to take you for granted again."

"Me either," he promised. "And we're relatively young. You're the first girlfriend I've ever had that went beyond that honeymoon stage. So there's probably a learning curve."

"You were my longest relationship too," I said. "I've cared for other guys, but I had no clue what love was until you found me."

He laughed and said, "How elegantly that happened, too. I swear, sometimes I think I'm still coughing up sand."

"I tried not to laugh, I really did," I snickered.

"You and ninety percent of the beach," he rolled his eyes. "But the fact that you seemed to find my lack of coordination charming was definitely to my benefit."

"It was completely charming. You always hear about women going weak in the knees over guys. It was nice to see that happen to a man," I teased him.

"It was the bikini," he said.

"I don't even remember which one I was wearing that day."

"The white one with cherries on it," he said without hesitation.

I smiled. "I can't believe you remember that."

"That is something I will never forget."

I couldn't help myself, and leaned forward to kiss him.

"You remember that guy Quinn that was with the group of guys I was with?" he asked.

"I do," I nodded.

"He bet me we wouldn't last beyond spring break," he said.

"What did he bet?"

"If I lost I had to shave my head," he said and I rolled my eyes. "But if he lost he had to wear a dress every day for a week."

"Oh my God, please tell me you got pictures."

"Fuck yes. And there's video on Youtube somewhere."

I burst out laughing. "Why did you never tell me about this?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was with you just because of some stupid bet."

"That's understandable. I know now that you weren't."

"Besides, it's fun to have little things like that to share. By the way, Quinn was one ugly bitch," he shuddered.

"I'll bet he was," I laughed.

"I'll show you the pictures when we get home. I have them packed away somewhere with my college stuff."

"I can't wait to see those."

"Just make sure your stomach's empty, or you'll redecorate the apartment," he warned.

"I'll find them hilarious," I said. "I bet he has gorgeous legs."

"If you think bushy tree trunks are sexy, then yeah."

"He didn't even shave?"

"Nope, and he's the first guy I've ever seen with cankles before," Eric laughed. "It's pretty gross."

I laughed so hard I was almost crying. "Jesus!"

"And I'm pretty sure he stuffed his bra with stuffed animals that belonged to one of the other guys' girlfriend. I hope she burned them when he gave 'em back."

"They were probably covered in sweat."

Eric gagged at that.

"Imagine snuggling one of those things at night," he shuddered again.

"Ewww, change the subject," I said.

"You look very pretty today. How's that?"

"Even in my air travel clothes?"

"Mmhmmm... yoga pants suit you," he reached behind me and grabbed my ass.

"You mean they suit my ass," I said with a smile.

"That's part of you," he said with an awkward shrug.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I think you look pretty today too."

"I _did _wear my fancy track pants just for you," he winked.

"And I do love the way they make _your _ass look," I said, and reached around him to give the part a slap.

He raised an eyebrow, and then rolled on top of me to attack my neck with little kisses that made me laugh thanks to the scruff on his jaw.

"You didn't shave this morning," I giggled.

"I know," he said, but kept going.

"That tickles!" I laughed.

"I know," he said, and then jerked my t-shirt up and moved down to blow a raspberry on my stomach.

"Hey!" I laughed, and tried to squirm away from him.

"Where are you going?" he pulled me back, and did it again.

"Away from the manchild that took over the body of my boyfriend," I giggled.

"That's funny coming from the girl who wanted to spend the whole weekend fully clothed in the bathtub," he teased, and playfully nibbled on my hip.

"I was going to take my clothes off and add water," I said.

"Yeah, but you'd be all pruny after about an hour," he said.

"Damn," I said. "I knew there was a flaw in my plan."

"Feel free to get naked anyway, though," he said, but then let me go.

I got up on my knees, and pulled off my shirt, then bra quickly.

"You mean like this?"

"Exactly. Know what I want to do right now?" he asked, his eyes focused on my chest.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to jump on this bed," he said, and pushed himself up.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Because that doesn't sound like fun for my girls."

"Don't worry, I'll hold 'em," he said, and followed up on that before he started bouncing. "See? It's all good."

I raised an eyebrow, and slapped his hands away.

"I thought that was a creative solution," he smirked. "Come on, bounce with me, Stackhouse."

"Let me put my bra back on," I said, and reached for it.

"You're no fun," he shook his head.

"You bounce on a bed with a pair of D cup boobs with no bra and tell me that again," I said as I put the bra back on and stood up.

"I tried, but you slapped my hands away," he laughed.

"Very funny, now bounce with me."

He grabbed my hands and we bounced for a while, careful not to go too high or too hard. Eric gave up first and collapsed on the bed, panting for air.

"Okay, I'm done," he said.

"What? Done? Now who's no fun?" I laughed, and fell down next to him.

"Well I'm open to suggestions if you've got any other ideas on how to spend our time."

"If I didn't just wear you out, I know something..."

"I just needed to catch my breath. Let's hear it."

"I was thinking maybe we could reintroduce your magical penis to my magical vagina."

"I like this idea."

"Uh huh," I nodded. "But you're all out of breath..."

"That's okay," he rolled on top of me. "In a minute, you will be too."

Then he kissed me.

* * *

**Yes we really did cut it here, buuuuuuut, Scribe isn't the resident lemon writer. That's my job. So you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to get Eric's POV but I promise you won't be disappointed. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Amazed pt 1

Chapter 6: Amazed

"_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark… Your hair all around me, baby you surround me. You touch every place in my heart. Oh it feels like the first time every time. I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes." –Lonestar_

**EPOV**

I remember what it was like when Sookie and I first got together. It was spring break my senior year of college and her junior year. I was going to school in Tennessee and she was at LSU on an academic scholarship. It was hard not being able to see each other everyday. We took turns driving to one another's schools on the weekends when we didn't have too much homework to do. We spent a lot of time talking on the phone and texting each other on the in between days. When we got together we spent hours lying in bed like she said.

At first we would just make out and snuggle together. Over time that changed. We didn't have sex until we were home for the summer, and from that point on we were hooked on each other. I fell hard and fast for her, and I never looked back. I was dangerously close to obsessed with her in the beginning, thinking about her constantly, always wondering where she was, or what she was doing.

Even after we were a certified couple and I'd have to go away on business trips for work, I was always texting her with little notes reminding her that I loved her or with dirty thoughts that crossed my throughout the day. When I'd get back, she was almost always at home waiting for me. More often than not she was naked and I'd barely get my bag set down before she pounced on me. For us the honeymoon phase of our relationship lasted for almost two years before reality really started to take hold of us.

But when it did, it hit with a vengeance, and any cracks in our relationship that we had been ignoring started to get bigger and bigger, driving wedges between us that we didn't know how to fill. Of course we'd had small arguments from time to time that were quickly met with compromises, apologies and intense make up sex that smoothed things over and repaired any damage done to our hearts.

To put it simply, I had been crazy in love with her, and in a lot of ways, that hadn't changed. But I knew better now. Being crazy in love with her wasn't enough, and feeling that obsession for a short time was normal, healthy even, but it was trying to maintain that kind of intensity that was a mistake, and I wouldn't make it the second time around because all it would do is poison the well.

Lying with her, while she ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed her... it was the greatest feeling. The weight of having nearly lost her forever hit me, and I pulled back suddenly to look down into her eyes to make sure it really was her and not just a dream.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes staring up into mine.

I touched her face and said, "I just want you to know that I love you, and I mean it when I say that there is no life for me without you in it. I coasted for the last six months without you, Sookie. You make everything better."

Her eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked as she said, "I love you too, Eric."

We stared at each other for a minute, and it was like going back in time to four years ago when we first met, and we were still trying to figure each other out. It was a wonderful paradox to feel like I'd known her forever, and like I still had so much to learn. She stretched forward to kiss me, and when she did it was with a new passion I had never experienced before.

There were echoes of regret and remorse in that kiss, like an attempt to make up for all of the hurt and loss we had suffered during our separation, and I kissed her back with equal force and emotion. Her legs wrapped around me and her fingers resumed their motion through my hair. My hips ground against her, letting her feel what she was doing to me. With every stroke of her tongue against mine I swelled a little bit more, and while I couldn't wait to be inside her again, there was no rush to get there.

When we rolled over Sookie sat up and started to glide back and forth over my erection and I could very easily feel the heat pouring off of her body thanks to those thin yoga pants that made her ass look amazing. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra again. I watched her slowly reveal her breasts to me and it was like I was seeing them for the first time. Maybe it was because I knew what I would lose if I ever hurt her again the way I did before, but I had no intention of letting her go.

She was mine.

I was hers.

She leaned forward, bracing her hands on my chest, and rejoined her lips with mine. My hands moved to cups her breasts, kneading and squeezing gently while she kissed me. She moaned when my fingers found her nipples and teased them. She liked to give me a hard time, no pun intended, for being such a big fan of her boobs, but she got just as much pleasure out of me playing with them as I did. She never complained, anyway.

I broke the kiss and slowly moved along her jaw to her neck, and found the spot that never failed to make her gasp, which she did. She grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and started to pull it up, forcing me to lift my head and sit up so she could pull it the rest of the way off of me. Once it was gone her warm little hands were roaming on my chest, sides and then finally settling on my shoulders so she could use them for leverage while she rocked her hips against mine.

I shifted us again so she was lying on her back, and I grabbed the waistband of her pants to tug them down, taking her panties along with them. She lifted her legs up in the air so I could get her pants off, and I tossed them across the room. They wouldn't be needed anymore. She lowered her legs, keeping them together as she did, and then slowly let them open. My cock throbbed, hard and ready to be inside her, but it wasn't time for that yet. I picked up her foot and kissed the top of it, which made her giggle. Her feet were ticklish and the stubble on my face didn't help.

Sookie fought a case of the giggles as my lips moved up the inside of her right leg, and when I got to her inner thigh, I set her leg down and repeated the process with the left one. And just because I could be a big dork sometimes I threw her off by blowing a raspberry on the back of her knee.

"Eric!" she squealed and twisted while she laughed.

"Sorry," I smiled at her. "It couldn't be helped."

"Uh huh," she said, but rolled back into position and crooked a finger at me. "Come here."

I moved up her body and hovered over her. Our eyes locked and her hands ran down my chest to the waistband of my pants, and then under them. She groped my ass, a slow smile spreading across her face, and then she pushed my pants down a little.

"I missed this ass," she said and gave it a squeeze.

"It missed you too," I said, which made both of us laugh, but it was good.

I got my pants the rest of the way off, and kicked them over the end of the bed. We kissed again and rolled over. She resumed rubbing against me and I could feel how wet she was already, and it was then that I broke the kiss and said. "Sit here," and pointed to my lips.

She smiled and inched her way up until she was sitting on my chest and put her legs on either side of my head. Her wetness glistened in the sunlight coming down from the skylight and I leaned forward to taste it. Her breath caught and she leaned back to brace herself. I knew it wouldn't be long before her arms gave out, and I reached up to cup one of her breasts while my tongue began its assault on her. I licked her slowly at first, letting myself get reacquainted with her taste and the way her hips moved when she wanted more.

Her hand came forward and ran through my hair again while she watched me watching her. My other hand parted her lips so I could kiss her clit, and the moan she let loose went straight to my cock. Fighting back the temptation to skip the formalities of foreplay, I focused my attention on her clit instead. Her hips started to move at a regular rhythmic pace against my mouth so she was riding my tongue. The hand on her breast moved down to her hip, and once I had a hold of both of them I lifted her a little bit so I could access more of her.

"Eric," she gasped when my tongue teased her entrance, and then slid into her just a little.  
"More..." she moaned, and I gave it to her.

At that moment there wasn't anything I wouldn't give her. I was in no hurry, but the way her hips started to move faster, or at least tried to, told me she was close to coming. I moved my thumb so it rubbed her clit while my tongue continued dipping in and out of her entrance. Her breathing got harder and her cries became strangled and when her pussy started to flutter I shifted her so she was right over my face. Sookie pitched forward and her hands hit the wall behind the bed so she could hold herself up. My tongue thrust deeper inside her, coaxing her orgasm out a bit more with every stroke of my tongue.

"Eric!" she cried out when she came, her honey pouring from her.

I held her up as best I could when she started to sag as her body went limp. She looked down into my eyes, trying to catch her breath. I kneaded her hips until she got herself together enough to work her way down my body again so she was straddling my waist. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her, letting her taste herself on me. Her hand reached behind us and wrapped around my cock, her thumb brushing over the head and collecting the little bit of pre-cum that had pooled there. When the kiss broke she sucked her thumb clean, and stared deep into my eyes as she reached back again to position my cock.

She rubbed it back and forth along her slit, teasing us both for a minute, before she finally put me at her entrance. Slowly she started to sink down, and if I made a face when I first entered her, so did she. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped for a moment before she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She was so warm and wet, and the little moans she made as she filled herself with me... fuck, it took everything I had not to flip her over and pound into her.

That would come later.

Right now I was okay with taking it slow. I wanted her to know that I loved her, and that this wasn't just some wet hole I was putting my dick in. I didn't ever want her to think she was just a vagina or someone that I could use and throw away, and there was a little stab in my chest at the thought she might _ever _think I felt that way about her, because I never had and I never would. Ever.

She took her time working me into her, and when I was only about halfway there I moved my hand to rub her clit a little, knowing it would help her along. Since I hadn't used my fingers when I went down on her, she was tighter than I ever remembered her being, and for a minute it was like she was a virgin.

"Fuck, babe, you're so big," she bit her lip, but took another inch of me inside her. The fluttering of her muscles thanks to the rubbing on her clit felt fucking amazing, and I had to still her for a moment or I was going to blow my load way too early.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I was fully sheathed inside her. She pressed her forehead to mine and started to ride me slowly. Her hands were on my neck and shoulder and my arms wrapped around her back to keep her close. I stared into her eyes as she moved and being able to see myself there was an amazing thing. My hand moved up to hold the back of her head, and I moved her mouth down to mine to kiss her. Our tongues tangled as her hips rocked. I rocked with her as much as I could, and I very much enjoyed the grazing of her nipples against my chest with every rotation of her hips.

It drove me crazy and when I rolled her under me I started to thrust into her a little harder for a few seconds, which had her gasping and moaning, but then I slowed down. My hand settled on her throat and pulled her head forward so I could kiss her, and I sped up my thrusts again. She moaned while I kissed her, but again I backed off a few seconds later. Sookie brought her knees up a little higher, opening her legs a little bit wider for me, and every time I thrust into her I made sure to grind against her a little to give her the friction she needed on her clit.

Her mouth moved to my neck and I knew she was marking me as hers, but I didn't care. It was going to be chilly in the valley for the next few days so I had a fleece pullover in my suitcase with a collar that would cover any marks she might have left behind. Besides, I'd repay her later with little lover marks on her breasts, or maybe on the inside of her thigh where no one would see them but me. But I would know they were there, and so would she.

"I love you so much, pretty girl," I whispered to her while she worked on my neck, and then her hips started to rise to meet my thrusts.

She kissed her way across my jaw until she got to the corners of my mouth. Her hands cupped my face and again we were staring at each other so we were joined in more ways than one. I watched her face change as our bodies moved together faster and faster, both of us urgent to find release. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer and I needed her to come first. It was just my way, so I moved a hand between us and found her clit with my thumb.

Her jaw went slack and she was sucking air into her lungs as fast as she could. She hadn't even come yet and already she was shaking underneath me. When she exploded tears sprang into her eyes and started leaking toward her temples. I kissed her gently, stealing away what little air she had in her lungs, and then moving to kiss her cheeks, nose, forehead, eyes and finally those tears that had the ability to completely break me. She was just coming down from her high when I finally let go and drove into her one more time before I released with a roar that seemed to come from out of nowhere.

But that was what she did to me.

And I knew I was a lucky asshole to have her back.

I tried to fall to the side, but Sookie pulled me back so I was resting on top of her, breathing against her neck. Her arms and legs wrapped around me, holding onto my tightly. I kissed that spot on her neck that made her gasp and her hips roll, and if she kept it up I would be ready to go again in a matter of minutes. Getting out of bed for my tour the next day was going to suck.

"Careful, woman," I growled against her throat.

"Sorry," she said. "I want you to stay."

I lifted my head and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she smiled, and ran her fingers through my hair.

"And just so you know, your vagina is still magical," I gave her a dopey smile.

"So is your penis," she giggled. "And you made that face again."

"You make a face of your own, you know," I said, and rubbed against her.

"Do not!"

"Do too," I nodded. "It's a beautiful face." I leaned down and kissed her chin.

"Is it... I mean, is it at least attractive?"

"Very," I smiled at her.

"Good," she smiled back. "Also, did your cock grow or something? Jesus."

I chuckled and said, "Not that I know of. I think it's just been a while for you."

She sighed and said, "You male fuckers don't have that problem."

"Are you complaining?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Because I would be more than happy to help you reacclimate."

"I would be happy to let you."

"Good," I said, and rolled over, pulling her on top of me.

* * *

**Because this chapter runs long I'm posting it in two segments, so you'll get the other one in a little bit. Scribe was surprised when she opened the gdoc for this chapter since I'm not really known for writing sweet, slow lemons but homegirl can whip one out when I need to. Besides, this Eric is so over the moon in love with Sookie in my head it practically wrote itself. I love when that happens lol. Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Amazed pt 2

Chapter 6: Amazed

"_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark… Your hair all around me, baby you surround me. You touch every place in my heart. Oh it feels like the first time every time. I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes." –Lonestar_

**SPOV**

"I told you I could almost swim in this tub," I told Eric. I was already sitting in the warm, bubbly water, and he had just come back into the room, naked, with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"It's a good thing there's room for two in there or I probably wouldn't see you until Tuesday morning," he said as he poured me a glass of wine.

"There's nothing wrong with loving bubble baths."

"I didn't say there was," he handed me the glass. "But I don't want to spend four days soaking in bubbly water either."

"Well I'd change it out every now and then," I said in a duh sort of way.

He rolled his eyes and after pouring himself a glass of wine he stepped into the tub behind me. I moved over to make room for him while he folded himself into a sitting position, and then moved back to sit between his legs.

"This is nice," he said after a minute. "But I did make us dinner reservations downstairs, so we can't stay in here all night."

"We won't," I said. "I'm starving because of you."

"Because of me? What did I do?" he asked, knowing damn well what he did. Twice.

"You know perfectly well what you did, mister."

"You asked for it," he shrugged.

"And you delivered in spades," I smiled and leaned back to lay my head on his shoulder.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow on the vineyard tour?" he asked, and let one of his hands rest on my stomach.

"Of course," I said. "I have to slightly flash my lingerie at you all day."

"Minx," he growled, but kissed my temple. "I forgot what an evil tease you are sometimes."

"It's only evil if you never end up getting any."

"True and I'm not above teasing back," he said. "Be prepared for me to whisper dirty things in your ear as payback."

"Oh I'll look forward to it," I grinned. I loved it when he got like that.

"Good, because I have months' worth of material stored up."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep," he said, but didn't elaborate.

"You're not going to even give me a hint?"

He put down his wine glass on the tile ledge beside the tub and then I felt his hand on my throat, holding me still. He tilted my head back and whispered in my ear, "You mean you want to hear about how I'd pull you into a dark corner and fuck you up against the wall when no one was looking if I got the chance?"

Oh dear God. I had forgotten what that voice could do to me. I sat up and turned around to straddle his lap.

"How much time to we have before dinner?"

"About an hour," he said, and pulled me closer by my hips.

"Just enough time to get a little dirty once more," I grinned.

"Yes it is," he nodded, and then his hand disappeared into the water and found it way between my thighs.

"Ugh, how did I survive without your hands?" I groaned.

"I ask myself the same thing all the time," he said, and pulled my mouth to his.

An hour later we were rushing to dinner, a little damp, but with big smiles on our faces. Eric pulled my chair out for me, and kissed my hand before sitting down.

"You always were such a charmer," I smiled.

"I try," he said, and sat down across from me.

"I'm so hungry," I said, and picked up the menu which was waiting on the table for us.

"So then it's a good thing we're here for the four course dinner instead of the three course," he smiled at me.

"Holy crap, I love you," I smiled back.

He chuckled and asked, "Should we order another bottle of wine? I know it gives you a headache if you have too much."

"I didn't really have much in the bathroom because... well, you know," I grinned. "So we can get another."

"Okay," he nodded.

The waitress came up to our table and immediately started explaining the menu to us, and then launched into a talk about the various wines they had for us to sample. She had recommendations for us depending on what we were planning to order, and in all it took about fifteen minutes for her to go over everything and get our orders.

"My stomach is growling," I said. "I haven't been this hungry in months."

"You do get hungry after too many orgasms," he said, and I nearly kicked him under the table for not whispering that.

"Eric!"

"Well it's true," he smirked.

"But the whole dining room doesn't need to know."

He chuckled and asked, "Are you going to try my shrimp gazpacho, or do you still have a no seafood policy?"

"Still have a no seafood policy," I said and made a face.

"Your loss," he shook his head.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"What about the ricotta gnocchi? Will you try that?"

"I don't see why not," I said.

"Just trying to broaden your pallet a little," he smirked.

"It's never going to be a broad as yours," I said.

"I figured that out after you teared up when the waitress said Thumper is on the menu," he teased.

"Why would you eat a bunny?"

"I wouldn't eat rabbit," he said. "Well, not again, anyway. Once was enough for me."

"I can't believe you ever tried to eat Thumper," I frowned.

"Lucky for you we don't live in France."

"Do they eat rabbit there?"

"Rabbit, frog, cow brains... probably a few other things that would make your stomach turn."

"Oh gross!"

"We should go to Florida. You could try gator," he smirked.

"That's disgusting."

"I haven't had gator so I can't confirm or deny if that's true."

"You're so weird," I laughed.

"I'm not that weird. If you want weird, watch Andrew Zimmern. _That guy _is weird."

"What does he do?"

"He goes to random places around the world and tries various cuisines, some of which seem pretty fucking weird to Americans."

"That sounds like a show that would test my gag reflex."

"Pretty much," he laughed and the waitress came with our bottle of wine, and uncorked it for us before pouring each of us a glass.

"Thank you," I told her.

"You're very welcome. Your first course will be up shortly," she smiled, and then departed to check on another table.

I smiled across the table at Eric, and reached for his hand. "I'm really glad you invited me for this."

"Well, like you said I thought it would be nice to get away from everyone else for a little while and spend some time alone. I'm glad you said yes," he squeezed my hand.

"I'm glad too," I smiled. "We needed this."

"You know, I was thinking maybe we could drive down to San Francisco on Monday if you're interested. It's not too far from here and I've never been there. I hear they've got great Chinese food," he smiled back at me.

"That sounds like fun," I said. "I've never been either. I wish we had enough time to go to Alcatraz."

"Me too. We'll have to come back another time when it's for fun and not for work," he said.

"You mean a couple's vacation," I teased him.

"Call it whatever you want, as long as it's you and me."

"So I have to leave Jason at home?"

"Bring him if you want, but he'll just be cockblocking us the whole time," he shrugged.

"I would never bring Jason with me anywhere. They wouldn't understand him outside of Louisiana."

"That's assuming anyone in Louisiana can understand him either," he snickered.

"Most of the time I wonder," I laughed.

Just then, the waitress came by with our first course, and we both thanked her. I got a salad with snap peas and shaved radish, and Eric got something with shrimp in it.

"This looks so good," I said, almost giddily, as I picked up my fork.

"Well I hope you like it," he said, and tried his gazpacho.

The parm dressing was delicious, and if I could have just eaten a big bowl of that salad for dinner I would have been happy. But we still had three courses to go.

"How's yours?" I asked.

"Amazing. Are you sure you don't want to try it?" he offered.

"I'm sure," I said, and made a face.

"Fine, fine," he said and scooped up another bite. "More for me."

"Exactly," I smiled.

"And I don't even need to ask if you like yours since you're moaning loud enough for the people in back to hear you," he smirked at his bowl.

My eyes widened, and I said, "I am not!"

"If you say so," he continued to smirk.

"Is it a problem for you, sweetheart?" I asked sweetly.

"Not yet, but it might be by the time dessert gets here."

"Then it's a good thing I ordered chocolate," I grinned.

"A very good thing," he agreed.

"I'm going to attack you when we get back to the room," I warned.

"I'm going to let you."

"Good," I smiled coyly.

Almost as soon as we finished our first course, the second was brought out. Eric got his gnocchi and immediately held a bit out for me to try.

"Just try it. If you don't like it you can spit it out," he said.

"What's gnocchi made out of again?" I asked.

"Potatoes, mostly."

"Oh, that doesn't sound bad," I said, and leaned forward to take the bite off his fork. It was actually really tasty, and I kind of wished I'd ordered it.

"I'll share if you want more," he offered.

"I may take you up on that," I said. "It's delicious."

"How's yours?" he asked, nodding to my plate.

I took a bite, and moaned. "Better than yours."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm," I said, and held up a bite for him.

He leaned over the table and took the bite I offered him. He smiled at me while he chewed and after he swallowed he said, "That is pretty tasty."

"Yessir," I chuckled. "I feel so giddy."

"Maybe we slow you down on the wine a little bit," he snickered, and moved to take my wine glass away.

"Oh no you don't," I said, and took it back. "I think the giddy came from the orgasms, not the wine."

"I'm not so sure about that, but as you were," he smiled.

I took a sip of wine, and then continued eating. One thing I loved about having meals with Eric was that we didn't have to talk the whole time. We could simply sit in a totally comfortable silence and feel no need to fill it with talking. When our main course came I was already starting to feel a little full, but we were on vacation, and Eric did say I needed to gain some weight back.

"You're going to roll me out of here," I told him when the waitress left again.

"I will happily give you a piggyback ride back to our room... just like our first date," he laughed as he cut his pork chop.

"You remember that?" I smiled.

"You'd be surprised at what I remember."

"Oh would I?"

"Well maybe not. I _did _remember the bikini. But feel free to quiz me," he challenged.

"What did I tell you when our first date ended?" I asked.

He thought for a moment and said, "I'm paraphrasing because I can't remember the exact words, but it boiled down to the idea that it was the best first date you'd ever been on."

I smiled and then asked, "And what did I say to you after we slept together for the first time?"

"That I was the best you ever had," he smirked and then laughed. "Actually, the first thing out of your mouth was wow."

"You do have a good memory," I giggled. "And I seem to remember you returning the sentiment."

"So do I."

"Okay, now for a tough one," I said.

"Bring it on," he said.

"What did I say to you, right before I told you I loved you?"

"Hmmm... that _is _a tough one," he tapped his chin.

"I'm not giving any hints either," I said, and took another bite of my dinner.

"I'm pretty sure you called me crazy for not liking cookie dough ice cream," he said.

"And then you said 'but I'm your crazy person.'"

"I did," he nodded.

"And I couldn't help myself any longer," I sighed. "Do you remember how you responded?"

"I think my exact words were, 'it's about time,'" he laughed.

"And I wanted to smack you for that."

"I know you did," he winked at me.

"I couldn't help that it took me longer!"

"I know. It worked out pretty well though, so I'm not complaining."

"We were so good back then."

"Yeah," he said, and set down his fork. "But I think we can be better now."

"We're older and wiser this time."

"Yes, we are."

"And better at sex."

"Also true."

"It definitely helps that you remember all my buttons, so to speak," I grinned.

"Why wouldn't I? It's fun when I push them," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"For both of us," I giggled, and then drank some more wine.

"Speaking of, keep drinking that wine," he chuckled. "You're an adorable drunk person."

"Do adorable drunk people actually exist?"

"I'm sitting across from one, so yes, they do."

"Flatterer," I smiled.

"You laugh at random things for no reason. It's very cute."

"I do?"

"Clearly you don't remember the first time you got drunk at my apartment in Tennessee," he restrained himself from laughing.

"I don't remember a lot about that night," I said. "Enlighten me."

"You had a ten minute conversation with my roommate's Ficus, and when you insisted it was cold, you put a throw blanket on it," he told me.

"You're joking," I said, then laughed. "How is that adorable?"

"Because when I tried to tell you the plant was okay, you pouted."

"And you just can't resist the pout."

"That's a part of it."

"What's the rest of it?"

"I don't know how to put it, exactly... I guess I just thought it was so sweet that you were so concerned about a plant, and I realized that you're like that with everything. When you see someone, or something, suffering your instinct is to make it better, and that's an admirable quality to have."

It must have been the wine getting to me, but I totally teared up at his words.

"It's one of the things that made me fall in love with you," he said, looking me in my eyes as he spoke.

"Damn you," I said, and wiped at my eyes with my napkin.

"I love you too, pretty girl," he smiled at me.

"You want to know one of the things that made me fall in love with you?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"There was this rainy day when I was visiting you, and I met up with you on campus," I recalled. "There was a student walking through the courtyard, and he was using those crutch things that go on your arms. The sidewalk was slippery, and when one of his crutches hit a wet spot, he lost his footing and fell. He was trying to get back up, and everyone kept walking by him, but then you came out of one of the buildings to meet me, and you saw him, probably about the same time I did. You walked right up to him, and helped him stand up straight, and asked if he was alright before coming to find me. I love that you're always willing to do the right thing, no matter how embarrassing other people find it."

"His name is Kenny Parker," Eric said, which surprised me. "And we buy whiskey from him now. Crazy world, huh?"

I smiled, bit my lip, and shook my head. "Your memory..."

"It makes up for what I lack in good looks," he said.

I snorted. "Right."

"We all have our strong points," he shrugged. "With my luck I'll end up with Alzheimer's or Dementia when I'm older."

"Don't joke about that," I frowned.

"I wasn't joking. My grandfather on my mother's side had Alzheimer's before he died," he told me, which I didn't know.

All of a sudden my eyes were tearing up for a different reason.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I used to work in a nursing home when I was in high school, Eric. Alzheimer's is an awful disease."

"I know," he nodded. "I remember going to visit him when I was younger, and he was always asking when my grandmother was going to come see him. She'd been gone for three years already."

"I don't want to think about you being you, but not knowing who I am," I said. "Or who our kids are, or their kids."

"We're a long way from that," he said.

"I know, but it's still a heartbreaking thought," I said, and wiped away an errant tear.

"So don't think about it," he said.

"You brought it up," I said.

"Well then allow me to change the subject," he said, and our waitress came by to check on us. Eric was done eating of course, so she took his plate.

"How about you?" the waitress asked me.

"I think I'm done, thank you," I told her.

"Very good. Did you want your dessert here, or did you want to take it back to your room with you?" she asked.

"That's up to her," Eric looked to me to decide.

"I think we'll have it in our room," I said.

"Excellent. Then I'll have it boxed up for you and I'll be right back," she promised, and left with our plates.

"So what were you about to change the subject to?" I asked Eric.

"Well now that we're going back to our room all I'm thinking about is what your plan of attack might be when we get there," he said and finished off what was in his wine glass.

"My plan of attack now involves more wine and that dessert," I said.

"Good plan," he nodded.

"If we do it now I'll probably cry through it, and that's a trauma neither one of us needs."

"I'm sure I could figure out a way to keep you distracted," he said.

"I hope so. I don't like where my head is at right now," I frowned.

"Are you going to do the tasting with me tomorrow?" he asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course I will," I said. "If not you'll come back to a prune in a bathtub instead of a girlfriend."

"And you'll be smashed by the time we get back," he grinned.

"That's more than fine," I smiled.

"Hell, you might need to spend Monday in bed just to recover."

"If I do, I do," I said. "But I won't. We have to do San Francisco."

"I'll leave it up to you, but I'm on board with that."

The waitress came back a minute later with a small paper bag that contained our dessert and wished us a goodnight before going off to check on her other tables.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall," he said and stood up.

* * *

**And so the pawing at each other every chance they get resumes. *le sigh* Thanks for reading!**


	8. Mean Streak

Chapter 7: Mean Streak

"_What did I do, tell me what did I say that kicked up dirt and brought out this side of you baby? It's one of those moods; yeah it's the one of those days. What kind of dark snuck up and took a bite of you baby? The longer it goes well, the shorter your fuse. Maybe you'd know if you walked in my shoes. Damned if I don't and I'm damned if I do." _–_Little Big Town_

**EPOV**

We were sitting side by side in a booth, three fourths of the way through the wine tasting and Sookie had been teasing me all fucking day. I had gotten glimpses of the lingerie she was wearing little by little, but I had yet to see the whole thing. I knew she was wearing red, which was like waving a red flag in front of an angry bull. She smelled amazing and she was very close to completely drunk. I knew she'd crossed the border into being totally wasted when she pulled my hand into her lap, and then under her skirt between her legs.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Before we get to the car you better figure out a way to lose your panties, or I'm ripping them off of you."

Because of the tasting there was a car service that was taking us back to the inn, so we didn't have to worry about having too much to drink.

"I don't know about that, boyfriend," she giggled.

"I do," I growled and bit her earlobe.

"But the panties are part of the ensemble," she pouted at me.

"That's too bad," I sighed, and moved her hand to my lap. "You've been toying with me all day."

"Is that a summer sausage in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" she said, and burst into a fit of giggles.

I checked to make sure the proprietor of the vineyard was still taking his phone call before moving my hand back between her legs and rubbing against her panties. That shut her up.

"Fuck," she groaned into my ear. "Not fair."

"You've been teasing me all day," I said, pushing the lace to the side and I knew I found what I was looking for when she grabbed my wrist. "I think this is exactly what you want."

"If you were skilled you could get me off before the man comes back," she challenged.

"_If _I was skilled?" I lifted an eyebrow and she bit her lip.

"I said what I said."

I stared at her intensely and pulled her left leg up over my right one to give me a little more room to work. She slouched a bit to give me access to her tight little pussy. Anyone who saw her would just think she was drunk, and she wouldn't be the first person to leave a tasting wasted. Her eyes locked on mine and that poor bottom lip of hers stayed tucked between her teeth. It was a good thing too, because when she was drunk she was louder than usual when she came.

She was already wet when my fingers had started rubbing against her panties, so I couldn't help but wonder how long she had been waiting for this. My middle finger glided into her easily and my palm rubbed against her clit while I fucked her with my hand.

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "You're a naughty girl, wanting me to get you off in public like this. Maybe when we get back to the inn I should tie you to the bed and give that gorgeous ass a spanking for you being such a little tease all day."

She whimpered and the skin around where she was biting her lip was starting to turn white.

"Do you want that, Sookie? Do you want me to tie you up, spank you and then fuck you so hard that you feel it for days?" I whispered in her ear and all she could do was whimper. I pressed a little harder against her clit and the finger inside her found the right spot, and when she exploded she buried her face in my shoulder.

Just as the proprietor was coming back into the room, I was licking my finger clean. She tasted better than any of the wines we'd had all day.

"So, have you found something you like?" Edward asked as he approached the table.

"I have," I said, and gave Sookie's thigh a squeeze. "I really like the house Chardonnay, but my father will get the ultimate vote on this. In the meantime I'll take a case of it to bring back."

"Very good," he nodded. "How about you, Sookie?"

"It was all good," she said dreamily with a smile.

Edward chuckled and said, "Looks like it's a good thing you're taking a car service back. Let me just write up the order and I'll have the wine shipped to your office."

"That would be great," I smiled at him, and he departed to go do the paperwork. "How you doing there, killer?" I looked over at Sookie.

"Love you," she said, and giggled.

I laughed quietly and said, "You're so wasted."

"On looove," she giggled more.

"Well try to keep it together for the next ten minutes, and then you can be as goofy as you want," I kissed her head. "Did you want me to order anything else to take home?"

"Is there another one of you on the menu?"

"Baby you can barely handle one of me," I smirked at her.

"I can too handle you!"

"Yeah we'll see about that."

"I suppose we will," she said. "And when we stand up, you need to help me, 'cause I have a feeling I'm gonna be a little wobbly."

"Deal," I leaned over and kissed her.

Edward came back a few minutes later with the paperwork. I signed what I needed to sign, and then he walked us out of the cellar where the tasting was. The car was waiting for us out front, and I promised that I would be in touch at some point the following week to let him know what decision we had come to. The vineyard was beautiful and I was glad that Sookie had agreed to come along with me.

She got into the car carefully so as not to flash her ass at anyone and I climbed in after her. I gave the driver instructions to return to the inn, and there was a part of me already grimacing that we were going to do this again the next day.

"Are you planning to wear lingerie tomorrow too?" I asked Sookie once we were on the move.

"I only brought the one set," she said, and kissed my neck.

"Thank God," I groaned when her hand landed in my lap.

"Eric, you still have sausage in your pants," she giggled.

"That always seems to be the case when you're around," I told her.

"And it's only that way for me," she whispered in my ear.

"Truth," I nodded, and my head fell back against the back of the seat.

"It's my magical pussy, isn't it?"

She was definitely drunk if she was talking like that, but that was fine with me. She had a tendency to talk dirty when she was wasted. It was yet another thing that made her adorable.

"Yep," I smiled but didn't open my eyes.

"Do you wish you were buried in me right now?" she asked, then bit my neck lightly. "'Cause I do."

My eyes opened and I pulled her over so she was straddling my lap. "That's easily fixed, Sookie."

"But what if the driver should hear us?" she asked, but her eyes sparkled with want.

I put my hand over her mouth and said, "I'll make sure you keep quiet."

She smiled, and I could see it in her eyes, then her hands went down and unzipped my pants.

"Help me," she whispered, and then reached down to pull her panties aside.

I pulled her skirt up so it was bunched around her waist, at least for the moment, and then reached into my pants to pull my cock out. She looked down and licked her lips, watching me while I stroked myself slowly.

"Fuck, that feels good," I groaned, and then her hand covered mine.

"Eric, please," she whispered.

"Please what?" I smirked at her.

"You know what," she glared at me, giving me her best angry face but she wasn't really angry. She was horny and I was depriving her of what she really wanted.

I moved my hand out of the way and said, "It's all yours, pretty girl."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me, lifting her hips at the same time and positioning my cock at her entrance. To my surprise she slammed down and it was a good thing we were kissing because both of us groaned when I filled her. My hands cupped her ass and her hands braced on my shoulders while she rode me fast and hard, grinding against me as she did so. Our mouths stayed joined most of the time, and it was good because it meant I was swallowing her moans.

When I slapped her ass she moaned louder and I moved my head to whisper in her ear, "That's what you have to look forward to when we get back to the inn."

She whimpered and her pussy started to flutter. She started nibbling on my neck and said, "Babe, I'm gonna come."

I already knew that, but I held onto her hips and started to thrust up into her. She covered her mouth to muffle a scream, and reached down with her other hand to rub her clit. When she came the tight squeezes milked my own orgasm from me, and I had to bite my lip to keep from shouting.

"Good holy God I needed that," she panted into my neck. Her hips were still moving.

"Me too," I said, and moved her hips a little faster.

She moaned, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine, I think," I said, and held her in place while I moved my thumb to her clit to rub it.

"Oh god," she groaned, and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Should we see how fast I can make you come again, Sookie?" I asked as she shook on top of me.

"I'm going to..." she panted.

She was always hypersensitive after an orgasm so it didn't take much to get her to another one, and even though she was drunk, she came again quickly. And because I had never pulled out of her, the sensation of being inside her while she came again had me rebounding faster than usual.

"Want more?" I asked her, knowing she was probably reaching her limit.

"Only if you can go again," she grinned as she rocked her hips.

"Keep doing that and it won't be a problem," I smiled at her.

She said nothing in response, and simply smiled while rocking her hips faster. After a moment, she leaned forward and started whispering in my ear.

"I love the way you feel inside me right now," she said. "So big and so deep. I love how your cock makes me feel, how you make me come so hard."

I wrapped an arm around her and shifted us so she was lying down on the seat, and with her legs pushed up closer to her chest I was able to get even deeper inside her.

"Like that?" I asked, and thrust into her hard.

"Yes!" she cried out.

I kept thrusting into her hard and deep, grinding myself against her clit, and the way her nails started to dig into my shoulders I knew this orgasm was going to be the one that put her over the top. I covered her mouth when she came, but I don't know how much good it did because she definitely screamed. Muffled as it was, I loved hearing my name leave her mouth that way, and it was what finished me off as well.

I let go of her mouth and when I pulled out of her she surprised me by shifting quickly and taking my cock in her mouth to clean me up. For a second I thought she was going to keep at it until I was hard again, but as soon as she deemed me clean enough she released me with a kiss on the tip of my cock, and then smiled up at me.

"I need a fucking nap," I laughed, and let her tuck me away in my pants.

"Uh huh," she giggled, and took a seat next to me again. "You can admire my lingerie after we wake up."

"Works for me," I wrapped an arm around her, and she rested her head on my chest.

"Thanks for all the orgasms, sweetie," she said, and patted my leg.

"You're very welcome," I kissed the top of her head and then closed my eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, and kissed my neck before settling her head back on my chest.

"Love you too," I mumbled, already shutting down.

**oOoOoOo**

A week later we were back in Louisiana. The trip had been very good for us, and I had accomplished the things I needed to as far as business was concerned, so it was a win/win all the way around. I was actually in the middle of cleaning the apartment when the door opened and I heard Sookie calling out to me.

"Back here!" I shouted from the bedroom.

"Hey honey," she said when she came into the room, and gave me a kiss before making herself comfy on the bed. "Are you cleaning?"

"Well my maid service has been MIA," I teased and she threw a pillow at me.

"And it'll continue to be if you keep referring to me as such," she warned.

"I'm kidding," I said and threw the pillow back at her.

"Uh huh."

"So what brings you by on this lovely summer afternoon?" I asked her while I put away clean laundry.

"I was at home, workin' and I got this idea," she said.

"Does it involve you being naked?"

"It could, potentially..."

"You have my attention," I said, and leaned against the dresser to listen to her idea.

"I was thinking, I love you," she said, and I nodded. "And you love me. And we're back on track, right?"

"I think so," I nodded. The last couple of weeks felt the way it did when we got together the first time, but better.

"I feel like everything is going really good, and we're doing so well with communicating," she said.

"I would agree with that."

"So what would you think about maybe living together again?" she asked nervously.

"Seriously?" I asked and didn't even bother trying to fight the smile on my face.

"Yeah."

"I would say you have great timing because the lease on this place is up at the end of the month, so we have to decide if we want to stay here, if I'm going to move into your place or if we want to start over somewhere completely new to both of us," I grinned at her.

"You are so much more enthusiastic about this than I expected," she smiled.

"I told you, Sook, this place is still yours so it doesn't feel the same when you're not here," I moved closer to the bed and stood at the edge of it. "Wherever you want to be, I want to be there too."

She got up on her knees, and wrapped her arms around me. "I think we really need to start talking about it then."

"So let's talk about it," I rubbed her back. "If we move into a new place we can find one that has one of those enormous tubs."

"The thing is, I always thought when you and I left this apartment, it would be to move into our own house," she said.

"I see," I nodded. "So then do you want to look at houses? Or do you just want to stay here for a while?"

"Whoa, houses?" she said. "Are you sure we're ready to jump back into that?"

"It's an option," I shrugged. "There are plenty around here that are for rent if you're not sure about buying just yet."

"How about this," she said. "You move into my place when the lease comes up, and if we're still good a year from now, we start looking at houses."

"That sounds like a good plan," I nodded.

"So we're moving back in together," she stated with a big grin.

"Sounds like it."

"Which means I get easy access to your penis, correct?"

"You have that now, so I guess easier access is more like it," I smirked.

"Can we have naked rules?"

"Let's hear 'em," I said, and tackled her back onto the bed.

"Rule number one," she said. "You have to be naked, all the time. Except when we have company."

"Does this rule go both ways?" I asked her.

"I suppose that's fair," she shrugged. "Except when I'm on my period. I'd like to wear yoga pants and a bra."

"I can concede that," I nodded. "What's the next item up for debate?"

"When I want sex, you have to consider it."

"When do I ever say no if I'm not sick?" I pointed out.

"I'm only putting the consider thing in there so it's a rule that's equal for me," she informed me. "Cause there are times when I'm just too darn sore to do it."

"Okay," I nodded, but then rolled on my side to look up at her. "But if I'm getting too rough on you say something."

"Oh sweetie," she smiled, and touched my cheek. "You're too sweet. You're hardly ever too rough; we're just both a little too horny at times. And you also have a very large penis."

"I'm just putting it out there," I told her.

She chuckled, and leaned down to kiss me. "Once again, you're too sweet. And you really can't help being so enthused when we're having sex."

"No, but you can tell me to slow down or back off a little. I won't take it personally."

"But I wouldn't want to," she said.

I figured we were about to start talking in circles so I dropped the issue and said, "Okay, next item."

"You're changing the subject," she giggled. "I'd never let you hurt me, Eric."

"I know," I nodded.

"Well then, the next item is that during naked times, you're allowed to wear clothing if you're cooking bacon."

I laughed at that and said, "That was a given, Sookie, but thanks for adding it in there."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "What about you? Any rules?"

"None that I can think of right now, but if I come up with something you'll be the first to know," I promised her.

"You really can't think of a single rule?" she asked. "Not even a blowjob rule?"

"What do I need one of those for? You're almost always willing even when I _don't _ask for it," I smirked at her.

"I didn't tell you these rules were just for fun, did I?"

"No, you didn't, but I still don't think we need a blowjob rule."

"Ugh, loosen up a little," she said. "Just give me at least one insane rule."

I thought about it for a moment and then said, "Okay, I've got one." She'd never go for it in a million years, but she wanted something insane.

"Lay it on me."

"You have to text me a dirty picture of yourself every day," I told her.

She smiled, and said, "That's not insane."

"So you've changed your mind about that sort of thing huh?"

"You have to delete the old picture every time you get a new one," she said. "And there will never be any full nudity."

"That's fair," I nodded.

"I might run out of poses pretty quickly though."

"Oh I don't think so. I think you can get pretty damn creative if you put some thought into it."

"We'll have to see," she smiled.

"I have faith in you," I patted her knee.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"Okay."

"I went to the store this morning and ran into Sunset."

"Lucky you. How'd that go over?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too awkward for her. I hadn't talked to Dawn since the day she stormed out of Jason's house.

"She said a lot of things that don't matter," she said, and rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's still pissed."

"I see. Was she rude to you about it?" I asked, only because none of what happened was Sookie's fault.

"Only after I told her you and I were back together," she said.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," I sighed.

"I would say it's not your fault, but..." she smiled. "You know, I'm not sure what you saw in her. She looks like a fifteen year old boy from behind."

"Well when I met her she didn't seem like a psycho," I told her. "And she was polite to you before she knew who you were to me, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to give myself an ego boost. Thanks," she pouted.

"Sook," I shifted myself over so I was closer to her and continued, "You've got her beat hands down in every fucking category that matters to me. She doesn't matter, and she never did."

"I know," she smiled. "I promise I feel no more jealousy over them. She never got the you that I have, and she never will."

"You're damn right," I said, and kissed her shoulder.

"There's one more thing," she said. "Before I told her you and I were together, she was bitching about you, and said she was planning to call you and tell you she was pregnant just to scare you. I don't think she'll be making that call now."

"What a fucking loony tune," I shook my head. "And I would have asked for a DNA test because I know for a fact that she was seeing someone else when I first met her."

"Ew!" she said, and hit me with a pillow. "God, you're not choosy, are you?"

"Hey!" I glared at her.

"You were with her, what? Two weeks? And she was with someone when you met?"

"I met her a month before we started seeing each other, Judgey. When we started seeing each other she'd broken up with the other guy," I stared at her. "Do you really think... never mind," I shook my head. This was going nowhere good.

"No, say it," she said.

"You don't want me to," I rolled on my back. "Trust me on this."

"We need to talk about this," she insisted. "Remember that communicating thing?"

"Okay," I turned my head toward her. "I just think it's bullshit that you have no problem saying the things you say but if I ever talked to you the way you do me sometimes, you'd spend the day in the bathroom crying over what an asshole I am."

Silence. Total and complete tense silence.

"And now you're upset with me because I told you what I think. Happy now?" I asked her.

"I'm not..." she started, then sighed. "I'm not upset with you."

"Oh no? Could have fooled me. You wanted to have this out, so let's just put it all out on the table, Sookie. Say whatever it is you want to say."

"First of all, calm down," she said, and sat up. "You're right about what you said. If you said those things to me, I'd be upset. At the same time, I feel like I'm more inclined to say them because I wasn't the one that fucked two other people while we were apart. And I _hate_ saying that to you, because I _don't _want to hold it over your head forever. Yes, it's a double standard, and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about yourself."

"You told me it was buried," I glared at her. "We were standing on your brother's front lawn and you asked me if we could bury that whole issue, but that was just bullshit, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't bullshit! I want to bury it!"

"But you can't!" I yelled back at her. "Because every time something goes wrong in our relationship it's always going to come back to that."

"The only reason we're even talking about it is because I ran into Dawn this morning," she said. "It's not always going to come back to that."

"Yes it will," I nodded. "Because it obviously still matters to you. I can't change it, Sookie. I can't erase the things I did when we were apart, and just like I told you before we even got back together if you can't get past it, this isn't going to work. You can't keep rubbing my face in that and making me feel guilty for this."

"You know what, screw you," she said, and got off the bed. "I was teasing you, and maybe I was wrong to do that, and maybe it was a double standard, and I'm _sorry_ for that. Maybe the problem here is that _you _are the one that stills feel guilty for what you did. I buried it, Eric. I don't feel jealousy towards those women anymore, even now that I know that you were interested in her for a month before you started dating her. I love you, and I know you love me, but you're being a dick right now."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a dick, and it's all my fault," I said and walked out of the room.

"Eric!" she called after me, then followed. "Talk to me for crying out loud."

"I can't talk to you right now. I'm pissed off and I don't want to say something that's going to make it worse, so please, just give me some space," I said without turning back to look at her.

"Alright," she said, and I heard her voice crack. "You know where I'll be."

"Yeah," I said, and then left the apartment.

Oddly enough the second I stepped outside it felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked from my lungs. I took a bunch of deep breaths and trying to get myself under control. I didn't want to fight with her, especially over Dawn. If she _was _teasing me, and I wasn't fully convinced that was the case, then she needed to knock that shit off. It was too soon to go there like that. We were doing well, but the wounds weren't completely healed yet and she just ripped off a scab.

She wasn't wrong either about the guilt. Of course I felt guilty. I never meant to hurt her. I hadn't done any of the things I'd done while we were separated because I wanted to get back at her. I couldn't wrap my mind around how she could take it all so seriously one minute and then make jokes about it the next. It didn't make any fucking sense to me whatsoever, and it drove me up the goddamn wall.

When I got myself in control enough again I went back upstairs. I found her sitting on the bed where she had been before we blew up at each other, and just as I suspected she would be, she was crying and trying to make it look like she wasn't.

"You're right, I feel guilty," I told her. "I hurt you and I don't like that I hurt you. I don't feel good about it, and the things you said about me basically having no standards? That isn't really fair. Who I'm with when we're not together isn't any of your business, Sookie. I've never once judged you for the guys you dated in the past. I've never made fun of them or tried to make you feel bad for your choices. You had a life before me, and I accept that. It's what made you who you are now. And I love you, but you can't keep doing that."

"I guess it just seems different," she said. "I never judged you who for who you were with before me either, Eric. You know that. These two girls? They were after me. Maybe that shouldn't make a difference, but to me it does."

"But if we hadn't gotten back together then it wouldn't have mattered, right? Sookie, I was trying to do the right thing. I was trying to move on with my life because I was living under the impression that we were over. Maybe I picked the wrong women to do that with, but it wasn't like I sat around thinking up ways to hurt you on the chance that we ever tried to work things out. You don't seem to understand that," I argued.

"You told me you weren't moving on," she said quietly.

"No, I told you that I was still in love with you, and that's still true."

"No, you said it before, a lot of times. I accused you of moving on, and you denied it."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before shaking my head. "This whole fight is bullshit."

"I know you weren't trying to hurt me," she said. "But even if we hadn't gotten back together, I still would have judged you for the women you were with right after me had I ever found out about them. It's not right, but it's just what girls do."

"Yeah, and guys have rebound sex," I told her. "You might not like that fact, but that's the way it is."

"And I'm dealing with that!" she said, raising her voice again. "Why can't you deal with this?"

"Deal with what? What are even talking about anymore? One minute you tell me you're over it and you buried it. The next you're telling me you're dealing with it. Which is it, Sookie?"

"Ugh, you drive me crazy! Fine, I'll correct myself. I haven't buried it. I'm just in the process. Grave is half fucking full. Yes, I judged you, that's what I'm asking you to deal with, but somehow I think you're going to tell me that that's unfair of me."

"I just want you to tell me the truth," I moved to stand at the edge of the bed again. "Not talking about stuff like this is the reason why we broke up the first time. If you judge me for what I did, fine, you judged me and I'll deal with that. I'm just trying to get you to understand my side of things because I don't want you thinking it was on purpose or with some malicious intent. When you really have buried it, I'll know that you finally understand it. But this is a process we have to go through together because this pain that you're carrying around isn't just yours. I managed to hurt us both by doing what I did, and I have to deal with that, too."

"How do you even know what I'm feeling?" she asked.

"Because I see it all right here," I said and touched her face.

"But do you know how it feels here?" she asked, and moved my hand to her heart. "Because I don't think you do."

"So then tell me, Sookie," I sat down. "Don't keep bottling it up. I can't help you if you don't let me."

"When I think about you with them, smiling and laughing, and fucking," she said, "I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. It's more than just jealousy, Eric. It might be stupid, but it feels awful. It's pain I wouldn't wish on anyone. And that doesn't even compare to the pain I felt when we broke up."

"And I'm sorry I did that to you," I touched her cheek with my other hand. "If I could take it back, I would. I don't know how to fix this, Sookie. There's no changing the past."

"I know you're sorry, and whether you want to believe it or not, I do understand that you didn't do it to hurt me. That doesn't change the fact that it still hurts. And you have to stop thinking it's something you can just fix. The only thing that fixes pain like that is time. I'm trying, Eric. I really am. But time only goes so fast."

"I know," I sighed. "You should have told me about this sooner. If you would have explained it to me..."

"What? What would you have done?"

"I would have tried to be more understanding about it," I told her. "I don't like that you're still fucked up over this. And I know I can't fix it, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to."

"I was fine. Up until about a half hour ago, I was fine."

"I don't think that's true, or this wouldn't have happened," I pointed out. "Pretending like there isn't a problem doesn't mean it's not there, Sookie."

"But I really was fine, Eric. I felt fine. I was fine when I saw Dawn today."

"But now you're not."

"Because all this crap got dug up again. It's a wound that's not fully healed."

"No, it's not is it?" I sighed, and pulled her into a hug.

"I can get past it," she said into my chest. "I will. I really don't want to rub your face in it, ever. I know you feel guilty about it, and maybe you shouldn't."

"Just like you, I can't help the way I feel, and I think the two go hand in hand," I said, and rubbed her back. "Maybe it would be better if we waited to move in together again."

"What?" she asked, and pulled away from me.

"I want to be with you, so please don't think it's not like that. I just mean that maybe we should give it some more time."

"But we had all our rules lined out."

"We still do. I just don't want us to rush into something if we're not really ready for it. I'm not going anywhere, Sookie."

"I'm ready though," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I was ready when I walked in here earlier, and you were too. This was a stupid fight."

"Yeah, it was," I agreed. "And I'm still ready."

"When is your lease up?"

"June thirtieth."

"Then let's just wait until then."

"That's a good idea," I nodded. Not that I thought either of us would change our minds, but there was always that chance.

"I'm sorry," she said, and hugged me again.

"Me too," I squeezed her back.

"I love you."

"I love you more," I said, and poked her side.

"I doubt that," she said.

"So back to those living together rules for a minute..."

"You have a new rule?"

"Yep," I said and she lifted her head. "I'm going to need you to not leave your dirty socks on the floor."

"Like that was ever a problem before?"

"Just putting it out there, since, you know, the rules are for _both _of us," I winked at her.

"Oh I see what you did there," she snorted. "While we're at it... I better make sure I take my dirty dishes to the sink, _and _rinse them out."

"Yes you should," I nodded. "There should be some sort of punishment for infractions."

"What do you propose?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet, but you're the evil one of the two of us so maybe I should let you decide," I teased.

"Hmmm... this will be tricky."

"Oh, and I thought of something else. This one I think you'll like."

"What is it?"

"Barring some sort of work function that we can't get out of, since I travel and I know you sometimes have work events that you can't miss, I want you all to myself every Wednesday night," I told her. "Because really, we should be spending Hump Day together."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Such logic you have."

"I think it's a good rule," I laughed with her.

"It is," she agreed. "And I will adhere to it."

"Good girl. And the traveling won't last forever. Dad finally set a retirement date which means I will officially be the big cheese around the company, and that means I get to send someone else to do the leg work for me, unless I want to handle it myself," I told her. I had been planning to tell her that night anyway.

"When's he retiring?"

"Effective July fourth. Independence Day," I snickered.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" she said, and kissed me. "And good for your dad too!"

"Thank you. My parents already booked their first trip that isn't business related, so they're very excited about all the free time they'll have together."

"They deserve it."

"Yes, they do. They haven't taken a vacation together in at least five years, so it'll be good for them. And I also think the old man wants to see if I'll sink or swim without him around to bother my first couple of weeks in charge, but I'm excited about it."

"You'll do just fine. You know the business inside and out."

"I do," I nodded. "That was the point of starting out at the bottom. Any chance I could steal you away from your boss and have you come work for me? You'd look hot in pinstripes outside my office everyday."

"You know I really would," she smiled. "But I love my job too much, sorry."

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

"Doesn't mean I can't visit every now and then."

"You are welcome anytime you want to drop in," I smiled at her, my brain immediately going to how many different positions I could get her in on top of my desk.

"I'm sure I am," she winked.

"Just make sure you're wearing a skirt," I said since she was already on to me.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes.

"So... what are we doing for the rest of the night? Are you crashing here?" I asked her.

"Only if you still want me to."

"I always want you here," I said, and kissed her.

"I'm happy to hear it."

"I also think I owe you some pretty serious make up sex," I told her.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely," I said, and lay back, pulling her on top of me. "Unless you're not interested."

"Oh I'm very interested," she smiled.

"Good. And then we can test out that naked rule of yours to make sure it works for us," I suggested.

"I like the sound of that too."

"Then let's get started," I grinned, and tugged on her t-shirt.

* * *

**This chapter is a prime example of Scribe and I fighting in chat while we wrote. Seriously, it was redonk. She's telling me that Eric was being irrational, but I don't think he was at all. I think Sookie made a mistake in thinking she could just bury everything and pretend like it never happened. I also think they both define the term 'moving on' in different ways, but that speaks to the differences between men and women where emotions are concerned. But this fight needed to happen for so many reasons, and I think without it they would have been doomed to repeat a lot of the same mistakes that they made before. So sometimes fighting in a relationship is a good thing if you're able to really resolve a problem, and in this case they definitely do. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Help Me Remember pt 1

Chapter 8: Help Me Remember

"_Oh, help me remember those days that were so good. Those nights that we held, held on forever, when we weren't pretenders. We were as real as we felt. Oh, I don't want to fight anymore. Don't want the last thing I hear tonight to be a slammin' door. Baby, let it be like before." –Rascal Flatts_

**SPOV**

Eric passed out promptly after our make-up sex, leaving me alone to my thoughts. And boy was I thinking. The fight we'd had came out of nowhere. When I'd seen Dawn that morning, I had a brief moment of panic, but there was no jealousy that I thought would be there. I actually felt kind of bad for her until she started talking about faking a pregnancy on Eric, which was when I decided I should probably tell her than he and I were back together. She didn't take to that well.

I felt bad for teasing Eric about his choice in women, but I hadn't expected him to react like that. I was pretty sure it was coming from his own feelings of guilt though, because it was never my intention to make him feel guilty. The only thing that really bothered me out of everything was that he'd implied that he had been interested in her for a month before they started dating. That stung. But he hadn't elaborated either, and I wasn't sure I wanted him to. It didn't really matter, did it?

I knew what he meant about operating under the assumption that we were over, and I couldn't blame him for that, or for the fact that it was clearly going to have taken me a hell of a lot longer to move on. Like he'd said, guys had rebound sex, and I guess I just needed to accept that.

Once I'd decided that I clearly wasn't going to get any sleep, I decided to get dressed and go have a snack or something. I carefully rolled off the bed, and started searching for my clothes. I had found everything but my underwear, and as much as Eric enjoyed going commando, I didn't. While I was crawling around on the floor, I finally spotted them just under his side of the bed.

"Aha," I said quietly, and grabbed them. But then something else caught my eye. Just under the bed was a photo album, and I reached for it to see what was in it.

I sat against the bed, still naked, and opened the cover. The album was full of pictures of Eric and I, and a lot of the pictures were just me. They were even in order from our college days all the way up until just before things started going sour. I wondered why I'd never seen it, and how often he had looked at it while we were apart. I planned to ask him about it, so I put it on the nightstand before getting dressed and heading out to the kitchen.

Eric didn't have a lot of food in the house, which shouldn't have surprised me. I usually did most of the shopping when we lived together. He could cook, he was just lazy. He did happen to have some yogurt that hadn't expired yet, so I grabbed one of those and a spoon and took it to the living room.

Just as I was finishing it up, Eric came up the hall in his boxers, looking sleepy and disoriented.

"Hey sweetie," I said. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head like he was trying to clear it. "Just had a weird ass dream, that's all."

"Come sit down and tell me about it," I said, patting the spot next to me.

He plopped down on the couch and then shifted until his head was resting in my lap. "It was... fuck, it was... I was in some creepy ass basement," he started, and that right must have freaked him out because I knew he didn't like basements. Never had. "It was dark and I could hear something whimpering and making noise, but I couldn't see what it was. Then all of a sudden a light goes on and it was you, tied to a chair with a gag in your mouth."

"Whoa," I said.

"Yeah," he sighed, and the continued, "So of course I went across the room to untie you, but I could only get so far before something yanked me back like a giant bungee cord, but there was nothing there. I heard this laughing and you did too. We looked around because it wasn't coming from either of us. Then there they were on the stairs... Dawn and the other woman I... they just stood there laughing while I kept trying to get you free," he told me.

"Eric... I..." I tried, but I didn't really know what to say.

"It's the guilty conscience trying to work itself out, Sook," he said while reaching for my hand, and kissing the inside of my wrist. "There's nothing you can do for me just like there's nothing I can do for you, right?"

"I think all I can do for you is reassure you that I love you, and that what happened isn't going to break us."

"I know," he said, and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Anything," he whispered.

"Were you really into her for a month or was it one of those more casual things where you saw her once but she had a boyfriend, and then the next time you saw her she didn't?"

Eric opened his eyes and said, "I saw her when I was out with Pam one night. We talked for a few minutes, but that was it. I didn't even really think about her again after that since she was already dating someone else. Then a month later I was out with Tray, and we ran into each other again. She was single, and _she_ asked _me _out. I said yes since I didn't have anything better to do, and I had Tray standing there nudging me into doing it. I think the guys were just tired of hearing me bitch."

"I don't think you understand how much details like that help me," I told him.

"Sook, I'll tell you anything you want to know," he said sincerely.

"I'd ask how fast you fell into bed with her, but I know it happened in less than two weeks," I sighed.

"It was the second time we went out. I hesitate to even call them dates since there was never any romantic attachment on my end," he said. "And it was just... it was just sex. Nothing like when I'm with you."

"I know," I said. "If it were more than that then we'd have a lot more problems than we already do."

He sat up and asked, "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I think anything else you could possibly tell me would just hurt."

"Probably," he agreed.

"I really don't want you to feel guilty about this, Eric. You didn't... you didn't technically do anything wrong."

"I know that," he laced his fingers with mine. "But it's hard not to feel guilty about it when I know you're that upset."

"That's just it," I said. "I don't feel like I even have the right to be upset about it. We weren't together. You didn't owe me anything."

"But it still hurts," he said, and I saw his eyes start to water, which wasn't like the Eric I knew. "Because the whole time, Sook, I would have given anything to be with you instead."

"Hey," I said, trying to hold back my own tears. "You're with me now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah," he nodded.

I got up and straddled his lap, and put my hands on either side of his face. "I'm sorry you're hurting."

He squeezed his eyes closed to try and hold his tears back but all that did was force them out, and when opened them again they were all glassy. "I'm sorry too," he said.

I leaned forward and kissed the tear trails on both his cheeks, then moved to his lips.

"I forgive you, Eric," I told him after a moment. "I really do."

He pressed his forehead to mine and said, "I love you so fucking much, Sookie. You just... thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," I said. "I love you too."

His hands slipped into my hair and he kissed me pretty intensely, if a kiss could be called intense. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we just kissed for a long while. We weren't building up to anything, or trying to. We were just communicating through a kiss. A damn good one too.

When we finally broke apart, I smiled, and said, "What do you say we both go take a good nap this time? I didn't sleep at all, and you had a bad dream."

"Yeah, we can do that," he yawned.

"Come on," I said, and got up off his lap, and reached for his hand.

He got up and followed me back to the bedroom. When he got to his side of the bed where I'd left the photo album I found, he stopped and picked it up.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, obviously knowing he hadn't left it out there in the open like that.

"I saw it when I was looking for my underwear earlier," I said. "What is that anyway? It's just pictures of you and me."

"That pretty much sums it up," he said, and moved to put the photo album up in the closet.

"Why was it under the bed?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"You can tell me, Eric," I said. "I just didn't even know you had an album like that."

"I just started collecting the pictures, that's all," he said casually, but if he was hiding it, it obviously meant something to him. "They needed a place to go so I put them in an album."

"Then why hide it from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it from you, exactly; I just never showed it to you," he said as he climbed up on the bed.

"How long have you had it?"

"I don't know... maybe two years?" he guessed.

"Were you looking at it a lot while we were apart?" I asked.

"I did at first, but then it was... it was like peeling a Band-Aid off slowly, so I stopped."

"Well I'm glad you didn't get rid of it," I said, and laid my head on his chest.

"I thought about it," he admitted. "Back when there was the possibility that someone else might eventually come over here I knew I couldn't keep an album of pictures of us, mostly you, lying around here. I started collecting the pictures back when we were in college, but we were together for so long that the pile just kept getting bigger and bigger so just putting a rubber band around them didn't work anymore."

"I think it's sweet that you kept all those pictures."

"Well, there were a lot of good times before things got shitty," he said. "Like that mud fight when we were in Biloxi?"

"That was fun," I smiled. "And dirty."

"Yeah," he laughed. "We were still finding mud a week later. I think I might still have some in my ear."

"No wonder you act like you can't hear me sometimes," I teased him.

"Nah, that's just 'cause I'm lazy," he admitted.

"Uh huh," I smiled.

"No, really," he said. "Besides, you seem to like cleaning so much, so I don't want to take that away from you. I wouldn't want to be selfish."

"You best be joking, fool."

"No, no, you should see the way you smile every time you do the dishes..." he said, fighting a laugh.

"I do not, you big dork. I hate dishes."

"I don't know... that smile begs to differ."

"I know one thing, when we move back in together, you have to help with that stuff more."

"I can do that. I had to clean the apartment myself when you weren't here. I probably don't do things the same way you do, or as often, but the place isn't a disaster."

"It did smell when I came back in here though," I chuckled. "I just started to feel like your maid before. I don't want to feel that way again."

"Understandable," he wrapped an arm around me.

"And no offense, but when you're in lazy mode? You couldn't pay me to be your maid," I laughed.

"Sort of like when you get all weepy once a month and I'd rather sit in a smoky room playing poker with a bunch of knuckleheads," he said.

"I totally understand that," I smiled. "_I_ don't even want to be around me during the weepy time of the month."

"Well one of us has to stay," he laughed.

"At least you're willing to have sex with me during that time," I said. "If I didn't get rid of some tension some way I'd probably explode."

"Yes, and take me with you."

"So the lesson then, is to go away when I'm weepy, and sex me when I'm horny."

He laughed and said, "Sook, I figured that out about four months after we started dating."

"Wasn't that around when we started having sex?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Good Lord was I that moody before we started banging?"

"Moodier, probably, since it had been a while since you'd last had sex," he teased.

"Oh god, how long had it been for me before you? I can't even remember anymore," I said, and closed my eyes thinking it would somehow help me remember. "I'm thinking it was more than a year."

"That explains a lot," he said, and I playfully punched him.

"It was not that bad," I laughed.

"No, it wasn't," he concedes. "Besides, we had fun on the weekends together going back and forth, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did," I smiled. "I think your willingness to wait helped me fall in love with you."

"We found ways to take the edge off. Besides, I think if we would have started sleeping together while I was still up in Tennessee that would have just made things worse. At least I was back here after that summer so the drive to Baton Rouge to see you wasn't so bad."

"You got that right," I said. "Do you remember the time we tried phone sex?"

"You mean when your roommate kept knocking on your door every three minutes to cockblock us?" he laughed.

"Yes," I laughed with him. "And we were so silly to try, because we hadn't had sex at that point, and I hadn't actually looked at your penis yet."

"Eh, it seemed like a good idea at the time," he was still laughing.

"You know, I remember being really afraid to look at your dick," I admitted.

"It _is _intimidating," he smirked.

"I'd only seen two penises in my life, and neither of them were as big as yours felt in my hand. I was so scared I'd found Mr. Too Big," I laughed.

"Does that really happen?" he asked with a genuine look of curiosity on his face.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Amelia once met a guy that was too big for her. She said they used foreplay, lube, he used his hands... he was still too big. She said it was just horribly painful."

"Huh," he seemed genuinely surprised by that. "I just assumed things would... you know... stretch. I mean, a baby fits in there so..."

"But that's helped along by contractions. Amelia's also a tiny girl, so maybe her girl parts aren't made for guys with big guy parts. But the way she described it... I mean, he was bigger than you, sweetie. I can't imagine taking a guy bigger than you."

"Annnnnd you better never try either," he warned me with a wink.

"Nope," I smiled. "You're it for me. I found my perfect cock."

He laughed and said, "I knew it came down to that."

"Do you really think I'd want to attach myself to an unsatisfying penis for the rest of my life?" I joked. I wasn't really that shallow.

"That's why I always thought the concept of virginity until marriage was a bad idea. I mean, you don't have to fuck everything with a pulse, but damn. How much would it suck to marry someone you love, but then you find out that you're in it for the long haul with someone who just doesn't do it for you in other ways?"

"No kidding. That's just setting yourselves up for a bad marriage full of cheating and resentfulness. Not that saving yourself is a bad thing, but don't do it for marriage."

"I said that to my ultra conservative Aunt who's married to some Baptist minister in Alabama..." he said. "Yeah, she's convinced I'm going to hell."

"Then I'll be going with you," I said. "We can fuck down there too."

"And since I hear it's warm down there, we can be naked the whole time!" he said with excitement. "Oh wait... unless... maybe Hell is run by the same people who own the Fox News Channel. Then we're all screwed."

"Oh no, where's the nearest preacher?"

"Beats the hell out of me. I don't even remember the last time I went to church," he sighed.

"I'm not even sure I believe in God," I admitted.

"Honestly, I think the important thing is having something to believe in. As long as you have that, you're all good."

"Can't I just believe in you and worship your cock?"

"There's an idea! New rule! Sunday morning worship!" he laughed.

"But where will you worship?"

"Bed, shower, kitchen table-"

"Your cock? I didn't know you could do that."

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me strangely. "Why couldn't you do that in a shower?"

I burst out laughing. "We've clearly miscommunicated here. I was asking you where you'd worship, and you said all those places, and I was assuming you were worshiping your own cock since you didn't say any different."

"Well I could do that myself in all those places. In fact, minus the kitchen table, I have," he admitted.

"You can suck your own cock?"

"What? No!" he laughed. "But there are other ways that don't require a mouth."

"Oh dear God, where is my head?" I laughed so hard there were tears running out of my eyes.

"Jesus, how much coffee did you have today?" he poked my side.

"Just one of those big ones from Starbucks," I laughed. "And then I drank a Monster."

"No wonder you couldn't sleep," he shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep because of my brain," I said. "And to answer your earlier question, I can totally blow you in the shower. I believe you have proof that I'm capable of that."

"Yes, you've done that several times before," he agreed. "And at the kitchen table, too."

"Have we ever fucked on the kitchen table?"

"Oh yes," he grinned.

"I'm having trouble remembering," I said. "Was is a not so good fuck session?"

He lifted an eyebrow and said, "I am offended."

"Oh so it was good then?" I teased. I remembered just what time he was talking about, and it was amazing. It was the first time he gave me a multiple orgasm.

"You really don't remember?" he squinted.

"Give me a clue."

"Oh I'll do you one better," he said, and got off the bed, pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Clearly you need a demonstration to help jog your memory," he said as he pulled me into the kitchen.

"Aren't I a lucky duck?" I smiled. "But wait, what if it was a not so great session?"

"Aside from the time you faked it," he said with a pointed stare. "When have we ever had a bad fuck session?"

"You're _really _going to bring that up now?"

"Just making a point," he said, and then picked me up and set me on the kitchen table.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and frowned at him.

"What?" he stared right back at me.

"I had a good reason, you know," I said, then immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, there's never a good reason for that. But damn you."

"Bygones," he said. "Now if I remember right," he pushed me back and then dropped to his knees so his head was between my thighs, "I'm pretty sure I started out here."

"I'm still having difficulty remembering..."

"Well maybe this will help," he said, and reached up to yank my yoga pants off.

"Nope," I said. "Now all I'm wondering is if I remembered to sanitize the table after this supposedly happened."

"You did. Twice," he smirked. "And quit trying to distract me, woman."

"Oh right, you're supposed to be helping me remember."

* * *

**There's more to this chapter, but it was running long so you'll get Eric's POV soon. Does everyone feel better about Sookie after what happened here? Poor Scribe was texting me, asking if everyone hates Sookie for the blowup in the last chapter. We get touchy about our babies when they get slapped around in reviews, even when they sometimes deserve it. It's the nature of the beast, I suppose. Anyway, I hoped this calmed any haters down a little. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Help Me Remember pt 2

Chapter 8: Help Me Remember

"_Oh, help me remember those days that were so good. Those nights that we held, held on forever, when we weren't pretenders. We were as real as we felt. Oh, I don't want to fight anymore. Don't want the last thing I hear tonight to be a slammin' door. Baby, let it be like before." –Rascal Flatts_

**EPOV**

I knew she knew damn well what I was talking about because it was the first time it had ever happened, but I was more than willing to recreate it for her because what guy is going to turn down nailing his super hot girlfriend on the kitchen table? And I knew I'd done it when her voice hit an octave that it normally didn't, and I was pretty sure she'd clawed my back hard enough that there would be marks from it.

"Now do you remember?" I panted with a smug smirk on my face.

"There were a few differences," she smiled at me lazily. "But mostly it was exactly the same as last time."

"Differences, hmmm?" I slowly pulled out of her, and there was that adorable little whimper that accompanied it.

"Yes," she said. "Last time you cried out something other than my name, I believe. And I also had more than one orgasm."

"You didn't this time? Because it sure felt like you did."

"It was a good one," she smiled. "But not a multiple."

"Hmmm... now I have a goal," he grinned, and then scooped me up off the table.

"You do?"

"I do, but that nap you mentioned is starting to sound really good."

"Does this mean I have multiple orgasms to look forward to?" she asked. "Because I hear those are pretty rare."

"It means you have a lot of sex trying to make that happen to look forward to," I told her, and then dropped her on the bed when we got back to the bedroom.

"Aren't I a lucky girl?" she asked with an adorable giggle.

"I'd like to think so," I said and climbed up next to her. "So is that brain of yours going to get quiet enough to sleep this time?"

"I think that kitchen table sex did the trick," she smiled. "I'm so very relaxed now."

"Good," I yawned. "Spoons or no spoons?"

"Definitely spoons."

We both rolled to the left and after fussing with her hair for a second so it wouldn't be too much in my face, I pulled her back toward me and tugged the blanket up from the foot of the bed since we were both naked and it had a tendency to get cold with the air on. That didn't bother me so much, but I knew it would bother her.

"I need to go grocery shopping," I whispered randomly since it popped into my head.

"I know," she whispered back. "We can go later."

"We're going to have to if you expect me to feed you," I yawned and kissed her shoulder.

"Take out is good too."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"We'll figure it out when we wake up," she said. "Hush now."

"Yes dear," I said, and that was all either of us said for a while.

Sleep came easily for me, and that time there were no weird ass dreams about sleazy hookups trying to keep me away from Sookie. Seriously, that shit messed with my brain. The fight we'd had was a punch in the neck, but when I thought about it I realized it was a good thing. I hadn't realized that I was so bothered by a few things, and it was good that all that stuff came to the surface. Burying it wasn't really the way to go.

We needed to talk about it and move on. Burying it would just allow it to fester and breed resentment, which was how we got all fucked up in the first place. So yeah, it sucked yelling at each other and hurting each other's feelings, but if it meant being able to clear the air and wipe the slate clean, then it was a good thing. And I couldn't speak for Sookie, but I felt a fuck ton lighter. I hadn't realized I was waiting for her to say that she forgave me, but the second the words left her mouth it was like this huge weight lifted off my chest and I could breathe normally again.

When I woke up Sookie had flipped over so she was lying on her stomach, staring at me.

"Holy shit, it's almost dark outside. What time is it?" I asked her.

"Almost eight," she said. "We totally just screwed our sleep cycles up."

"With all the screwing," I snickered. Yeah, I wasn't fully awake yet.

"We really could use that to tire ourselves out again."

"Yes we could," I rolled over and stretched. "Food first. I didn't eat lunch today."

"Do you want to go to the store or just order in?"

"I'm tempted to just order in but I've been doing too much of that," I said, and got out of bed. "Besides, that won't help in the morning."

"So then we're putting clothes on?" she pouted.

"Unless you want to go to the grocery store naked," I smirked, and grabbed a clean pair of jogging pants out of the dresser.

"I don't think you'd like that very much."

"I don't think you would either," I grabbed a wife beater from another drawer.

"I'm proud of the way I look naked," she said. "But I wouldn't enjoy getting arrested."

"You know I think you look great naked," I told her as she finally got off the bed. "But I wouldn't think you'd want that kind of attention, from police or civilians."

"I don't know... it couldn't hurt to have a few back-up phone numbers."

"Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow and started stalking toward her.

"Just in case..." she smiled.

"Just in case?" I repeated back and she nodded, and then got tackled for it.

"You can't blame a girl for keeping her options open!" she laughed, and tried to get away from me.

I wrapped her in a bear hug and said, "As long as that goes both ways..."

"Oh hell no," she said. "You're all mine."

"Then that's hardly fair, now is it?" I kissed her neck. She really needed to put some clothes on or we were never going to leave.

"Alright, I won't keep my options open," she sighed dramatically.

"Good," I said, and slapped her ass before letting her go.

"Will you hand me my panties?" she asked sweetly.

"Once I retrieve them from the kitchen," I smiled, and went to go get her clothes from the kitchen floor for her.

"Thank you, darling," she called after me.

I grabbed her clothes and brought them back to the bedroom for her.

"Got any idea what you want for dinner? I'll even cook," I offered. I knew how, I just didn't since Sookie usually beat me to it.

"You know what sounds really good?" she asked as she put on her bra and underwear.

"Do tell," I said as I headed to the bathroom.

"A sandwich."

"That's it?" I didn't close the door all the way, but I had to pee. Not like she hadn't seen that before.

"Yep, and some potato chips."

"Sounds simple enough," I said, and then flushed the toilet and moved to the sink to wash my hands and brush my teeth.

When she was dressed, she came into the bathroom and said, "Are we not peeing in front of each other anymore?"

I paused brushing my teeth and said, "I don't know. Are we back to that stage already?"

"If you're questioning it, then I guess not."

"I just wasn't sure," I shrugged. "But if you want to watch me pee..."

"I was only asking because I have to pee, and I didn't know if you wanted me to wait until you left the bathroom or not."

"Do your thing. I won't stop you," I said, and resumed brushing my teeth.

She nodded, and then did her business comfortably. I guess she figured we were still in that stage, and really, once you've peed in front of someone a few times, do you ever go out of it?

Once we were in my truck and headed for the nearest grocery store I said, "Don't forget coffee. I don't keep any in the apartment anymore."

"That's a crime."

"Not to someone who doesn't drink coffee. In fact... shit..." I trailed off.

"What?"

"I uh... I threw the coffee maker away after you moved out because I was pissed at you," I confessed, and waited for her to blow up.

"You... you what?"

"I threw it out. Well first I broke it, and _then _I threw it out," I admitted, and glanced to my right to see the look of complete shock on her face.

"You..." she repeated, then snorted, and started laughing. "You broke the coffee maker because you were mad at me?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Totally smashed it on the ground out back. I almost went all Office Space on it with a baseball bat and a chainsaw, but I don't have either of those things and I figured Jason would start asking questions if I asked to borrow them."

She continued laughing, and asked, "Did it make you feel better?"

"For about thirty seconds, and then I realized I paid for the fucking thing and then I was pissed off again," I admitted and laughed as well.

"I can just picture you beating up a coffee maker," she laughed so hard she was doubled over in her seat.

"Oh I owned that bitch," I said with a smile, which only made her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Don't apologize," I said. "You're the one waking up without coffee tomorrow."

"Oh no, I'll buy a new coffee maker before I go without."

"That's my girl," I lifted her hand to kiss the back of it.

"I really am sorry though," she said. "I never thought about how you'd react when you found out I'd left."

"How would you have felt if I just packed up and disappeared?" I asked her. Not in a mean way, but more in a curious way because I really wanted to know. I mean, obviously she was as devastated as I was that we'd broken up, but she just left so easily that at first I didn't even think she really cared all that much.

"I would have broken more than a coffee maker," she said.

"It sucked having to find out from Alcide where you'd gone," I told her.

"I'm sorry for that," she said sadly. "But if I hadn't gone like I did, I never would have left, and if I'd stayed... I don't even want to think of where we'd be."

"I know you had your reasons, and I get it... but it still sucked," I kissed her hand again so she'd know I wasn't still pissed at her for it.

"It wasn't easy for me either. I cried the entire time I packed up my stuff, and every other second I was trying to talk myself out of leaving."

"This might make me sound like an asshole, but I'm glad it wasn't easy for you to leave."

"It doesn't make you sound like an asshole," she said. "I'm glad it wasn't easy too. If it had been, I definitely wouldn't be here now."

"True," I agreed, and then turned into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"I agonized over how you'd react to it for months," she admitted. "I wanted to come see you, or call, but I didn't have the balls."

"Honestly, I don't know what I would have said to you if you had done either of those things," I told her. "I had conversations with you in my head a lot, but I know that it wouldn't have gone that way in reality like it did in my head."

"I had a lot of those too. Mostly they were either you slamming a door in my face, or telling me you hated me. Or both."

"I wouldn't have done either of those things. I definitely would have thought about it, but wouldn't have done it. And just for the record, I never hated you."

"Are you sure about that? Not even just a little bit? Because I hated myself."

"I'm sure about that. I was hurt, disappointed, sad, angry... a lot of negative things, but no hate. I don't know if I could come back from it if I hated you. I think that would pretty much be a death sentence for our relationship in all capacities," I told her.

"I suppose that's true."

"I tend to think that self-loathing and hatred are similar emotions, but not exactly the same. Maybe I'm wrong about that," I shrugged, and turned off the ignition once the truck was parked. It was getting late and my stomach definitely wanted food ASAP.

"You're not wrong."

I got out of the truck and watched Sookie jump down from her side. It was actually kind of adorable to watch. I held my hand out to her, and after she took it we walked into the store together. She grabbed a cart and we started walking around, trying to figure out what to get outside of the essential stuff that I needed. It was a good thing she was with me because she was much better at this stuff than I was. If it was up to me there'd probably just be a bunch of beer, frozen pizza and Gatorade in my fridge.

Yes, I still shopped like I was in college most of the time.

"What do you want for meals this week?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I said. "I barely even know what I want for dinner tonight, let alone on Thursday."

"Do you still do that thing where you just walk around and put things that look good in the cart?"

"Pretty much," I smiled. "Why, is that wrong?"

"In most households, yes," she laughed.

"You plan meals, I plan trips," I shrugged. "Somewhere there's a balance."

"Somewhere."

We walked around the store with Sookie suggesting various things to me and while I was paying attention to what she was saying, my bigger focus was on my grumbling stomach that was demanding food. Our last item on the list was a new coffee maker, but the only ones the store carried weren't at all what she wanted. The one I had broken had been a Christmas gift the year before we broke up. It was one of those fancy, one cup at a time machines that required those little pod things in order to make a cup of coffee. Totally broke that fucker the day after she moved out.

"You know, if you have one of the machines you like at home, then it probably isn't worth it to drop a ton of money on a new one since we'll be living together again in less than a month anyway," I pointed out.

"I suppose," she sighed. "Dammit, I'm going to have to get up and go to Starbucks in the morning."

"Or you could flirt with your boyfriend and he'll go for you so you don't have to put clothes on," I suggested. It was only fair since I'd broken the fucking coffee maker in the first place.

"Mmm, that's a great idea," she smiled. "I may do that, and I may wake him up in his favorite way to thank him."

"With waffles?" I grinned. I knew what she meant, but even if she went with my suggestion I wasn't going to complain.

"How about I make the waffles while you're getting my coffee?"

"I love that idea," I said. "Now we need to go checkout before my stomach starts to eat itself."

"Good idea," she smiled.

* * *

**Now Office Space isn't my favorite movie by any means, but if you don't know the scene to which I am referring, you are doing something wrong with your life. I'm sure you can find it on Youtube. Also, I love it so much more when these two get along. It makes my little black heart very happy. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and since I forgot to post this second part yesterday, you'll also get chapter nine at some point tonight when I get back from helping my friend pack up her apartment ;)  
**


	11. Whatever It Is

Chapter 9: Whatever it is

"_She's got eyes that cut you like a knife and lips that taste like sweet red wine, and her pretty legs go to heaven every time. She got a gentle way that puts me at ease. When she walks in a room I can hardly breathe. Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees." –Zac Brown Band_

**EPOV**

There were boxes everywhere. I'd been taking things over to Sookie's house here and there over the last week or so since my lease was up in two days. It was nice not having to rush to get out. The problem was deciding what stuff I was going to put in storage and what stuff I could just get rid of. Obviously I was moving into her house with the intention of being with her for a long time, hopefully on a permanent basis, but we had also talked about moving into a newer house after a year if things were going well.

Unfortunately we didn't have the same taste when it came to decorating, which meant our styles didn't completely mesh so compromise was necessary when it came to stuff like that. I was back in the bedroom, staring at my bed and weeping on the inside on the chance that she might tell me to get rid of it.

"Sook!" I shouted from where I was standing.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"What am I doing with the bed?" I asked, and prayed she didn't want to get rid of it because it was fucking comfortable.

"I thought you were bringing it," she called, and I could tell she was coming down the hall.

"Well I want to, but I didn't know if it would fit in your room," I looked over my shoulder as she walked into the room. "It's been a while since I've been over there and I don't know which room you're in now."

"I'm in Gran's old room now," she said. "It's bigger, but I currently sleep on a full size bed, so unless you want to be uber close in bed with your feet hanging off the end and a broken spring in your side, we're taking this bed."

"We sleep close together anyway," I smiled at her. "But there's no excuse for a spring in my side."

"Or your feet hanging off the end," she smiled back. "Besides, this bed is freaking comfy. And really more suitable for our sex life."

I lifted an eyebrow at her. "Why's that?"

"It's big. You can get me in pretty much any position on this bed comfortably. On my bed? You'd fuck me right off of it."

"I'm guessing sex injuries aren't as cool for chicks as they are for guys, huh?" I asked her, and then flopped back on the bed, even though there was a ton of shit to do.

"Considering most girls get sex injuries because a guy doesn't know what the fuck he's doing and jackrabbits her into a pulled muscle... no, they're not as cool for girls," she smirked. "Now get off the bed and help me."

"But it's comfy here," I gave her the puppy eyes.

"Eric..."

"I have another very important question for you," I said, and crooked a finger in the hopes that she would come closer, because if she got close enough, I was totally pulling her on top of me.

"You can ask me as I stand right here."

"You are no fun," I glared at her, even though I was proud of her for knowing I had something up my sleeve. "I just want to know what you want to do for your birthday this year."

"Nothing too big," she said. "I'd love to do something low key. Just you and me."

"Kinda sucks that your birthday is the day after we have to do all this moving stuff, but at least you know we'll be waking up together, and in this very bed that you don't want to come and lay on with me."

"Are you going to whine about it until I do?"

"Maybe."

"Oh fine," she said, and climbed up on the bed, but didn't lie down.

"What do you want for your birthday this year? Besides orgasms, that is."

"I was hoping I could get my boyfriend to move in with me."

"Yeah, but you got that already so what else?" I already had her gift, but she didn't know that.

"Honestly, I'd just like to spend the day with you, unpacking, making the place ours, occasionally I'd like you to fuck me," she shrugged. "That's all I want."

"Really? That's it?"

"I'm pretty easy," she smiled. "Though I do have one request, other than the stuff I just mentioned."

"Name it," I said.

"A small chocolate cake."

"I think that can be managed," I smiled. "Unpacking, fucking and chocolate cake. Sounds simple enough."

"Good," she smiled. "It'll be a good birthday."

"I hope so," I yawned.

"Oh no, get up, now," she said, and slapped my leg.

"Better idea! We take a fifteen minute break and snuggle in here," I suggested.

"You know damn well that fifteen minutes in a bed with you usually ends up being much, much longer."

"Only because you can't control yourself," I smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Totally so," I nodded.

"Then it's best that I don't lay down then, huh?" she said, and got off the bed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Then you'd just want to stay in here and have sex all night instead of packing," I sat up.

"Do you really think I have such little control over myself?" she asked.

"Not _all _the time," I shrugged, intentionally baiting her.

"Alright, fine," she said, and climbed back into bed. "Fifteen minutes, and nothing will happen."

Worked. Like. A. Charm.

"You're very adorable when you're determined, Sookie," I told her when she settled down next to me.

"Uh huh," she said, but wouldn't look at me. She was really, really determined.

I turned on my side so I was staring at her, and wondered how long it would take before she cracked and either yelled at me for being a creeper, or turned to stare back at me.

"Stop looking at me."

"But you're pretty," I argued.

"Thank you."

I kept staring at her but stayed silent.

"Eric, I'm serious."

"I can't even look at you?"

"I'm trying to prove a point," she said.

"So why should it matter that I'm looking at you? I'm not touching you, or whispering dirty things in your ear, even though I'm definitely thinking them... I'm completely non-threatening in my staring," I argued.

She finally turned to look at me, and said, "You're thinking dirty things right now?"

"Yup," I said, but didn't elaborate.

"Like?"

"Oh no, you're trying to control yourself, remember? I don't want you to tell me later it was my fault you couldn't," I smirked. Yeah, I'm a jerk sometimes.

"I'm trying to prove a point, and if I'm going to do that, I'm not going to let you take it easy on me," she said. "So please, what dirty thoughts were you thinking?"

"Since I'm lying here watching you breathe, the eyes immediately go to your boobs, and in my brain they're naked," I told her.

She snorted. "That's all you got?"

"Just warming up," I said and then asked, "Am I allowed to touch you, or is this strictly an auditory exercise?"

"Strictly auditory."

"Okay," I propped my head up on my hand. "So of course naked boobs lead to the rest of you naked, which always leads to reasons why you would be naked, sometimes how you got that way. For the moment, however, I'm considering all that birthday fucking you wanted and the fact that we have never fucked in your house. Ever. So there are lots of places this needs to happen, and for some reason all I can see in my head right now is you straddling me on the porch swing, completely naked."

"Oh, that sounds nice," she said.

"Yes, it does. And while we're naked on the porch swing, I'm kissing your neck and fingering you while you give me a handjob," I said, and watched her suck her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Uh huh."

"That's as far as I've gotten in my dirty thinking," I told her.

"Oh, well that's a shame. I was enjoying that," she shrugged.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, and wondered what she'd do if I just decided to put my hand down my pants while she was lying there. That would probably be crossing a line, so naturally that was exactly what I did.

"Wha... what are you doing?" she asked.

"Thinking," I said, completely ignoring the fact that I was definitely stroking myself while she was lying there.

"You're jerking off!"

"Kind of goes with the thoughts, pretty girl," I smiled at her.

"Stop that!"

"I'm not touching you and you said you didn't want me to make it easy. I'm just going by your rules," I smirked again.

"Dammit, Eric, you know damn well how much that turns me on, now knock it off."

"You can't even see anything," I argued, but then grunted just for the effect.

"Not seeing it and knowing what you're doing makes it even hotter, you ass," she said.

"It feels good, too," I told her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, and rolled on her side to prop her head up in her hand. "How good does it feel?"

"It'd feel much better if it was your hand and not mine, but still pretty good," I smiled at her, slowing my pace a little.

"Why would my hand be better?"

"Because it's your hand," I shrugged. "And in my mind you're naked while you're doing it."

"Hmm," she said, and sat up suddenly, then straddled my thighs. "How about I'm clothed while I'm doing it?"

"That works too."

"Good," she smiled, and pulled my hand out of my pants.

"Your fifteen minutes aren't up yet."

"Oh I know," she said, and pulled my pants down just enough to release me. "Now keep talking, big boy."

There was a part of me that wanted to point out that if Sookie had just gotten in bed with me when I first suggested it, we could both be close to coming already but doing so was a good way to make sure she got out of bed and more than likely cut me off until her birthday. So instead I kept all of that to myself and resumed telling her the story of us fucking around on the swing.

"My fingers move in and out of your pussy easily because you're so wet. I move my kisses down your neck to your collarbones, and then to those perfect, perky tits of yours," I said and her hand wrapped around my cock.

Yahtzee!

"Tell me more," she said as she started to stroke me.

"When you come I've got your nipple in my mouth, but you pull back, taking it away from me. Instead I suck on my fingers that are covered in your come. You climb off my lap and get on your knees in front of me. I stop swinging back and forth, and before I can even get my hand in your hair, you have your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock."

Sookie squirmed and I swear I felt her hips grind against me a little. More than likely the dirty talk alone was making her wet, but add the hand release to the mix and I knew she would be soaked by the time I was finished. I'd repay her later.

"Your head bobs up and down, sucking hard while your hand strokes what doesn't fit in your mouth," I said, and watched her hand twist a little while she pumped me. "Before I come, I pull your head away. I stand you up and bend you over the railing."

Her eyes started to glaze over a little and I was sure she was picturing it too.

"I grab my cock and tease your pussy with it, rubbing against your clit until you demand that I fuck you."

"Oh God you better fuck me hard," she said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh I would slam into you, make you take it all in one thrust," I said and she moaned, her hips moving again. "And I would pull out all the way, and then slam back in again."

The more I talked the faster she stroked me and her hips definitely kept moving, using my body to get the friction she wanted. It was seriously one of the sexiest things I had ever seen her do and she was completely dressed. By that I mean she was wearing tiny shorts and a thin tank top. All the same, the parts I would most want to play with were covered.

When I was about to come, my hand covered hers and she leaned down to take just the head of my cock in her mouth, and her tongue swirling around it pushed me over the edge. She had a smile in her eyes when I came, and she swallowed everything as she usually did when I finished in her mouth. Her moans and the firmer grinding of her hips told me she'd had at least a small orgasm, and then she released me from her mouth.

I gave her a smug smile which was the closest I was going to get to saying, "I told you so."

"What?" she smiled back. "I couldn't just waste a good hard-on."

"I'm not saying a thing," I continued to smile at her.

"And that's why I love you," she said, and leaned down to kiss me.

Saying something _definitely _would have lost me sexing privileges so I was more than happy to keep my mouth shut. Besides, I would have folded even quicker than she did so I was in no position to judge.

"Guess we should get back to packing, huh?" I asked after she pulled back.

"Yes we should," she nodded, and climbed off of me. "Are you ready to get up and help me now?"

"Yes, I am," I said and got myself all adjusted and properly dressed before getting up and following her out of the bedroom.

"I think I have everything pretty organized in here, so it should go smoothly."

"What would I do without you?" I kissed the top of her head.

"I have no idea," she smiled.

Thanks to Sookie's organizational skills the rest of the packing did go pretty quickly. In the morning we'd load up the truck and start taking things over. Jason, Alcide and Tray had offered to help as well, so between the four of us taking the furniture over to her house would be no big deal. The trickier thing was going to be rearranging her house as it was now. By the time we were finished it was almost ten, and I, at least, hadn't eaten dinner.

"Hungry?" I asked her after we both plopped down on the couch.

"Starved," she sighed, and patted her stomach.

"Got a taste for anything in particular?"

"Just as long as it's edible at this point..."

I laughed and said, "I'm feeling tacos right about now. I can run out and pick up some for us if you want."

"Let's go together," she said, and got up. "If I stay here I'll fall asleep."

"Yeah, same here," I said, and forced myself to get up.

We got our shoes on and I grabbed my keys before we headed downstairs to my truck. Since most places were already closed for the night we had to settle for fast food. On the way back I pulled into the gas station figuring I might as well fill up then instead of waiting until the next day. Sookie stayed in the truck while I got out to pump gas.

"Want anything from inside?" I asked her since I was going to have to go in to pay. The credit card reader at the pump was busted.

"Nope, I'm good," she said.

"Not even ice cream?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Oooooh get me a chipwich," she smiled.

"You got it," I leaned forward and kissed her through the window.

I headed inside the little convenience store and went to the little freezer where the ice cream was all divided by kind. I found her chipwich and grabbed a Snickers for myself, and then went to the counter to pay. I was waiting for my receipt when I heard a familiar voice behind me, accompanied by a screeching child. A chill ran up my spine and I looked in the mirror in the corner that allowed the clerk to see the rest of the little store.

Of fucking course, it was the Red Menace.

As soon as the receipt was handed over, I signed that thing and made a run for it. I did _not _want to talk to her. I hauled ass out of the store and jumped in the truck like the cops were chasing me.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sookie asked.

"Did you see the woman with the red hair and shrieking banshee of a daughter?" I asked as I started the engine.

"Yes, why?"

"Because that's the redhead from Hooligan's, and I don't really want to talk to her," I said, and put the truck in reverse.

Her eyes went wide, and she said, "Did she see you?"

"I have no idea. I was waiting for my receipt when she walked in and as soon as I signed it, I hauled ass out of the store," I said as I pulled out of the lot.

"Oh, Eric," she smiled, and shook her head.

"Trust me, you don't want to meet her, and she would _definitely _want to meet you," I rolled my eyes. "Besides, we have dinner to eat before we pass out for the night."

"Why on earth would she have wanted to meet me?"

"Because she's crazy, and just when you think you've reached the bottom of her craziness there's like a crazy underground garage, that's why."

"You know all that from one night with the chick?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sook, she had a kid and didn't tell me, and then when the kid was in bed with us the next morning, she didn't think there was anything wrong with it. She told her daughter to call me Uncle Eric," I explained.

"But she met you in a bar. You generally don't tell guys you meet in a bar that you have a kid," she said. "But, the Uncle Eric thing is a little creepy."

"You think?"

She reached over and patted my knee. "Oh it'll be alright, sweetie."

"Yes it will because I am going to avoid that nutter every chance I get."

"That's a good plan," she smiled.

"Uh huh," I agreed, and a few minutes later we were back at the apartment.

"I'm so hungry," she said as she climbed out of the truck with the food. "I can't wait to stuff my mouth with fake Mexican."

"It'll do," I sighed, following behind her with the ice cream. "Besides, at least you've got a chipwich to get the funky taste of fake Mexican food out of your mouth."

"I haven't had a chipwich in so long."

"You know, I don't know if I've ever had one," I told her.

"You can have a bite of mine."

"You're the greatest," I smiled at her and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of paper plates and extra napkins since it would take way more than the four shitty ones I'm sure they stuffed in the bag with our food. Those napkins were always a waste.

"I always feel like such a pig when we get food there," she said as she started pulling the food from the bags. "It just takes so much to fill you up."

"Yeah, but it's so damn tasty," I sighed, and sat down next to her on the couch. I flipped on the TV while she divided up the tacos.

"Yes it is."

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her since I was content with Law & Order reruns.

"Whatever you want is fine."

Law & Order it was.

We sat side by side on the couch, chowing down on cheap, greasy tacos until we were both stuffed. Sookie, the angel she was, was kind enough to throw away the trash. She came back to the couch with her chipwich, although I had no idea how she could eat it right away. All I wanted at that point was to take a quick shower and then pass out. I didn't even want to have sex at that point, but if Sookie took some initiative I wasn't so tired that I would be able to turn her down.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I told her.

"Okay," she smiled at me and held out her chipwich. "Want a bite?"

I leaned over and took a taste. "Mmmm... that's pretty good," I smiled at her.

"I know," she said and took another bite.

I got up and paused to kiss the top of her head when I walked around the couch. Water always took a minute to warm up so I got that going first and then stripped off my clothes and brushed my teeth to get that taco taste out of my mouth. They were delicious, but the aftertaste started to get annoying after a while. Once I started to see steam rising behind the curtain, I got into the shower and stood under the hot water.

If I was already tired from just packing, I suspected I was going to be completely wiped out by the end of the next day. Even with Jason, Tray and Alcide's help moving the furniture; it was still heavy stuff that had to be taken downstairs. I was facing the showerhead, just letting the water fall on me when I heard the scraping of the shower curtain moving back.

"Room for one more?" Sookie asked.

"Always," I smiled over my shoulder and watched her step in.

She'd piled her hair up on top of her head, and as soon as she was standing in the tub, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my chest. We shifted around so the water was hitting her back and shoulders, but we just stood there together.

"I'm glad we're moving in together again. I miss waking up everyday to your face," I told her.

"I miss it too," she said softly.

"Thank you for all of your help."

"You don't have to thank me," she smiled up at me. "I'm glad to help. This is for us."

"Yeah, but you still didn't have to do any of the stuff you've done, and I appreciate it," I leaned down and kissed her. "So thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, then kissed me right back.

We didn't stay in the shower for long which was fine with me because I really was tired. It had been a long ass day between work and coming home to finish up packing. With my father retiring in the next couple of days there was a lot going on all at once, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I wasn't going to sign the lease for another year and Dad was ready to be done with working, so I just had to suck it up and deal with it. I was the first one out of the shower, and handed Sookie a towel after wrapping one around my own waist.

I yawned and asked, "Is it just me, or are you exhausted, too?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty energetic," she said. "I was hoping to get some of it out with you, but you look like you're ready to pass out."

"Long day. I was in the office at seven this morning," I said as I dried myself off.

"Ouch. I was hoping that long nap we had would help, but you have looked tired all day."

"Too much burning the candle at both ends, I guess," I sighed. "Once everything is settled with the business and we're all unpacked and organized, I'm taking a week off."

"Listen, with everything being crazy for you the next couple weeks, feel free to tell me when you need space to just be alone or breathe or something, okay?"

"I will, but you're never a problem," I smiled at her.

"I should hope not," she laughed. "I know you're going to be stressed out though. I don't want us to get into stupid fights over it."

"I'll keep that in mind," I promised. "Just come visit me sometime so I can show you my new office. I'm pretty sure there's a really comfortable leather couch going in there next week."

"Oh I'll come visit. I don't want to do it right in the beginning though. You're going to be so busy."

"That's true," I agreed. "Thankfully I'm not just some new guy that's stepping in, so at least people know me already. That might make things a little easier."

"And you're no idiot. You know how to do the job."

"That's also true. Dad wouldn't be handing things over to me if he didn't really think I could do it, so I better not fuck it up or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Which means that when I visit, there will be no sex on that leather couch," she said, and dropped her damp towel into the hamper.

"Of course not," I followed her after dropping my towel in there as well. "That's what the desk is for."

"Hmm, I don't believe I've ever had sex in an office on a desk."

"Oh you will," I promised. "More than likely many times. Hell, we might even conceive a child that way someday."

"That's a distinct possibility," she said with a smile.

"Here's a weird thought," I said as I climbed into bed. "Did you ever wonder what strange place you might have been conceived in?"

"Ew!"

"I know," I laughed. "But that thought just popped into my head. I don't really want to know the answer, but..." I stopped talking when I saw the look on her face.

"No. Eric. Just no," she said. "Though for our own kids, it would be fun to tell them when they hit sixteen or something."

I busted up laughing for a few seconds and then said, "Oops, careful, son, that's where your Mom was sitting one night and nine months later you were born."

"They're going to hate us so much, but it'll be hilarious," she laughed. "But you're still on that son thing, huh?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter," I sighed, and stretched out on my back.

"I still want both," she smiled down at me, and then straddled my lap.

"Not right now, I hope."

"Nope," she shook her head. "I still want you all to myself for now."

"Good, because I prefer the one thing at a time way of doing things," I said, even though I definitely wasn't getting that currently. But I couldn't imagine throwing a baby into the mix in a few months. Just the idea of it freaked me the fuck out.

"Honestly, I don't see myself having kids for a least another couple of years."

"Me either."

I didn't think we had to be married first, but I wanted us to at least be a little bit more stable before we started talking about that. Then again, sometimes things happened out of order, or when you least expect them to so anything was possible.

"So we're on the same page on the kiddo front then?"

"Sounds like it, and surprisingly enough, my mother will be thrilled about that," I smiled up at her. "A grandkid would cut into her travel plans."

Sookie laughed, and then leaned down to kiss my neck.

"So I have a proposition for you," she said.

"What's that?"

"If I'm willing to just let you lie back and enjoy it, for the most part, can we have some sex before you pass out?"

"I think that's doable."

"You're not going to fall asleep on me?"

"I promise I will not fall asleep on you... or under you," I grinned.

"Oh good," she smiled, and sat up again. "Oh look! I'm already naked!"

"I love when that happens."

She giggled, and looked down innocently. "Oh my stars, you're already naked too! It's my lucky day."

"That does make things a little easier, doesn't it?" I set my hands on her hips.

"Oh yes it does," she smiled, and wrapped her hand around me. "This seems a little familiar. Did we do this once already today?"

"We did. As I recall someone had a difficult time controlling herself," I teased.

"And as I recall, someone else had a little too much fun tempting me," she said, as she stroked me.

"In all fairness," my hand moved up to her chest. "You _did _ask for it."

"So now the question is who was really playing who in that game."

"I don't know if the answer really matters since we both seem to have gotten what we wanted."

"You're right about that," she smirked.

"Although, there is one problem," I said, letting my face slip into a more serious expression.

"What?"

"I seemed to be the one having the majority of the fun earlier," I said, and let my other hand move around behind her and between her thighs. She gasped and I said, "That won't do."

"Reason number five thousand and two that I love you."

"That's a lot of reasons, Stackhouse. I might ask you to write up a list someday," I smirked.

"Focus, Northman," she said, and gave me a bit of a squeeze on an upstroke.

I groaned, and that was the last talking either of us did for a while.

"Now that was just what I needed," she panted after she rolled off of me.

"Expect a repeat performance in the morning," I warned her.

"I think I'd be more than okay with that," she smiled over at me.

"Good. Then I think you'll be getting woken up _your _favorite way."

"With pancakes?"

"Sadly, no, since my kitchen is all packed up, but there will be eating involved," I winked at her.

"I have a feeling you'll be the one eating," she snickered.

"Well, if you could do that yourself my presence in your life might not be necessary," I chuckled.

"Oh yes it would," she laughed. "If that's all I ever needed, I'd just find a woman."

"I'm not gonna lie, that's kind of a hot image in my head," I rolled on my side.

"Never gonna happen, Northman."

"I'm aware, but it's still going on in here," I tapped my head.

"You're a big dork," she laughed.

"Nope, just a typical guy in that capacity," I admitted.

"Yeah, well... maybe you'll get a threesome for your fortieth birthday or something."

"Oh really?"

"By threesome, I definitely just mean you sitting in a chair and watching me and another chick."

"That works for me."

"And you can feel free to return the favor for my birthday," she teased.

"You want to sit in a chair and watch me with another chick?" I smirked.

"No!" she said, and smacked my arm. "With another guy."

"Allow me to count the ways in which that is never happening, despite what Alcide says," I laughed.

"Oh come on. I'd do it for you."

"Hey, I'd only want you to do it if you were into it. I wouldn't be into doing another guy."

"I'm not that into doing another girl," she sighed. "Maybe we'll just have to accept that we're never having a threesome."

"That's why there's one going on in here," I tapped my head again.

"Then I'll just have to keep picturing you and Alcide in my head too," she sighed.

"Have at it, sweetheart," I leaned a little further and kissed her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and smiled, then said, "Alcide looks so hot fucking you."

"Ugh, you just lost your spoons," I said, and rolled the other way.

"I was kidding!" she laughed, and pulled on my shoulder. "You weren't the bottom."

"Too late. No spoons for you," I smiled, but she couldn't see it.

"Pretty please?"

I rolled on my back and said, "How about we split the difference?" I lifted my arm so she could scoot over.

"Perfect," she smiled, and kissed me before settling into my side.

"I love you, Sookie," I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you, too."

I don't know how much longer she was awake after that, but I dropped off to sleep pretty quickly. We had another long day ahead of us.

* * *

**I don't know about Scribe, but I had so much fun writing this chapter. I distinctly remember when Eric put his hand down his pants to get himself off Scribe was all over it in chat. If I remember correctly, her words were, "THAT BUTTHEAD!" But we were both laughing hysterically over that particular move. Thanks for reading!**


	12. All My Mistakes

Chapter 10: All My Mistakes

"_I made decisions some right and some wrong. And I let some love go I wish wasn't gone. These things and more I wish I had not done. But I can't go back and I don't want to. 'Cause all my mistakes they brought me to you." –Avett Brothers_

**SPOV**

The morning of my birthday, Eric woke me up in my absolute favorite way. With chocolate chip pancakes. Sure, sex may seem like the perfect way sometimes, and it usually is, but Eric's chocolate chip pancakes were pure heaven.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world," I said when he handed me my plate and climbed into bed next to me.

"Thank you," he smiled. "And there's coffee on the nightstand for you, too."

"Ugh, you're perfect," I said, and leaned over to kiss him.

"I try," he said and cut into his pancakes.

"You always put the perfect amount of chocolate in these," I said as I cut into my own stack.

"Well I'm glad you like them."

I took a bite and moaned. "So good."

"Oh, before I forget, Missy already called to wish you a happy birthday. I told her you were still sleeping but you'd call her back," he said.

"Thanks. I'll call her later."

"Sam called too," he rolled his eyes.

"Awww, Sam is so sweet," I said.

"Sam is just hoping that we break up again."

"Then I guess he'll be really disappointed," I shrugged.

"You should set him up with someone else," he suggested. "Or get Amelia to do it. She loves playing matchmaker."

"I really should. It's not right to let him hope there's a chance."

"You would think he would have gotten that memo right around the time we moved in together."

"You'd think," I sighed. "He's just got a crush."

"I think when it goes on this long it's more like an obsession."

"He's just shy, Eric. It's harmless."

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Let's not talk about Sam," I suggested, and picked up my coffee to take a sip.

"Okay," he said. "So what do you want to talk about? Maybe finish the sofa debate from last night?"

"I'm ready to hear your arguments again."

"My couch is more comfortable, which is the biggest point. And it's also larger than yours. It's also a little sturdier. I always feel like yours is going to break in half if more than two people try to sit on it."

"But mine has sentimental value."

"I'm not saying we can't put it in storage for when we buy a new house, but the one you have is... chintzy," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Chintzy?"

"Yes, chintzy. I mean no disrespect to your Gran when I say that, but that's what it is."

I sighed, and said, "Well... you're not entirely wrong. We can put it in storage."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes really. Have you ever tried taking a nap on it? Yours is much more suitable for that."

"I haven't, but since we're both couch nappers I'll take your word for it."

"Then it's settled," I smiled, and took another bite of my pancakes.

"Good," he agreed. "So what else needs to be moved around today?"

"Isn't the couch the last of the big stuff?"

"The only other thing I can think of is the big leather chair."

"Oh yeah. We'll figure that one out once we get the couch arranged."

"And the flat screen. Is that going in the living room or in here?"

"I say the living room, and we can put the living room TV in here if we really need one."

"Works for me," he nodded.

"But when we get done eating, we're having birthday sex," I smirked at him, and he smiled back.

"I figured as much," he took another bite of his pancakes.

"Then we can unpack some more," I said, and continued eating as well.

"Are you sure you're okay with me setting up an office upstairs?" he asked.

"Of course," I nodded. "We don't need the room for anything else, and you need an office."

"Mostly I need a place to plug in a fax machine," he sighed. "I really don't want to bring work home with me if I don't have to."

"I'm not worried about it," I said. "You were never bad about bringing work home."

"Yeah, but that was before I was overseeing the entire operation. I don't want to end up the way my father was with Mom always pissed off that he was blowing off dinners or something to deal with something going on at the office," he explained.

"I trust that you'll learn from that then," I said, and reached for his hand to give it a squeeze. "But I'll understand if you need to bring it home sometimes."

"I know it'll be unavoidable at some points, I just don't want it to get excessive. Remember my mother's fiftieth birthday party?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that was... bad."

"Yeah. Dad slept on the couch for a week after that, not that I blame Mom for it because I was pissed at him for leaving too."

"It could have waited. I'll bet your mom is more thrilled than your dad about his retirement."

"She is, but I give it a month before him being around all the time starts to drive her crazy," he laughed. "I don't think they've spent more than a few hours together in at least twenty years."

"That's sad," I frowned. "I hope we never get that bad."

"Me either, which is why I really want to set up some pretty clear boundaries with the home/work stuff. Also, unlike my father, I don't feel the need to have my hands in everything. He's much more of a control freak than I am, so I have no problem with doing a little more delegating so I'm not always running around everywhere keeping an eye on everything."

"That's good, and I think you'll be a great boss," I smiled. "Do you want to lay down some boundaries right now about the home/work stuff?"

"I'm going to hold off on that until Dad's retirement is official and I see what sort of things I can shift around. I've already got a few plans in mind, but I can't implement any of it until he's gone. But once everything is transitioned, I'll figure it out."

"Alright, but what about my work?" I asked. "That was where some of our relationship problems came from before."

"We're both going to have to work late hours sometimes. I accept that," he said. "It just bothered me that Stan was calling you it seemed every five minutes for one thing or another, and a lot of the time it sounded like he had you doing things he should have been doing himself but either didn't want to, or he was willing to take advantage of you because he knew you wouldn't say no. I don't want to put you in an awkward position with your work, though."

"I know I've told you a little about what went down at work after our break-up, but things have gotten a lot better. Because I went off on Stan, he doesn't call me unless it's an emergency. I told him I didn't want extra responsibilities unless there was a pay raise or promotion involved, because I was being paid to do my job, not his too," I told him. "I'm a lot happier and less stressed out about work now. I'm not overworking, but I'm on a clear track for a promotion."

"That's great, Sook," he smiled at me. "I don't want to hold you back. You've always been supportive of me, and I appreciate that. I've just seen what getting too sucked into a job does to a relationship, and as much as I love my parents, I don't want to end up like them."

"I don't want that either. In fact, I'd love to cut back on work, or even stop working when we decide to have kids," I admitted. "But we can talk about that later."

"Yeah, we'll deal with that when the time comes," he agreed.

"So tell me, is there more chocolate in store for me today?"

"Yes, I believe there is," he nodded, and set his plate aside since he was finished eating. "But I'm going to have to go pick it up."

"You're going to leave me here alone on my birthday?"

"Just for a few minutes. I ordered one of those death by chocolate things you love so much," he revealed.

"Oh. My. God."

"You said you wanted chocolate cake, right?" he smirked. "I don't think a cake gets much more chocolaty than one of those."

"Hence the death part."

"Precisely," he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You finish eating and I'm going to take my plate to the kitchen and clean up a little."

"Okay," I smiled. "I'll be in with mine in just a minute."

"Okay," he said, and then got out of bed to take his plate to the kitchen.

I finished up my pancakes, then my coffee before taking the dishes into the kitchen. Eric was washing up the dishes he'd used.

"That is the sexiest thing I've seen all morning," I grinned.

"Since when does washing dishes make you horny?" he smirked over his shoulder.

"Since you started doing them," I smirked right back.

"Well seeing as it's your birthday it doesn't seem right that you should have to do them."

"You're a smart man."

"Just trying to avoid an argument our first day of living together."

"As long as you sex me up good and proper today, I wouldn't argue with you about anything."

"Is that right?" he turned off the water and turned around to face me.

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

"Good to know," he said, and then turned around to resume washing dishes.

I chuckled and took my dirty ones over for him to wash, then stretched my arms above my head. I was only wearing one of Eric's shirts, no underwear.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asked without looking up from his task.

"Nope, it's just morning. I stretch in the morning," I smiled.

"Uh huh," he said.

But then when I wasn't looking, he sprayed me with the hose attached to the sink.

"Eric!" I screeched, and then started laughing in disbelief. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Oh no?" he laughed, and then sprayed me again.

"Stop that, you big buffoon!"

He kept laughing and said, "Now _that _is the sexiest thing I've seen all morning."

I smiled sweetly and said, "I guess now that my shirt is all wet, I'm going to have to take it off."

And then I did.

"How appropriate... your birthday suit," he raised the hose again but didn't spray.

"Don't you dare," I warned, holding up a finger at him.

"What if I do?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll probably get mad."

"But aren't I supposed to be getting you wet?" he smirked at his dorky pun.

"Har-dee-har."

"You're no fun on your birthday," he shook his head.

"Not when I'm being sprayed with cold water."

"It's not that cold," he said, but then turned the water off.

"Oh it's not?" I said, and then tossed his shirt at his head.

He caught it before it hit him, and set it on the counter behind him without taking his eyes off of me. "You better run," he said.

"Eric, sweetie," I reasoned as I started to back away. "Remember that it's my birthday..."

"Exactly," he stepped forward.

"Does that mean I'm getting spankings?" I asked, and took a step back.

"Is that what you want, birthday girl?" he asked with one of those panty melting smirks on his face.

"Perhaps," I smiled.

"Well I guess when I catch you, you'll find out," he said, and took a big step closer to me.

I didn't say anything more, and quickly turned and ran.

**oOoOoOo**

A couple hours later Eric and I were up in the room that would be his office, unpacking and setting things up. He got to sex me up, give me birthday spankings, and shower with me, so my birthday was shaping up to be a pretty good damn day.

"This box just says 'desk' on it," I told him. "Want me to pull the stuff out and put it on the desk so you can put it where you want it?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he said while he started shelving some books.

"Okie dokie," I said, and sat in his uber-comfy desk chair with the box on my lap.

On top were typical things like a stapler, a container of paper clips, a bunch of pens with a rubber band around them, and I started laying it all out on top of his huge ass desk. I didn't think Eric did anything small. When I dug deeper into the box I found some toys that made me snicker. I could just see Eric so bored at his desk that he had to play with silly toys.

Then at the bottom of the box I found something that made my brow furrow in confusion. There was a little velvet black box. I didn't recall leaving any jewelry at our apartment when I'd moved out, and I also didn't think I owned anything that was kept in a box like that. It occurred to me that maybe Eric had bought me a nice pair of earrings for Christmas and had never gotten to give them to me, so I picked the box up and opened it.

Boy did I feel stupid.

It wasn't earrings; it was a beautiful, yet simple and elegant diamond ring. I stared at it for a moment, and then looked up at Eric who was still shelving books, totally oblivious to my not so little discovery. I wondered how long he'd had it, and whether or not he'd planned to ask me before we broke up. I mean, he had to have planned to ask, or he wouldn't have bought it, but things between us just weren't great at all.

Before I realized I was doing it, I said, "Eric? What is this?"

He turned a little and asked, "What's what?"

"This diamond ring," I said, and held up the box.

"Oh that," he said, and set down the books in his hands. "That is a ring I bought about three months before our relationship started its downward spiral."

"You were going to ask me to marry you?"

"I'd thought about it. I just happened to see the ring one day when I was out and the second I saw it, I thought of you, so I bought it."

"So you hadn't planned anything yet?"

"No. We'd talked about it, but... it just didn't seem like it was the right time. I thought about doing it after things got bad between us, but I didn't want to make things worse," he said.

"Why did you keep it?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe I hoped someday it would still end up on your finger."

"Do you think that maybe someday it still might?" I asked, and felt silly after. We had just been talking about having kids not two hours ago.

"I'd be happy if it did, but if you've changed your mind about getting married-"

"I haven't," I interrupted. "And I'm not saying I want to get married right away, but I'm not going to lie and say that seeing this ring doesn't make me happy."

"Good," he smiled, and then went back to shelving his books.

"Are you upset that I saw it?" I asked, a little aghast that he hadn't had a bigger reaction to me finding it.

"Why would I be upset?" he looked over at me.

"Because I've seen the ring you plan to propose to me with."

"True, but at least now I know you like the ring. The important thing is that you won't know when it's coming," he taunted.

"Tease," I laughed, and then looked at the ring one last time before shutting the box.

"Are you all freaked out now because you know the ring is just waiting for you?" he asked as he finished his shelving.

"No, surprisingly not."

"Good," he smiled again and reached for another box of books.

"It kind of makes me want to give you a blow job though, I'm not going to lie."

"Oh really?" he set down the box. "That's a reaction I wasn't expecting."

"I wasn't either," I smiled up at him. "But it's there."

"Well if it's what you want, I promise not to stop you."

"Then get over here so we can christen your home office," I grinned.

* * *

**EPOV**

Her big blue eyes stared up at me as her small hand moved up and down my shaft. Her tongue swirled around the head of my cock and then flicked along the underside where that sensitive little triangle was, and then she took me in her mouth again.

"Fuck," I groaned, and grabbed a handful of her hair.

Sookie smiled up at me with her eyes, and moaned a little while her head bobbed. I thrust my hips gently, which I knew she liked, but not too hard or too deep. She was squirming in the chair a little bit, and the hand that wasn't stroking me suddenly moved between her legs to push her tiny shorts to the side so she could touch herself while she sucked me off.

"Keep doing that, Sookie," I watched her fingers move, rubbing her clit for a few seconds and then down to her entrance. "Are you wet, pretty girl?"

She moaned an affirmative noise, and then she slid one of her fingers inside herself to pump it in and out slowly, and then returned to rubbing her clit. She released my cock from her mouth, but her hand kept stroking.

"Want a taste?" she offered, and held up her finger that was coated in her juices.

I bowed my head and sucked her finger. Goddamn, she was delicious.

"Stand up, Sookie," I said when I let go of her finger.

She did as I told her to, but kept stroking my cock. I pulled her mouth to mine to kiss her, and then reached down to pick up where her hand had left off. She moaned in my mouth as I touched her, easily sliding two fingers into her wet heat. She stumbled back against the desk, and my palm rubbed against her clit.

"Eric, please," she whimpered against my lips.

"What do you want, Sookie?" I stared into her eyes. I knew exactly what she wanted, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck me," she said, and let go of my cock.

I removed my hand from between her legs, yanked her shorts down around her thighs and then turned her around. She bent over the desk to brace herself. Her perfectly shaped ass was still a little red from her birthday spanking an hour or so before, and when I traced my fingers over the redness she turned her head and looked over her shoulder at me. I pushed her legs a little further apart and then rubbed the head of my cock up and down her slit, teasing her before finally giving in and pushing into her.

"Fuck," I groaned again, wanting to slam into her, but deciding not to just yet. I thrust into her slowly and shallowly a few times and then finally burying myself to the hilt inside her.

She moaned loudly and then started to rock herself back and forth until I pulled her back with me when I sat down in the chair behind me. She leaned back against my chest and put my hands on her breasts while she continued to ride me. Her feet were planted on the floor between my knees and when she leaned forward my hands moved to her hips to hold her in place while I thrust up.

"Oh shit," she muttered, and I thrust harder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Her sentiments mirrored mine, and it didn't take long for her to come. After she did she pulled off her tank top and shorts and dropped them on the floor, and then stood up. She turned to face me, leaning over to kiss me, and then straddled my lap again, impaling herself in the process. Her hips rocked against mine while we kissed, and after a few minutes I stood up with Sookie wrapped around me, and rather than setting her down on the desk again, I pressed her up against the wall behind me.

She somehow ended up with her legs hooked over my elbows, pinned to the wall while I pounded into her, making sure I ground my pubic bone against her clit every time I thrust into her. She clawed at my back and sucked on my neck, whimpering and moaning as she got closer and closer to coming again.

"That's it, Sookie, come again for me," I whispered in her ear. "Let me feel how tight that pussy gets when you come."

She cried out and reached down to rub her clit. Our eyes met and the look on her face when she let go and her orgasm took over was nothing short of stunning. I captured her lips with mine and kissed her hard. Her pussy milked me of my orgasm, and I thrust into her hard, slamming her against the wall when I came. Sookie broke the kiss so she could breathe, and pressed her forehead to my shoulder.

I pulled out of her slowly, and then let her legs down one at a time. Sookie clung to me anyway, as she often did after having a powerful orgasm.

"Legs not working?" I asked, and the shake of her head was all I got. I sat down in the chair with her on my lap, and she buried her face in my neck, peppering it with little kisses. I pushed her thighs apart just a little and reached down to rub her clit.

"Wha... what are you doing?" she moaned, but her body moved to keep contact with my fingers.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I kissed her head and kept rubbing.

Her hand covered mine, guiding it where to go and since she'd come just a few minutes before it wasn't hard to make her come again. When she did, she removed my fingers from between her legs and sucked them clean for me.

"No more," she whispered.

"Are you sure? I think I could make you come again," I growled in her ear and she whimpered.

"Too much," she said in a dazed tone.

"Need a nap?" I offered and she nodded.

I kissed her shoulder and then shifted her in my lap so she was cradled in my arms. She rested her head on my chest with her eyes closed, and I carefully stood up and carried her downstairs. I got Sookie tucked into bed and lay down beside her for a while until I was sure she was asleep. Then I went back upstairs to the office and picked up our clothes. I put my boxers back on and picked up the little black box with the engagement ring in it.

Buying the ring had been a split second decision. It just so happened that I was in Denver on business when I found the ring. I was walking down a busy street when I happened upon a jewelry store. I saw the ring in a window display, and it just screamed of Sookie. I opened the box and stared at the ring. It was a white gold band accented with round cut diamonds. If I remembered right it was a total of a carat and a half. The sparkle on it was amazing, and there was even an inscription on the inside of the ring, which I didn't think she had seen or she would have commented on it.

Actually, I was glad she hadn't seen that part. I'd let that be a surprise for when I really did ask her to marry me. I wasn't disappointed that she'd found the ring. Mostly I hoped that knowing the ring was around wouldn't somehow put pressure on us to move faster than we were ready for. There were still things to deal with from the time we were apart, but it was getting easier. I wasn't feeling so guilty anymore, and we were working on rebuilding the trust that we'd lost when we broke up.

It was interesting how I could be so sure that I was in love with her, even when I wasn't sure if I trusted her. I mean, I knew I trusted her there in that moment in my office, but before we broke up. I had loved her so much that it was fucking painful sometimes, but I didn't trust her. I think that dam broke the night she faked it, and if she thought for a second I didn't know that she had, she was crazy. Maybe if it had been the first few times we'd had sex I wouldn't know any better, but I had been fucking her for a couple of years by that point, and on a pretty regular basis. I knew what it felt like to be inside her when she came, and whatever it was she'd done that night... it just wasn't the same.

But we were beyond that now, and I wasn't going to hold it over her head. In some respects, I deserved it. I hadn't been all present that night either. It occurred to me then that maybe I had used her that night. I was horny and I'd wanted to fuck, but there hadn't been any emotion or connection in it. It was just sex. More than likely, Sookie knew that and...

I closed the ring box. I needed to stop thinking about the fuck ups in the past. Focusing on that wasn't going to do me any favors. I needed to be present in the moment, and make sure that I was with her right then and there. Since Sookie was asleep I decided I'd run out and pick up the cake I had promised her. I went downstairs and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt to wear to the store. Just to be on the safe side in case she woke up while I was gone, I left her a note on the nightstand and kissed her forehead before I left.

The trip to get the cake didn't take very long. It was ridiculously hot outside, and I was glad that Sookie had updated the old farmhouse enough so that it had central air conditioning and heating. The more I thought about it, the more I started to think maybe we should just stay in that house. I knew it meant a lot to her, having been in her family for generations. The house had been willed to her after her grandmother's death four months after we'd moved in together.

The house needed work, but it had great bones. We would have plenty of room for kids to run and play, and if we needed more space we could always add on an addition, as had been done several times since the house was first built well over a century prior. But that was something we could talk about later on when we thought we were ready to start a family.

Having kids with Sookie was something that had never scared me. Even when we were only a few months into our relationship and the topic had come up, I wasn't freaked out by it. I mean, the prospect of being a father in general was a little scary to me, if only because I wasn't ready for it at that point. I was in a much better place to handle it if Sookie got pregnant now, and I knew she was too, but I also knew that wasn't really something we wanted in our immediate future.

Sookie was still sleeping when I got back with her cake. I put it in the fridge and then went upstairs to resume unpacking in the office. If I could get that finished before she woke up, that would be great. My clothes were already unpacked, with half of them hanging in the closet in the guest room across the hall from our bedroom. I didn't mind that. Closet space in our room was limited, so that was something we would have to consider when we talked about whether or not to move.

But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to just do renovations on the house we were already in. I'd have to ask Sookie for her feelings on that later, though. When I finished in the office I headed downstairs to make us lunch. I was in the middle of making sandwiches when I heard her soft footsteps coming down the hall.

"Eric?" she called out.

"In the kitchen!" I called back.

She came in with sleepy eyes, and nap hair, and came right up to me to give me a hug.

"I'm hungry."

"Then it's a good thing lunch is ready," I handed her a plate.

"You might be perfect," she smiled and gave me a kiss.

"You might be predictable," I teased, and gave her a slap on the ass when she turned to head for the table.

"So are you," she giggled.

"Guess what?" I finished putting my sandwich together and went to the fridge to get a drink.

"What?" she asked with her mouth full.

"I finished unpacking the office while you were sleeping. All that's left are the boxes of stuff we have to decide what's staying and what's going into storage," I smiled, and grabbed a pitcher of iced tea.

"Perfect," she smiled. "I'm glad we're getting this done. When Jason moved into his house, he lived out of boxes for a year."

"Yes, but it's impressive that Jason can tie his own shoes," I pointed out, and set my plate and the pitcher down on the table.

"That's true," she laughed.

"Besides, you said no more maid, right?" I grabbed a pair of glasses from a cabinet and went back to the table to sit.

"I did."

"Not to mention, I don't want to be tripping over shit all the time. Putting it all away saves me a lot of stubbed toes and dirty looks from you," I smirked and poured us tea.

"And fighting and being cut off," she smiled.

"Being cut off isn't so bad," I said, getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"Oh really?"

"Really," I nodded. "Because then I just have to seduce you into changing your mind, and that's always fun for both of us."

"One of these days you won't be able to seduce me out of it."

"I think if that day ever comes we have bigger problems than a lack of sex in our relationship," I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll have just become determined to not let you seduce me."

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"This sandwich is delicious," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. Your cake is in the fridge," I told her.

"Mmmm my mouth is watering for that now."

"You can have it whenever you want."

"We'll save it for later. Preferably when we're naked."

"Nudity and chocolate cake... why does it seem like those two things should always go together?" I laughed.

"Because they should."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I have no idea."

"Well when you decide you let me know."

"I will."

We finished lunch and decided we might as well go through the final few boxes so they would be out of the way. The other bedroom upstairs was the room we were using for storage space since one guest bedroom was enough. It didn't take us long to go through all of that stuff, and when it was done we came back downstairs and collapsed on the couch together.

"What now, birthday girl?" I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"How about a movie?"

"As long as it's not _The Big Lebowski _again," I said. She loved the movie but seriously, enough was enough.

"But it's my birthday," she pouted.

"I know, but every time it's your turn to pick a movie, that's the one you pick," I whined and didn't even care that I was whining. "We have a fuck ton of movies. _Please _pick something else."

"You're cute when you whine," she snickered. "I wasn't planning to pick that movie anyway."

"Thank fuck," I muttered.

"I can't believe you wouldn't suffer through it once more for my birthday," she teased.

"Oh I'd suffer through it if you asked me to, but _you _might end up getting cut off," I snickered.

"On my _birthday_."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's so... wrong."

"It's the truth," I shrugged. "I mean, wouldn't it get on your nerves if I made you watch _Hostel _over and over?"

"That's different," she argued. "That was a fucking disgusting movie."

"Says you," I argued.

"Eric, it's torture porn."

"That's not the whole movie," I shook my head and stopped short of saying that the Dude wasn't nearly as cool as she thought.

"It pretty much is."

"Whatever. The point is that I don't force you to watch it over and over again."

"I don't _force _you," she pouted, and wouldn't look at me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Fine, you don't _force _me," I relented. I didn't want to fight with her.

"Will you pick the movie?" she asked.

"It's your birthday. You pick," I insisted.

"Maybe we should just do something else."

Her tone told me she was pissed off and I'd hurt her feelings, which wasn't at all my intention.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her which was really a stupid ass question, but it was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"A little," she sighed.

"Because I don't want to watch _The Big Lebowski_?"

That was stupid question number two.

She looked at me incredulously, and said, "No, because you're being a butthole."

"Sook..." I sighed.

"It's fine," she said, and stood up. "I'm going to go do some laundry."

"I'm sorry I was being a jerk. Will you please-"

"No, I really just want to go do laundry."

"Fine, then go do laundry," I said, and turned the TV on.

She didn't say anything else, and left the living room. I channel surfed for like ten minutes before I decided the whole thing was stupid. Little fights like this pissed me off more than anything. I turned off the TV and got up off the couch to go find Sookie sorting laundry in the bedroom.

"I really am sorry I was being a dick," I walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you are," she sighed. "I'm sorry for being a big baby."

"Can we please hold off on doing any more chores until tomorrow?" I took the t-shirt she was holding out of her hands and tossed it across the room so it was in its own pile.

"The laundry needs done," she said.

"It can wait until tomorrow," I insisted. "We're not going anywhere else today, and I know you've got clothes to wear to work tomorrow."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"It's your birthday. If you really, _really _want to do laundry I won't stop you, but I'm sure you can come up with something better than that," I kissed her shoulder.

"I don't really feel like getting naked right now."

"We don't have to," I turned her around. "We could turn on the sprinkler out back and run around like little kids."

"It would be an excuse to put on a bikini..."

"True," I nodded. "Or I could give you a back rub."

"I vote back rub," she smiled.

"You got it," I smiled back at her. "Get comfy and I'll go grab that lotion stuff you like so much."

"Deal," she said, and climbed up on the bed.

Feeling like I'd sidestepped a landmine, I went to the bathroom to get the lotion.

* * *

**Ah the joys of stupid arguments in relationships *sigh* I almost posted this yesterday instead of chapter 9. That's what happens when I don't get enough sleep, I guess. Luckily I caught myself lol. Thanks for reading!  
**


	13. There Goes My Life

Chapter 11: There Goes My Life

"_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke. So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast. Oh well, those plans are long gone. And he said there goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. Might as well kiss it all good-bye. There goes my life..." _–_Kenny Chesney_

**EPOV**

"Auntie Sookie will you come swim with me?" Missy batted her eyelashes at Sookie.

It was the fourth of July and there was the usual gathering at Jason's house. The grill was going and the coolers were full of beer. So far, it was a good day.

"Of course sweetie," Sookie said.

"Do I have to wear my floaties?" Missy asked.

"Yes, you do."

"Okay," she said, and then took off running to go get them.

"You know, if she keeps batting those eyelashes like that, Jason's going to have a serious problem when she's a teenager," I snickered.

"He has problems now, are you kidding?" she laughed. "You have to admit that she's pretty darn adorable though."

"Yes she is," I agreed.

"So how long before you to finally have one?" Tray asked, plopping down with a fresh beer at the picnic table next to us.

"When we decide we want to, nosy," Sookie said.

"You know you don't have to be married these days," he said and I shook my head at him.

"Eat your salsa, Tray," I laughed.

"I'm ready, Auntie Sookie!" Missy came running back with her floaties on her arms.

"Alright, let's go," Sookie said, and got up to walk down to the water with her niece.

"She's gonna be a good mother," Tray said and I had to wonder if he was high. "What? You think I'm wrong?"

"No, you're just... why are you being weird?" I stared at him.

He leaned over and said, "Amelia's pregnant."

"What?" I was shocked. I knew they were seeing each other from time to time, but damn.

"We weren't planning it, obviously, but it happens," he shrugged.

"Dude..." I didn't even know what to say.

"She's keeping it," he said, but I had figured as much.

"You cool with that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean, it's probably not the ideal situation since we don't really know each other all that well, but I like her."

"Well good for you, man. You guys tell anyone yet?"

"Her old man knows. He's not too happy about it, but he's thrilled that we're not getting married," he snorted.

"Can you blame him?" I teased.

"I don't want to go through the same shit Hamster Head over there went through," he looked over at Jason.

"Good call," I chuckled, and then heard Missy calling me from the lake.

"You better go before she comes over here and drags your ass down there," he laughed. He also wasn't kidding. Missy wasn't above pulling us around like she owned us all.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said and then went down to the water to watch Missy practice her cannonballs off the dock.

"You getting in, hon?" Sookie asked me.

"Not right now," I said, finding a place in the shade.

"What's with the face?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when little ears aren't around," I said.

"Aunt Sookie, Eric, watch me!" Missy shouted and then bellyflopped into the water. I cringed for her.

"Did that feel good?" Sookie asked her with a laugh.

"It hurt a little," Missy said, but quickly climbed back onto the dock to jump again.

"Maybe just jump this time," Sookie smiled up at her.

"I'm gonna jump backward," Missy turned around.

"Be careful, sweetie."

"I have an idea," I said, and walked over to where Missy was standing on the dock to pick her up. She was a tiny thing and weighed next to nothing. "How about I throw you?"

"Yeah!" she grinned.

"And then maybe I'll throw Aunt Sookie," I suggested.

"Oh no you won't!"

"What do you think, Missy? Should I throw Aunt Sookie?" I asked, completely ignoring Sookie.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Missy, sweetie, you don't know how scary it is," Sookie reasoned with her.

"You're a big girl," Missy argued. "Don't be scared."

I laughed and said, "Looks like you've been out voted, Sookie."

"Clearly," she said, then pointed at Missy. "You little traitor."

"What does that mean, Eric?" Missy asked me.

"It means you're not on Aunt Sookie's side," I told her.

"Oh," she said, and then turned her head toward Sookie. "At least I'm not a chicken!"

I burst out laughing at the look of shock on Sookie's face, and then counted to three. Missy plugged her nose and then on three I tossed her into the water. Sookie was nearby to make sure Missy came up okay, which she did, laughing and pleading for me to do it again.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked her.

"Uh huh! That was fun!" Missy dog paddled toward the dock and I bent down to haul her out of the water. "You should try it, Aunt Sookie!"

"I think if Eric wants to toss me in he's going to have to come get me."

Missy reached for my hand and said, "Eric, I'll help you. We can jump together!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm and said, "You better swim fast, Sookie."

"You two are evil!"

"You're a chicken!" Missy challenged right back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Missy said, and then jumped in the water without me, but after moving a little further down the dock I jumped in as well.

"Missy, we should splash Eric!" Sookie said when I surfaced.

"Yeah!" Missy said, and her little hands started pushing water my way.

"That's all you've got?" I teased, and moved toward Sookie, who was by far the bigger threat.

Sookie started splashing me good, and Missy giggled.

"You like that, Missy?" I asked, and she nodded. "Watch this," I said, and then dove toward Sookie, disappearing under the water. I got her up on my shoulders and then stood up. "I think we should splash Missy," I looked up at Sookie.

"But I'm on your team, Eric!" Missy said with an angry pout on her face.

"She's right, Eric," Sookie said.

"Then maybe I should drop you?" I suggested, moving closer to the shore.

"Don't you dare."

Alcide appeared at the water's edge and said, "Don't worry, Missy, we can take 'em in a water fight."

"Hey 'Cide!" Sookie said.

"Aunt Sookie's a chicken!" Missy yelled, and then burst out laughing.

"Uh oh. Since when are you a chicken, Sook?" Alcide laughed and stepped into the water.

"I'm not a chicken," Sookie said. "Missy's a traitor."

"Aunt Sookie won't let Eric throw her in the water," Missy explained.

"I see," Alcide said and lifted Missy when she held her arms up. He walked out a little further into the water, and then tossed the munchkin a few feet away. "So uh, Amelia's here and uh, she's not drinking."

Fuck. Alcide had a big mouth.

"Wait, what? Why not?" Sookie asked.

"You should ask her," I said before Alcide could run his big mouth any more than he already had.

"What do you know, Eric?"

"Only what Tray told me, but you should talk to Amelia," I told her.

I sank down in the water so Sookie could climb off my shoulders.

"You two got Missy?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I think we can handle the little monkey," Alcide said, and then tossed Missy toward me.

* * *

**SPOV**

I knew what was going through my head when I walked up to the house to find Amelia, and it was that she was pregnant. If so, I couldn't believe she hadn't called me. I found her in the kitchen cutting up a watermelon.

"Hey, are we alone in here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she smiled at me. "Everything okay?"

"You tell me," I said. "What's this about you not drinking?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she shrugged. "I just don't feel like it today, that's all."

"Then why did Eric say something about Tray telling him something?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Tray that," she said, intentionally not looking at me.

"Ames..." I went over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What aren't you telling me?"

She sighed and set down the knife on the cutting board and said, "I'm pregnant, okay? Now you know."

"Oh sweetie," I hugged her. "You didn't even tell me you and Tray were having sex."

"Because it wasn't supposed to be a big deal, you know? I mean, I like him, but I don't know... he's... he's Tray," she said, and reached up to wipe a few tears off her cheeks. "He's more concerned with fixing cars, drinking beers and hanging out with the boys than he is being a father. I told him I was pregnant and he just shrugged, Sookie. I was having a fucking panic attack and he shrugged like it was nothing."

Oh I was going to kick his ass.

"I'm so sorry. He's crazy about you though," I said. "At the beginning of the summer he'd perk up every time someone mentioned you. And did you notice how he's losing weight? He thinks you'll find him more attractive. You've seen how he is with Missy. I know being a father must be scary, but I think he'll pull it together for you and the baby."

"I don't know if I want him to," she confessed with a sniffle. "I don't want to feel like a weight around his neck, you know? I mean, if you got pregnant there would be a little freaking out, but it would be okay because you and Eric are good, you know? It's not like that with Tray. I don't even really know anything about him."

She burst into tears.

"Yes you do," I said, and wrapped her in my arms. "You know that he's dependable, and loyal. He's kind, and trustworthy, and if he doesn't step up to the plate Jason will clean his grill with Tray's face."

"Don't make me laugh," Amelia said, even though she was smiling.

"You know what," I said. "It doesn't really matter what happens between you and Tray. You have great friends and family, and we're all going to be here for you."

"I know," she nodded and took the napkin I offered her. "But this is... it's so much bigger than anything I've ever done and I'm scared to death, Sookie."

"I'd think you were weird if you weren't scared to death," I said.

She took a few deep breaths and said, "I don't know if I'm ready for this, Sook. I'm too selfish to be someone's mother."

"No you're not," I said. "If you were, you wouldn't be keeping the baby."

"What if it's a mistake?" she asked me. "I don't want to resent my kid."

"You won't. You get all of that resentment out now, and by the time that baby comes, you'll be head over heels in love with it. Just think, Ames. A little girl with your big brown eyes."

"Or a little boy with Tray's hairy knuckles," she said, and we both burst out laughing.

"You know it's always a possibility," I smiled. "And no matter what, we'll all love that baby."

"Yeah," she nodded, and looked me in my eyes. "You know you're gonna be this kid's Godmother, right?"

I teared up and tried not to cry. "I'd be honored."

"Well one of us should know how to take care of the kid," she snickered.

Jason stuck his head in the kitchen door and said, "I'm starting the burgers. Y'all want cheese?"

"Yeah," Amelia nodded. "And make sure mine's well done, okay?"

"You got it," he smiled and looked at me.

"Ditto what she said," I told him.

"Coming right up," he said, and then disappeared.

"Do you mind if I go out and kick Tray now?" I asked her.

"Please do. I don't know if my father's knocks upside his head did any good," she sighed.

"I think he might be more scared of me than your dad," I said, and gave her another hug. "Just breathe, sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," she hugged me back.

"You know I'm almost always right," I gave her a wink.

"I'm hoping that streak holds," she said, and then picked up her knife to finish cutting up the watermelon.

I went outside, and quickly found Tray.

"You," I said, glaring at him. "Come take a walk with me."

"But I'm comfortable," Tray pouted.

"Get up before I hurt you."

"Just do it, brother," Eric clapped him on his shoulder. "Trust me, she doesn't look like much, but she's scrappy."

"Fine," Tray said, and got out of his chair to follow me around the side of the house.

As soon as we were out of sight of everyone, I pinched his arm.

"The fuck was that for?" he jerked his arm away from me, rubbing the spot where I'd pinched him.

"You _shrugged_? She told you she was pregnant, and you fucking shrugged?"

"I didn't know what to say!" he said. "And I wasn't really all that surprised since we did it a couple of times without protection, and Amelia didn't seem to mind."

"Number one, wrap it every time unless you're in a committed relationship. Number two, you do. not. shrug when a girl tells you you're going to be a dad!"

"Okay!" he yelled back at me.

I glared at him, and then wrapped my arms around him. "You big idiot."

"You know I'd marry her if she wanted me to," he said.

"That's not going to fix things," I said. "I know you're crazy about her, Tray, but she doesn't."

He hung his head and said, "I don't know what to do, Sook. I'm not good at this stuff."

"I know," I sighed. "She thinks you don't care. It's time for you to suck it up and start talking to her about your feelings. You can't be the strong, silent type all the time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "I'll go talk to her."

"Don't let her scare you, okay? She's probably going to say a lot of things that she doesn't mean, but she's just really afraid right now. And whatever you do, don't shrug."

"I'll try not to," he said, and then gave me one of his big bear hugs. "Thanks, Sook."

"Make me proud," I told him when he released me.

"Keep your fingers crossed," he said, and then went around to the back of the house again.

"Sweet baby Jesus let him not fuck this up," I said to myself before joining the group again.

"So Amelia told you, huh?" Eric pulled me down onto his lap.

"Eric Northman," I said quietly. "If you shrug when I tell you I'm pregnant one day, I will kick you in the balls."

"I wouldn't shrug," he said. "I might high five you, though."

"That's perfectly acceptable."

"Good to know," he took a drink of his beer. "So how long do you think before they start yelling at each other?"

"I hope they don't," I said. "Tray's excited, he just doesn't know how to handle this. He's so crazy about Ames too. And she's just freaking the hell out and on top of that, Tray's confusing her."

"Men are idiots," he said, and offered me his beer.

"Thank you," I said, and took a few big gulps.

"I can't believe they're having a kid," he whispered in my ear. "This is going to be fun to watch."

"It's not supposed to be entertaining, butthead."

"Maybe not, but it's going to be," he chuckled. "Can you imagine what Amelia's going to do when she finds her first stretch mark?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what about when I discover mine?"

"I'll still think you're the hottest girl in the world," he promised and kissed my neck.

"Even when I look like a beached whale carrying your moose babies?"

"I'll push the wheelbarrow myself," he smirked.

"You're going to have to," I laughed.

"Besides, it's temporary," he shrugged. "And I promise you unlimited foot rubs."

"Temporary until I have to lose the weight," I sighed. "Thank goodness I still have a few years to enjoy my pre-baby body."

"And if we have an oops like Tray and Amelia?"

"Then we'll deal with it and I'll mourn for my stomach."

"You'll be fine," he said, and kissed my shoulder.

"I can already tell I'm going to be a bitchy pregnant woman," I sighed. "I'm apologizing in advance."

"I'll just distract you with chocolate cake and frozen sodas."

"Smart man."

"We'll be fine, Sook."

"I know we will."

Then the kitchen door flew open and Tray said, "Uh, Sook, Amelia needs you in the bathroom."

"Is she okay?" I asked as I jumped up.

"I think she's sick," he said.

"Okay," I said, and ran inside and into the bathroom. "Ames, you okay?"

"Morning sickness," she said and then started gagging.

I wet down a wash cloth, and knelt down next to her to hold her hair back. She kept it too short to put in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"This sucks," she said, and then threw up some more.

I rubbed her back, and said nothing. Nobody liked throwing up. When she was done she sat back on her feet and wiped her face with the cloth I'd wet down.

"It hits every day at this time like fucking clockwork," she sighed.

"What about everything else?" I asked. "Did you and Tray talk?"

"A little," she picked at the washcloth. "I don't know what to do with him. I know he cares about me but I just... I think I need to focus on the pregnancy thing and not Tray right now."

"What did he say?"

"He apologized for his reaction and told me he wants to be a part of things," she threw the cloth in the sink.

"That's good!"

"Yeah," she said, but didn't seem happy about it.

"Why do you sound like you don't think it's a good thing?"

"Because I'm scared, Sookie, and Tray just doesn't have the slightest idea about it. It's like it goes in one ear and out the other and all he keeps saying is that it's going to be okay, but that doesn't mean anything to me. But then it's not his body that's changing, his hormones out of whack and the baby isn't growing inside of him. His life hasn't changed at all, but mine already has. It's just a lot to deal with and I don't know if I have it in me to try and pull everything out of him," she reached over and flushed the toilet.

"Do you know why he keeps telling you it's going to be okay?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't get it," she pouted, and stood up.

"Amelia, I love you, but I think you need to take a step back for a second and think about this. I understand that you're going through something that's going to change your life, but just because Tray's body isn't affected doesn't mean it's not affecting him at all. Not a half hour ago he told me he'd marry you if you wanted him too."

"Oh that's all I need," she rolled her eyes. "And he's only saying that because I'm pregnant, Sookie."

"No, he's saying that because he's always loved you," I said. "I don't particularly think getting married is a good idea, but I think it proves that he's serious about this. He wants to make it work."

"Did he tell you he loves me?" Amelia asked, her eyes narrowed.

"He didn't have to."

She snorted and said, "Yeah, well, it's not good enough. He's never said it to me. Not once. Maybe he's infatuated with me, but he doesn't love me."

"Can you blame him for not saying it?" I asked. "You're a little intimidating. And you both said it was just a casual thing. If he'd told you how he felt, you'd have flipped out and never talked to him again."

Amelia huffed and said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't go and get in the middle like you always do."

I stood up and said, "Fine. Sort your way through this one on your own. But if you hurt Tray, I'll... yell at you or something."

Amelia stormed out of the bathroom without saying another word, and a few seconds later I heard one of the doors down the hall slam shut. I sighed, and went back outside. I understood that she was having a life crisis right now, but she also needed to pull it together enough to include Tray.

I went back to sit down with Eric, and he pushed a plate in front of me.

"Thank you," I sighed, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he rubbed my back.

"Amelia's making me sad," I said. "I'm starting to feel worse for Tray than for her."

"That's Amelia for you," he kissed my head.

"I just hope she calms down and realizes that this is happening to him too."

"Unfortunately Amelia is one of the most selfish people I've ever met most of the time," he said. "But for that kid's sake I hope she calms down too."

"I think things will change when she starts feeling it."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Where's Tray?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know," he said. "He went around front about ten minutes ago and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm gonna go find him," I sighed.

"You should stay out of it, Sook," he said. "They're adults. Let them work it out themselves."

"I'm incapable of staying out of it," I said. "Tray looked so sad earlier. He just needs a hug."

"He's a big boy, Sookie. He can take care of himself," Eric said.

"He just needs a little push."

"Sookie," he shook his head. "You realize you're like, this close to being Hoyt's mama right about now, don't you?"

"Not cool," I said, and narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm just going to go see if he's okay."

"Nosy," he narrowed his eyes right back at me.

"Hush," I said, and got up.

I headed around to the front of the house, but didn't see Tray anywhere. I didn't see him down on the dock either, but his truck was still in the driveway. Thinking he may have went off on a walk by himself, I decided to go inside and apologize to Amelia for being insensitive. And that was when I got my lesson about being too nosy and involved in other people's business.

I headed back to the room where Amelia was hiding, and just as I was about to go in, I heard some rather distinct noises. There was moaning, and growling, and then finally a, "Yes! Tray! Harder!"

My face burned red, and I got the hell out of Dodge before they realized they'd been heard. I went back out and sat next to Eric again.

"Okay," I said. "You were right."

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"It means that I couldn't find him outside, so I went in to find Amelia and heard where Tray was. Which was balls deep in Ameila," I said quietly.

He fought a laugh and said, "That's classic."

"Yeah, so, staying out of it."

"I told you so," he smirked. "Should I call you Maxine from now on?"

"If you do, you're not getting laid."

"Oh calm down," he rolled his eyes. "I had Jason put your burger back on the grill on the top rack so it wouldn't get cold."

"Thank you," I said. "All that nosiness got me hungry."

"Yeah, I bet it did."

"Still love me?"

"Always," he leaned over and kissed me.

**oOoOoOo**

"So, Amelia asked me to be the Godmother," I told Eric on the way home.

"Very cool," he smiled over at me.

"I hope the baby isn't huge like Tray. Amelia doesn't have birthing hips, poor girl."

"Ugh," Eric cringed.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about that," he shook his head.

"Oh you poor baby."

"Would you want to talk about Tray trying to pass a kidney stone?" he countered.

"I wouldn't care," I shrugged.

"Then you're a better person than me because I don't want to hear that story either," he shuddered.

"Dork," I snorted.

"Because I don't want to hear stories about whether or not Amelia's got good birthing hips?"

"I just meant that she's so small. I hope she doesn't end up having to have a c-section. I won't have that problem because my hips are so huge."

"Don't be too sure about that," he said.

"Why is that? You kind of have intimate knowledge of my hips, dear."

"I'm aware," he grinned. "But are you aware that I was over ten pounds when I was born?"

"Shut the fuck up," I said.

"I'm serious," he laughed. "If you don't believe me just ask my mother."

"Okay, we're never having kids."

"What happened to those more than big enough hips?" he teased, and poked the right one since it was all he could reach from the passenger's side of the truck. He'd had a few more beers than me.

"I'm not pushing a ten plus pound baby out of my vagina," I said. "I like the way it looks now. It'll never be the same."

He just rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You're being ridiculous. Women have babies all the time and everything goes back to the way it was."

"And you know this for sure, do you?"

"Okay, fine. We won't have kids."

"Oh calm down, we're still going to have kids," I sighed. "I just want you to understand that my body will never look the same ever again."

"You're the only one freaking out about it, Sook," he pointed out.

"Well it's my body that's never going to be the same. You just get to rub my feet and continue to be sexy."

"So you tell me what the appropriate reaction is here," he looked over at me. "If I freak out, then you just freak out more. If I tell you I'll still think you look hot, you'll think I'm just saying that because it's what I'm supposed to say. No matter what I say, I can't win."

"Just tell me that you know my body isn't going to look the same, but you'll lie to me anyway and tell me I'm still nice-looking."

Ugh, I sounded like Amelia.

"I know your body won't look the same, but I'll still think you're beautiful," he said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why will you still think I'm beautiful?" I asked. "Just indulge me."

"For the same reasons I think you're beautiful now, dork."

"Minus the way my vagina looks now," I laughed.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" he looked at me curiously.

"Because having kids is an inevitability for us, and Amelia put a lot of stuff into my head about it earlier."

"Fucking Amelia," he grumbled.

"I think Tray's got that covered."

"You would know, Maxine," he grinned.

"Oh no, I learned my lesson," I said, as I pulled into the driveway to our house.

"Ha!"

"I did!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that," he said, and jumped down from the truck when I parked.

We went inside, and I headed straight for the bedroom. I was still in my bikini and wanted to shower.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower," I called out to Eric.

"I'll be right behind you!" he shouted back from the kitchen.

Oh lovely, I smiled to myself and stripped down.

* * *

**EPOV**

Amelia and Tray having a kid together was a bit of a shocker. I knew they were fucking around because Tray had mentioned it a time or two, but I would have thought at least one of them was responsible enough to use birth control. From what Sookie told me, that wasn't the case. I couldn't wrap my head around that one, but whatever; it was their problem, so to speak.

After downing two big glasses of water I went to the bedroom and pulled off my clothes. Sookie was already in the shower when I got there, and I stepped into the tub behind her while she was washing her hair.

"I don't want to go back to work on Monday," I said out of nowhere.

"I don't either," she said.

"I have to though," I sighed. "I'm the boss now."

"With great power comes great responsibility."

My brows furrowed and I asked, "Did you just quote a Disney movie?"

"I think that was Spiderman, actually."

"Eh," I shrugged.

"At least we have each other to come home to."

"Speaking of, I have no idea what time I'll be home Monday night."

"Just let me know whether or not to keep dinner warm for you," she smiled.

"I will. My father's assistant decided to retire along with him, so I have to hire someone new," I rubbed my eyes. "That'll be all kinds of fun."

"Good assistants are hard to come by."

"Which is why Alcide suggested I hire the one with the greatest rack," I chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"But the only way I could do that is if you decided to come work for me," I assured her.

"Oh I know," she smirked.

"If you know anyone looking for work, feel free to send them my way," I suggested.

"I'll ask around. There's a girl in the mail room who's been trying to get a job like that. She's really sweet and hard working."

"Cool. Give her my email address so she can send a resume," I said.

"Okay."

She finished washing up and then we traded places so I could do the same. I wanted to get the smell of the lake off of me more than anything.

"You know I hate to bring this subject up again tonight," I said while rinsing soap off of me. "But Missy asked me why Aunt Sookie doesn't have babies."

"Awww, she's cute," she smiled. "What'd you tell her?"

"I told her to ask you," I laughed. "She thinks that since you're an old lady, her words not mine, that you should have babies."

"Well she has a skewed world view," she laughed.

"Just remember that when she's twenty-six and doesn't have kids."

"I'm twenty-five."

"Sorry, twenty-five."

"Don't make me get too old too fast," she smiled.

"Tell that to the gray hair," I pointed at her head, teasing her.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't have gray hair."

"You're cute when you make that face," I kissed her, and then turned to shut off the water.

"Thanks."

We stepped out of the tub and dried off before going back to the bedroom.

"Got plans for tomorrow?" I asked as I climbed into bed. I didn't even bother with pajamas.

"Not as of now," she said as she pulled on one of my shirts before joining me.

"I don't even know why you bother putting a shirt on," I shook my head.

"Because if I don't I get a bit nipply," she smiled. "And also when you eventually pull it off of me, it's at least close enough that I don't have to get out of bed to put one on after we fuck."

"Well maybe this time I won't even take it off of you," I pulled her on top of me.

"I think that's kind of sexy," she smirked.

"Good, then we'll leave it on," I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.

* * *

**So Amelia's preggers. Scribe was all WTF when that came out of left field, but yeah... it's fun to pull the rug out from under each other sometimes when we're writing. Keeps things interesting. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Bring it on Home pt 1

Chapter 12: Bring it on Home

"_When your long day is over and you can barely drag your feet. The weight of the world is on your shoulders; I know what you need. Bring it on home to me. You know I know you like the back of my hand, but did you know I'm gonna do all that I can right here? I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep. When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here, yes I am. So take your worries and just drop them at the door. Baby leave it all behind." –Little Big Town_

**EPOV**

Getting settled in as the big boss took some time, but it got easier when I made some personnel changes once I was in charge. I took my time examining things, making sure that I had the team I wanted working for me. That meant letting go of a few people that I didn't think were doing their jobs quite like they should. I realized how many people were taking advantage of my father's type A personality and control freak nature. He ended up paying a lot of people to not really do their jobs, and when those responsibilities were shifted back to them, there were a few who couldn't take the pressure of it and weren't living up to their end.

They had to go.

Summer ended on a high note for me. The business was doing well. Sookie and I were stronger than we'd ever been. I turned twenty-six, and everything was looking up. It was scary how good life was, and by the time things started to settle down a little bit in November, I was ready for a break. I hadn't taken a real vacation in more than two years and I decided it was time to do something about it. Since the farmhouse was long since paid off, we were putting money away for property taxes and renovations to the house, but our monthly bills were significantly less than they had been when we were living in the apartment.

That meant we had a nest egg that was growing rapidly. Sookie and I hadn't talked about marriage since the day she found the engagement ring I'd bought, and we only really talked about kids in the context of the fact that Amelia was pregnant. Things had gotten better with Tray, but it was obvious to me that Amelia was still a little unsure of what she wanted. She found out on Halloween that she was having a girl, which seemed to lighten her spirits some.

The whole situation really got me thinking about what Sookie and I would do if we got pregnant, but it would be completely different for us. She wouldn't have to worry about whether or not I'd stick around, or if I wanted to be a father or not because she already knew where I stood on those issues. Even so, we still weren't ready for that quite yet. If it happened, we'd make it work but it still wasn't an immediate goal for either of us.

With all that Sookie and I had been through in the last year I knew she needed a break as well, and the closest she had come to a vacation were the few days we had spent in California together. After talking to my mother about it a little bit, she suggested going somewhere a little more tropical since Sookie wasn't crazy about cold weather. I did a little investigating and considered booking us on a cruise, but I figured it would be best to stay still in one place for a while. With a little bit of research and a few more suggestions from my mother, I was pretty sure I found the perfect place.

Before I went ahead and booked airline tickets and made hotel reservations, I wanted to get Sookie's opinion. It would all be a big waste of my time if she couldn't get off of work for it, and I wanted to go before Christmas if it was possible. I had more experience with traveling than Sookie did. My mother's family was mostly in Norway and Sweden, so I had been there several times when I was growing up. My father was originally from Utah, but he'd moved south after deciding to leave the Mormon Church. Obviously his chosen profession wouldn't really go over very well with the church elders there.

I had never been to St. John's, however, so I thought it might be fun to explore it together. I found a resort that looked promising, and one suite in particular that looked like a place where I'd like to spend a week alone with Sookie. It had a fantastic ocean view and a patio that opened up onto a sprawling green lawn. We would be right by the pool if we didn't feel like going down to the beach. The windows were big, the furniture was wicker and there was a full kitchen so we could make our own meals if we wanted to.

To me the place looked like perfection, but I'd let Sookie have the final word. So I unplugged my laptop from its spot upstairs in the office and went downstairs to find Sookie putting up Thanksgiving decorations around the house. She was all excited about being able to have a Thanksgiving dinner in Gran's house again. We had invited Jason, Missy, Jessica, Alcide, Tray and Amelia to come for dinner. The house was festively decorated in fall themed little things: ears of corn, pumpkins, apples, fiery leaves, pilgrim, Indians... you get the idea.

"Whoa," I said when I took it all in. "You're taking this pretty seriously."

It was the first holiday event we were hosting as a couple, aside from the occasional quickly thrown together dinner party or cookout in the backyard. This was significantly more formal, and definitely forced Sookie's nesting/hostess instincts into high gear.

"I feel like Gran possessed me," she smiled. "She wanted people to love her home as much as she did, and I feel the same."

"Whatever makes you happy, babe," I leaned over and gave her a kiss. "If you have a few minutes there's something I'd like to show you."

"Yeah, I've got a few," she said, and kissed me again.

I went over to the couch and took a seat. Sookie curled up next to me and I settled the laptop between us. "So I was looking at the website for this resort in St. John. I know we talked about taking a trip once I got settled at work, and since things are going a little more smoothly, I thought maybe it was time to make this vacation thing happen. So I wanted to show you this before I started making travel arrangements and all that stuff."

"This looks beautiful," she said as she watched the slideshow of pictures.

"There are a couple of different suites to choose from, but this one jumped out at me. We can go with a different one if you want," I offered.

"I like this one. Though I would suggest us not having sex on that couch," she snickered.

"Not with the door open, anyway," I shrugged and she nudged me.

"We'd break it."

"Oh _that's _what you mean," I laughed. "And here I thought you'd be worried about passing strangers."

"No," she laughed. "I know we wouldn't do it with the doors open. Well... not unless it was like three in the morning and we're sure everyone else is asleep."

"We can talk about that again later," I smirked. "We would have to fly into St. Thomas and then take a ferry ride to St. John, but it's only like a twenty minute boat ride to get there. And then we could leave the island anytime we want if we feel like doing a little island hopping."

"This all looks and sounds perfect," she smiled. "When were you thinking we'd go?"

"I was hoping December before Christmas. I know that's soon, but I would love to get out of here for a while," I told her. She's only getting like two or three weeks worth of warning, depending on when we go.

"That sounds perfect, and I can take my vacation days."

"How many vacation days do you have?" I asked her.

"They rollover and I've never used them, so... a lot."

"So then I guess the question is one week or two?" I grinned at her. I was hoping she'd say two, but if she just wanted one that'd be okay too. I could spend another week tooling around the house tackling some of the Honey Do list that she'd been working on since I moved in.

"Two weeks away from winter? Yes, please," she smiled. "I'll put in for the days first thing."

"Sweet," I sighed with relief. "And you're sure you're okay with this resort?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's got everything we need, and it's an island, for crying out loud. Instant beach access, pool, and did you see that shower?"

I chuckled and said, "I think I noticed that."

"It's perfect."

"Then I will look into booking the... wait, do you have a passport?" I asked since as far as I knew, Sookie had never left the country.

"I do, actually," she said.

"Okay, so then I'll book the plane tickets, and once I have that straightened out I'll get the hotel reserved and all you have to bring with you, as far as I'm concerned, is a toothbrush and a smile," I told her.

"Maybe a bikini or two for when we're in public?"

"If you must," I sighed, but she knew how I felt about that.

"It's okay," she said. "I'll pack a lot of dresses."

"I'm sure you will," I said as I surfed the web to find the cheapest tickets I could without having to sit through four layovers.

"You got this covered?" she asked. "I need to check the food."

"Yeah, I've got it. And what are you making?"

"I'm making a roast," she said. "Can't you smell it?"

"I can. I was just wondering," I said, and clicked on what looked like a promising flight.

"I hope you're hungry tonight," she said. "It's a big one, but it was on sale."

"I am hungry," I nodded. "Do you need any help getting anything else set up for next week when I'm done?"

"I was actually wondering if you could go to the shed and pull out the folding tables. I want to put dessert on them."

"Yeah, I can do that, but do you want me to pull those out today?" I asked, wondering where we were going to keep those tables for the next five days.

"They're in the back of the shed and are going to require a little digging. I was thinking you could just get them out of the back and put them somewhere more easily accessible so we don't have to dig around that day."

"I see," I nodded. "How about the back porch?"

"That works."

"Okay. You got it," I said, and then asked, "We would have to fly out of Dallas at seven in the morning. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Airports are less crowded in the morning anyway."

"True and we could spend the night at a hotel in Dallas and just take a shuttle to the airport if we don't want to make the three hour drive at four in the morning," I suggested.

"I like that plan."

"Good deal. Then I will finish this up and then I will go get your tables from the shed," I promised her.

"You're the best, boyfriend," she said and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss me.

"I try," I smiled up at her.

Sookie went to the kitchen to check on dinner. I got our tickets booked. We would be leaving on a Monday and we would have eleven nights in St. John before flying back on Friday the following week. The suite I wanted was also vacant, amazingly enough, and once that was booked I logged into my company email and sent out a message to the necessary people informing them that I would be taking two weeks off effective December first. I would be available for emergencies only, but any day to day problems should be referred to the woman who had become what Sookie referred to as my 'work wife.'

I closed the laptop after that and went out to the shed to dig out the folding tables that Sookie wanted, and I put the chairs closer to the front of the shed in case she decided she wanted those as well. The tables definitely needed to be cleaned off, but I'd do that later. For the time being, just getting them on the porch was what mattered.

"Do I need to bring down the table leaf for the dining room, too?" I asked Sookie while she was hand mashing potatoes.

"Oh yes, please," she said. "I forgot about that."

"I'll hold off on that until the day before," I said, and went to the cabinet to get plates down for us.

"So how do you think work is going to go without you?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. If there are any problems, you know Indira won't hesitate to call me," I chuckled. She was a small attack dog of a woman, but she was efficient as fuck at her job.

"I'm so glad you found someone good so fast."

"Getting rid of Andre was the smartest thing I ever did," I nodded.

"Andre was a creep," she said with a shudder.

"Yeah, you aren't the only one with that opinion," I sighed. I honestly had no idea why my father kept him around for as long as he did.

"I hated not being able to visit you wearing anything that showed... anything."

"You found ways around that," I kissed the side of her head. "I seem to recall a trench coat incident."

"Yes, but after I left it was like he knew and he was undressing me with his eyes," she shivered. "Indira is much better. She high-fives me."

I laughed and said, "She approves of you very much. You definitely have an ally when I'm on boyfriend timeout."

"Oh I know," she smirked. "We talk when you're not around."

"I knew you two were teaming up behind my back," I shook my head.

"You'll learn to love it, dear."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, and then went to get us drinks.

"Oh if you want wine to drink there's a bottle in there," she said. "I used it in the roast."

"No, I'll stick to milk, but if you want wine I'll pour you a glass," I offered.

"No, no wine for me," she said. "I'll have tea though."

"You got it," I grabbed the pitcher from the fridge to pour her a glass.

"I've been thinking lately," she said as she pulled the roast out of the oven. "I'm really glad we decided to stay here."

"Yeah, me too. I like this house. It's got a lot of character and history to it. It's not like those cookie cutter models that most new houses seem to be these days," I agreed and took our drinks to the table.

"And I had a pretty happy childhood here," she said. "I think our kids will too."

"I think you're right about that," I smiled at her, and grabbed silverware from the drawer.

"Are we filling our plates here or doing serving platters?" she asked.

"We can just dish up by the stove," I shrugged. "Why make more dirty dishes if we don't have to?"

"Alright," she said. "It's ready then."

"Excellent," I grinned, and went over to where she was standing to plate up my dinner.

* * *

**The second half of this will be up soon, I promise. Thanks for reading!  
**


	15. Bring it on Home pt 2

Chapter 12: Bring it on Home

"_When your long day is over and you can barely drag your feet. The weight of the world is on your shoulders; I know what you need. Bring it on home to me. You know I know you like the back of my hand, but did you know I'm gonna do all that I can right here? I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep. When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here, yes I am. So take your worries and just drop them at the door. Baby leave it all behind." –Little Big Town_

**SPOV**

I woke up really early on Thanksgiving day to get started on the huge meal I was preparing. Thankfully most of the sides were being brought by the guests, but I was in charge of the turkey, the mashed potatoes, and the noodles. And because I'm me, I decided to make the noodles from scratch, and do garlic roasted Yukon potatoes instead of mashed. It was going to be a lot of work.

I started out with the noodles since they were better if they had a little time to dry out before cooking, and because they took the longest to prep. After those were done, I started getting the turkey ready, and that was about the time Eric finally woke up. He came into the kitchen in his boxers looking delicious and fuckable, and for some reason I felt an insane urge to jump him. There wasn't time for that though.

"Morning sweetie," I said when he came over to give me a kiss.

"Morning. Need help with anything?" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly.

"Once you get dressed, will you get the tables set up and the leaf for the dining room table? I think I've got everything covered in here. I'm going to need you to put the turkey in the fridge for me because it's heavy," I said. "I have to cook the pies off next."

"Yes dear," he kissed my cheek. "I'm all yours until the boys get here and then my job is to keep them out of your hair and away from the food. You know Tray will have no problem sticking his paw in any pot on the stove."

"Oh I know it," I sighed. "I swear that boy got Amelia's cravings."

"You know he told me a couple of days ago he think he's got sympathy pains? I had to inform him he's always had bitchtits," he said and I burst out laughing. "It was very sad."

"If any man were to have sympathy pains though, it would be Tray," I said. "He'd do anything for her."

"Yes he would. You know he's actually making the baby's crib? Dude is wicked talented with that sort of thing. I had no idea."

"That is so sweet!"

"He's scared shitless that Amelia's going to hate it," he told me. "He's planning on surprising her for Christmas."

"If she hates it, I will... do nothing," I sighed. "But I'll be disappointed in her. I know she doesn't know what she wants yet, but she needs to wake up and realize that she's got a great guy by her side. It could be so much worse."

"Yeah, but I don't think Tray's the kind of guy she envisioned herself ending up with, if you know what I mean," he reached over and plucked a pecan from the bowl I had them sitting in.

"How often do any of us end up exactly where we pictured?" I asked. "Tray may not be some hot, famous bodybuilder, but he's a good, stable man who cares for her a great deal. That's more than a lot of women end up with."

"I know that," he said. "I almost got what I pictured, by the way."

"Just almost?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a playful smile on his face. "In my dreams your legs are a little longer."

"If that's the only thing then I can't complain," I smiled. "I'll just wear heels."

"That works," he chuckled, and then stretched his arms up over his head.

"Ugh, you look too perfect right now," I said. "Go put on some clothes."

"I have clothes on," he looked down.

"I'm being serious," I said. "I have such a strong urge to tackle you onto the floor and have my way with you, and we don't have time for that."

"Oh no?" he raised an eyebrow, and came closer to me.

"Eric..." I said in a warning tone, and took a step back.

"Fine," he sighed, and backed off. "Then I guess I'll just go shower, where I'll be all soapy and naked, and then I'll get dressed."

He wasn't even saying anything particularly naughty, but it went right to my girly parts, and that was all it took for me to give in. I tore off the latex gloves I'd been using to handle the turkey, and jumped on him.

"You have five minutes to get us both off," I told him between kisses.

"Challenge accepted," he said, and pinned me against the wall.

Thankfully I was wearing a dress already, and Eric quickly took advantage of that. His hand went between my legs and found me very ready already.

"Yeah, you're the one that needs stroking, mister," I said when I saw the look of surprise on his face.

"You weren't kidding," he said as I reached into his boxers.

"I'm especially horny this morning, it seems," I smiled as I started stroking him.

"The one morning I don't wake up with wood," he smirked, and then resumed kissing me, and turned us around so he could set me on the counter by the sink.

"This is kind of kinky," I giggled. "The kitchen is going to be full of people in a few hours."

"And every time you look at this corner you'll think about me fucking you," he grinned, and moved my panties out of the way.

"I can only do that if you fuck me," I said, and removed my hand since he was definitely more than ready now.

He pulled me a little closer to the edge of the counter and then thrust into me all at once. I cried out and my eyes went wide. He held my face, looking deep into my eyes while he slowly pulled out and then slammed back in. Because we were on a time restriction, it was fast and hard, and just what I needed.

"Maybe I should mark you," he whispered in my ear and then sucked on my neck a little.

I moaned, and didn't protest. At that moment I didn't find that I cared at all. We'd only been at it for less than a minute and I felt like I was ready to explode already. His thumb found my clit and rubbed fast circles around it, and if he kept that up I'd come twice before he was finished. He trailed wet kisses down my neck and he yanked down the top of my dress to kiss my nipple over my bra. I could feel the suction and heat of his mouth and the sensation combined with everything else threw me over the edge.

I screamed his name, and clung to him, but he didn't let up. It was like his instincts knew I could handle a little bit more, so he kept thrusting, and kept rubbing, and my orgasm continued before bursting into another, more powerful one. I wanted to scream, or moan, anything, but I could hardly breathe.

"Fuck, Sookie!" he shouted and then came too.

I panted and clung to him limply. There was no way I'd have been able to move at that moment. My panting quickly turned to giggling. The only way to describe the way I was feeling was euphoric.

"That what you had in mind?" he was panting as well, and kissing my collarbone.

"No," I said. "That was way, way better."

"Maybe," he lifted his head and kissed my lips. "We should do that more often."

"We fuck often enough," I said. "But the multiple orgasm thing... I could handle having those more often."

He grinned and said, "There's something really hot about knowing I only have five minutes to make you come. Anytime you want to throw down like this, you just let me know."

"Oh I will," I smiled. "And I think you managed it in four."

"I think I managed it in less than two," he smirked.

"Really?" I asked. "I'd call you a minute man, but then I can't really blame you in this instance."

"Yeah I think you were halfway there before I even touched you," he kissed me once more and then pulled out of me.

I whimpered, and wanted nothing more than for him to stay right where he was. "I don't know what's wrong with me this morning. I thought I was going to come as soon as you started fucking me."

"Is it too late to tell everyone we have food poisoning so we can just stay here and fuck all day?" he asked.

"Don't tempt me," I sighed.

"Well maybe," he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'll catch you later and pull you into the bathroom for a quickie."

"Stop it, you're making me horny again," I said. His words were doing the same things to me all over again.

"Just think about it... the house would be full, and-"

I shut him up with a kiss, and pulled him close again. "Fine, you have a half hour, max."

"That's my girl," he kissed me back and lifted me off the counter.

**oOoOoOo**

"Sook, we're going out back," Eric leaned down and kissed me. "Holler if you need anything in here."

"I will," I said, and smacked his ass when he turned to walk away.

He growled and winked at me, and then went out the kitchen door to meet the guys in the yard, leaving me alone in the kitchen with Jessica and Amelia.

"He's awfully chipper today," Amelia looked at me suspiciously.

"He got laid this morning," I said. "A lot."

"Get some, girl," she held up her hand for a high five.

"If we both disappear later, don't come looking for us," I said. "I was promised a quickie in the bathroom."

Amelia laughed and said, "Nothing says romance like a wham, bam, thank you, ma'am in the bathroom during a family party."

"I'll keep Jason away," Jessica volunteered with a smile.

"I would appreciate that. We don't need him making silly threats on Eric's face."

"He better come up with something a little more terrifying by the time Missy grows up," Jessica laughed. "Which reminds me, Crystal just showed up this morning to drop her off, and I answered the door in a freakin' t-shirt because I didn't know it was her. That didn't go over very well."

"Crystal's bark is worse than her bite," I said. "She didn't yell in front of Missy, did she?"

"No, but she pulled Jason out on the porch and gave him an ass chewing that we could hear in the house," Jessica sighed. "Then Missy asked me what a whore is."

"Ugh," I groaned. "I swear that girl would be better off with Jason full time."

"I try to stay out of it," Jessica sighed.

"I understand that," I nodded. "I guess it's not really your place unless you and Jason get married."

"I feel bad for Missy, though, and I never know what to say when Crystal goes off like she does sometimes. I feel like I'd be putting bad things in her head if I told her that her mother was being mean to me, but that's what she's doing, and I didn't even do anything wrong. She wasn't supposed to drop Missy off until eleven this morning, and she showed up before nine," Jessica sighed. "And it's worse for Jason because it puts him in an awkward position of trying to defend Crystal to Missy, even though I know he gets pissed at her for talking about me like she does... it's such a mess."

"And it can't be easy on you," I said. "I'm afraid Crystal is never going to change though. Not until she finds some other man."

"I hope that's all it takes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Missy. She's a sweet little girl and I like having her around because I know she makes Jason happy, but it's not like I think I'm her mother, either. Sometimes I think Crystal just feels threatened, like I'm going to try and take her place in Missy's life and that's not it at all."

"You should tell her that," Amelia piped up. "Maybe she'd back off if you tell her you're not trying to single white female your way into her daughter's life."

"It's worth a shot," I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," she played with her hair. "I just don't want to make things worse."

"Oh!" Amelia sat up a little straighter all of a sudden and put her hand on her belly. "Sook, come here, quick!"

I rushed over to her, and she grabbed my hand and put it on her belly.

"Feel that?" Amelia smiled up at me. She'd gotten better about the pregnancy thing since the fourth of July. "The first time she kicked I cried for an hour."

I felt a little foot or knee; maybe even an elbow hit my hand, and smiled. "That's amazing!"

"It is," she agreed, and waved Jessica over. "And since I'm not puking everyday anymore, this whole pregnancy thing isn't so bad. Although Tray's going to be disappointed when I lose the boobs."

"Oh stop," Jessica rolled her eyes. "He loved 'em before, he'll love 'em after."

"I agree," I smirked.

"I can't believe I ever considered not going through with this," Amelia stared at her stomach. "I almost ended it, you know?"

That was news to both of us.

"You did?"

She nodded with a guilty look on her face. "It was after the fourth, and I was just so... I didn't think I could do it. I made an appointment and everything, but I backed out at the last minute."

"I had one once," Jessica confessed, and that shocked the hell out of both Amelia and me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I told you about my father," Jessica started, and I nodded. She'd grown up in an abusive household with a violent father. "Well, I fell for a guy just like Daddy, but I didn't know it right away. I was a senior in high school and he was my first. I got pregnant the summer before college started, and when I found out I just... I knew it was a bad situation and I didn't want to drop out of school, or let my kid grow up the way I did, so I had an abortion. I never told the guy. I never told anyone until Jason."

"That must have been hard to get through alone," I said, and went over to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," she nodded, and blinked back her tears. "I don't feel as guilty about it as I used to, but there are still times when I wonder if I did the right thing. I mean, it wasn't the kid's fault, right? I think it's the wondering what might have been that makes it so hard. I wouldn't wish that on anyone," she said, and moved her hand on Amelia's belly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jess," Amelia patted her hand.

"Me too," Jessica nodded. "Excuse me," she said, and then left the kitchen.

"Wow," I said quietly. "That poor girl."

"I know," Amelia agreed. "I thought for sure she was a virgin when she met Jason."

"Me too," I said. "I guess you never can tell. And I suddenly respect my brother a lot more."

"Awww Jason's a good guy. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a good guy," Amelia smiled at me. "I think they're adorable together, by the way."

"I do too. I hope they last. She's good for him."

"Yeah, she is. He seems to have settled down a little bit. Even when he was with Crystal he wasn't this calm."

"No kidding," I laughed, and bent over to pull a few serving dishes out of a cabinet. When I stood back up, I felt light-headed and nauseous all of a sudden. "Whoa."

"You okay over there?" Amelia asked, and pushed herself up. "Here, let me help you," she took some of the dishes from me. "Why don't you go sit down? You look a little pale."

"I think I need to..." I started, and that was all I could get out before I felt it coming. I rushed over to the trash can and puked.

"Whoa," Amelia came over and held my hair for me, and rubbed my back.

Thankfully it was short lived, and after a minute or so I was able to sit down.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Want me to go get Eric?" she offered while getting me a glass of water.

"No, I think I'm good now," I said. "I just have no idea where that came from."

"Maybe you ate something weird this morning?" she suggested.

"I had a bagel with Nutella on it," I said.

"Huh," she handed me a napkin as well. "Is there a bug going around the office at work, maybe?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hmmm..." she said, but the expression on her face told me she was holding back.

"What?" I asked. "Do you think it's serious?"

"I think if you're throwing up randomly and extra horny..." she looked down at her belly.

I looked down at it too and then back up at her, then down again.

"No..." I said with a nervous laugh. "I haven't had any other symptoms and I'm not late yet."

"Maybe I'm wrong," she shrugged, and took my empty glass from me. "I probably am. I mean, you guys are using birth control, right?"

"I'm on the shot," I said. "But we don't use anything else."

"Well maybe this is just a freak occurrence or something," she shrugged.

"It could be," I nodded. "I'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Amelia smirked.

"I'm gonna take that trash out before anyone sees and gets grossed out."

"That's a good idea," Amelia said. "If there's a way to make sure my morning sickness comes back, that'd do it."

"We don't want that," I laughed. "You're miserable when you're puking."

"Who isn't?" she laughed, and then resumed chopping celery for me.

Jessica came back in the kitchen a few minutes later looking like she'd had to fix her makeup, but we shifted to talking about happy things until it was time to eat.

"Will someone go bring the guys in?" I asked as we were setting the table.

"I got it," Jessica volunteered, and went out to get them.

"You gonna tell Eric about before?" Amelia asked me.

"I'll tell him later," I said. "No sense in worrying him over nothing."

"Well I didn't mean you should tell him right this second," she rolled her eyes. "But you should tell him, especially if you think you're..."

"Ames! I don't think I am. You do."

"Fine, fine, I'll keep my opinion to myself," she said. "I'll be right back. Gotta tinkle."

I finished setting the table just as the first of the guys started coming inside.

"Wash your hands before you sit down," I said, and smacked Tray's hand when he reached for some food.

"Yes, mother," he smiled, and went back to the sink.

"It smells amazing in here," Eric came over and kissed me sweetly. "Thank you for doing all of this."

"It's my pleasure," I smiled back.

"Sook, did you make one of Gran's pecan pies?" Jason asked, pushing Tray out of the way so he could wash his hands.

Poor Missy came in with Jessica, and she was streaked with dirt from playing with the boys.

"This one needs a bath," Jessica laughed, and moved the little step stool over that I kept on-hand.

"Yes, Jason, I did, but it's for dessert," I said, and went over to help Jessica get Missy cleaned off.

"My baby girl's gonna be the first female player at Bon Temps High, aren't you?" Jason smiled down at his daughter.

"I'm gonna kick some butt!" Missy shouted while I wiped her face and Jessica helped her with her hands.

"We'll see how you feel about that when you're fifteen," I chuckled.

"Daddy says I can be anything I wanna be," Missy said.

"You can," I nodded.

"You don't want to be a princess?" Eric teased her, and Missy scowled at him.

"Careful, Eric," I warned. "She'll kick your butt."

"She already did," Alcide laughed. "She's a mean little tackler. Next time we're wearing cups."

"Yeah, if we don't have kids, it's all Missy's fault," Eric shuddered a little.

I felt a little pang of anxiety, but kept smiling.

"Can I eat now?" Tray held up his hands to show me they were clean.

"You can sit now, but no eating until everyone is here."

"Mean mommy," he teased, but went to the dining room to sit.

"You'll think mean mommy if you touch anything," I warned him.

"She keeps a yard stick behind the fridge," Eric warned.

"Hush, you," I laughed.

"That's a change. Gran was a pick your switch kinda gal," Jason said, and I'm sure he had plenty of memories of doing just that.

"Yeah, and you always picked the wrong one," I laughed.

"You'd think the little ones don't hurt as much," he said and everyone laughed.

"Am I all clean yet?" Missy looked up at me.

"I think so," I nodded.

"Good, because my tummy is hungry," she said, and hopped off the stool.

"Come on, Missy, we can go make sure Tray doesn't start without us," Eric held out his hand to her, and she gladly took it.

"If he did, can I hit him with the stick?" she smiled up at Eric with that same mischievous smile that belonged to her father.

I laughed, and went to let Amelia know that everyone was starting to sit. She took a little longer in the bathroom these days.

"Ames?" I asked as I knocked on the door. "You about done? Everyone's inside now."

"Be right out!" she called back.

"Okay," I said, and went back to the dining room. "Amelia will be out in a moment."

"Good," Jason clapped his hands. "I'm starvin'."

"When aren't you?" I asked.

"Never," Jessica answered for him.

Amelia came into the dining room a moment later.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I just want to say thank you on behalf of Eric and myself for coming. There's plenty of food so dig in and fill up, but save room for dessert," I said, and sat down next to Eric.

"You done good today, pretty girl," he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie," I smiled, and leaned into him a little.

"You're welcome. Sorry I wasn't more help, but I promise to help clean up," he put his hand on the small of my back.

"Damn straight you will," I said, then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You still owe me that bathroom visit."

"Oh you'll get it," he promised.

Everyone fell into comfortable conversation as we ate, and almost everyone went back for seconds, and a few (Jason, Tray, and Eric) went for thirds. By the time we were all finished eating, no one had room for dessert yet, and I wasn't sure Eric would even be willing to have a quickie because of the risk of throwing up. We sent the boys back outside to walk it off while we started cleaning things up.

"Jessica, that green bean casserole you made was delicious," I told her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "It's my mother's recipe. I'll be happy to write it down for you if you want it."

"Yes please," I smiled back. "Ames, how are you doing?"

She hadn't moved from her spot at the table.

"I'm afraid to move," she patted her stomach. "But the baby's happy."

"I'll bet she is," I smiled. "So how are things with you and Tray?"

"Better. You know he started calling the baby Lucy because she causes so much trouble sometimes, but the name's kind of growing on me," she confessed. "But Tray and I are... well, it's a work in progress, but it's better."

"Lucy is a beautiful name. And better is good," I nodded.

"Yes it is," she agreed. "He's coming over next week to help me put my tree up since I have to dig it out of storage."

"That'll be a good bonding experience."

"Daddy's coming over too," she laughed. "I can't wait to see how that shakes out."

"Oh no," I shook my head. "How are things with him?"

"He still thinks I was slumming," Amelia sighed.

"No offense, Ames, but your father is a dick," Jessica said, and that was the closest to cursing I'd ever heard her come.

"Agreed," I said.

"He'll get over it and if he doesn't, that's his loss," Amelia said with conviction. "I don't need his permission to be with anyone."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I know Tray's a good guy," Amelia finally got up from the table. "He's just not the guy I thought I'd end up with. Like you and Eric make sense. Hell, in some backwards way even Jess and Jason make sense. Tray and me? I don't know."

"Are you kidding?" Jessica laughed.

"It doesn't have to make sense to anyone but you and Tray," I told her. "And you know who I thought I'd be with?"

"If you say Sam, I'm going to throw up," Amelia deadpanned.

"Not Sam," I laughed. "Bill. And he turned out all wrong for me. I never thought I'd end up with Eric, but now I'm here, and it makes sense because we love each other."

"Girl, he was in love with you the second you two met," Amelia nudged me.

"I doubt that," I blushed. "But I could say the same thing about Tray."

"How did you and Eric meet anyway? Y'all were together by the time I met you," Jessica said as she scraped plates into the trash.

"We met on spring break," I said. "I was lying on the beach with some friends, and Eric was playing Frisbee. He jumped to catch it and ended up eating sand at my feet instead."

"Awwww that's a sweet story," Jessica smiled. "Much better than my first date with Jason, anyway."

"Why, what happened?"

"He flirted with the waitress," she said.

"That little shit!"

"He got the hint when I walked out on him," Jessica said. "But he apologized and I don't know what made me forgive him for it, but obviously..."

"I'm not saying it's right, but Jason's just a natural flirt. He can't help himself," Amelia volunteered.

"Yeah, I know that now, and he's actually gotten better with it. Some old hookup of his was at the bar one night and he wasn't at all interested in her, not that it stopped her from trying to get with him," Jessica said. "And you know the crazy thing? After they hooked up the first time she told him she was pregnant to try and trap him. I mean, who does that?"

"What was her name?" I asked, wondering if I knew her.

"You know, I don't know. I just remember that she was tall, skinny as a rail and had dark hair," Jessica recalled.

"It wasn't Dawn, was it?" I asked.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Jason," she shrugged.

"I might do that," I nodded. Eric had brought her to Jason's house, but he may have been busy with the grill and not seen her. Or it was some other skinny dark haired psycho and I should just leave it alone.

Missy came running into the house and said, "Auntie Sookie, I'm ready for my pie now, please."

"Is that so?" I asked, and picked her up. "Let's go see the pie table."

"Okay and Daddy said to tell you if you want to bring him his pie too, he's ready," she said, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Daddy can come get his own pie," I told her. "Which one do you want? We have pumpkin, pecan, lemon, chocolate, and peanut butter."

"Peanut butter," she smiled, but continued to snuggle me.

"You want cool whip?" I asked her, and she nodded against my neck. "You tired, baby girl?"

"A little," she admitted.

"You want a nap before pie?"

"No, pie first," she picked up her head. "See? I'm awake."

"Oh alright," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

I set her down and she went to the table while I got a piece of peanut butter pie on a plate for her. I put a good dollop of cool whip on the top, and then set it in front of her. "Eat up, munchkin."

"Thank you, Auntie Sookie," she said, and then got to it.

"Hey Sook, if you don't mind, I think I might take my pie to go," Amelia said nervously. "My back is bothering me and I forgot to bring my antacids with me. I get heartburn like you wouldn't believe lately."

"That's fine," I said. "You want any of the leftovers to take with you too?"

"Sure. I'll take whatever you want to give me. I'm sure Tray will gladly devour it all. Minus the pie, of course, because that's for mama," she grinned. "Lucy here is a chocoholic."

"Smart girl," I said and started putting food into containers for her to take home. "You want me to go get Tray?"

"If you don't mind," she gave me a pouty look.

"Not at all," I said. "Jess, can you get a sack from under the sink to put these containers in?"

"Yeah, sure," Jessica said, and went to do that.

I headed outside and saw the guys just lounging on the porch.

"Tray, Amelia's back is hurting her, and she's ready to go," I told him.

"You didn't bring me pie," Jason said, leaning back on the hind legs of his chair.

"You have feet," I said, and went over to sit on Eric's lap.

"Thanks for everything, Sook. Dinner was great," Tray got up and came over to give me a hug goodbye. Thankfully not at full strength, or I probably would have puked again.

"You're welcome," I said. "I'm sending a bunch of leftovers home with you two. And a whole pumpkin pie. Jess is putting it in a sack for you."

"If things don't work with Ames, I'm bumping off fucknut here and stealing you away," Tray warned, and got a punch in the gut from Eric for it.

"Hands off, tubs," Eric said.

I smacked Eric's arm lightly. "He was giving me a compliment."

"Just letting him know you're not up for grabs," he kissed my cheek.

"Is the munchkin eating pie?" Jason asked as he stood up.

"Yes she is," I said.

"Then you know where I'll be," he said and went inside with Tray right behind him.

"You know..." Eric started. "Now might be the perfect time to find an unoccupied bathroom."

"I think you're right about that," I smiled.

"Then I'll go find one and wait for you," I stood me up and slapped my ass before going inside.

"I'll be right there," I said, and followed him into the house.

I said goodbye to Tray and Amelia, then gave Jess a wink before heading off to the bathroom so she'd know what was up. When I got to the bathroom Eric pulled me inside and pushed me up against the door once it was closed and locked.

"What took you so long?" he asked, and immediately dipped to kiss my neck in the exact right spot.

"I had to say goodbye to Tray and Ames," I said.

"How much time do we have?" his hand traveled up the inside of my thigh under my skirt.

"I'd say about seven minutes."

"Then I'll see if I can beat my record from this morning," he smiled against my skin, and his fingers moved into my panties.

* * *

**Sooooo... is she preggers or was that a fluke? Guess we'll find out. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Toes

Chapter 13: Toes

"_Well, the plane touched down just about 3 o'clock and the city's still on my mind. Bikinis and palm trees danced in my head; I was still in the baggage line. Concrete and cars are there own prison bars like this life I'm living in. But the plane brought me farther. I'm surrounded by water and I'm not going back again. I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand, not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand. Life is good today. Life is good today." –Zac Brown Band_

**EPOV**

The resort was perfect. The second we were shown to our suite, I was in love with it. I could do without all the actual traveling to get to our final destination, but it was worth it. We'd had a three hour layover in Puerto Rico before our connecting flight to St. Thomas. The ferry ride to St. John had been nice; although Sookie looked a little green by the time we got off the boat. I didn't think she got motion sickness, but there was always a first time for everything.

"This is amazing," I said as I opened the patio doors in the living room.

"Yes it is," Sookie said as she stepped outside. "We'll be living in paradise for two weeks."

"Mmhmmm," I hugged her from behind. "How's your stomach?"

The last thing I wanted was for her to be sick the whole time we were on vacation.

"It's better," she said with a frown. "I think I should see a doctor when we get back home though."

"Why? You've been fine lately, right? I mean, aside from the motion sickness today-"

"Not exactly," she said. "For the last few weeks I've had little bouts of nausea. I thought it was nothing, but maybe it's not."

I tensed a little bit and asked, "What does that mean?"

For some reason the word 'cancer' was going through my mind, and I immediately started praying that wasn't what was wrong with her.

"Maybe we should sit down," she said, and went back into the living room.

I followed behind her and sat down on the couch. "Okay, what's going on? What am I missing here?"

"Have you noticed that I've been really, really horny lately?" she asked.

I grinned and said, "It's kind of hard not to, not that I'm complaining."

It was true. Not even when we first started sleeping together was Sookie pouncing on me the way she had been in the last three weeks. It seemed like every time I turned around, she was ready to go.

"I've been horny and a little nauseous every now and then, but I thought it was fine because I got my period, but it was really light and only lasted a few days," she said. "And last week my boobs started getting a little sore..."

"Okay..." I said, looking at her curiously.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" I had to have heard her wrong.

"Pregnant, Eric. With child. Bun in the oven."

"Wh..." I was stunned. I didn't see that coming. I mean, I probably should have, but damn. "But you're on birth control, right?" I asked, and immediately wished I hadn't since I didn't want her to think I was accusing her of something. I knew her better than that.

"You know I am," she said. "Birth control babies happen..."

"I know," I said quickly, and after a moment continued, "I'm just... we weren't planning on this right now. I'm sort of in shock here."

"Well I don't know if I am," she said.

"Well yeah, you've had a month to get used to the idea," I muttered.

Me and my stupid fucking mouth.

"That's not what-"

"I know that this is shocking, and I know it's not something we wanted yet, but don't sit there and act like that. You have no idea how stressed and freaked out I've been the last few weeks. I'm not used to anything."

She looked terrified and I felt like an asshole.

"Come here," I pulled her closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," she said. "I'm scared to death."

"Have you taken a test yet?" I wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on my chest.

"No," she sniffled. "I've been too afraid to. But I did buy some, and they're in my suitcase."

"Okay," I said calmly. "Well, why don't you take one and we'll see what we're dealing with. Maybe it's nothing, or you're just thrown off your cycle or something. Doesn't that happen sometimes?"

"Yeah, it does. But the nausea, and now the sore boobs..." she trailed off. "Can't we just wait and see if a baby pops out in nine months?"

"I think it would be better if we had a chance to prepare for it," I rubbed her back. "Besides, aren't there vitamins and stuff you're supposed to take if you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Sook, no matter what, we're going to be okay," I lifted her chin. "We're not going to be like Amelia and Tray, alright? I'm not going anywhere, and you're going to be a great mom."

"I was going to be a great mom, _someday_," she said. "Like when I was twenty-nine or something. I have four years to go."

"You still might, but we won't know until you take the test," I kissed her softly. "I'll go with you if you want me to."

"Please?"

"Of course," I cupped her face. "It's going to be okay, I promise you."

"I hope so."

"It will be," I kissed her again. "And I think you'll feel better once you know one way or the other."

"Probably. I think I've just been feeling guilty for not telling you."

"It's okay," I said, and let go of her face so I could stand up. I extended a hand to her and said, "Come on. Let's go see what's going on, and we'll take it from there."

"Okay," she nodded, and let me help her up.

We went back to the bedroom where our bags were still waiting on the bed for us to unpack. I stood off to the side while Sookie opened her suitcase and dug into it for the pregnancy tests. Part of me felt like a dope for not noticing that something was different about her, but she seemed perfectly normal. If she'd been feeling sick, she'd done a really good job of concealing it from me and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

She found the tests and offered me a weak smile before turning and going to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came out and sat down on the bed.

"We can look in a few minutes," she said.

I nodded, but maintained my position by the wall.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I wish you would have told me sooner," I said, and she hung her head. "I'm not mad at you, but... you didn't have to go through this alone. You wouldn't be so stressed out if you had someone to talk to about this."

"For the first couple weeks I thought I just had a stomach bug," she said. "I didn't really believe I might be pregnant until last week."

"You still could have said something," I told her.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"We can't keep secrets about the important stuff, Sook. That's how we got in trouble before, remember?" I reminded her. I didn't want to go down that road again, especially if she really was pregnant.

"It wasn't like that," she said. "You were busy with work getting things lined up for this trip, and I didn't want to freak you out. I just wanted everything to still be the same a little while longer."

"Yeah," I nodded. "But that's what we did last time, remember? We can't do that, Sookie. I need you to trust me, even if you think I'm going to freak out."

"I do trust you," she said, and stood up. "This is totally different from last time. I wasn't avoiding everything completely, I was just waiting for the right time."

"I hope that's all it was," I nodded. "Because if it isn't, we have a big problem."

"Will you just trust me a little bit?" she asked. "I knew I had to tell you. It's not really something I could avoid for six months."

"Six months?" my eyes went wide. "You've... how long have you thought you were pregnant?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I was referring to last time."

I sighed and said, "I don't want to fight with you, Sookie."

"Then listen to me. I told you how long I've suspected it, and I've told you why I waited until now to say something."

"Yeah, and I heard you. And I'm telling you that if the shoe was on the other foot you'd be upset with me," I said calmly. If I held back something big like that from her, she'd be pissed.

"Yes, I would," she agreed. "But I'm asking you to understand why I waited."

"I understand why you waited," I told her. "It just worries me because of the way things were before, that's all."

"I'm sorry this made you feel that way."

"We're on the same team here, Sook," I told her. "What affects you affects me."

"I know."

"How long do we have to wait until the test is done?" I asked her.

She looked at her watch and took a deep breath. "It's done now."

"Come on," I held a hand out to her. "Let's go take a look."

Her hand was shaking when she took mine, and we went into the bathroom together.

"You look," she said.

I let go of her hand and tilted her chin up to mine. "You should know that I am remarkably calm about this, aside from the initial shock. It's going to be okay, Sookie."

I knew that probably wasn't good enough to calm her nerves, but it seemed like the most reassuring thing I could say until I looked at the test.

"And I love you," I added.

"I love you too," she said.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"As I'll ever be."

I leaned down and kissed her, hoping that would give her a little boost, and it seemed to since she smiled at me when I pulled back. Her hand reached for mine again and I turned to look on the counter at the little piece of plastic. Clear as day in the little window there were two little red plus signs. She was pregnant. Holy shit. For all of a second my stomach dropped but then I smiled.

I held my other hand up and waited for her to slap it.

"I told you I'd high five you if you got pregnant," I said when she just stared at it.

Her eyes went wide, and she said, "It's positive?"

"Unless those two plus signs are a fucked up joke," I kept on smiling.

She looked scared to death for a second, and then she smiled back, and finally high fived me.

"You knocked me up on birth control," she laughed.

"I'll puff out my chest and congratulate myself later," I promised her. "Are you okay with this?"

"I kind of have to be," she said.

"I really love you, Stackhouse," I said, and put my hand on her stomach. It was weird to think it was going to start swelling soon. So far it was the same as it had ever been. "And if we have a son, he's not marrying Amelia's daughter."

She put her hand over mine and smiled up at me. "If they're meant to be, then you will just deal with that."

"We'll see," I smirked.

"Are we really ready for this?" she asked.

"I think we're going to find out," I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for not freaking out on me," she said.

"Having a kid with you has never scared me, Sook," I told her. "I've worried the timing is off, or that we're not ready, but because it's you, I know it's going to be okay."

"Good," she said. "I know it's going to be okay too. But don't you dare propose to me just because you knocked me up."

"Well who said I want to marry you?" I teased her.

"You did, dork."

"You know, we could just keep living in sin. We're pretty good at it," I smiled at her.

"I'm more than okay with that," she grinned. "Your mother however..."

"I think as long as she's allotted plenty of adorable baby time, she won't care about the other stuff," I told her.

"And we're definitely having an adorable baby."

"Without question; it's got you for a mother."

"And you for a daddy."

"You ready for a ten pound baby?" I teased her and she punched me.

"Not cool. Are _you _ready for me to get hormonal, bitchy, and big as a house?"

"I can handle you," I said, and she arched an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure about that," I nodded. "And when I can't, I'll go hide at Alcide's house."

"Or send Alcide to me," she teased.

"Ha! Yeah, good luck with that," I smirked at her. "He's afraid of being left alone in a room with Amelia right now."

"Aww, is he baby phobic?"

"No, he's afraid Amelia's going to have a freak out or go into labor spontaneously or something," I shook my head. He was a goof.

"If that happened, he would be fine," she said. "Alcide is good to have around in an emergency."

"Yeah, but he might feel differently if a person is about to fall out of her," I pointed out.

"It doesn't quite go that quickly."

"And it'll be just my luck that you go into labor when I'm traveling or something," I sighed.

"We won't let that happen," she said.

"Yeah, you can just cross your legs and hold it in for a few extra hours, right?" I joked.

"I wish," she snorted. "No, when we get down to the last month, you just won't be traveling."

"I promise I will not schedule any out of town trips when we get to that point," I swore to her. "I don't want to miss it. My father wasn't there when I was born. He was in San Diego, I think."

"You're going to be there," she declared. "You have to be so I can yell at you for putting me through the pain."

"That sounds fair," I smiled at her. "Should we tell anyone?"

"Not yet," she said. "I think we should keep it to just us for now. At least until we see a doctor."

I nodded my agreement. If I called my mother just then she would keep us on the phone for at least an hour and there wouldn't be anything to tell her other than we had taken a test and it came back positive.

"When do you think it happened?" I asked Sookie, since she would have a better idea than I would.

"I honestly have no idea. We have so much sex that it would be hard to pinpoint it without knowing exactly how far along I am."

I couldn't help but laugh at that since it was true.

"Maybe we should slow down on that," I suggested.

"On what?"

"The sex."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah," I said, and stepped around her to go back to the bedroom. "I mean, you don't want to hurt the baby or anything."

I was totally yanking her chain. I knew that was a pet peeve of hers.

"We have been fucking like rabbits for like a month now! We're not going to hurt the baby!"

I forced myself to keep a straight face and said, "You don't know that."

I cleared the bed as I talked.

"I do know that! It's common fucking knowledge!"

"I think we should check with a doctor first just to be on the safe side," I shrugged.

Her face got redder.

"Eric Northman, you will not cut me off because I'm pregnant, or you won't be getting sex until our baby is five."

I burst out laughing and said, "You're so cute when you're angry."

Then I pulled off my t-shirt and tossed it across the room.

"Are you seriously fucking with me?"

"Yes, I'm fucking with you. I know sex won't hurt the baby," I said, and flopped back on the bed.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was a little bit," I smiled at her.

"Not really," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," I sat up. "I was just joking with you."

Did I just get my first taste of pregnancy hormones?

"I know," she smiled, and pounced suddenly, tackling me back on the bed. "Nice try."

"But seriously, what if the doc says we can't bang-"

"Shut up, fool," she said, and then kissed me.

* * *

**SPOV**

So I was pregnant, and Eric knew, and we were still okay. Telling him went a lot better than I thought it would. And so far, vacation in paradise was going great. We'd been there for five days, and all we did was relax, swim, eat, and fuck. We had yet to make it shopping.

"Eric, sweetie," I whispered in his ear. "I'm hungry."

I'd been awake from our afternoon nap for an hour already and was getting impatient.

"Kay," he mumbled, but didn't move.

"Eric, do you want our baby to starve?"

"No problem," he mumbled, and I shook him.

"Eric, wake up!"

"Wha..." his eyes fluttered a little. "What's up?" he asked sleepily.

"Wake up," I said. "I'm hungry."

"Oh," he yawned and stretched. "Okay."

"Can we go out this time?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes.

"Should I have let you sleep?" I asked.

"No, I'll get up," he said, and pushed himself up slowly. "I was having a weird ass dream."

"What about?"

"I'm pretty sure instead of being normal pregnant, you ended up laying an egg," he said with a shake of his head.

"Ha! I wish," I snorted.

"It was really fucking weird," he said, and then got out of bed. "Did I leave my clothes in the living room?"

"Probably," I giggled.

"You just can't control yourself at all anymore, can you?" he clucked his tongue and went to the bathroom.

"Nope, and I'm not even sorry," I said, and got out of bed. I was already dressed since I'd woken up before him.

"You're lucky I can keep up with you," he called from the bathroom while he peed.

"You mean that's even a problem?"

"It might be in another month. I guess we'll see about that," he said, and then the toilet flushed.

"You know I'm not going to be this horny through the whole thing, right?" I asked when he came back in the room. "From what I've read, me being horny in the first trimester is uncommon."

"Or maybe you're advanced," he joked, but then his smile faded. "Maybe there's more than one in there."

"Oh don't even start thinking that," I said.

"It's possible, isn't it?" he asked and went to the living room to get his clothes.

"Of course it is. I think I'm in line for twins in my family," I said.

"Really? I didn't know twins ran in your family," he came back with his shorts on.

"I'm not sure where, but that's what Gran always told me," I shrugged. "Besides, if your sperm got me pregnant through the birth control, it's possible they were strong enough to get me knocked up double."

"So _two _ten pound babies," he teased.

"Not cool!"

"You knew the risks," he pulled his t-shirt on. "Come on, let's go feed those soon to be enormous babies."

"Baby, Eric. Until we know otherwise, there is one baby in me."

"Yes, dear," he kissed my head as I passed him.

We went out to eat at a popular local place, where they mostly had fish on the menu, which made Eric happy.

"Find anything you can eat here?" he asked, since the cuisine had been iffy for me.

"Even if I liked seafood, I don't think I'm supposed to eat it when pregnant," I said. "But they have a veggie pizza on here. I'll just get that."

He nodded and when the waitress came by to get our drink order he got a beer. I got water.

"Pregnancy restrictions are going to suck."

"Would it help if I gave up alcohol too?" he asked.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that," I said, but I was still touched that he brought it up.

"If you change your mind, just let me know," he said and set his menu aside.

"We'll see how it goes," I smiled. "You're not really a big drinker anyway."

"Nope, not usually. I'll try to keep it down on New Year's this year too," he promised, since that was usually the big exception outside of his birthday.

"I'd appreciate that."

"You shouldn't have to try to carry my ass into the house anyway, but definitely not now," he sat back in his chair and smiled at me.

"Are you going to be one of those guys who doesn't let his baby mama do anything for herself?"

"No," he said. "You just shouldn't have to drag around an extra two hundred pounds."

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said. "This is going to be interesting."

"I agree," he nodded.

"I had a dream last night," I told him. "You were sitting in my Gran's rocking chair holding a baby."

"Well that explains the good morning beej I got today," he chuckled.

"Are you accusing me of finding daddy you sexy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well you're not wrong," I smiled. "You looked so strange sitting there with a teeny tiny baby in your arms. You were cooing at it, and it had a good grip on your finger."

"I'm sure you'll see that a lot in... well, in the next year."

"I never get to see you with babies," I said. "I've seen you with kids, but never with babies."

"We don't have enough friends with kids. Or at least we didn't. Maybe Amelia will let us play house with hers," he chuckled.

"I'm sure she will," I said. "We need to get Alcide a girl now."

"He has one," Eric revealed.

"Whoa, what? Since when?"

"Since Halloween."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have a big mouth and like to get in the middle of things that aren't any of your business," he smirked at me.

I pouted. "Well Alcide is one of my friends too, and one of the few guys who has seen me naked. I'd like to know what's going on with him."

His eyes narrowed and he said, "I thought you guys only dated for like two weeks in high school. He saw you naked?"

"Perhaps," I blushed suddenly. I forgot I hadn't mentioned that to Eric.

"Wow," he said.

"We didn't have sex or anything close to it," I assured him. "I just kind of made him skinny dip with me."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, it's cool," he said, but his face said otherwise.

"Eric," I frowned. "It was dark. I'm sure he didn't see much."

"Seriously, it's fine."

"Are you just not wanting to talk about it right now?"

"What's there to talk about? He saw you naked. End of story."

"Then why do you look like someone just killed your puppy?"

"Let's just talk about something else," he said and I could practically see the wall coming up.

I decided not to push it any further, and asked him which room he wanted to turn into the nursery.

"The one across the hall makes the most sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I don't want to be running up and down the stairs all night, do you?"

"Okay..."

We changed the subject, but he was still coming off like a pissed off child.

After a few minutes of silence Eric asked, "So how many of my other friends have seen you naked that I don't know about?"

My jaw dropped and I stared at him in disbelief. What ever happened to not judging each other's pasts from before we were together? It was either the hormones, or maybe what he said just really hurt, but I suddenly found myself fighting back tears.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom," I said quickly, and left the table before he could say anything.

I went into an empty stall and proceeded to cry my eyes out. I didn't think it was that big of a deal since nothing had happened, and I'd been a teenager trying to impress a guy by being a little adventurous. I wasn't even sure how much of me Alcide had seen. The moon hadn't been bright that night, and I hardly remembered what he'd looked like. I was too chicken to look at his dick.

After a few minutes I calmed down a little and went to fix my makeup in the mirror. Thankfully I didn't wear much and just had to remove the eyeliner that had streaked, but you could still tell I'd been crying. I thought about hiding in the bathroom until my eyes weren't puffy anymore, but then my stomach started growling and I thought, fuck it. He should see that he made me cry, and I shouldn't miss out on dinner.

I left the bathroom and went back to the table. When I sat down, I saw that our food had been delivered, and refused to look at Eric.

"You're ignoring me now," he said timidly.

"Yes, I am."

He exhaled slowly and said, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn straight you shouldn't have," I said, finally looking at him.

"I know," he looked down.

"Let's just eat," I said. "We can talk about this when we get back."

"Sook, I-"

"We will talk about it later," I said again.

He sighed, but stayed quiet and ate his dinner. I was sure he was forcing it down, just like I was mine, but I didn't want to make a scene. We both finished eating quickly, and Eric paid the bill, then we left to walk back to the resort.

"Wait," he said, reaching for my hand. "Can we walk on the beach instead of just going back to the resort?"

"Why? So you have a romantic setting in which to apologize again?"

"Never mind," he let go of my hand and started walking again.

"No, let's go walk on the beach," I said, and started in that direction.

I looked over my shoulder to see Eric had turned and was walking toward me, following me in the direction of the beach about two blocks away. We were both silent until we got there, and I decided to wave a white flag and picked up his hand.

"Start talking," I said.

"I know I overreacted, but you always told me that it was nothing with him. Now he's seen you naked, and I know what it means if you let a guy see you naked, Sookie. He meant something to you."

"Alcide didn't mean something to me like that," I said. "That night... we were drinking, and I was tipsy, and feeling brave and I wanted to impress him, so I suggested we go skinny dipping. I'm not even sure how much he saw because it was pretty dark outside."

"Okay," he said in a flat tone so I couldn't tell what it meant.

"Okay?"

"I don't know what else to say," he shrugged. "It's in the past. It happened."

"But it bothers you."

"It shouldn't, but it does," he admitted. "I'll get over it."

"Why does it bother you?" I asked. "You've seen me with Alcide. You know there's nothing there."

"It just does," he shrugged.

"Because he's seen me naked?"

"Yeah."

"Is this some stupid male territory thing?"

"Maybe."

"Will you stop being a guy for a minute and talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Something more than one word answers. Maybe start with how you're feeling?"

"Honestly? Because to tell you the truth, that always feels like an invitation to trouble."

"Isn't that what you're always telling me? That we need to not keep things from each other? I can handle the truth if you just tell me."

"Okay," he stopped walking. "I wish you wouldn't have told me about it."

"Well wish in one hand..."

"That's great, Sook," he shook his head and started walking again.

"It's the situation we're in though," I said, and followed him. "I'm sorry that you wish I hadn't told you, but I can't change that. So what else?"

He stopped walking again and turned to face me.

"No, you can't change it. I can't either. You can't change that it happened and it's done. So why don't we just drop it?" he suggested.

"Because you're being an ass, and you're clearly upset about it, so we need to talk about it."

"But I don't know what else to say. I told you I'd get over it and I will. Maybe I just need to work this out for myself and not Dr. Phil it to death."

I stopped walking with him, and said, "Fine. I'll meet you back at the resort later."

I turned and walked down closer to the water and took off my shoes so I could put my feet in. If Eric was going to act like that, I didn't want to be near him. And I definitely didn't want him to see the new batch of tears streaming down my face. I knew him well enough to know how guilty my crying made him feel.

A few minutes later I saw Eric walking toward me in my peripheral vision. The sun was setting in the distance and he stopped a few feet away from me.

"Sorry to bother you," he started, talking to me like I was a complete stranger. "But you look like you could use a friend right about now."

"Yeah, I could," I nodded.

"Can I ask why you're crying?" he maintained his distance.

"I'm crying because I feel bad for upsetting my boyfriend to the point where he put a wall up and won't communicate with me."

"Ah," he nodded. "It's a flimsy excuse, but he might be genetically predisposed to that. It's a common flaw among the male species."

"I've noticed," I said with a small smile, and turned to face him. "Any ideas for how I can get him to talk to me?"

"Well, the easiest way to get his attention would be to physically grab him in some capacity. I'd suggest flashing him, since you seem particularly capable of doing such a thing, but I wouldn't want you to reward him for being an asshole," Eric said, obviously trying to get me to laugh.

"No, I wouldn't want to do that," I smiled.

"Tears work too, but be careful with that," he warned.

"I think I've cried enough tonight."

"On a pretty girl like you, one tear is too many," he said, and finally looked at me.

"Then come here and wipe them away," I said.

"What about the boyfriend?" he asked, but took a few steps closer anyway.

"I think he'll understand."

Eric reached up and cupped my face for a moment before gently removing my tears.

"Your boyfriend is a fool," he said quietly.

"Yes, he is," I agreed. "But I still love him."

"Does he love you back?" he asked, and continued to touch my face gently even though my tears were gone.

"He does," I nodded.

"Sometimes it makes us all do stupid things, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I think if he saw how sad you are, he'd get over himself and tell you he's sorry," he said.

"I hope so."

He leaned down with my face still in his hands and whispered, "I'm an idiot sometimes. I'm sorry for that. There's just something about you... I think it's because you're mine, and I don't want anyone else to have you. And I'm yours, and you feel the same way about me. I'm sorry, Sookie."

The tears started again, but this time for a different reason, and I nodded. "I'm sorry too."

"Can I kiss you now?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

He turned my face to his and kissed me softly, almost tentatively.

"I love you," I told him. "And just so you know, you're the only one that's ever really, really had me."

"You're it, Sook. From the day I ate sand on that beach... nothing else mattered," he told me. "And everything before you just doesn't compare."

I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. No matter how I felt towards him when he was being a dick, he was still this sweet, wonderful person at the end of the day. And really, he wasn't a dick _that _often.

"Let's go back now," I said after a few moments.

"Just don't tell your boyfriend," he smiled. "He might be more of the jealous type than he realized."

"I won't tell him a thing," I grinned.

He wrapped an arm around me and we walked down the beach toward the resort.

We were almost back to the resort when he asked, "Why do you think we fight like that? It always feels like my guts are being yanked out with a rusty spoon."

"Maybe it feels like that because because we love each other."

"Ah," he nodded. "That would explain it."

"All I know is that you're the only one that makes me feel like that when we fight."

"Yeah, same here," he agreed. "You kill me sometimes, Stackhouse."

"Ditto, Northman."

"Dinner didn't taste like anything," he said when we got back to our suite.

"Same," I sighed. "We should eat again."

"You wait here and I'll go down to that little convenience store in the lobby," he offered. "Want anything in particular?"

"You know what I like," I said.

"Then I will be right back," he leaned in and kissed me before leaving the suite again.

I went to the living room and turned on the TV while I waited for him to come back. I found a cartoon channel and was in the middle of an episode of Dexter's Laboratory when Eric came back.

"Would you believe they have Dr. Pepper down there?" he asked when he set the bag of goodies down on the kitchen counter.

"Seriously?"

"Yep," he smiled and held up two bottles of it.

"Pop those suckers in the freezer!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and I heard the freezer open. "Guess what else they had down there."

"What?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

Eric reached into the bag and tossed something at me. "String cheese."

"Oh my gosh I haven't had this in years!"

"And there's one more thing I thought you might like," he said, and pulled a small chocolate cake from the bag. "We haven't really done a baby celebration thing yet, aside from all the sex."

"Aww, Eric," I smiled, and felt my eyes water... again.

"No more tears!" he pleaded.

"Happy ones!"

"I know, but enough," he leaned over and kissed me. "I also have an array of chips and a couple of sandwiches in the fridge."

"Perfect," I smiled, referring to more than just the makeshift dinner.

"So, the age old question... dinner or dessert first?" he asked.

"Dinner," I said. "Then we can have dessert in bed."

"I like the way you think, Stackhouse," he turned and reached into the fridge to grab the sandwiches. "There are pretzels, potato chips and I think the other ones are fried plantains. The clerk swore by them. She said they were made this morning in the restaurant."

"We'll try those, but I want potato chips on my sandwich."

"On it?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"You've never had a sandwich with potato chips on it?"

"It never occurred to me to do that," he shrugged and handed me one of the sandwiches.

"You should try it," I said. "It's really good."

"I don't know how well it'll work with those plantain chips, though," he said, and opened the bag to try one. "Oh wow... these are awesome. I bet they're even better when they're still warm."

"Lemme try one," I said, and pulled one out of the bag and took a bite. "Those are good!"

"Uh uh," he took the bag back from me.

"Oh have the rest," I laughed. "I'm putting lots of the potato chips on my sandwich though."

"Those are all yours. If I run out of plantains, I'm going after those pretzels. And I might take a string cheese just because I can," he warned.

"That's fine," I smiled. "You're cute."

"Thank you," he smiled, and then hopped up on the counter to eat, instead of sitting in a chair like a normal person.

I sat down and put the chips on my sandwich before crunching it down with a gleeful smile on my face. I'd always eaten my sandwiches that way; ever since Jason had done it to one of his when we were kids.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked. "If you think your stomach can take it, I was thinking maybe we'd go check out St. Thomas for a bit."

"That sounds fun," I smiled. "We can actually get some gifts for everyone back home."

"Yes we can. Indira is expecting something extremely corny, by the way," he informed me. "I suggested a shot glass or a keychain."

"Fridge magnet."

"Oh, that's a good one!" he grinned.

"She'll love it," I snickered.

"I'm sure she will."

"Want to try a bite of my sandwich?" I asked, holding it up for him.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Your loss," I shrugged, and happily ate the rest of it.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Cake now?" I asked after hopping down off the counter when I was done eating.

"Yes please," she smiled.

I opened the small box and grabbed two forks from the drawer, and then went over to the table where Sookie was sitting. It was corny as hell, but it seemed like the right thing to do and I wanted Sookie to know that even if we hadn't planned for this quite yet, I was about happy it.

"Here you go, baby mama," I handed her a fork.

"And here we are," she said, holding up her fork like she was giving a toast. "I know we didn't plan for this to happen right now, and I'm sure I'm going to have more than one freak out over it, but I know that you'll be right next to me the whole time. I'm happy we're starting our family together."

"I wouldn't do it with anyone else," I leaned over and kissed her.

"Neither would I," she smiled, and kissed me.

"You know what I keep thinking?" I asked, my forehead pressed to hers. She was going to laugh hard at this when she finished rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"You're going to think I'm a huge dork," I prefaced my statement. "But I can't help thinking spooning led to forking and now..."

She snorted, rolled her eyes, and laughed, just like I thought.

"You're right, you are a huge dork."

"But I'm your dork," I smiled at her.

"Yes you are."

* * *

**Yeah, so there you have it. Scribe and I were in the middle of writing one of the previous chapters and all of a sudden she sends me a chat to tell me that Sookie's preggers. As you can imagine I was all, "WTF?" That wasn't originally part of the plan but the characters have a way of taking over and all we get to do is sit back and tell their story. So that's how we ended up with a pregnant Sookie. I thought about splitting up this chapter but decided I'd just leave it all in one since some pretty important stuff happened here. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Best Mistake I Ever Made pt 1

Chapter 14: Best Mistake I Ever Made

"_Trying to start a family was the last thing we had planned. Till I came home from work; she had her head in her hands. I could see the worry through the teardrops in her eyes. She said, "How we gonna do this when we're barely gettin by?" We weren't prepared for all those changes in our world." –Kevin Fowler_

**EPOV**

The reality of Sookie's pregnancy hit us the following week when the morning sickness kicked into high gear and every morning she spent a good twenty minutes with her head in the toilet before it passed. I felt terrible for her and did all I could to make her feel better. Afterward she would brush her teeth, drink a glass of water and come back to bed. Some days she got sick in the afternoon as well, but she didn't complain about it too much. On our flight back home we had a layover in Miami, so she called from there to make an appointment with her doctor. It was kind of perfect timing since we could hold the announcement until Christmas.

My parents, at least, were going to be thrilled. They loved Sookie. There was the chance that Mom might start pushing for us to get married, but she wasn't really that old school. Jason was more likely to be a problem than my mother, but I wasn't worried about that either. Sookie could more than hold her own against Jason.

And brother or not, I'd knock him out if he was too much of a dick to her. Sookie and I, while nervous, were excited about what was happening. Some of the best things in life aren't planned. Like meeting her, for example. She was the greatest surprise of my life. Without her this baby wasn't possible, and while there was a part of me that was terrified I was going to totally fuck up; I knew it would be okay. Sookie, as scared as she was sometimes, had all the right instincts to be a wonderful mother. She was nurturing, patient, kind, protective... in short, our kid won the mommy lottery by getting Sookie.

We had an appointment for the Thursday after we got back from St. John to see what was going on. Given that Sookie hadn't gained much weight and so far most of the growth seemed to be happening in her chest (which she wasn't as thrilled about as I was), it was hard to say how far along she was. I stopped teasing her about ten pound babies because it was giving her nightmares. We tried to figure out when she had gotten pregnant, but like she said we had sex so often that it was hard to say. Given how early it seemed to be in her pregnancy we were guessing the baby would come somewhere between the end of July and the beginning of September, but we wouldn't find out for sure until we saw the doctor and she could do all the necessary measurements.

Keeping it to ourselves was fun but also hard to do because we wanted to tell people as much as we liked having our little secret. Going back to work the following Monday sucked, especially since we had started our day with morning sickness instead of a bang like we preferred. While I was sitting behind my desk that day it dawned on me that all of the travel ideas we'd had for the next few years were now going to have to be scaled back to include our kid. But making sacrifices was part of being a parent, wasn't it?

I still wouldn't trade it.

The week went by quickly. The day after we got back we had put up our Christmas tree, and when I came home from work on Tuesday Sookie was prepared to trade sexual favors in order to get me to agree to put lights up on the outside of the house. Frankly, she would have fucked me either way since her hormones were constantly telling her to get some. As long as I wasn't too rough with her boobs, she was all for it.

Before bed at night I'd give her a back rub and we'd talk about random things that weren't baby related. We promised each other that we wouldn't become one of those couples who only talked about their kids. We were still people, after all. Our identities weren't wrapped up in the baby growing inside of Sookie.

Truthfully I considered proposing to her. Not because I felt like it was the right thing to do, but because it was what I ultimately wanted. I decided not to only because the baby was a big enough change for us to adjust to without throwing a wedding into the mix. I decided I would wait to see if Sookie brought it up. If she decided it was something she needed I would marry her in a heartbeat.

Finally Thursday morning rolled around and as usual, I was woken by the alarm clock that was our baby, reminding us that it was in there. I sincerely hoped that wasn't a sign of things to come, because waking up at the crack of dawn wasn't going to work for either of us in the long run. I'd easily sleep until noon if Sookie let me. She wasn't quite as late of a sleeper as I was, but she wasn't up with the sun either. Junior better slow its roll.

It was the sound of her gagging and retching in the bathroom that pulled me out of my sleep, and my eyes were barely even open before I was rolling out of bed to go check on her. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as I shuffled to the bathroom, and I found her on her knees, head in bowl, cursing our sex life for doing this to her. She'd change her tune once the puking stopped and the hormones flipped over the sexy times sign.

She had started braiding her hair or tying it back at night so she wouldn't have to worry about that in the morning. I dampened a washcloth and rubbed her back while her body did what it needed to in order to accommodate for whatever it was that made her sick. All I could do was sit there and try to soothe her, but by the time she was done she was a snotty, crying mess of a woman. It was the same thing every morning, and I could only hope that the doc would tell us we were nearing the end of the first trimester already because it would more than likely bring an end to Sookie's morning sickness.

"Here," I handed her a glass of water, which she eagerly took but only drank in small sips at first to make sure she wasn't going to throw it right back up.

"Why does our baby hate me?" she asked after a minute. "I'm just trying to give it life."

"Awww, I don't think the baby hates you at all," I kissed her forehead, which was sweaty and clammy. "Maybe that's just its way of saying good morning."

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "It needs to find a better way."

"Well we'll work on its manners," I promised her with a smile. "Rude Baby won't always be rude."

She snorted, and said, "Rudy."

"What?"

"We should call the baby Rudy."

I laughed and said, "I think that's a very fitting name."

"Then I think Rudy and I are ready to go lie down again," she smiled. "Help me up?"

"Of course," I stood and then bent to help her off the floor. She was always a bit wobbly after throwing up.

"I can't wait for this puking thing to be over," she said.

"Hopefully the doctor will tell us that will be soon," I kissed her head and walked her over to the bed to help her in.

"Yeah," she said. "Thank you."

"Do you want some warm tea or some toast?" I offered since I was already up.

"No," she yawned. "I think I'm going to pass out quickly today."

"Okay," I climbed back into bed with her. Since her appointment wasn't until eleven we had taken the day off work, and we had another two hours or so before we needed to start getting ready to go.

"We're going to have to go on another vacation when this is all over," she said.

"The morning sickness, or the pregnancy?" I asked as I made myself comfortable.

"Both sounds good," she said.

"I think that can be arranged," I closed my eyes. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"I don't care," she said. "As long as it's with you."

"Mmmkay. We'll talk about it again when we're both more awake," I promised her.

"Night sweetie."

"Love you," I whispered back, and I'm pretty sure she said it too, but I dropped off.

I had dreams of Sookie in a bikini on a beach somewhere that looked an awful lot like St. John, but the location didn't really matter. The longer the dream went on, the bigger her stomach got, but she looked fucking hot. When I woke up again it was because Sookie was purring my name, and my brain was immediately aware that the sexy time sign had been flipped over.

"Eric, I have that itch again," she said, then paused. "Wait, that sounds gross."

I smiled with my eyes closed and said, "Lucky for you, I have just the thing to scratch it with... annnd that sounds gross too."

"We're disgusting," she laughed. "But really, I'm horny, and we only have like fifteen minutes. Plus you can't come inside me."

"Yeah, that'd probably be pretty gross for your doctor, wouldn't it?" I opened my eyes. "Shower?"

"Perfect," she said, and hopped out of bed.

Sookie already had the water started by the time I got in there. She stood up and stripped off her nightgown, and then turned to face me.

"I could be wrong," I tilted my head and focused my eyes on her stomach. "But I think you have a little bump there," I pointed.

"Really?" she asked, and stood in front of the mirror turned sideways so she could look. "I don't know if that's Rudy."

"Either way, you look sexy," I stood behind her and bent to kiss her neck.

"I'm glad you think so," she said.

"You don't?" I looked at her reflection.

"I do," she said. "For now."

I was standing on dangerous territory, and decided the best way to go was to distract her, so that's exactly what I did. My hand found its way between her thighs while I whispered everything I found sexy about her, and by the time I was finished she was panting and ready to get in the shower.

"Clever boy," she giggled as she pulled me in after her.

"Want me to cut it out?" I smirked.

"Not at all."

I was careful with her boobs, but couldn't stop myself from touching them. Her hand wrapped around my cock and started stroking while we stood there making out, and when she decided she was ready she let go and turned to face the wall. She put her hands up on the tiles and stuck her perfect ass up in the air, presenting herself to me in a very inviting way. My fingers trailed down her spine, over the curve of her ass and then between her legs. I slid a finger inside her to make sure she was ready, and she looked over her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready, big guy," she winked at me.

I growled and removed my finger, but didn't push into her right away. Instead I teased her a little with the head of my cock before I pushed inside her. Her eyes closed and her smile widened a little when I was fully sheathed inside her. I pulled out slowly, but when she was horny like that she didn't want slow and romantic; she wanted fast and hard, so that's what she got. After she came once I pulled out of her and she stood up straight before turning around.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her easily enough so she could impale herself on me. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I held onto her tightly, resuming the hard and fast thrusts I knew she needed. Her legs tightened around me, allowing her clit to rub against me with every thrust into her and when she came a second time, I pulled out so I didn't come inside her. Sookie crashed her lips to mine and reached between us to finish me off with her hand.

"Fuck, that feels good," I said against her lips.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" she asked.

"Wherever you want," I managed to grunt. I didn't really care, but I was close.

She smiled, and dropped to her knees. My hand found its way into her hair as her lips parted and her tongue flicked against my head. My eyes rolled a bit, but I watched as she took me in her mouth and it didn't take long before my cock swelled and my hand slammed against the wall.

"Sookie, I'm gonna come," I warned her, but she just sucked a little harder. "Fuck!" I shouted, and she hummed around my shaft as I came.

Her eyes were fixed on mine while her head continued to bob, sucking everything she could from me before releasing my cock from her sexy little mouth. I was going to have to add that to the list the next time I dirty talked to her. I was lucky enough to find a girl who liked giving head, and in order to make sure I kept getting it I needed to remind her how good she was at it. She smiled, very pleased with her accomplishment, and braced her hands on my hips to help her stand up again.

"Goddamn, woman," I growled, and then kissed her hard.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she giggled when the kiss broke.

"I hope it was mutual," I gave her a dopey smile, and reached for the shampoo since we needed to get a move on.

"It was very mutual," she smiled.

"Good," I smiled, and then reached to start shampooing her hair for her.

"You're the sweetest boy in the world."

"Why thank you," I smiled at her. "Let's hope Rudy learns a thing or two."

"If Rudy's a boy," she said.

"Hell, even if she's a girl, Rudy needs to back her shit down," I smirked.

"You dork," she snorted. "What do you want anyway? Just a healthy baby, or would you like to have one or the other?"

"I just want a healthy baby," I told her. "Gender isn't important."

"Well I'm not afraid to admit that I'd like a girl," she said. "But I won't be disappointed if it's a boy. That just means we'll have to try again."

"You're already planning a sibling for Rudy? I'll remind you of that tomorrow morning around dawn," I teased her while she rinsed her hair and I soaped up mine.

"Please do," she laughed.

We finished up in the shower a few minutes later and while she started getting dressed I went to the kitchen to make her some tea and a pan of scrambled eggs. They were in the middle of cooking when Sookie came into the kitchen to take over so I could get dressed. We were good at working as a team, and that boded well for us as parents, since that was definitely something we were going to have to work together on. It got me thinking about what she'd said where going back to work was concerned.

If she wanted to keep her job, I wouldn't complain. I didn't think she needed to give up her career to be a mother. I had the luxury of being able to either work from home, or, if I wanted to, I could bring the baby to work with me. Of course there was also my mother, who would probably be more than willing to watch the kid, but I didn't want to count on that. Ultimately it was all going to come down to whatever Sookie decided she wanted to do. If she decided she wanted to stay home we would be just fine financially, and not everyone was that lucky.

"Do we have any orange juice left?" I asked Sookie as I walked back into the kitchen.

"I think there's enough for a small glass," she said. "We can pick up some more after the doctor."

"We need more eggs too. I used the rest of them to make breakfast," I said while I poured my juice and she plated up the eggs.

"Add it to the list. We'll just go grocery shopping."

"Yeah," I nodded, and grabbed the list off the fridge. "We need to finish our Christmas shopping too."

"Might as well get it done today so we can be lazy this weekend."

"Uh huh," I agreed. "Are we getting each other gifts this year?"

"I already got you something," she said. "You got me a baby though, so maybe you're already covered."

"Well that baby thing goes both ways," I smiled at her. "And I have a few ideas but I wanted to make sure before I went and did anything. I don't want you giving me the evil eye all Christmas day because I broke the rules."

"I guess I kinda jumped the gun by getting you something without asking, huh?"

"No, it's fine that you did. Actually, I'm glad that you did," I grinned.

I had plans.

"Good," she smiled, and brought our plates to the table.

"Is there anything specific that you want for Christmas?" I asked her.

"Not really," she shrugged. "I have everything I need, and want. Unless you could get me magical drawer that refills with chocolate candy every time it empties."

"Hmmm is this a baby related thing? I know you like chocolate, but it seems to have gotten worse in the last month."

"It might be," she said. "Could just be because of the increase in hormones."

"Gotcha," I nodded.

Watching her give up coffee was... well, it stressed us both out.

"So have we decided that we want to tell everyone on Christmas?" she asked.

"I think that's the best way to go, don't you? That idea about framing a sonogram picture for my mother was brilliant," I told her.

"She'll love it. Ten bucks says she cries."

"Oh I'll take that bet," I laughed. "I bet you she won't be the only one either."

"Is that so?"

"Sook, you cry pretty easily to begin with, but lately if you even hear the music for those ASPCA commercials you're sobbing," I reminded her. I'd come home just the day before to find her weeping at the table because of a St. Jude's commercial.

"Those commercials are so sad!"

"I know," I smiled at her while I chewed.

"You suck," she pouted.

"I'm not teasing you, Sook," I said after I swallowed. "It's just a simple statement of fact."

"And I can't help that my hormones make me weepy."

"I know," I told her. "We better add Kleenex to the shopping list, too."

"Good idea."

After we were finished with breakfast we got our shoes and coats on, and it was time to go. We made small talk for part of the drive to her doctor's office since it was over in Monroe, but it didn't take us long to get there. We walked into the office hand in hand, and I went to take a seat while Sookie got herself signed in.

"And now we wait," she said when she sat next to me.

"Thankfully you were smart enough to bring a book," I said as she pulled a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting _from her bag. I, on the other hand, planned to play Yahtzee on my iPhone.

"You should probably read this too, you know," she said.

"When you're done with it I will," I promised her.

"Good. There's some fascinating stuff, but it's starting to get a little scary."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, and leaned over to see where she was at in the book.

"You don't want to look at this part yet," she said, nudging me away. "I'm at the contractions and birth stuff already."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, Sook, but I already know how the book ends," I teased.

"A baby pops out?"

"I heard there was more pushing than popping, but maybe I'm wrong," I smirked.

"See, you think it's funny now..."

"So what's freaking you out about this part of the book?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to imagine my lady parts being able to stretch that much."

"Oh," I said. Frankly, I couldn't imagine it myself.

"Yeah. And then I get worried about what they're going to be like after."

"Well, you can ask the doctor about that, right? She'll be able to tell you if things will go back to normal, which, for the record, I think they will or most women would never have more than one child," I pointed out.

"But what if..." she started, then stopped herself. "No, nevermind."

"What if what?" I wanted her to finish her thought, but I wasn't going to push beyond asking her once.

She lowered her voice even more, and whispered, "What if things... down there... don't tighten back up, if you know what I mean."

"Sook," I smiled at her. "From my understanding, it would probably be a rare medical occurrence if that happened. You're worrying for nothing."

"What do you mean, from your understanding? Did you read that somewhere?"

"I've done a few internet searches," I told her. "Not on that thing specifically, but it comes up on forums and stuff."

"Is that so?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I get curious about stuff," I shrugged.

"What stuff?"

"Pregnancy stuff."

"So you're not worried that my vag is going to turn into a wind sock?"

"Absolutely not," I told her. I really wasn't worried about it at all.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just more than a little jealous that your body is going to go through no changes."

"There's nothing I can do about that, babe," I squeezed her hand and gave her a sympathetic look. "But honestly, it's probably better that men don't go through the stuff you women do."

"Because you'd whine about it the whole time? Like I'm doing now?"

"Oh I think we would be much worse," I laughed. "You know what I'm like when I get sick... imagine me like that for nine to ten months."

"It would be so awful," she laughed with me. "But then again, I'm going to be at the end of this pregnancy when it's the hottest time of the year, so just wait..."

"I promise I will keep the air conditioning cranked as high as you want it, and there will always be ice cream in the freezer. Hell, I will draw you an ice bath if you want me to," I promised her.

"And that's why I'm keeping you," she said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

She went back to reading her book and I went back to playing my game. We were sitting there for another twenty minutes or so before a nurse finally called Sookie's name. I quit my game, she marked her page and put her book back in her bag.

"You ready for this?" I grinned at her.

"Yup, and I'm even a little excited," she smiled back.

"Good. Then let's go find out how old Rudy is," I took her hand, and we walked toward the doorway where the nurse was waiting.

* * *

**So I must admit that this whole Rudy thing actually comes from a friend of mine who referred to her daughter as Rude Baby the entire time she was pregnant because she had morning sickness the ENTIRE NINE MONTHS. I felt awful for her. Rude Baby has since been born and is now about to be three months old. She's too cute for us to call her rude now, but yeah... so that leaked into the fic world. Hopefully Rudy won't stay so rude for long. There's a second half to this, so stay tuned!  
**


	18. Best Mistake I Ever Made pt 2

Chapter 14: Best Mistake I Ever Made

"_Trying to start a family was the last thing we had planned. Till I came home from work; she had her head in her hands. I could see the worry through the teardrops in her eyes. She said, "How we gonna do this when we're barely gettin by?" We weren't prepared for all those changes in our world." –Kevin Fowler_

**SPOV**

Once all the preliminary stuff was done, and my blood taken, Eric and I were left to wait on the doctor. I was wearing one of those gowns, and Eric was messing with stuff he shouldn't have been. When he started spinning around on the doctor's stool, I started laughing.

"You are such a big kid."

"Get used to it," he smirked over his shoulder, and then knocked over a jar of cotton balls. "Oops."

"Eric!" I chastised, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Don't worry, it's just cotton balls," he said as he scooped them up and put them back in their jar.

"Don't put them back! They're supposed to be sterile."

"Well what else am I supposed to do with them?" he laughed.

"Throw them away."

"I don't know if I should do that," he said nervously as there was a knock on the door.

"Just do it," I whispered, and then said, "Come in!"

Eric had his hands full of cotton balls when the door opened and my doctor stepped into the room. She smiled at me and then caught sight of Eric, who was standing there like a deer in the headlights.

"Happens all the time," she said.

"Sorry, I knocked the jar over and..." he started to apologize.

"Just toss 'em in there," Dr. Crane pointed to the trash can near him.

"Sorry," he apologized again, and then sat down in one of the chairs by the wall.

"So, Sookie, we got the results back on the pregnancy test, and you are definitely pregnant," Dr. Crane smiled.

"So I haven't been puking for nothing," I laughed.

"No, definitely not," she laughed as well. "Congratulations. Is this the baby's father?" she looked to Eric.

"I am," Eric answered. "And I promise not to break anything else."

"Like I said, you're not the first," she smiled and sat down at a small desk. "So, I just have a couple of questions and then we'll get to the super fun exam portion of this."

"Ask away."

She asked the usual questions that doctors ask during a first visit like that, and made notes while I talked about dates, symptoms and all of that other stuff she needed to know. When that was done, she got to the exam part, and Eric sat there quietly, listening but keeping any comments he had to himself. She pressed on my belly a little, trying to get a feel for how big I had gotten.

"I'm guessing you're somewhere around ten weeks, but we'll take a look inside and see what we're dealing with," Dr. Crane smiled down at me. "You can get dressed and then we'll do an ultrasound. I'll step out and give you a minute to change. If you wore pants, just leave them down a little in front, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"I'll be right back," she said and then stepped out of the room.

"Ten weeks," I said with a smile as I took the gown off and pulled my clothes back on.

"That's good, right?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It just means that Rudy is ten weeks old."

"But that means your first trimester is almost over, right?"

"I think so," I smiled. "Which means no more puking with any luck."

"Hopefully Rudy will be all settled in and learn to like the accommodations," he chuckled.

"But not too much. I'd like for Rudy to come out eventually."

"When the time comes if he or she isn't willing to leave the premises willingly we'll serve it a spicy food eviction notice," he suggested.

Dr. Crane knocked and then stuck her head back in. "All decent?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, and hopped back up on the table. "Are we about to see little Rudy?"

"Rudy?" Dr. Crane's eyebrows shot up. "There's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"That's what we're calling the baby for now since it rudely wakes me up every morning with puke."

"That's a good one!" Dr. Crane laughed, and wheeled a cart closer to the exam table. "Okay, so, Daddy if you want to come stand over there," she pointed to my left side and picked up my shirt, and then tucked a paper thing into the waistband of my pants. "We'll start the ultrasound. My apologies for the cold gel, but it'll warm up quickly."

"I'll have to get used to it anyway," I said, but still jumped a little when she squirted some on my skin.

Eric reached for my hand and threaded his fingers with mine while Dr. Crane turned on the machine and produced the little magic wand that would let us see Rudy for the first time.

"Alrighty, let's see what we have here," she said, and moved the wand around until she found what she was looking for. "Ah ha, there you are," she smiled at the screen and then looked over at me. "See this flicker here?" she pointed to what looked like a blinking light going on and off in my belly.

I nodded, and squeezed Eric's hand.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," Dr. Crane said, and then pushed a button on the machine, and the sound of galloping horses filled the room.

"Whoa," Eric grinned and stared at the screen.

"It's so fast," I said.

"It's in the normal range," Dr. Crane assured me. "Here's the head," she pointed with a little cursor on the screen that showed us what was where. "And here we have little feet... since Rudy is lounging at the bottom of your uterus, probably using your bladder for a pillow, we can't see the arms at this angle but everything looks healthy so far. I'd say you're probably just under ten weeks."

"The baby isn't moving. Is that normal?" Eric asked nervously.

"My guess would be that Rudy is having a nap," Dr. Crane smiled. "If I couldn't locate a heartbeat I'd be nervous. I bet if Sookie coughs it'll wake Rudy right up."

"Should I?" I asked. I didn't want to be mean to Rudy, but he or she was being really still.

"I promise, you won't hurt him or her," Dr. Crane assured me. "It'll just spook the baby into moving a little."

"Alright," I said, and instinctively brought my hand up to cover my mouth, then coughed.

There was almost like a flash on the screen but as soon as everything went back into focus, Rudy's little arms and legs were flailing all over the place.

"There we go!" Dr. Crane laughed.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen," Eric's eyes were still glued on the screen, and they were glassy suggesting there were tears there.

"That's just... wow," I said, and squeezed Eric's hand again. It was amazing.

Dr. Crane freezed the screen a couple of times to take pictures while she talked, pointing out various parts of Rudy's anatomy, answering our questions as we asked them and finally pronouncing us to be the proud parents of a healthy ten week old baby. She turned off the machine and handed me some napkins to wipe off my stomach when she was done with the exam.

"So I'd say you're looking at a July fourth due date, by the calculations from when you started your last cycle, and judging by Rudy's size," she said after consulting this little slide ruler. "Keep in mind that thirty-seven weeks is considered full-term, but forty weeks is the goal. As things progress if Rudy starts to get too big, or your health becomes unstable we'll talk about other options, but for now Rudy looks good and you're doing well. I'm going to write you a prescription for those prenatal vitamins all mothers rave about, and I'll see you again next month unless something comes up."

"Sounds good," I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do either of you have any other questions?" Dr. Crane asked, looking from Eric to me and back again.

"I do, but they're probably just annoying paranoid concerns," I laughed.

"That's okay... believe me, there's very little chance I haven't heard in the last thirteen years," Dr. Crane told me. "And I would rather you ask me than look on the internet," she shook her head.

"Well, this is going to sound really superficial," I said, "But will everything, down there, go back to the way it was before?"

She smiled as if she'd heard that question a thousand times and said, "Yes, it will. It'll take some time for that to happen, which is part of the reason why we discourage intercourse for at least the first six weeks after delivery, but yes, it will go back. The muscles there have a very elastic quality, so they'll stretch to accommodate Rudy, and slowly go back to the way they were before. There are exercises you can do afterward to help the healing process."

"What about before? I remember a friend of mine said she went to a gym and got a trainer to work with her on certain things that would make the healing process easier after delivery."

"That's not a bad idea. The better shape you're in before the baby comes, the easier it will be to get back to it afterward, but don't go crazy with it. You don't want to stress yourself out or start a crash diet or something like that," she advised.

"Oh I won't," I said. "I love food too much."

"Good. I can give you a list of what foods to avoid if you don't already have that information and I assume that you already stopped drinking caffeine and alcohol if you suspected you were pregnant..." Dr. Crane said.

"I have, and I would love a list. I've just been going by books, and most of them say slightly different things."

"That happens," she said, and opened a file cabinet to locate a piece of paper for me. "Here you go," she handed it over.

"Thank you. If I have any more questions, and I'm sure I will," I chuckled. "Should I just write them down to ask at the next appointment?"

"That's a good idea. Anything that is a health risk or if you experience any bleeding call my office right away," she said.

"I will," I said, and stood up. "Thank you Dr. Crane."

"You're very welcome. Congratulations again, and I'll see you next month," she smiled, and opened the door for me. "Just see the receptionist on the way out and she'll schedule you for your next visit."

Eric and I walked out and stopped to schedule the next appointment with the receptionist, then headed out to the truck. When we were both in, I took a deep breath, and then started crying.

"Hey, what's this?" Eric turned toward me.

I held up the pictures in my hand and sniffled, "That's our little Rudy."

"Yeah, it is," he smiled at the pictures. "Are you okay, though?"

"I'm okay," I nodded. "Just really happy, and really emotional. And my vagina is going to be okay."

"I told you so," he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I think we should wait until I'm in the second trimester to tell everyone," I said.

"So you want to wait until after Christmas?" he asked.

"We could still do the picture frames and wrap them, but yes, we could go later and say we forgot to give them a present."

"You think my mother's going to buy that?" he snorted. "I'm on board with waiting to tell people if you are, but I don't know if telling them we 'forgot' is a good idea."

"I just want to wait until things are more... safe? Most people wait until the second trimester," I said. "Or, we could tell your parents on Christmas, and tell everyone else later."

"Oh no," he shook his head. "If you tell Mom she'll be on the horn to every person she knows that works at the office and it'll be all over town in a matter of hours."

"Then I guess we should just tell everyone at Christmas."

"Sook..." he trailed off. "We can wait to tell them. We could make it a Valentine's Day present instead."

"I might, well, it's your kid, so I will definitely be showing by then."

"Why don't we just wait and see how things go, and if you decide you want to tell them on Christmas, that's fine. If you want to wait, that's okay too," he offered. "We don't need to decide this right now."

"Alright, then we'll sleep on it."

"I think that's the best way to go," he nodded, and started the truck.

"To the store?" I asked as I carefully tucked the pictures into my purse.

"Yes, ma'am," he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Okay so a couple of things here: 1. Neither Scribe or I have ever been preggers so we're going by information we gather on the internet or from friends/family that have been there when we can get a hold of them to ask questions. 2. There is a video on Youtube that is similar to the ultrasound scene in this chapter. I looked up 10 week ultrasounds and there was video of a woman whose doctor had told her to cough to wake up the baby and it went a little bonkers when she did it. It was super adorable. So I'm sure if you want to see that video for yourself you can if you search Youtube for it. So yeah, Scribe and I aren't pregnancy experts but the details of Sookie's doctor visits aren't really all that important to the progression of the story, imo. Thanks for reading!**


	19. My Best Friend

Chapter 15: My Best Friend

"_I don't know where I'd be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend. You're my best friend, oh yeah. You stand by me, and you believe in me like nobody ever has. When my world goes crazy you're right there to save me. You make me see how much I have." –Tim McGraw_

**EPOV**

It truly was a Christmas miracle when Sookie didn't wake up vomiting on Christmas Eve. In fact, that was the first time I had seen her smile that early in the morning in a long ass time, and Rudy's decision to just chill out and let her have a puke-free morning ended up being a good thing for both of us. We spent the morning in bed, lounging and sexing each other up until Sookie's stomach started to growl.

"I'll make you breakfast," I offered. "What does my baby mama want this morning?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," I smiled at her. "To that end, I have to ask what kind of chocolate chips you want since we have like six kinds in the cabinets from all those cookies you baked."

"The milk chocolate ones."

"You got it," I leaned over and kissed her. "Anything else you want?"

"You, naked, back in this bed as soon as possible."

I smirked and said, "I can definitely do that."

"Then get to it, mister."

"Yes dear," I kissed her one more time and then rolled out of bed.

I put on a pair of boxers and then headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I heard Sookie moving around the house a little bit but she stayed out of the kitchen. I made a couple of extra pancakes knowing she would snack on them cold. We were going over to Jason's house later on for dinner since he would have Missy for the night. The following day we were going to my parents' house for dinner. It was fun to think that the next year little Rudy would be experiencing his or her first Christmas.

When the pancakes were all done I plated them up and grabbed a can of whipped cream out of the fridge since I didn't know if Sookie wanted it. Usually the answer was yes. I poured two big glasses of milk, grabbed some silverware, put everything on an old silver tray that had been in her family for generations and then carried it all back to the bedroom. Sookie had one of my old t-shirts on, and was back to reading one of her pregnancy books.

"Breakfast is served," I said, and set the tray down on the dresser.

She set her book aside, and smiled. "Good, because we're starving."

"Want whipped cream?" I asked as I handed her a plate.

"Yes please," she said.

"Milk?" I asked as I returned to the tray to grab the can and her glass just in case.

"Yes."

"Here you go, baby mama," I handed both things to her after she set her plate on her lap.

"I love that you call me that," she laughed.

"Yeah, I need to stop doing that though. I am always catching myself right before I say it and I swear people are starting to think I'm having a small stroke every time," I said, and grabbed my plate and milk off the tray before getting into bed with her.

"Ha! Well you won't have to wait much longer since we're about to tell everyone."

"Does that mean we're telling them today and tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yes it does," she nodded, and took a bite of her breakfast.

"That's probably for the best," I nodded. I could tell Rudy was in there, but to anyone else they might just think Sookie had gained a little weight.

"I can't keep it a secret much longer."

"Not really. Little Rudy is getting bigger everyday," I smiled, and cut into my pancakes.

"Rudy's making mommy look fat is what Rudy's doing."

"You don't look fat," I assured her. "You look... I think super hot might not be flattering enough, but it'll have to do."

"Well thank you," she smiled. "You better still be saying that when I can't see my feet."

"I'm sure I will," I took my first bite of my pancakes. She made a good call when she asked for chocolate chips.

"I also think we need to have as much face to face sex as we can right now," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Before we can't anymore."

"I can do that."

"I'm sure it'll be such a heavy burden on you, so I appreciate it," she teased.

"It really is," I sighed.

"I'm really not looking forward to you having to screw me from behind every time we have sex."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be that way, does it? I mean, toward the end, maybe, but you like being on top," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but I don't know how comfortable that's going to be with a growing baby in me. And what if you freak out if the baby starts moving or something?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," I shrugged. "And I don't think I'll freak out."

"You might. Hell, I might."

"Maybe if Rudy moves for the first time while we're fucking," I conceded. "But I really only think I'd freak out if you did."

"It is kind of weird," she admitted. "We're literally doing it inches away from our kid. And they can hear us."

I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Are you trying to get me to _not _fuck you for the next six months?"

"I'm just being honest!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to think about that," I shook my head. "I know the kid won't remember any of it, but still."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing. At least Rudy's hearing us really happy instead of arguing."

"I don't know," I laughed. "With those hormones going all over the place, I'm sure Rudy will hear some yelling from time to time."

Like two days ago when I was wrapping gifts and I used a gold bow instead of a red one.

"But we always make up."

"That we do," I agreed, and noticed that Sookie was nearly done eating already. "There are more pancakes in the kitchen if you want them."

"I don't want to get too full," she said. "There's going to be a lot of food at Jason's later."

"Well if you feel like snacking, they're out there," I told her. "Also, you're getting one of your presents today because it's a tradition in my family to open one on Christmas Eve."

"You got me more than one present?"

"I did," I nodded, and I hoped she didn't kill me for the one I was giving her tomorrow.

"I only got you one though," she pouted.

"Trust me, the one I'm giving you today is no big deal," I assured her.

"Oh fine," she sighed. "And I appreciate you being so thoughtful as to give me two."

"Keep that in mind when you open your gift," I snickered, and took my last bite of my pancakes.

"Butthead," she rolled her eyes.

"What?" I set my plate on the nightstand.

"Nothing," she smiled. "You're just a butthead."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I should keep your present," I smiled right back at her. "Maybe I should give you coal instead."

"I can be a very naughty girl," she smiled.

"Yes you can," I agreed, but then got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she purred at me.

"You'll see," I said, and then left the room.

I went up to the office where I'd stashed her gift, knowing she hardly ever went up there unless she was looking for something in storage. I grabbed the box I needed out of the closet, and the contents of it jiggled a little when I picked it up. It had to weigh at least ten pounds so if I really wanted to have fun with Sookie, I'd make her guess what was in there before I gave it to her. But I wasn't that mean and I knew she was looking to get laid again before we had to start getting ready to go to Jason's.

"Okay, this is for you," I said, and placed the box in her lap. I grabbed her plate and took it over to where the tray was sitting on the dresser.

"This is heavy," she said, her brow furrowed.

"Uh huh," I got back on the bed.

She slowly opened the top, and peered inside. Her jaw dropped, and she looked up at me, then back in the box, then at me again.

"You... you..."

"It's not a drawer full of chocolate that refills itself, but it's as close as I could get," I smiled at her. Sitting in her lap was roughly ten pounds of peanut butter cups.

She set the box onto the floor beside the bed, and climbed into my lap. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too," I grabbed her hips. "And I guess you could say that's kind of a present for Rudy too."

"Definitely," she smiled. "I think this one tops whatever you're going to give me tomorrow."

"We'll see about that," I smiled back at her.

"It was so sweet of you to remember the drawer of chocolate."

"See? I listen when you talk," I squeezed her hips a little.

"And you know what that means, right?"

"Tell me."

"It means I have an incredible urge to give you a blow job."

"Oh yeah?"

"MmmHmm," she nodded.

"Well I won't stop you," I smiled at her.

"Good," she grinned, and kissed me before working her way down to what she wanted.

**oOoOoOo**

"So when do you want to tell them?" I whispered to Sookie after dinner was over, and Missy was waiting anxiously on the floor by the Christmas tree to rip into her presents. Most of them were for her anyway.

"Should we wait until after gifts?"

"Up to you," I said.

"Let's wait until after so Missy doesn't have a conniption."

I laughed at that since she looked very much like Sookie did when she was that age, and Missy currently had her little hands balled into fists, firmly planted near her hips and a scowl on her face. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Daddy, hurry up!" Missy yelled.

"Jase," Sookie said. "Your daughter is about to kick your butt."

"My daughter is about to get a timeout if she doesn't cool her jets and mind her manners," Jason called back from the kitchen.

Missy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest instead, and then shifted so she was sitting Indian style, but the petulant look on her face was still there.

"You and Missy have the same tantrum face," I whispered to Sookie.

"Do not!" Sookie laughed.

"Do too," I tickled her side.

"I don't even throw tantrums that often."

"Often enough that I know the look on your face when you do," I continued to tease her.

"When was the last time I threw one then?"

"St. John's when that restaurant only had coconut ice cream," I said after a moment.

"I was hormonal, and you know it!"

"Annnnnd there's the face again," I grinned.

She pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're adorable," I kissed the side of her head, but that just got me one of her death glares and really only furthered my point.

"And you're a butthole."

Missy gasped and said, "Aunt Sookie, that's a bad word!"

Sookie sighed and said, "Yes, Missy, it is, but Eric is being one."

"It's still not nice to call names," Missy shook her head, and I fought a smile.

"You're right," Sookie said, then looked at me. "I'm sorry for informing you that you are a butthole, Eric."

"That is the lamest apology I've ever heard," I said with a smile.

"Deal with it."

"You're crabby," Missy said from the floor, and I just kept quiet.

"So are you," Sookie said.

"Girls, do I need to send you to your rooms?" I smirked, and got matching looks from both of them. I couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing.

"Missy, I think we need to attack Eric," Sookie said.

"Yeah!" Missy was off the floor and running toward us faster than I thought possible, and the next thing I knew I was dangerously close to getting my ass kicked by a six-year-old and my pregnant girlfriend.

And it was all good until Missy kicked Sookie's stomach.

"Okay, time to calm down," Sookie said, putting her arms in front of her stomach protectively.

"Are you okay?" I asked her immediately, setting Missy on the floor.

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"Maybe no more wrestling for us for a while," I suggested. Unless it was the naked kind, but then I was careful of her stomach.

"Good idea."

"Alright, let's get this started," Jason said when he walked into the living room with Jessica trailing behind, and she had a big trash bag in her hands to collect all the wrapping paper. "Who's going first?"

"Me!" Missy jumped up and ran to the tree. She grabbed a present and handed it to Jessica. "What does this one say?"

"This one is for Eric," Jessica said.

Missy frowned and I said, "It's okay, Munchkin. Pick a different one."

"Missy, pick the pink one," Sookie told her.

"Okay," she put down the box in her hands and moved over to a bigger pink box. She dragged it away from the tree a little bit and tore through the paper like a Tazmanian Devil.

I had no idea what we'd gotten Missy since Sookie took care of that. I had no clue what to get a six-year-old girl, but Sookie was all over it.

"Ooooh!" Missy squealed when all the paper was gone.

"What is it?" I leaned over to whisper in Sookie's ear.

"A Barbie house," she whispered back.

"Ah," I nodded.

"Thank you Aunt Sookie!" Missy came running over and gave Sookie a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Sookie said as she hugged her back.

Missy was more than willing to play Santa and pass out the presents. It took about an hour to open them all, and by the time we were finished it was obvious Missy had scored the most loot, but that was the way it should be. Jason was already starting to put together some of the new toys she'd been given while Sookie and Jessica were plucking scraps of wrapping paper off the floor to throw them away. When that was done, Sookie sat down beside me with a nervous expression on her face.

"You ready to tell them?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You do the honors," I said. I'd tell my parents tomorrow.

"Jason, Jessica, Eric and I have something to tell you," Sookie said.

"What's up?" Jason asked without looking up from that Barbie house that was probably going to take him until New Years to put together.

"Eric and I are having a baby," she blurted out.

"You _are_?" Missy's head whipped around.

"You guys!" Jessica grinned, and her eyes started tearing up.

Jason squinted, but stayed silent.

"I'm about eleven weeks in," Sookie said with a big smile. "I'm due in July."

"That's so great!" Jessica hustled across the room to hug us.

"Thank you," Sookie said as she hugged Jessica. "It wasn't planned, but we're really happy about it."

"Well I'm excited for you guys!" Jessica said, and then moved over to hug me as well. "Congratulations! This is just... gah! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," I kissed her cheek before I let her go.

"There's a baby in your tummy, Aunt Sookie?" Missy asked, and came over to put her hand on Sookie's stomach.

"Yes there is," Sookie said. "It's still really small right now, but pretty soon my belly will get bigger and you'll be able to see it moving around in there."

"Cool!" Missy smiled. "How does it get in there?"

Sookie and I looked at each other, and thankfully Jessica distracted Missy with one of her new toys that now had batteries in it.

"Jason, how are you feeling about this?" I asked him since he'd been freakishly quiet so far.

He stared at me and said, "Porch."

Well fuck.

Sookie and I looked at each other, and after a look of warning from Jessica, Jason led me out the back door onto the deck. I had a feeling he was going to have more trouble than anyone else with Sookie being pregnant. He operated under a total double standard where sex was concerned, and I realized then that he and Sookie actually had that in common, oddly enough.

"You knocked her up," he shook his head.

"Jason, it's not that we weren't being careful—"

He held up his hand and said, "I don't want details, fool!"

Right, of course not.

"You gonna marry her, or are you gonna keep being a monkey fart and string her along for another couple of years?" Jason glared at me.

"I'm not stringing her along and you know that. We're living together and no, the baby wasn't a planned thing… _yet_, but we're happy about this, Jason. I'm not going anywhere and neither is she," I assured him.

"It ain't easy, man," he shook his head. "It looks like it 'cause right now she's just all excited and waitin' to feel the baby kick, but pretty soon the reality is gonna hit. Y'all are stuck with each other for the rest of your lives now. If you're gonna bail—"

"Why the hell would I bail?" I cut him off.

"Ya done it before," Jason pointed out.

"I didn't bail," I shook my head. "We _both _fucked up, and we both know this is what we want. I want to be with her and she wants to be with me. It's not perfect and we don't always agree on shit, but that's the way it goes. Marrying her isn't going to fill the cracks in our relationship, Jase. You of all people should know that," I said. I didn't want to throw his divorce in his face, but I had a point and he knew it.

"Yeah," he relented and hung his head. "But that's why I'm nervous for you. I thought me and Crystal was a forever thing too, Eric. And I love Missy more 'n anything, but… fuck, it ain't easy. I want my baby sister to have better."

"I know you do," I said. "I love her, Jason, and I'm gonna love this kid, whoever it is. You don't need to worry about her because I'm going to take care of her."

"Yeah, you better, or… well, let's just say cleaning my grill with your face will seem like a vacation," he said, and I believed him.

_That was more like it._

"Is she stayin' home with the baby after it's born?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "We haven't talked about all that yet. If she wants to, I'm okay with that. If she wants to go back to work part-time, I'm okay with that, too. I'm going to let Sookie make that decision for herself."

"And what happens if she decides to quit? She loses her health insurance," he said, and that shocked the shit out of me. "Say there's problems after the birth, and she needs to see a doc on the regular? What then? If y'all ain't married, she's screwed."

That was a good point.

"And if you break up, who gets custody of the baby?" he asked.

"We uh, we haven't talked about that either," I said.

"Well you gotta," Jason insisted. "I know everyone thinks I'm just this oversized kid, and most of the time I am, but I got a baby girl in there… I'd lose my damn mind if something ever happened to her, and in a few months you're gonna find out how that feels. Don't fuck this up, Eric."

"I won't," I said, but for the first time since Sookie and I found out she was pregnant, I really was scared shitless.

* * *

**SPOV**

When I woke up on Christmas morning, I was entirely too excited about the day to even consider waking Eric up in a fun way. Ever since I was a kid I'd woken up on Christmas as that excited little kid, eager to eat sweets all day and open presents. Eric and I usually just stuffed each other's stockings and got one another a gift if we agreed on it.

I didn't want to wake Eric quite yet since he was usually grumpy if he got woken up early and there wasn't sex involved. Instead, I went to the kitchen and started making biscuits and gravy for breakfast. If he wasn't awake by the time it was done, I'd go rouse him.

By the time I had the gravy done, the biscuits still had about five minutes to go, so I went to see if Eric was stirring yet. He was still laying in the same spot I'd left him in, on his back with one arm lying across his eyes.

I climbed up and straddled his waist, then leaned down to kiss his chest, then his neck.

"Eric, it's time to wake up," I said gently.

"Mmnf," he grunted.

"It's Christmas," I said a little louder. "And I have breakfast ready."

"Kay," he mumbled.

"Are you going to get up?"

"Uh huh," he said but didn't move.

"I would totally give you a beej right now, but then the homemade biscuits would burn."

"Yeah."

"I'm not wearing a top."

One eye opened a sliver and he said, "Liar."

"It got you to open your eyes, didn't it?"

"One eye," he said, but then closed said eye.

"Eric," I whined. "Come on, it's Christmas. Get up."

"Are you making the Missy face again?" he cracked the other eye open to check.

"Ugh, fine. Lay here and ruin Christmas," I said, and rolled off of him. "See if I care."

"Why are you so crabby this morning?" he asked, and when I turned he was propped up on his elbows and his hair was going every which way.

"Because I'm pregnant, and that is my excuse."

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Don't give me that look," I huffed, and got out of bed again since the oven timer was going off.

The biscuits were perfectly cooked, and I immediately put them in the bread basket and covered them with a towel.

"Okay, I'm here," Eric stepped into the kitchen in a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"I poured you a glass of milk," I said as I took a couple of plates out of the cabinet.

"Thank you," he said and paused to kiss my head on his way to the fridge.

I took the plates and silverware over to the table, then the biscuits, and gravy.

"How long have you been up?" Eric asked as he sat down at the table.

"About an hour," I said.

"Did you get your usual wake up call this morning?" he asked, and plucked a pair of biscuits from the basket.

"Nope, I think the nausea is subsiding," I said, and grabbed a couple of biscuits myself.

"Well that's a nice Christmas present from Rudy," he smiled at me.

"Yeah it is," I smiled back.

Eric waited for me to ladle gravy over my biscuits and then doused his own.

"This smells so damn good," he leaned down and inhaled the smell coming from the bowl.

"Thank you," I said. "I love making Gran's old recipes."

"Yeah I love when you do too," he said, and dug into his breakfast.

"Presents after or sex after?" I asked him as I started eating.

"Presents," he said.

"Really?" I asked. Usually he chose sex.

"Yes, really, and if you don't hate me after I give you your gift, definitely sex," he nodded.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Just wait..." he said nervously. That wasn't a good sign.

We finished eating breakfast, and cleaned up before heading into the living room to give each other our stockings. Eric found it a little silly that we still did stockings, but I loved it. I stuffed his with his favorite candy, gift cards, lottery tickets, and little inside joke type things.

"Ah, the nutcracker Snickers," he grinned. "This is why I keep you around. You know how important these are to me."

"Uh huh," I smiled, and dumped my stocking out onto the floor in front of me. I loved digging through a pile rather than going through it one by one.

"I hope you don't mind I didn't give you a much chocolate in your stocking this year," he said while I dug through the pile.

"I think you more than made up for that with my giant box of chocolate," I smiled. "Holy crap! Chanel sunglasses? ERIC!"

"You said you wanted those, right?"

"I didn't think you'd _buy _them!" I said, and immediately pulled them out to try them on.

"Those look good on you," he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled, and climbed up on the couch to give him a kiss. "They're perfect."

"I'm glad you like them," he kissed me back.

"And thank you for all the fruity candy," I said, giving him another kiss.

"You're welcome."

"And the lingerie gift card," I grinned. "Though I don't think I'll be using that anytime soon."

"I don't know... the girls keep getting bigger and bigger," he stared at my boobs.

"I was thinking more like, lace corsets and stuff," I said. "But I could use it for a bra too."

"Corsets, huh? I've never seen you in one of those before."

"Really?"

"Not that I can remember, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that."

"I guess I never have worn one with you," I said. "You know, I think I'll go get one now so we can enjoy it before I get too big to wear it."

"I like this plan," he said, and set his stocking off to the side.

"I'll go into town the day after next so I miss the huge return crowd," I smiled. "Got a preference for color?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay. Now your gift," I said, and retrieved the small box from under the tree.

"I'd shake it but I'm not sure there's much point," he smiled, and started tearing off the paper.

I sat there nervously, hoping he would like it. He was always complaining that he could never find a good watch, and hating being one of those people that relied on their cell phones to tell the time, so I bought him a really, really, really nice watch, and on the back, I had it inscribed with, "and throughout all eternity, I forgive you, you forgive me." It wasn't exactly typical, or really romantic, but it fit us.

"This is awesome!" his face lit up when he opened the box.

"Yeah?" I asked, and bit my lip. I was really nervous that he wouldn't like it.

"Yes," he said, and pulled the watch out of the box. "This is perfect. Thank you, Sookie."

"There's something on the back of it," I pointed out.

He turned the watch over and read the inscription and his eyes welled a little.

"That's us," he looked at me, and then pulled my face to his to kiss me.

"I thought it was fitting," I said, my own eyes welling with tears.

"It is," he agreed, and kissed me again.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, and gave him one more kiss.

"Okay, so your gift," he took a deep breath, and then got up off the couch to grab a cylinder with a shiny red bow on it. "And if you hate it, the wrapping doubles as a weapon," he said as he handed it to me.

"Okay..." I said, and pulled the bow off first, then took the top off the cylinder. I reached in and pulled out the contents, which happened to be what looked like blueprints. "What the heck?"

I looked closer and saw that it looked like a bathroom, and looked up at Eric.

"Look at the white paper," he said.

I looked in the cylinder again, and saw a smaller, white piece of paper in there, and pulled it out. It was a picture of, I assumed, what the blueprints would look like. It was a bathroom with beautiful wooden floors, a huge tub, glass shower doors, his and hers sinks...

"Are you planning on remodeling my bathroom?" I asked him.

"With your permission," he said. "We can change anything there you don't like, but I remember how much you loved that tub in California, and that one isn't the same but it's close. And there's enough room on the counter in there that you could plug in one of those bottle warmer things so we don't have to go back and forth to the kitchen all night after the baby gets here. Annnd you're crying. Fuck. Do you hate it?"

"No," I cried while shaking my head.

"Seriously, if you don't like anything we-"

"Eric, it's perfect," I cried, and got up to hug him. "I love it."

He breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nodded. "When do you start making it?"

He laughed and said, "I talked to Alcide about this since his father owns the construction business, so he's putting together a team of guys to help out. We'll get started whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready whenever," I smiled. "I want that tub now."

"Well at the moment it's in Alcide's garage," he confessed.

"You went and bought the material already?"

"That particular tub was being discontinued, so I didn't have a choice," he said. "But the rest of it we'll get once we pick dates to start the project. Tray offered to make the vanity instead of buying one, but I told him that was up to you."

"I'll leave all of that up to you. If you can get help with any part of it, that's fine by me."

"I think it'd be pretty cool if he made it, to be honest. It would sort of fit in around here with all of the older, handcrafted stuff we already have. He could distress it so it looks like it was salvaged or something," Eric suggested.

"I would love that," I nodded. "It would be weird to have a super new looking bathroom in this house."

"That's what I thought," he agreed. "Like I said, we can change whatever you want."

"I think it looks perfect as is."

"Then I'll tell Alcide it's a go as soon as you pick dates. He said it should take less than a week to get it all done."

"You're perfect," I said.

"Hardly."

"To me," I added. "You're perfect to me."

"Well I'm glad you like your present," he smiled, and was obviously relieved.

"Ditto," I smiled back. "We did good."

"Yeah we did," he agreed, and then took both of my hands in his. "Listen, I uh, I was up late last night after you went to sleep thinking about some things."

"What things?" I asked.

"The things Jason and I talked about out on the porch. He made a lot of really intelligent points, surprisingly. Someone must have given the hamster steroids, or something," he joked.

"Okay," I said, and sat back down on the couch. "What did he bring up?"

"He's worried about after the baby's born. How we're going to handle that, and that kind of stuff. He's worried about us splitting up-"

"But are you worried about that?"

"No, I'm not worried about that," he squeezed my hand. "I know we're good."

"Then what else was there?"

"Well he was asking if you're planning on staying home after the baby's born, and I know we kind of talked about that a little bit but it was before you were even pregnant. I don't think we need to figure it out right this second, and really it's entirely up to you want you want to do. If you want to go back to work I'm okay with that. If you want to stay home, I'm okay with that too. But he brought up the point that if you quit your job you lose your health insurance. The baby would be covered on mine, but you... since we're not married you wouldn't be. So that got me thinking about whether or not we should just get married because we' know we're going to anyway or..." he trailed off, obviously a little overwhelmed.

"Eric, take a deep breath," I said. He'd actually brought up a lot of things we needed to think about. "We have time to figure this stuff out."

"I know," he nodded. "It was just all in my brain last night."

"Let's take one thing at a time," I said. "Me working. Let's start with that."

"Okay."

"I think I feel pretty strongly that I want to stay home with the baby, at least for the first couple of years. Gran used to tell me that one of her greatest pleasures was watching us grow up, and I want to see that with our child. We're lucky enough that both of us don't have to work, so I feel like I should take this opportunity."

"If that's what you want to do, I'm okay with that."

"So then health insurance..."

"We still don't have to get married if you don't want to. There are other things we can do about that. There's private insurance and all that stuff. It's a little more expensive, but we could look into it," he offered.

"It's not that I don't want to get married, I just don't want to get married for insurance."

"Sook, that's not why we would get married," he squeezed my hand again. "That might be a factor, but it's not the reason why. We love each other, we have a child together... my life is with you, whether we sign a marriage certificate or not. To me that piece of paper is just a formality, but to corporations and government it's everything. It's what would take care of you and Rudy here if something ever happened to me."

"It just feels... wrong? Not wrong to get married, but wrong to be forced into it like that. I'm not going anywhere, and I fully intend on being with you until I'm old and gray, so I'd like to think we can wait until we're ready to have a wedding."

"I know what you're saying," he assured me. "It just worries me that you two wouldn't be taken care of, or it would be a bigger battle for you, if something happened to me, that's all. I don't want to worry about that when it's an easy fix, you know what I mean?"

"Well... what if we get married then?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't find this idea insane. "We could go to the courthouse, take Jason and Jess for witnesses, and just get married. We don't have to have a ceremony or wear rings or any of that, but it would be legal until we're ready to do the rest of it."

"You would do that?" he looked surprised.

"Yes, I would," I said. "If it's for mine and Rudy's protection, then it's what we need to do. It can just be what it is, a piece of paper that gives us rights, until we decide we're ready for it to be more."

"So we don't tell anyone, just go and get it done?" he asked, and I nodded. "We should do it in Shreveport. If we do it here everyone will know before the ink is dry on the marriage certificate."

"So you're okay with this?"

"I just want you, Sook," he said. "I don't care how it happens."

"I know," I smiled. "But are you sure you're okay with being my non-husband?"

"I kind of thought I already was," he smiled back at me.

"I suppose you are."

"You sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" he asked me.

"I'm positive," I said. "And even if something awful happens and we somehow split up, we're still stuck together through Rudy."

"I wish I could promise you that would never happen, but we both know that's not a realistic promise to make. But I can promise you that it won't be like before."

"I promise that too."

"Good," he nodded. "Now I think there's something important we need to do."

"What's that?"

"I've heard that marriage is the kiss of death for a couple's sex life," he smirked at me. "I think we need to have a much unmarried sex as possible."

"I think you're a very clever man," I grinned.

"Why thank you," he kissed me and then stood up. "Last one back to the bedroom has to be on top," he said and then took off.

"Then I'll make sure you get there first," I called after him with a giggle.

* * *

**So there you have Christmas with Eric and Sookie. I'm pretty sure I have the bathroom picture in my bookmarks somewhere so I'll post it on my tumblr so y'all can take a look if you want to see it. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Hard to Love pt 1

Chapter 16: Hard to Love

"_You say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me. Good. I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball crashing into your heart like I do. You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus. I wish that I could be more like you. I'm hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy. I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood."  
–Lee Brice_

**EPOV**

Sookie and I had agreed to get married because of the benefits it afforded us, but to avoid feeling like it was because there was a ticking timebomb in her belly, or like we were being forced into a shotgun marriage, we didn't just go down to the courthouse and do it two days later like we could have. Regardless of the fact that we weren't telling anyone, and we considered it to be just a formality for our own protection in case some god awful tragedy struck us, we were still getting married.

It wasn't what either of us envisioned growing up, I'm sure. I don't know what I pictured, exactly, but it wasn't nearly as informal as the way it went down. Sookie was wearing her first maternity dress, one she wore with equal parts pride and sorrow, if only because she was still a little down on all the changes her body was going through. I had a feeling she would feel different when Rudy finally started moving around inside her. So far there had been nothing, despite Sookie constantly talking to her stomach, pleading with Rudy to kick, elbow, punch, jump or something to let her know he or she was in there.

Her patience was running thin, and her hormones weren't helping.

Moving into her second trimester was something we had waited for, for many reasons. We told the rest of our friends and family that we were expecting our first child. She broke the news to her boss, but had yet to tell him that she was going to be leaving in June. Since she had decided to stay home with the baby, I told her she could stop working whenever she wanted to. I didn't care if that was immediately, or if she wanted to wait until closer to her due date.

We learned at her second doctor's appointment that the projected due date would put Sookie at thirty-seven weeks when the full-term period would start. I'd read her pregnancy books, and was curious to see what was going to happen when her nesting instincts kicked in. Already she was talking about decorating the bedroom across the hall from ours, but we didn't get started on that until after the bathroom remodel was finished. It took a little longer than Alcide had estimated, which got me into some hot water with Sookie's hormones, but it all worked out fine.

When it was finished, she cried for an hour, and I don't mean the usual couple of tears she would shed now and then, but I mean gross sobbing that left her all snotty and wobbly. I quickly learned it was best not to try and talk her out of her tears. Letting her sob it out for as long as she needed to was the best way to go, and nine times out of ten sad turned into horny, so we spent a good deal of time naked. Those rules she'd proposed before we moved in together had been a joke, but that was seriously the way it was around our house most of the time.

My parents were stunned at first when we told them about the baby, and at first my mother was afraid we'd gone off and gotten married without her. I didn't tell her that Sookie and I were planning to essentially do just that, but she didn't pester us about getting married either. I think she understood that while it was something we wanted, we weren't really ready yet. I wasn't sure she would understand our way of thinking with the decision we'd made about getting married. Yes, legally we were and I suppose emotionally and mentally we would be too, but... fuck it _does _sound complicated, but it made sense to Sookie and me, and that was all that mattered.

We ended up getting married in a courthouse in Shreveport the day before Sookie's second doctor's appointment, and she changed her medical records to reflect that so I would be able to sign consent forms and the like if, God forbid, there was some sort of complication during the birth and she needed emergency surgery. There were so many things to consider that we hadn't, and I realized that for once in his life, Jason was actually smarter than me. Well, at least about that anyway.

He and Jess were honored to be our witnesses, and they swore not to tell anyone about the wedding. Sookie and I didn't exchange rings, just like she had suggested. We would do that later on when we did the real wedding thing with all of our friends and family there. I knew and she knew, and that was really all we needed. When it was a done deal we went out to lunch with Jessica and Jason before they both had to go back to work. Just the fact that they were willing to take a half a day off in the middle of the week was cool of them.

"So I guess carrying you over the threshold is out, right?" I asked Sookie when we got back to the house. She had taken the whole day off, and I planned on working from home.

"You can if you want to," she shrugged.

"Nah, I'll save it for next time. Besides, this is technically your house anyway," I said, but opened the front door for her.

"We should talk about changing that too," she said as she walked through.

"That's up to you," I told her. If we split up I wasn't going to try and take the house from her. It was hers, end of story.

"I want it to be yours too," she said. "If we ended up buying a new house it was going to be ours. Why not this one?"

"That's fine. I can talk to the lawyer we have on retainer for the business and see how we go about changing that kind of thing," I told her.

"That'd be great," she smiled, then took a deep breath. "So... do you feel any different?"

"I feel relieved," I told her. "Is that weird?"

"I hope not, because that's how I feel too."

"I'm glad we did this," I shrugged out of my coat and took off my shoes. "I wonder how pissed people will be if they ever find out that we got married and didn't tell anyone."

"They better just get over it. Do you think we'll have to sign a fake certificate in front of everyone?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I've never been to a wedding where the certificate was signed in front of guests anyway, so they don't need to know about this," I followed her into the kitchen.

"It's just... usually it's the bride, groom, the official, and the witness, and the photographer takes pictures."

"Well we can tell the witness, if it's someone other than Jason or Jessica, the day of the wedding if we have to, but otherwise..." I trailed off. "I mean, I don't care if people find out that we're married. We did this for us, not them, right?"

"I agree. I don't really see the point in hiding it that day anyway."

"Me either, but we can deal with that when the time comes."

"I kind of liking knowing you're my husband though," she smiled.

"I kind of like being your husband," I leaned against the counter while she made herself cocoa.

"Until I have to put you in husband time out," she snickered.

"Sometimes I deserve it," I laughed. I knew I could be an ass sometimes. She knew that and she married me anyway so it couldn't be that bad.

"And sometimes I deserve wife time out," she smiled.

"That's very true," I nodded.

"Other than relieved, how do you feel?" she asked. "I mean, I'm not getting that newlywed urge to jump you right now. Does that come with the wedding?"

I thought about it for a moment and then said, "You know, I feel all the same things I did before. It's kind of weird... maybe it's because this was all about formalities and paperwork? I think it'll feel different when we do the real wedding thing."

"I hope so," she said.

"So what do we do for the rest of the day?" I asked her.

"I'm kind of tired, actually. Do you want to get some work done while I nap, or do you want to join me?"

"I think I'll go upstairs and check on my emails and make sure nothing came in on the fax, and if everything's all quiet then I'll come find you."

"Sounds good," she smiled, and stretched up on her tiptoes to give me a kiss before heading to the bedroom.

"Enjoy your nap," I said, and she smiled again at me over her shoulder.

I went upstairs to the office and started my computer. There was nothing on the fax machine up there and Indira hadn't called with any emergencies, but then she was capable of handling just about anything that came up. I had a few emails waiting for me, but nothing that needed to be addressed urgently. I wasn't all that tired, but since I didn't really have anything else to do I figured I might as well go downstairs and lay down with Sookie for a bit.

I found her curled on her side in one of my old t-shirts and a pair of comfy pajama pants. She'd taken her hair down and washed off the little bit of makeup she was wearing. I took off the button down shirt I was wearing and ditched the black dress pants I was wearing, and then got into bed next to her. I didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping.

I turned on my side so I was behind her, but I didn't touch her. She was sleeping lighter as of late, and even though the morning sickness had stopped she had trouble falling asleep sometimes. Getting a good amount of rest was as important as eating properly, and I knew she'd done a little tossing and turning the night before. It had woken me up once, but I quickly went back to sleep so I had no idea how long Sookie was up the night before.

My eyes closed but I didn't sleep; I just dozed until I heard Sookie whisper my name.

"Eric, sweetie," she whispered again, and I felt her finger outline my face.

My eyes popped open and I said, "I never went to sleep, but I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm getting kind of emotional over here," she said with a smile, but I saw that her eyes were watery.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, hoping she hadn't changed her mind about the marriage thing.

"I was just laying here looking at you, and I realized that you're really my husband now, and we're going to have a baby, and this time last year we were completely messed up, and I'm a little overwhelmed."

I smiled at her and said, "It's pretty crazy how different your life can get in less than a year, isn't it? I bet a year ago you didn't think we would be here."

Yeah, that only made her start crying.

"No," she cried. "I thought I'd still be miserable and sad."

"Come here," I gathered her closer to me, and she came willingly to bury her face in my side.

"And now I'm crying on my wedding day," she sobbed and clung to me.

"Yeah, but happy tears, right?" I stroked her hair. "We're together, married and waiting to meet Rudy... all good things."

"They're happy tears," she said, but they didn't let up. "I feel so lucky."

"I don't know if luck has anything to do with it," I said. I had mixed feelings where luck was concerned. "It took work for us to get to where we are in our relationship, and the baby is a blessing."

"I know, but I still feel lucky to have you and Rudy."

"Me too," I kissed her hair.

"When we have a real wedding I'm going to cry."

"I would be worried if you didn't," I smiled.

"Will you cry?"

"Probably," I admitted.

"You love me enough to cry at our wedding? In front of all the boys?"

"The boys can fuck off," I said honestly. "Besides, if Amelia and Tray get married I'm pretty sure he's going to blubber at the altar, so he'll have no room to talk."

"Do you think they will get married?"

"Who knows. I think it'll be up to Amelia, so you'd know the answer to that question better than I would."

"She's still coming around."

"Everyone's gotta move at their own pace," I said. "And we've been together for about four years altogether, so this decision wasn't a crazy one."

"It did all come about differently than I thought it would."

"Yeah. I didn't think things would be like this the day I got married either, but hey... life happens, right?"

"And life is good," she smiled.

"Life is great." I twirled some of her hair around my fingers. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and then she teared up again.

I arched an eyebrow at her rather than asking why she was crying. I wouldn't be shocked if she didn't know the answer. Half the time she didn't.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I was just picturing little Rudy as our ring bearer or flower girl in our wedding."

I chuckled and said, "You're pretty adorable, wife."

"Not right now I'm not!"

"Yes you are," I scooted around a little and leaned in to kiss the tears off her cheeks.

"Whoopsie."

"No need to apologize," I smiled at her. "Honestly, I prefer to think of these little sobfests of yours as Rudy's way of saying hello."

"Oh dear," she sighed. "You just unlocked the horny hormone."

"Not the horny hormone!" I said dramatically.

"Oh yes," she grinned, and pulled me to her for a kiss.

"What are we going to do about that hormone?" I asked her between kisses.

Personally, I wanted to send it flowers and chocolates.

"I'm sure you can come up with something."

I smirked and said, "I do seem to be equipped for that."

To prove my point I rolled her underneath me and rubbed my hips against hers.

"I think the equipment is ready," she moaned.

"I think you're right," I agreed, and ground against her again while my lips crashed against hers.

* * *

**This is just part one of this chapter. I was too lazy to separate the sections yesterday. It's been a crazy couple of days in my world lol. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Hard to Love pt 2

Chapter 16: Hard to Love

"_You say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me. Good. I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball crashing into your heart like I do. You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus. I wish that I could be more like you. I'm hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy. I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood."  
–Lee Brice_

**SPOV**

On Valentine's Day I decided to get a little dressed up. Eric and I were going out on a date, which wasn't typical for us. We usually just stayed home and did our normal thing on the holiday because it seemed pointless to us. We both knew we loved each other, and didn't feel the need to expressly tell each other on a holiday something we already knew. But since this would be our last one before having a kid around, we wanted to go out and be cheesy. He sent me flowers at work, with chocolate, and had woken me up with my favorite chocolate chip pancakes.

I was starting to show a lot more noticeably lately, and while Eric still found me sexy, I was waiting for the day when he got too freaked out by the bump to want to have sex with me. So far though, Rudy wasn't moving yet. I'd felt little things like butterflies, or bubbles, but it was all internal. I was dying to feel more, and I felt like Eric was too. Sometimes he just seemed like a third wheel in the pregnancy.

My phone beeped on the night stand, and I went over to find a text message from Eric letting me know he was on his way home. I kicked my butt into high gear to get ready so we could go have dinner.

After a quick shower, I got dressed in my sexiest new maternity dress, if they could be called sexy, and started fixing my makeup and hair. I heard Eric come in the house as I was putting the finishing touches on my hair, so I hurried up and got my heels on before he saw me.

"Sook?" he called out, and was coming toward the bedroom judging by his footsteps.

"In the bedroom," I called back.

"I hope you don't mind but I-" he stopped short when he got to the doorway and saw me standing there. "You look stunning," he smiled at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, and did a slow turn.

"Gorgeous," he said, and stepped into the room to give me a kiss.

"I'm glad you think so," I smiled. "Now what were you saying before I struck you dumb with my beauty?"

"I brought you something," he said, and produced a box from behind his back. "Well, I guess this might technically be for Rudy."

"Chocolate!" I smiled. "I think I have enough chocolate to last at least a year."

"I hope so," he laughed. "But you can take this to work if you want. You know, pay off the other kids so they'll like you."

"Funny," I chuckled.

"I thought so," he took a step back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," I smiled.

"Then let's get going. I've been thinking about Chinese food all day," he said, and reached for my hand.

"I'm going to eat so much," I said, resting my other hand on my baby bump. "Rudy is hungry a lot."

"I noticed that lately. Still think it's a boy?" he asked me.

"I think so," I nodded. "If so, he's being the strong, silent type."

"Clearly he didn't get that from me," Eric said, and held up my coat for me so I could slip my arms into the sleeves.

"Thank you," I said. "You can be strong and silent sometimes."

"Every now and then, but I'm definitely more active than the little bum," he said, and opened the door for me.

"Quit picking on Rudy. He or she will move when he or she is ready."

"Funny coming from the lady who is always poking him and trying to bribe him into moving with more chocolate or a nice bubble bath," he arched an eyebrow at me.

"I'm allowed," I said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm the mother."

"So _you _get to physically and emotionally terrorize our child but-"

"Terrorize?"

"Okay, maybe harass is a better word," he said. "But you get to do it and I don't? I hardly think that's fair."

"Are you feeling left out?"

"Sometimes," he shrugged, and then started the truck.

"I'm sorry," I frowned.

"I think it probably comes with the territory," he said, and started to back up. "I mean, it's not like we can be side by side all day so even if something _does _happen, chances are I'm going to miss it."

"I'm still sorry."

"I won't envy you so much when you go into labor though," he smiled.

"Don't even bring that up," I said. "I already have nightmares about the pain."

"You're still set on the natural childbirth plan?" he asked, and I knew he thought I was nuts.

"It's what's best for the baby, and for me. I'd like to be able to get out of bed and pick up my child without help, you know?"

"I'm not saying your reasons are invalid," he said quickly to keep the bitchy hormone from rearing her ugly head.

"Then why do you think it's crazy?"

"I never said crazy."

"What did you say then?"

"I just said that if it was me, and I had to go through possibly more than a day straight of agonizing pain I'd want medication to make it stop," he said.

"I never said I didn't want meds," I said.

"But doesn't natural imply a medication-free birth?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I... I guess. I just meant natural in the sense that the baby will come out of my vagina and not through a cut in my stomach."

"Ah ha," he said.

"Is that okay with you?"

"It's your body, Sook. You do what you want with it."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window. For some reason, probably irrational hormones, his words pissed me off.

"What'd I say that was wrong?" he asked. "I'm being supportive and you're pissed at me."

"I don't know," I huffed.

He sighed but didn't say anything else.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know why I get angry at you sometimes."

"Maybe Rudy needs anger management classes," he suggested.

"Or me," I said, feeling the tears come on. I started fanning my eyes so I wouldn't cry.

"Fuck, are you crying?"

"Trying not to," I said.

"No crying tonight. Tell the hormones to take a hike for the next six hours," he smiled at me.

"The hormones don't have ears."

"Oh I beg to differ," he chuckled.

"Then you tell them," I sighed, and rested my hand on my stomach.

"I think they have selective hearing," he reached over and put his hand on mine on my stomach.

"Like our child in fifteen years?"

"Pretty much, and that he or she will _definitely _get from me," he snickered.

"No kidding," I laughed.

"It'll be interesting to see which personality traits the kid inherits from each of us."

"My good looks, obviously."

"Let's hope so," he agreed.

"Your long eyelashes."

"I'm torn on the temper issue," he smiled, since both of us definitely had them.

"I think Rudy's going to have a temper no matter what," I laughed. "But who knows, we may get blessed with a really mellow baby."

"Let's hope so because if she has your patience level, we're both screwed," he snickered.

"I can be patient!"

"I know," he said. "But when you get _impatient_... yikes."

"It's not that bad," I rolled my eyes.

He just gave me an indulgent smile, but kept his mouth shut.

We rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in a comfortable silence, and Eric helped me out of the truck when we got there because he was worried about me falling in my heels. It was sweet of him, but I wasn't _that _unbalanced yet.

"I'm so hungry," I said as we walked to the door.

"I have been thinking about egg rolls all day," he confessed, and opened the door for me.

"Dumplings," I smiled, and felt my mouth water as soon as I smelled the air inside the restaurant.

"It's a good thing this isn't a sushi joint," he smirked, but that wasn't funny.

"Yes, because I'd be in the women's bathroom puking all night while you ate that crap," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Which is why I purged the house of all cans of tuna," he reminded me as we stepped into the restaurant, and were greeted by a hostess in a red kimono type thing.

"And I thank you for that," I said, and patted his ass as we followed the hostess to our table.

Eric politely pulled out my chair for me before taking his own seat across the table from me. A moment later we were brought a small pot of tea, and then we started looking at our menus.

"Do you know what you're getting?" he asked after a few minutes.

"So many things," I said. "What are you getting?"

He chuckled and said, "Probably spicy beef with broccoli."

"You're going to make me look like a fatass," I sighed.

"Don't be silly," he said. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be able to twist my arm into trying some of what you order."

"What if I order a lot of things?"

"Then I suspect we'll be bringing home leftovers."

"I think we should start with egg rolls and crab rangoon," I said.

"Sounds good to me," he closed his menu, and a moment later a waiter appeared.

"Should we order everything now, or just starters?" I asked him.

"Might as well order it all now," Eric shrugged. "Assuming you know what you want."

"I do," I smiled, and turned to the waiter. "We'll start with egg rolls and crab wontons, and I'd like chicken lo mein, garlic snap peas, sesame chicken, and could I get an order of wonton soup to go?"

The waiter nodded as he wrote it all down, and then tentatively looked to Eric to see if there was more to add to the order, which there was, and then the waiter disappeared to put our order in.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry there, wifey," Eric teased once we were alone again.

"I told you I was going to look like a fatass," I said. "You have to help me eat it all though so they don't think I'm a pig."

"Leftovers, sweetheart," he winked at me.

"I ordered the soup for that," I said.

"You really think you're going to eat the rest of that tonight?" he arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well no..."

"If you did I'm sure you'd spend the night trying to figure out how to get the feeling back in your hands after a sodium overdose," he said, and our waiter came back with our drinks.

We thanked him, and I started sipping my water. I had been doing really well with cutting out drinks like soda, but the coffee was what got me. I was slowly warming up to herbal tea though.

"So what else are we doing tonight?" I asked. "I didn't get all pretty for nothing did I?"

"Well we said we wanted to do this up all cheesy, right?" his smirk told me he had something planned.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"So since it's Valentine's Day, I thought we'd take a couples cooking class, but this one concentrates on candy making," he said. "I must admit, I'm a little nervous about you being allowed anywhere near a chocolate fountain right now, but it could also be fun."

"That's so cute!" I said, and gave him a kiss. "This will be fun."

"I thought so," he nodded.

"And you were smart to feed me before going there."

"Precisely. But we'll be able to bring home whatever we make. Rudy will get to enjoy the spoils later."

"I wish Rudy would move already," I sighed, and rested my hand on my bump again.

"Soon enough, and then you'll be pissed because you can't sleep."

"Probably, but I'd like to feel it."

"Still just the bubbles, huh?" he looked at me sympathetically.

The egg rolls and crab rangoon were delivered then.

My mouth started watering again, and I put a couple of each on my plate.

"Yeah, just the bubbles," I said.

"Have you thought about names at all?" he asked.

"I don't want to think about it until we find out what the sex is," I said. "Rudy for a boy?"

He made a face that said he clearly wasn't down with that idea at all.

"What? It's good enough for the baby while it's in my uterus, but not when it's born?"

"Because it's just something to call the baby other than 'it' all the time," he shrugged.

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't serious," I said, and took a bite of an egg roll.

"Thank fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"I was actually thinking Eric Jr. for a boy," I said with a teasing smile.

"Nah," he shook his head.

"Have you thought of any names then?"

"A couple," he shrugged.

"And?"

"Oddly enough, they're girls' names," he said and chomped on his second egg roll.

"What are they?" I asked. He was starting to annoy me by stalling.

"Well," he wiped his mouth. "I've always been partial to the name Alyson for some reason."

"I like that," I nodded. It didn't quite grip me though.

"I also like Liliana and Macy, but I haven't really looked in that book Mom gave us yet."

"Just girl names?"

"So far."

"So does that mean you think it's a girl?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what's cooking in there," he said. "It's just been girls' names that keep jumping out at me."

"I think it's cute," I smiled. "If we do have a girl, she's going to be a daddy's girl."

"Oh yeah? How do you know this?" he asked with amusement.

"I just know it," I said. "Call it mother's intuition."

"Well, I guess we'll see if you're right."

"I am," I laughed, and continued enjoying my food.

The rest of our food came out right as we finished the starters, and I took it all in with wide eyes.

"Holy crap I did order a ton of food."

"Yeah you did," Eric agreed, but immediately started digging into his meal.

I happily dug in anyway, and when I was about halfway to full about fifteen minutes later I felt something totally foreign. It was like, pressure from inside my uterus, and it took me a moment to realize I was feeling the baby kick. When I did, I almost screamed at Eric.

"Give me your hand!" I said, and snatched it, causing him to spill some food on the table. I pressed it to the spot where I was feeling it and waited. "Come on, Rudy."

"I don't feel anything," he said. "Are you sure Rudy moved?"

"Yes! I swear. It was weird and amazing," I said, and then I felt it again, thankfully right where I had Eric's hand. "There!"

He looked unsure and said, "I didn't really feel anything."

"Really?" I asked.

"There was like a twitch or something, but that was it."

And there went the tears.

"Are you sure that was Rudy and not just gas?" he asked me.

"Of course I'm sure!" I said, and pushed his hand off my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Sook, I'm just not feeling it the same as you," he said.

"It's not your fault," I sniffled, and when I saw the waiter go by I asked him for to go containers.

"Sook..."

"I said it's not your fault."

"But you're pissed," he said, and put his hand on my stomach again. "Maybe it was just in a bad spot."

"I'm not pissed at you," I said. "I'm pissed at the situation."

"Don't worry," he smiled at me. "I'm sure I'll feel it next time. What'd it feel like?"

"But I wanted you to feel it the first time," I said. "It was like pressure, but pointed in one spot."

"Does it hurt?" he asked, moving his fingertips around. "Hey, maybe try that coughing thing like at the ultrasound and see if that spooks Rudy into moving again."

I coughed, and waited.

"I don't feel anything," he said, but his hand was still on the move.

I felt it again though, this time closer to my side, and I moved Eric's hand to the spot.

"There," I said. "Do you feel it?"

His eyes went wide and he said, "I feel something poking me."

"That's your kid," I smiled.

"Yeah, it is," he smiled at his hand and then leaned over to kiss me.

"Now I'm gonna cry for different reasons," I sniffled when he pulled away.

"That was pretty cool, Sook," he said, his eyes fixing on my stomach again. Rudy wasn't moving anymore, at least that I could feel.

"It feels so weird to me," I said. "On one hand, I feel really proud and happy and weepy, but then I kinda feel like an alien host."

"I don't blame you. If something starts flailing around in my stomach, I'm going to the ER," he snickered.

"Wait until you start getting sympathy pains."

"Sympathy pains?"

"Yeah, I guess some dads to be get them."

"Interesting."

"Oh man, what if you get my cravings?" I asked. "Tray got Amelia's."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," Eric laughed. "Hell, I bet Amelia got Tray's."

"Ha!" I laughed. "That would not surprise me."

"Yeah, me either," he said as the waiter came with the takeout boxes and our check. "Do you think we'll be able to find out if Rudy is a boy or girl tomorrow, or is it too early?"

"I think it's too early," I said.

He nodded and helped me pack up my leftovers to take home.

"Still want to go to the candy class, or just go home and see if Rudy gets more active?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Candy class."

"Just checking," he smiled knowingly and pulled out his wallet to retrieve his credit card.

"Was that selfish of me?"

"No, not at all. I think the class would be fun. I don't know how much of it I'll retain, but I'm sure you will."

"And then I can make you those treats whenever you want them."

"We're making chocolate covered strawberries," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I am very excited about this."

"Oh I'm so glad I had that emo fit and didn't eat anymore now," I sighed.

"Well we have another hour until the class starts so you should have a little more room by the time we're ready to eat again," he handed the bill to the waiter, who also brought us a plate of fortune cookies.

"Sounds good," I smiled as I unwrapped my cookie.

He cracked his open, read his fortune and shook his head.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"Marriage lets you annoy one special person for the rest of your life," he said, and then held out his fortune for me to see that he was being completely serious.

I giggled and said, "Especially funny when you add in bed to the end."

"Yeah, I should start annoying you there," he grinned.

"You annoy me enough there," I smiled sweetly.

"Is that right, little miss cold feet?"

"I wasn't referring to you being a blanket hog."

"You shouldn't because I'm not. I like the cold. You, on the other hand..."

"Oh no. You always end up with all of the blanket in the middle of the night!"

"Do not!" he argued.

"Do too!"

"Then how come I wake up without it more often than not?"

"Because I take it from you in the middle of the night when you've stolen it."

"So then who's the real blanket hog? I don't know I'm doing it, but you do it on purpose," he smirked.

"Touche, buttmunch."

"I love you too, pretty girl," he leaned over and kissed me. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Then let's get out of here. We can kill the time in between by making out in the truck," he said, and stood up.

"You're perfect."

"You're pretty awesome yourself, baby mama," he reached for my hand and we walked up to the front together to pay the bill.

* * *

**Oh Sookie's hormones are so much fun sometimes, aren't they? Jesus. She's really not that bad, but I sometimes feel bad for Eric since he's just sitting there thinking, "What the hell is she crying about this time?" Poor guy. Thanks for reading!**


	22. I Saw God Today

Chapter 17: I Saw God Today

"_His fingerprints are everywhere. I just look down and stop and stare, open my eyes and then I swear; I saw God today. Saw a couple walking by. They were holding hands and she had that glow. Ya, I couldn't help but I noticed that she was starting to show. Stood there for a minute taking in the sky." –George Strait_

**EPOV**

We were in the middle of the candy making class on Valentine's Day when I got a phone call from Tray. Amelia had finally gone into labor. She was almost a week late, and she was practically howling for Sookie in the background. We ended up leaving the class early before we got a chance to sample any of the treats we had been working on. By the time we arrived at the hospital, Amelia was deep into labor. Things progressed slowly for her, and I could tell by the expressions on Sookie's face that watching her best friend go through the process was scaring her shitless.

Amelia labored through the night, and we had stayed in her room with her until it was time for Amelia to push. Then we were escorted from the room by a friendly nurse, and we went to go sit in the waiting room to wait for Tray to come out and let us know that baby Lucy had arrived. Sookie fell asleep with her head on my shoulder a few minutes after we sat down, on the remarkably comfortable sofa in the waiting room. If I was tired, she had to be exhausted. Driving home was going to be somewhat of a dare, but I'd be damned if we were going to sleep all day in the waiting room.

A little more than an hour passed, and I was just starting to nod off when Tray came out with a big grin on his face and pictures queued up on his cell phone for me to look at. Lucy was perfect. She had all of her fingers and toes, dark lashes like Tray and Amelia's more delicate features. She had a mop of dark hair on her head with just a hint of curl to it, but I was willing the curls would become more pronounced as time passed.

"Congratulations, man!" I hugged him.

"She's so perfect," Tray stared at the pictures. "Just wait, Eric... this is... it was gross, but it's still the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah," I agreed, and glanced over at Sookie, who was still asleep on the couch. I felt bad for waking her, but I knew if I didn't she would never forgive me. I shook her gently and whispered her name. Her eye popped open and Tray shoved his cell phone in front of her eyes.

"Oh wow," Sookie's eyes filled with tears. "Is Ames okay?"

"She's tired and sore, but yeah, she's going to be fine. You can see her in a little bit," he said and Sookie nodded, looking at all of the pictures Tray had taken of little Lucy.

"She's so beautiful," Sookie's tears fell quickly, and I noticed she had a hand on her ever-swelling belly as she went from one picture to the next.

"We can go make faces at her in the nursery if you want," Tray offered, and Sookie nodded again, obviously on board with that plan.

The three of us walked to the nursery. Sookie was crying silently with her arm wrapped around my waist as we came to a stop outside the nursery. A small plastic bassinet was parked in front of us with Tray's last name written on it.

"She's giving Lucy your last name?" I was surprised by that. I thought for sure Amelia wouldn't do it.

"We battled over it, but Lucy's my girl and Amelia knows that," he said.

I was glad that Amelia was being more reasonable where Tray was concerned. She was still flippant about their relationship to outsiders, but it was obvious that her feelings for Tray weren't nearly as lukewarm as she wanted everyone to think they were. He hadn't officially moved into her house, but I knew he had been staying with her for the last couple of weeks. It was Amelia's idea; her line of reasoning being that she was going to need his help after the baby was born anyway, and if she went into labor she was going to need someone to drive her to the hospital.

Not to mention, Amelia had been put on bed rest for the last three weeks. There was concern about her blood pressure getting too high, which would not only be dangerous for her, but for Lucy as well. I didn't know nearly as much about all of this as Sookie did, but it amazed me how many complications could arise from pregnancy that I had no idea about. No one really talks about high blood pressure, gestational diabetes or how important it is that the placenta attaches to the right place in a woman's uterus. I was getting quite an education, and learning a little more with every doctor's appointment Sookie and I attended.

We stuck around the hospital long enough for Sookie to see Amelia, and for each of us to hold baby Lucy. She was a tiny little thing, in spite of being a week late and having Tray's genes in her. She was just over seven pounds, and that inspired hope in Sookie that maybe she wouldn't be birthing any ten pound babies after all. Frankly, there was nothing we could do about it. We would just have to wait and see how Rudy ended up developing, and so far everything was good.

Time moved on quickly after that, it seemed. Amelia and Tray settled in with their daughter, whom Sookie and I visited regularly. A month after she was born Tray was able to talk Amelia into taking a break from baby duty so they could have a quiet dinner alone together. Sookie was at twenty-one weeks and we were finally about to find out if Rudy was a boy or a girl. The more I thought about it, the more I became convinced we were having a girl. I don't know why that was; it was just a gut instinct.

I would be happy either way as long as the baby was healthy. Growing up I wanted a son because, well, I knew how to take care of a boy. I didn't know shit about Barbie dolls (other than their heads made great weapons in a slingshot after having been ripped off the doll), tea parties, playing dress up, dance recitals or any of that other stuff that little girls in my neighborhood were interested in when I was growing up. I knew about digging for worms, playing touch football in the front yard, coming home with scraped up knees, elbows and various other body parts that made my mother scratch her head while considering whether or not to have me bubble wrapped until I reached the age of eighteen.

Sookie was of the opinion it was a boy. She said it had to do with the way she was carrying, or something like that. I didn't put much stock in those old wives' tales when it came to guessing gender. There were some pretty crazy ways that supposedly told the sex of the baby, from the way the mother was carrying to how big the mother's nose or butt got during the pregnancy, and then of course there was the ring on a string test that Sookie tried for fun one afternoon when Jessica and Amelia came by.

The ring went in circles, indicating it was a boy. If that was the case, fine with me, but I wasn't about to run out and buy blue paint for the nursery just yet. Which, by the way, was a bitch to get cleared out and cleaned to Sookie's amazingly high standards. I sincerely hoped it was just a nesting thing because babies were messy, and I knew for a fact that Amelia had practically given up on cleaning the house on a regular basis. Tray had taken up the slack as much as he could, making sure trash was going out, dishes were being run through the washer and spills were mopped up before they could attract bugs or be a slip and fall hazard to Amelia.

He was a good guy, and setting a pretty high bar for me. Asshole.

But I wasn't worried about it. Sookie and I would find a routine that worked for us when the time was right, and the fact that we had known each other for much longer than Amelia and Tray would make things easier for us. I knew her hot buttons and what she would want taken care of first if she was unable to do it herself. And if she needed to have a c-section, one of her biggest fears when it came to the delivery process, she was going to have to be willing to take all the help I offered. Just getting out of bed was going to be extremely painful for her if she had to have Rudy cut out of her.

I think the idea of a c-section actually trumped any fears she had about her vagina not looking/feeling the same after she had a baby. I didn't even try to understand that train of thought since I didn't have her same parts. God knows I wouldn't want to pass something as big as a baby through my dick (even if it _was _built for such an activity). If that was the way it went down, I'd have myself sterilized immediately, no questions asked.

The trees were starting to bud and the grass on the lawn was starting to get greener again. Temperatures were rising steadily and Sookie gave notice at her job that her last day would be June fifteenth. That would give her time to finish up the nursery and do any other last minute things that needed to be done before Rudy arrived. We were debating baby names, but it was sort of a moot point until we knew the baby's gender.

I was making arrangements of my own at work to prepare for when the baby was born. Taking as much time off as I wanted to was going to be difficult, but I wasn't going to leave Sookie alone with the baby until she felt like she was able to move around comfortably. I didn't want her hobbling around the house or feeling completely overwhelmed at the idea of taking care of Rudy all by herself. Being able to work from home, something my father should have started doing as soon as the technology was available to him, was a major perk and I planned on taking advantage of it as often as I could.

Unlike him, I didn't see the need to micromanage everyone on my staff. I didn't need to have my fingers in everything. The way I saw it, it was my job to oversee everything. Make sure it was all flowing smoothly and that things were getting done accordingly, but I had managers, department heads, etc. to make sure the day to day operations were properly taken care of. What was the point of having a staff if I was just going to do all the work myself? And frankly, my way of doing things had the company flourishing.

We were making better deals with new clients, the staff seemed happier and it was reflecting well in our profits. The pricing department was especially crucial to our operations because if they didn't keep up the listings that caused serious problems for us. There were always issues there, which caused a bit of a headache for the accountants, but they knew that coming in that the system wasn't perfect. Prices were always rising and falling, and sometimes so quickly that it was hard to keep the system updated. Shit happened and we dealt with it.

But I wasn't afraid to take a step back either.

I left work early one Friday with the intention of surprising Sookie by making her dinner and straightening up the house a little bit. We had a doctor's appointment the following day and I wanted her to be relaxed for it. Her hormones were still pretty demanding sexually speaking, and I was a happy motherfucker because of it. I figured I might as well enjoy it while it lasted because before long I knew she wasn't going to be feeling at all sexy, and then we would be cut off after Rudy was born for at least six weeks.

To my surprise, Sookie's Jeep was already parked around the side of the house when I got there. I rushed inside, worried that she'd gotten sick at work, or that something had happened with the baby and she was afraid to say anything because she didn't want me to freak out or panic. I was barely in the kitchen door when I heard her moans coming from the back of the house. I dropped my laptop bag on the kitchen counter along with my keys, and headed in that direction. I slowed down, however, when I realized those weren't moans of pain.

Then I heard the buzzing.

I knew that sound, even though I didn't hear it very often. When I got to the doorway I found Sookie on our bed, playing with her favorite toy. I stood there for a moment and just watched. I didn't feel threatened by that thing since I knew it wasn't getting more action than I was. It was just a piece of plastic and some wires. There was no way in hell it could give her _everything _she needed, and frankly I wasn't that insecure the way some guys were.

It took a minute but she finally noticed me standing there in the doorway and it was obvious my presence there surprised her.

"Eric!" she shouted, and sat up quickly.

"Enjoying yourself?" I smirked, knowing if she hadn't yet already, she was damn close to it.

"I was," she blushed.

"Should I leave you alone so you can get back to it?" I offered.

"Well... you could join me," she said.

"I could," I said, but didn't move. "Or I could stand here and keep watching."

"I think I'd like it better if you joined me."

"Oh I will," I promised. "But I was enjoying the show."

"Eric..." she whined. "You know I don't feel very sexy right now."

"But you look it," I assured her. "Keep going."

"You're going to have to help," she said, eying the bulge in my pants.

"I can do that. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Touch yourself," she said.

"Where?"

"You know where."

"I do know where," I smirked. "But I want to hear you say it."

"Your cock, Eric," she said with a small smile.

I unbuttoned and then unzipped my pants, watching her watch me while my hand disappeared down the front of them.

"Now you go," I said.

She looked a little shy about it still, but she picked up the vibrator and turned it on again. I watched her slowly move the vibrator back between her legs, and her eyes locked on mine while she moved it slowly against herself. I stroked myself, watching her get closer and closer to coming. When her hips started moving I stepped into the bedroom but only went as far as the end of the bed.

"Are you close, Sookie?" I asked, but knew she was.

"Yes," she nodded, and closed her eyes.

I climbed up onto the bed, continuing to stroke myself and I reached between her legs with my other hand to touch her. Her eyes popped open again and her mouth opened slightly when I slipped two fingers into her, immediately curling them in search of her sweet spot. I knew I found it when her eyes went a little wider and she cried out as her orgasm started.

Like me, Sookie wasn't even completely undressed, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had cut her work day short because she was simply too horny to function at the office. She hadn't mentioned taking any time off that morning, and normally if she was taking a day off she let me know about it. I had also obviously intruded on something, although I didn't mind that at all. Her muscles clamped down around my fingers and her hips lifted off the bed as she rode them through her release.

She let go of the vibrator and her eyes fluttered closed as she started to come down from her high. But we weren't done yet.

I withdrew my fingers and sucked them clean, groaning at her taste. She was sweeter than usual lately, but I had no idea why that was. I yanked off my t-shirt and fought my way out of my jeans.

"Open your eyes, Sookie," I said once I was naked and standing at the side of the bed.

"You didn't finish," she said.

"Not yet," I smiled at her. "What do you want now?"

"I want you to do what you want," she smiled.

I laughed quietly and said, "That could be dangerous."

"I don't mind."

"So you're in one of _those _moods," I said, and started stroking myself again.

"Yes, yes I am," she grinned. "Why do you think I'm home so early?"

"Then move over," I gestured for her to come closer. "But stay on the bed."

We couldn't get too rough or carried away since she was pregnant, not that Sookie was into anything too crazy, but I was still extra careful since I didn't want Rudy to be feeling any negative side effects. She turned her head and I traced over her lips with the head of my cock. Her mouth opened and I did it again, but then her tongue appeared and started trailing up and down my shaft.

I picked up her toy, which was still buzzing, and reapplied it between her legs. She moaned and the little buzz I got from it was fuckawesome. I kept the toy there, pressed against her clit while she started to suck me off, but just before she could come again I took the toy away. If she wanted to play, I was going to make her work for another orgasm.

**oOoOoOo**

"Whoa, Rudy looks much bigger than the last time we got a peek," I said as Dr. Crane moved the wand around on Sookie's stomach, trying to get a good angle to find out the sex of the baby.

"Rudy looks smaller than he feels," Sookie chuckled.

"Active little bugger," Dr. Crane said with humor. It seemed every time she might have a lock on it, the baby would shift around.

"He doesn't want his daddy to know he's a boy," Sookie smiled.

"Hey, that's not true," I said. "I will be just as happy if it's a boy. My gut just says it's a girl."

"Well, I think I have the tie breaker," Dr. Crane said, and froze the image on the screen.

"What is it?" Sookie asked, and reached for my hand.

"Well you see this curve here?" she ran her finger over it on the screen. "This is the baby's bottom, and here are the legs."

I nodded, and noted that the legs were open just enough for us to see what was there, and more importantly what wasn't.

"Looks to me like Rudy here is a big, healthy baby girl," she said.

"A girl?" Sookie asked. "We're having a little girl?"

"We'll try to get a view of the front side just to be sure, but I'm not seeing any little boy parts in there," Dr. Crane smiled down at Sookie. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sookie said, and then she started crying.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before reaching for a tissue so she could dab at her cheeks and eyes.

"You're not disappointed, are you?" I whispered to her, but had a feeling those were happy tears.

"No!" she said. "We're going to have a cute little girl, and she's going to have you wrapped around her little fingers, and I'll get to dress her up in adorable little things with ruffles, and do her hair."

I laughed and said, "You better hope she's not a tomboy like Missy or you'll never get a brush near her head, but I bet you're right about that finger wrapping thing."

"Ah! There we go!" Dr. Crane said, and proceeded to point out Rudy's girl parts to us.

It was official: we were having a baby girl.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing she doesn't seem to have my aversion to modesty," I said, and Sookie slapped my arm playfully before laughing. "Hey, if it wasn't for that aversion there wouldn't be a Rudy."

"That's true," she laughed.

"Well everything looks good in there," Dr. Crane said after a few more minutes of watching our daughter swimming around. "Do either of you have any questions?"

"I don't," Sookie said, then looked to me.

"I think I'm good. You already answered the big one," I smiled at Dr. Crane.

"Alright then," she smiled back at us, and handed Sookie a napkin to wipe off her stomach while she turned off the machine and replaced the wand. "Have you thought at all about your birth plan yet?"

"We have," Sookie nodded. "Vaginal with drugs."

"That's a tried and true way to go," Dr. Crane said. "What about visitors and people present for the birth?"

"I won't mind my friend Amelia being in the room with me before pushing, but for that, I'd just like Eric," she said.

Dr. Crane nodded and said, "Well you call the shots that day, so anyone you don't want in the room we'll ask to leave."

"I'd appreciate that."

"We want you to be comfortable and relaxed. For some people that means having their entire family in the room, and for others it's just just their partner or a birth coach they have with them," Dr. Crane said. "Cameras are allowed in the delivery room, but not in the surgical suite if we have to do a c-section."

"And what are the chances of that?" Sookie asked nervously.

"It's hard to say, to be honest. We'll have a better idea the closer you are to delivering. If Rudy doesn't turn so she's head down, then we'll know there's a higher likelihood you'll need a c-section. Of course there's always the chance a complication could arise at the last minute that would make an emergency c-section necessary, but we'll cross that bridge if we come to it, okay? I don't want you to stress yourself out too much over it," Dr. Crane patted Sookie's shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay," she nodded. "Is there some kind of consent form for that?"

"There is," she nodded. "But we'll go over that stuff when you get closer to delivering."

"Okay. Then I think I'm good," Sookie smiled.

"Great. Then see the receptionist on the way out, and she'll get you set up for your next appointment," Dr. Crane smiled back at us, and then left the room with a friendly wave.

"So you're getting a daughter," Sookie smiled up at me.

"That's what I heard," I smiled at her. "You sure you're okay with that?"

"I'm more than okay with it. I didn't actually care which Rudy turned out to be, I just wanted her to be healthy. And I wanted to be right, but that's okay," she chuckled.

"There's always next time," I said, and helped her down off the table.

"Whoa there, tiger. Let's get through this one first."

"Funny, I remember telling you that same thing and you were still puking at the time," I led her out of the room, recalling our initial talk about whether we were having a boy or a girl. I tended to think it was all the hormones in her system that had her all excited and experiencing her first bit of baby fever. Now the reality had set in and while we were still excited about it, the fact that Rudy was kicking around and starting to show a little personality made her less abstract to us.

"Yeah yeah," she said, and stopped at the desk to set up a new appointment.

"So are we telling the gender or do you want to surprise everyone after she's born?" I asked Sookie as we walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand.

"I don't know," she said. "On one hand, I'd love to keep it to just us, but on the other, it saves headaches when people buy the baby things."

"Well it doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I just need to know so I know what to tell people when they ask at the office on Monday," I smiled at her, and helped her up into the truck.

"Oh I see," she said, and waited until I went around and got in to continue. "I say we tell them. It's not like they're not ever going to find out anyway."

"You know they already started a pool over when you're going to actually go into labor," I told her as I started the truck.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Indira has your back and went right for the due date," I said as I backed out of my space.

"Good girl," she laughed.

"Yeah, not everyone was that kind, though," I laughed along with her. "There's a girl over in accounting who picked July thirtieth."

"Oh good god."

"It could happen," I shrugged, and got one of Sookie's death glares for it.

"It's bad enough that I'm going to be pregnant in June, Eric."

"August would be worse," I reminded her. "And just so you know, my day in the pool is July seventeenth."

"Why that day?"

"Think about it for a minute," I said, wondering if she remembered that was the day I first told her I loved her almost five years ago.

"July seventeenth..." she looked like she was thinking hard for a moment, and then she went, "You are just the sweetest man."

"There's a method to my madness," I smiled at her briefly, and then returned my attention to the road.

"You just wanted a blowjob," she giggled.

I snorted and said, "If I wanted one all I'd have to do is ask."

"I love that you know that."

"Sook, that's the kind of thing any guy pays very close attention to."

"Is that so?" she asked. "Then why do you never ask for one?"

"Because I don't usually get the chance," I laughed. "You're already on it."

"Good, then it's not because I suck at it."

"Not in a bad way."

She smiled at me teasingly and said, "Just how much do I suck at it?"

"I'm not even sure how to answer that question," I laughed. "Like on a scale of one to ten?"

Thankfully Sookie's cell phone rang then, interrupting our strange conversation, and the 'I Love Lucy' theme music told me it was Amelia calling.

"Hey Meals," she said. "Yes, we found out. I don't know, let me ask Eric." She looked to me, and said, "Can I tell her?"

"Sure."

"It's a girl! I know! I can't wait for her to come out so she and Lucy can play together."

"We're not naming her Ethel," I told Sookie.

"Eric says we can't name her Ethel," Sookie told her, then laughed. "I know, I think it would be cute too."

"Unless they hate each other," I said under my breath, but not quietly enough because I got smacked for it.

"He said they might hate each other. I know! There's no way." They talked for a couple more minutes, then Sookie mentioned hearing Lucy crying and they got off the phone.

"So have you finished planning their first sleepover?" I teased when she set her phone back in her bag.

"Hush," she said.

I chuckled as I drove along. It was cute that Sookie was so excited about the whole thing. Mostly I was glad I wasn't going to have to worry about Amelia and Sookie trying to force our kids into dating one another just because _they_ thought it was cute.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was so happy when we found out we were having a little girl. I'd said it was a boy because something, meaning all my friends, and the old wives tales, were telling me I was totally having a boy. It was actually sweet to me that Eric was right, and I just knew that the moment he laid eyes on her, he was going to give her whatever she wanted.

If he thought he was in love with me, I wondered how he'd be when he was head over heels for two of us. It was sure to be interesting to watch. I knew one thing, the dreams I'd been having lately of Eric holding or cuddling a newborn were certainly not helping my hormone levels one bit.

In fact, when we got home from the doctor, I gave Eric one hell of a blow job. He was right too, he never had to ask for them because I loved giving them so much. Though I did think it would be interesting for him to ask once in a while.

So far, the idea of having a baby was mostly about the cute stuff, but the more Rudy started to move, and the closer we got to the due date and preparing for it, the scarier it all seemed. Not even just the birth, but the potential complications for me, and for Rudy. And then after, we'd have a whole new person that needed us to survive. It was a scary concept.

But then I'd remember that Eric and I were a great team, and we loved each other and Rudy very much. No matter how hard it would all seem, or how frustrated we would likely get with each other or with life, we'd get through it because there wouldn't be another option. We fought to get each other back, and we'd sure as shit fight to keep each other too.

That night, as we were lying in bed, I asked Eric if he was scared.

"Yeah, I have my moments," he admitted.

"Which part scares you most?"

"Mmm... it's hard to say," he said, and started twirling my hair a little. "But I think what scares me the most is having to do it all alone if there's a complication and something happens to you. I don't know how I would ever be able to put into words how amazing you are."

"You're going to make me cry," I said in all seriousness.

"Well, I wouldn't want Rudy to grow up without a mother, but it's not just that. I don't know anything about taking care of a baby. Without you, I'm pretty much screwed, Sook," he admitted.

"No you're not," I said. "You have your instincts for one, and you'd have your mother, and our friends."

"Yeah, I know I have people to ask for help if I needed it, but you know how much I suck at that," he said. "Besides, I should know what I'm doing, at least a little. The first diaper I ever changed was Lucy's, and you saw how that went."

Oh I did. It was almost a total disaster. And when he finally got it on, we realized he'd put it on backwards.

"Then we'll have to make sure nothing happens to me, won't we?"

"That's the plan," he kissed my head.

"But Eric," I said, and tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to tell him. "If there comes a point where you have to choose between me or Rudy, you choose Rudy."

"I don't know if I could do that," he said honestly. "I love the possibility that comes with having Rudy in our life, but..."

"No," I said. "I know this is asking a lot of you, and I know it would be one of the hardest things you'd ever have to do, but you have to choose Rudy."

"I can't make you that promise, Sookie," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked, and sat up.

"Because I know what my life is like without you in it, and I'm not okay with that," he said, looking me in my eyes. "Losing you for five months was hard enough. I couldn't do it forever."

"You'd have our daughter."

"Not good enough," he reached for my hand. "I know it's selfish of me, and maybe it's the wrong answer, but it's the way I feel."

I tried to blink back my tears, but they came anyway. "It's not wrong," I said. "Maybe it's just my maternal instincts, but they're telling me to save the baby over myself. I'm not sure I'd be the Sookie you love if our baby died."

"It would be painful for us both," he said. "It would take a long time for both of us to get past it, assuming that's even possible, but I would still choose you every time."

"I love you for that," I said. "I really do, but I would want you to choose the baby."

"Is that what you would do if you were facing losing me?" he asked.

"If it was what you wanted."

"Then you're a stronger person than I am, Sookie," he said with a small smile.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to imagine it the other way around. Eric was right about what life was like without each other. Choosing either Eric or our child would be the worst decision I'd ever have to make, and I wasn't sure I could really do it. I wasn't sure the comfort in knowing I'd done what he wanted would give me enough peace to be okay without him.

"I'm not sure I could do it," I said, and started crying in earnest.

"Come here," he pulled me closer and hugged me tightly. "Hopefully we won't have to make a decision like that, but if we did, at least we would have each other."

"I know," I cried. "But losing our child would be too awful to comprehend."

"It would," he agreed, and rubbed my back.

"I love you, Eric." And I did. More and more every damn day.

"I love you too," he said, and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Not to get too spoilery on you guys or anything, but this end bit here isn't foreshadowing. You don't need to worry about Eric having to choose between Sookie or Rudy. Everything will be fine. Also, keep in mind that Scribe and I aren't medical professionals so we're just making this shit up as we go based on research we do and Youtube videos we watch. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Crazy Girl

Chapter 18: Crazy Girl

"_Wouldn't last a single day. I'd probably just fade away without you, I'd lose my mind. Before you ever came along I was livin' life all wrong. Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine. Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere. Silly woman, come here, let me hold you. Have I told you lately? I love you like crazy, girl." –Eli Young Band_

**SPOV**

"Awww..." the group of women gathered in my living room cooed when I held up another pale pink outfit with ruffles and lace on it.

Eric stood at the back of the room trying not to laugh.

"These are all so cute!" I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt, but it was hard not to. "I don't want her to ever grow out of any of them."

"She will," Amelia said. "And freakishly fast, too."

"Let me live in a fantasy for a bit, Ames," I laughed, and then Tara handed me the next present.

"This wasn't on the registry," Tara said nervously. "But I hope you like it anyway."

I pulled the tissue paper out of the top of the gift bag, and gasped when I saw what was inside. I reached in and pulled out a beautiful handmade quilt.

"Tara, this is..." I said, and teared up. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled at me. "My Granny taught me that pattern when I was little. Are the colors okay?"

"They're perfect," I said, and opened my arms so she could give me a hug. I wasn't getting up and down as easily anymore.

"Thank goodness," she breathed a sigh of relief and leaned down to hug me.

"Did you think I'd hate it or something?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," she admitted.

"Well I don't," I smiled. "I love it. We're probably going to use it until the baby wears holes in it."

"Good," Tara grinned, and then handed me another present.

The next one was from Jessica, and it turned out to be a baby wipe warmer.

"I know that wasn't on the registry either," she said. "And I know you probably think it's one of those things you don't need, but trust me, it's worth it. You go through way less wipes."

"Awww, you guys do know I don't think you're assholes if you buy off the registry, right?" I asked. "I mean, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"It's not you, honey," Jessica said, and glanced at Amelia. "It's just some people get testy when you don't go off the registry."

"Ohhh, I remember now," I grinned.

"I'd curse you all out but I made a promise not to do that in front of Lucy," Amelia said without looking up from her sleeping daughter.

"I wonder how long you can keep that promise," I teased her.

"Sounds like another pool," Eric piped up, and Amelia responded by giving him the finger.

"Does that count as cursing?" I asked.

"No. It only applies to verbal cursing," Amelia clarified.

"Damn," I sighed.

"I think maybe we need to start that same rule for Sookie," Eric teased.

"Keep talking, funny boy," I said. "You're in a room full of women. On purpose. What is wrong with you?"

"I have the final present, so be nice to me," he stuck his tongue out at me.

"What? You weren't supposed to get me anything," I said.

"It wasn't just me," he said.

I eyed everyone. "What did you all do?"

"Nope, finish opening your other presents first," Amelia said, effectively cutting everyone else from answering.

"Oh, fine," I sighed, but got happy again when I opened the next present, which included more ruffles, and then a giant case of diapers.

When I was finished with all of the regular gifts Eric finally came forward with the last one, and I was surprised when all he handed me was an envelope.

"This is from all of us, so we hope you like it," he said, and then took a step back.

I opened up the envelope and pulled out a thick piece of paper that was glossy on the front. It said, "Spa Day for TWO! Full treatment includes massage, facial, manicure, pedicure, aromatherapy, and full use of our facilities, such as the pool and steam room." It had a date written on it, and no expiration date, which probably meant it was super freaking expensive.

"You guys," I said, and teared up. "Which one of you is coming with me?"

"That's entirely up to you," Eric said.

"Oh! Why not put all the cards you got in a pile and then pick one so it's random?" Amelia suggested.

"Good idea!" I said, and started gathering cards up. Tara handed me a gift bag to drop them in, then shook it up so they'd be out of order. I reached in, and pulled one out, and before I could even see whose it was, Amelia said, "Ha! Mine!" And it was indeed hers.

"I wish I could take all of you," I said.

"Just let us know how it goes," Jessica said with a smile.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing," I smiled. "Thank you all. Really. You don't know how much it means to me that you all care so much."

There were smiles and nods from all around the room and then Tara suggested, "How about some cake?"

"Ugh, I've been dying for that cake," I said, and everyone laughed.

"Hopefully you still like chocolate. This one has three different kinds and a layer of peanut butter buttercream separating the layers," Jessica informed me. "So if you don't eat it, I will."

"That sounds like heaven right now," I said, and stood up. "Eric, sweetie?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you come over here and hug me please?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," he whispered back and kissed my temple before releasing me.

"Now will you help clear all this tissue and wrapping paper away before I go nuts?" I asked with a laugh.

"You got it," he said with a smile. "Go eat your cake."

"Yes sir," I giggled, and went to get my rather large slice.

The party broke up about an hour later. Amelia went home with a crabby Lucy wailing and carrying on. Jessica stuck around to help Eric and me clean up the mess, and get the gifts organized.

"Wow... is there anything from the registry that we _didn't _get?" Eric asked as he surveyed the haul.

"I have some really great friends," I smiled.

"It would seem so," he said, and started opening packages of bottles so they could be washed.

"Sook, do you want the tags off the clothes, or do you want to hold off for now?" Jessica asked.

"I'll hold off," I said. "She may come out too big to wear some of this stuff."

Jessica eyed my belly and said, "Sadly, you're probably right about that."

"Hey!" I laughed. "She's a Northman."

"We are a large breed," Eric agreed, and he wasn't exaggerating. His father, and pretty much every other male family member I'd ever met or seen pictures of, were about the same size as Eric.

"And let that put an end to that topic," I said. "I'm nervous enough about pushing her out without thinking about her being ten pounds again."

"I don't think she'll be that big," Jessica said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope not," I said, and rubbed my rather large stomach. I could barely see my feet anymore.

"Why don't they make these things in adult size?" Eric asked randomly while inspecting the giant box containing the baby swing. "I'd never get out of it if I had one."

I threw my head back and laughed at the image of an adult Eric in a baby swing. It was too funny. But my laughing apparently didn't sit well with Rudy, who started kicking and poking in places that hurt.

"Ouch," I said, and held my side.

"Everything okay in there?" Eric asked, but didn't freak out like he did the first time Rudy got a little rough with me.

"Contraction?" Jessica asked.

"No, she just didn't like me laughing. I think I woke her up."

"Damn. Tomorrow's my day in the pool," Jessica smirked.

"It's too early for her to go into labor," Eric said. Being that it was the middle of June, he was right about that.

"Yeah, why'd you pick a day so early?" I asked her.

"Because the alternative was a day in August, and I'm not that mean," she smiled.

"Oh that would be much worse."

"Could you imagine being pregnant as long as an elephant is?" Eric asked, and Jessica and I both looked at him oddly. "What? They're pregnant for almost two years."

"And you knew that because?"

"Animal Planet," he shrugged.

"You're a big dork and I love you," I laughed.

"Oh my God," Jessica said suddenly with wide eyes. "Sook, did you look in the pockets of the diaper bag?"

"No, why?"

Jessica pulled her hand out of the pocket and produced a pretty serious amount of cash.

"Whoa!" I said, and looked at Eric. "Who gave me that one?"

"My mother," he said with a shake of his head.

"She knows we don't need that, right?"

"Yeah, she does, but we can start a savings account for the baby with that," he suggested. "It'd be a good start for a college fund or something."

"That's what I was thinking," I said. "I should call your mom about this."

"Feel free," he said, and started to cut into the box containing the stroller.

"Ooh Sook, there's more," Jessica pulled more money from another pocket in the same bag.

"How much did she give us?" Eric asked.

I took the new money from Jessica and started counting while Jessica counted what she'd pulled from the first pocket.

"Jesus, there's five hundred in this," I said, and looked to Jess to see what she counted.

"There's another five hundred here," she looked slightly amazed, and handed the money to me.

"I'm going to kill her," I told Eric.

"She warned you she was going to spoil this kid rotten," Eric said. "Besides, we'll just put the money in a savings account, and I'll talk to her about scaling it back a little."

"Spoiling is twenty bucks here and there," I said. "This? This is baby's first laptop."

He laughed and said, "An iPad would probably be better."

"Yeah? Well she could buy two with this."

"Sook, calm down. It's not that big of a deal," he said.

"I know, and I know it's just a jumpstart on Rudy's savings, but I don't want your parents to think we need them to do things like this."

"They don't think that. They're just being generous. Dad knows how much money I make because he was making the same when he left. Their house and cars are paid off so trust me when I tell you that what they gave us isn't hurting them any. And frankly, the money would go to our kids someday anyway," he said.

"I'm still going to say something," I sighed. "Maybe I'll tell her that if she wants to continue giving the baby money, she can't bug us about getting married."

"I wouldn't bring that up if I were you," Eric warned.

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't been harping on it, so just leave it be."

"But if she wants to keep giving Rudy money, which she will, she'll have to stop harping on it at all."

"You do that if you want, but I'm staying out of it," he said.

"Oh fine, I won't say anything."

"I'm not saying don't talk to her if it bothers you, just don't bring up the wedding stuff," he said.

"Maybe we should just not mention the money at all," I said. "It could end up funny."

"Sook, I don't see what the big deal is, honestly. It wasn't a statement about how well we can take care of our kid. My parents know we're doing fine," he reminded me. "This wasn't a handout."

"Well it feels like one," I pouted.

"It was a gift," he came over to give me a hug. "Remember what they gave me when I graduated from college? Or when I moved into my first apartment around here? Hell, what about when we moved in together?"

"Too much."

"That's just the way they are," he kissed the top of my head. "I promise, they don't think we're incompetent or incapable of providing for Rudy."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm just being hormonal."

"But I have made it clear they are not allowed to buy any cars for our children, or make trades for them either," he assured me.

"Good."

"Okay, now you tell me what you want put together and what you want me to stash away upstairs for later," he said.

"I say we put it all together now," I said. "You can do that while Jess and I take the cute stuff to the nursery."

"I love your use of the word 'we' in that sentence," he smirked, but pecked me on the cheek before getting back to work opening boxes and inspecting instructions. "I should make Jason come and help me with this."

"What's he doing right now, Jess?"

"Fishing with Sam, Hoyt and Alcide," she said. "They wanted to make sure they were out on a lake somewhere for this very reason."

"My friends are all dicks," Eric said, but laughed as he picked up the box with the swing in it.

"If you want to wait until they're around, you can," I said.

"Nah. It's probably better if I do it alone or we'll get distracted with something. Holler if you need anything," he said, and then headed for the stairs.

"Sorry you had to hear all that money stuff," I apologized to Jessica.

"Pffft," she waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm just surprised you haven't let it slip to his parents that y'all got married. His mother might get off your back about it if you tell her."

"No, she'd flip out about not being invited. And we really don't see ourselves as married yet. It's strange. I know we are, and I know he's technically my husband, but I don't think it will be real to either of us until we have an actual wedding."

Jessica nodded and said, "I get it. She just might relax a little if she knows that it's in the books, is all. But you do what you want. Stan is driving me crazy, by the way. You've only been gone a week and already I want to strangle him."

"Of course he is," I snickered. "You just have to learn how to handle him. Once a little time goes by and he realizes that things aren't going to meltdown without me, he'll settle a bit."

"Oh it's not that," she said. "It's finding your replacement. I swear, he's the biggest freakin' drama queen sometimes! But at least he's letting me do the first interviews, which is nice since I'll be working with this person more than he will."

"So you're not having any luck?"

"I've talked to a couple of people I thought were promising, but he keeps finding something wrong. Either they don't type fast enough, or he doesn't like their _haircut_," she said with a very Stan-like flourish of her wrist.

"Oh jeez. Want me to call him and talk to him?"

"Oh God no. If you do that he'll just start weeping on the phone and start making ridiculous offers to try and get you to come back," she laughed. "He said something about letting you put a crib in your cube on Friday."

"Awww, that's actually sweet of him. I just know I want to be home. Give it six months though and I may be the one begging him to take me back."

"Or maybe you'll be preggers again," Jessica teased.

"I certainly hope not!"

"So there's no two in two for you?" she laughed.

"How about one more when this one is two," I said.

"Just two and you're closing up shop?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I really don't know."

"I always pictured you with a whole mess of kids," she shrugged. "You're the mothering type."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Eric and I picture ourselves covered in grandbabies someday, so I'm sure we'll end up with more than two kids."

"Awww that's sweet," she said. "I mostly dream of a day when Jason'll remember to put the toilet seat down."

"Good luck with that one!"

"Yeah, well, Missy's big enough to kick his ass now, so he better get on it," she laughed.

"She's such a fiesty little turd."

"Word around the campfire is she gets it from Auntie Sookie."

"That's so not true."

"Ha!"

"Well it's not. She gets it from her father."

"Maybe a little, but you're definitely feistier than he is."

"If you say so."

Jessica went over to the sink and asked, "Want me to wash the bottles out?"

"That's okay, we'll run them through the dishwasher."

"Okay," she said. "Then how about taking the clothes back to the nursery?"

"That's a good idea. You can help me organize everything."

"You got it," she said, and picked up a stack of tiny clothing.

I picked up another stack, and said, "I can't wait to put her in ruffles."

"One thing's for sure, this baby is going to be very well dressed," Jessica agreed as we walked into the nursery. "I love what you did in here, by the way."

"Thank you," I smiled. We'd gone with an animal theme with more neutral colors like green and yellow. She'd have enough pink in her wardrobe.

"Okay, so what goes where?"

For the next half hour we organized the baby clothes in the drawers, and unpacked diapers to fill the changing station. By the time we were done I felt a little better about bringing the baby home to a stocked room. There were still a few things to pick up, but not much.

"Thank you so much for your help, Jess," I said, and hugged her.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she patted my back.

"Should we go check on Eric?"

"That might not be a bad idea. I haven't heard much coming from upstairs. Usually that means Jason got distracted with something else," she laughed, and followed me out of the nursery.

"That might hold true with Eric too."

We went upstairs to find Eric putting together an exersaucer. The swing was already done, as was the stroller.

"It occurs to me that putting this stuff together up here was probably not such a great idea," Eric said without looking up. "Now I have to carry it back downstairs."

"I can help, you know," I said. "And I'm impressed with your progress."

"Thank you, and no, you're not carrying this stuff downstairs. You're not carrying anything downstairs until you can see your feet again without leaning forward."

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, but I was totally joking.

"Absolutely. You're starting to give Tray a run for his money," he deadpanned.

"Ass," I snorted. "And Tray is losing weight."

"Yeah he is," Jessica piped up.

"You girls got everything under control downstairs or did you need help with something?" Eric asked, finally looking up from his project.

"We're all done," I said. "We wanted to make sure you were doing fine."

"I'm good here. I should be done in the next half hour or so," he said.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Nope, I'm good," he smiled up at me, and then went back to work.

"Then I think I might go lie down for a bit," I said. "I get too worn out too easily lately."

"Okay. Enjoy your nap," he said without looking up.

"Jess, I hate to go literally fall asleep on you..."

"Nah, don't worry about it," she said as we went downstairs. "It's been a busy day for you. I'll just clear out and let you rest."

"Well I can't thank you enough. We should have lunch this weekend, or maybe bring Jason over for dinner?"

"Sure! Just let me know which days work for you and we'll work something out," she picked up her purse.

"I will," I said, and gave her another hug.

"Have a good nap," she gave me a small squeeze and then headed for the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was amazing how much stuff such a tiny person required in order to survive. By the time I was done putting together all of the stuff that had come in boxes, Sookie was passed out on the couch. I moved around the house as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake her up. I put the stroller in the trunk of her Jeep, and then brought down the swing. I set it in the living room, thinking that was probably the best place for it. Then I went back outside and figured I might as well get the carseat strapped into the backseat.

I was in the middle of putting the bottles into the top rack of the dishwasher when I heard Sookie moving around, probably going to the bathroom. We were three weeks away from her due date. It was amazing how quickly the time had gone by. It seemed like just yesterday she was taking the pregnancy test in St. John to tell herself something I was pretty sure she already knew before we even got there.

Sookie was just coming into the kitchen when I was pulling the leftover cake from the fridge to cut myself a piece since I hadn't had any earlier in the afternoon.

"Want some?" I asked her.

"No thanks," she said. "I had a big piece earlier."

I was willing to bet she'd still pick at mine anyway.

"Okay," I said, and put a piece on my plate, and then put the rest of the cake back in the fridge. "The stroller's in your trunk and the carseat's strapped in too."

"Thank you, sweetie," she smiled. "You know, seeing you put the stuff together for the baby almost made me horny again."

"Almost, huh?" I smiled, and took a bite of the cake. It was damn good cake.

"Well, I felt a pang of... you know, but then I remembered how uncomfortable I am."

"Sook, it's okay," I assured her. I knew she was uncomfortable, and even though she was still a little freaked out by the birthing process, I knew she was getting anxious to get it over with.

"I just feel bad that you're basically sidelined for nine more weeks."

"I'll survive," I said, and took another bite of the cake.

"I'm not sure I will," she sighed. "You're entirely too good looking to have around and not be able to sleep with you."

"Thanks, baby," I smiled at her. "You know, I'm sure we could find a way that would be comfortable for you."

"If you think so, then I'm game, but I doubt we could."

"What about if you lay on your side? Then you'd have enough support," I suggested.

"You really think you can get it in with my big ass in the way?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think you underestimate me," I smirked.

"I think you underestimate the size of my butt."

"I like your butt," I said, knowing she was going to roll her eyes at me.

"Weirdo," she said, and did roll her eyes.

"I like what I like," I shrugged. "Besides, isn't it better that I do than wanting to run screaming from the room the way I'm sure you think I want to?"

"Why don't you want to? I'm huge, and usually swollen."

"Because I still think you're beautiful," I said honestly.

"But are you just telling me that? I mean, you're not the least bit repulsed by my cankles?"

I chuckled and said, "Not in the slightest. I'm not that shallow, Sookie."

"If you weren't a little bit shallow, why did you date me in the first place? I did used to be a knockout, you know."

"You still are," I set my plate aside. "And I liked the way you smiled. It was kind of awkward, but genuine at the same time. I wanted to see if I could figure out where the awkward came from."

"And did you?"

"I did," I nodded. "It's because you wanted me right then and there on the beach in front of everybody." I couldn't help teasing her and the hint of a blush on her cheeks told me I was onto something.

"Did not," she lied.

"Uh huh," I said, and went back to my cake.

"Okay, maybe I did just a little," she said, and then stood up.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing, mind you," I took another bite of my cake. "If it wasn't for that you probably wouldn't have said yes when I asked you out."

"Yes I would have."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "You had this look in your eyes when you talked to me. It was like I knew you didn't just want to see me naked."

"That's very true," I said, although I definitely did want to see her naked.

"Will you finish your cake fast?" she asked. "I want to go have sex with you now."

"Then the cake can wait," I put it down, knowing how rarely she felt that way anymore.

"I'm going to apologize now for you having to do all the work."

"You don't need to apologize," I said as she led me back toward the bedroom. "You're growing a person... you pretty much win everything from now on."

She giggled and said, "And that's why I love you."

"I love you too. Now get naked," I smiled, and slapped her ass.

"I kind of need your help with that, remember?"

"Oh right, the zipper," I said, and moved her hair to the side to unzip the back of her dress for her.

"Thank you," she smiled, and pulled the dress off, then removed her underwear. "Bra stays on. These puppies are sore."

"I promise to be nice to them," I said, and pulled off my t-shirt.

"Take off your pants," she giggled.

"In a hurry?"

"I'm actually horny, don't question how hurried I am."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, and ditched my pants in record time. "Better?"

"Much," she smiled. "Now how do you want me?"

Finding a comfortable position for Sookie that wasn't doggie style was the biggest complication. Navigating around her belly was the second biggest, but like I told her before it wasn't even an issue, feeling the baby move wasn't a problem for me. If she was even aware of what was happening, and I highly doubted she was, I didn't see how it was a bad thing. If Sookie caught a bit of a buzz from an orgasm then it stood to reason the baby did too.

Besides, I knew Sookie would be relaxed when we were done, and that's always good for Rudy. Foreplay was a bit limited for her since her boobs were sore and there's some sort of danger in going down on her because air could get trapped or something. I wasn't really clear on all that, but it was easy enough to work around it.

Eventually Sookie found a position on her right side that she was comfortable in. I spooned up behind her and propped her leg up on mine. Contrary to what she said, her ass wasn't nearly as big as she wanted me to think it was. It definitely wasn't big enough to keep me from fucking her either. Seeing how it was entirely possible that this could be the last time we had sex for at least two months, I took my time with it. I rested a hand on her chest, but didn't put too much pressure on her breast since she said they were sore.

I moved in and out of her slowly, listening to her moans and gasps for air. I kissed her neck and shoulders, and let my hand move down over her stomach and in between her legs. She moaned louder when I rubbed her clit, hoping to coax at least two orgasms out of her before I finished. She panted and moaned through the first, and instead of backing off I sped up my thrusts and kept rubbing her clit. Her hand flew back to grab at me when I pulled a second orgasm from her in less than a minute.

The tight squeezing of her pussy when she came milked me of my own orgasm, and it took me a minute after I came to figure out that her shoulders were shaking because she was crying. I pulled out of her immediately, worried I'd gotten too rough or hurt her in some capacity.

"Shit, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"What if next time we have sex I'm all... you know, stretched out?" she asked.

"Sook..." I sighed. "That's not going to happen, okay?"

"You don't know that!"

"You're right; I don't, but I'm choosing to believe that it won't," I told her. I didn't want to have this argument again.

"I think I'll just keep doing exercises down there, and it'll be fine," she sniffled. "Amelia said-"

"Do I really want to hear this?" I cut her off because as much as I liked Amelia, I had no interest in hearing about her lady parts at all, much less post-baby. Some things were better left to girl talk.

"Oh calm down," she said and rolled over carefully to face me. "She just said that the exercises helped things get back to normal faster."

"Okay," I said, but offered nothing further on the subject.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I probably just ruined the last time we'll get to have sex."

"You didn't ruin anything," I kissed her shoulder.

"It was really good though."

"Yes it was," I agreed.

"Maybe we can do it again before we can't."

"Anytime you want, you just let me know."

"I will," she smiled. "I'm still worried it won't be the same after. I over-think it. I think I won't be able to satisfy you, and then you'll wonder why you married me, and then you'll cheat, and I know you'd never do that, but I'm pregnant, and..." And she started crying again.

I wrapped her in a hug to let her cry it out, even though I didn't understand why she was crying. I chocked it up to yet another hormonal ambush and just let her have her battle with her hormones. I'd learned that sometimes it was better to just shut the fuck up and let her deal with things on her own.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sex again," she said after a few minutes. "Clearly the rush of an orgasm fucks with my head."

"You just get too stuck in there sometimes," I kissed said head. "Just relax."

"That's what the sex was supposed to help me with."

"Then maybe we just need to do it again," I suggested with a smile. "You know, since the first time didn't take."

She smiled. "Are you sure you want to risk me freaking out again?"

"I think it's worth the risk," I nodded.

"Then help me roll over again," she said.

Done and done.

* * *

**Real quick I just want to say a huge thank you to all of the moms who have offered advice or shared stories with us in reviews about their pregnancies, or have offered to educate Scribe and me on this stuff so we get things accurately. We really appreciate how open you're being, and some of your reviews make us LOL quite a bit. Thanks so much for reading!**


	24. It Won't Be Like This For Long pt 1

Chapter 19: It Won't Be Like This for Long

"_He didn't have to wake up; he'd been up all night layin' there in bed listenin' to his newborn baby cry. He makes a pot of coffee. He splashes water on his face. His wife gives him a kiss and says it's gonna be okay. It won't be like this for long. One day soon we'll look back laughin' at the week we brought her home. This phase is gonna fly by, so baby just hold on; it wont be like this for long." –Darius Rucker_

**EPOV**

Sookie's due date came and went, and much to her frustration, she was still pregnant. She had known the fourth was just the tip of the iceberg, and that there could be another couple of weeks' worth of being a double occupancy, but I knew she was ready to meet the baby already. We spent our time going for walks and discussing baby names. We were cutting it close, but we hadn't settled on anything yet. Finally I just suggested we wait until she came out to see what she looked like to us. Sookie agreed, and for the time being we tabled the name debate.

She was going for weekly appointments to check her progress, and she was starting to dilate and have small contractions, but nothing significant was happening. Dr. Crane estimated that while Rudy was a little on the large side, she wasn't going for a world record. The baby had turned like she was supposed to, and she'd dropped down as well, so it seemed all systems were go for a normal delivery as long as she didn't decide to make herself a more permanent resident.

I was snoozing on the couch when Sookie poked my shoulder with a scared smile on her face that only meant one thing.

"Is it time?" I asked her and she nodded. She'd been having steadier contractions all morning. "Did your water break?"

"Not yet, but the other nasty thing happened," she said. "And my contractions are five minutes apart."

"The other nasty thing?" I quirked an eyebrow. My sleepy brain hadn't completely caught up yet.

"I lost my mucus plug," she said with a grimace.

"Oh," I said with a grimace of my own, and hoped she didn't describe it to me.

"Should we wait until I'm four minutes?"

"No, let's just go. The worst they can do is send us home, but Dr. Crane said five minutes, right?" I asked, just in case I'd heard her wrong.

"I think it's four to six minutes. So this is good. I just want to... ow... ow ow ow," she said, grabbed my hand, and started breathing deep.

I checked the watch she'd given me for Christmas, and noted the time on it. She was much stronger than she looked, judging by the way she was clenching my hand but I knew it was nothing compared to whatever she was feeling. Sookie breathed her way through the contraction, and I knew it was over when her grip loosened.

"Come on, let's get you in the car and I'll get your bag," I said as I got up off the couch. "Everything is all packed up, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Front closet?" I asked, and again she nodded. "Okay, let's go."

We walked toward the front door. Sookie already had her purse slung over her shoulder. I stopped at the closet to grab the bag she'd packed a week before her due date, and once we were outside I locked up behind us. The drive to the hospital took about a half an hour, and we had agreed not to call anyone until we knew for absolutely certain that it was the real deal and not false labor. Since she'd lost her mucus plug I assumed this was the real thing, but I didn't know enough about childbirth to be able to make that call.

I helped Sookie into the car and just as I was starting to back up, another contraction hit her. Only four minutes had passed, so it was a good thing we were leaving. I did _not _want to have to deliver the baby myself on the side of the road with an emergency dispatcher giving me instructions until paramedics could arrive to do it for me. And I was pretty sure Sookie didn't want that to happen either.

"Just breathe, Sookie," I said when she slammed her hand against the side of the car. Well, the one that wasn't squeezing my hand, anyway.

"I am breathing!" she barked at me.

Oookay.

"This sucks," she said when it subsided.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," I kissed her hand. I couldn't think of anything else to say, and I'm sure anything other than that would just get me one of her death glares and a pinch for being an insensitive asshole.

"Let's just get to the hospital."

"You'll feel better when they can get you the epidural," I promised her.

"I don't want it too soon," she said. "What if it wears off before I start pushing?"

"It'll be okay," I said because it seemed like the most logical thing to say. I had no idea what she was feeling, so all I could do was try and be positive for her.

She was quiet for a moment and then said, "This is scary."

"What does it feel like?" I asked, since I had no idea, and braced myself for one of her pinches.

"Like my vagina is stretching out, what else?" she snapped.

I decided then and there it was probably best to stay quiet unless she asked me to talk to her, but figured I was fucked no matter what I did. So I reached over and turned on the radio to fill the tense silence. Sookie continued to grip my hand with a surprising strength during her contractions, and by the time we pulled into the hospital I was pretty sure she was changing her mind about waiting to get the epidural.

She was pre-registered so all we had to do was check-in at the desk up on the Labor and Delivery floor. Sookie was taken to a room to be examined, even though she was mid-contraction when we got to the nurse's station. I hung back to let the nurse do her thing and check Sookie out, and tried not to touch or break anything.

"I'd say you're dilated a good four centimeters and about ninety percent effaced," the nurse told Sookie, and I heard the snapping of latex gloves being pulled off. "We'll get you hooked up to a fetal monitor and start an IV in just a few minutes."

"So this is happening," Sookie said, and took a deep breath.

"Yes it is," the nurse answered. "I will more than likely be your nurse for the rest of my shift, and we have shift change at seven thirty, so if y'all need anything just push the call button. I'll be right back with your wristbands."

"Thank you," Sookie said.

"You okay?" I took a tentative step closer to her.

"I'm scared shitless, and in pain, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked, taking another small step closer to her.

"You can stop acting scared to come near me."

"No offense, Sookie, but you're a little scary right now," I admitted, and knew there was a chance I was going to pay for that.

"And there's a good damn reason for that," she glared at me.

"And that's why I've kept my distance," I said, trying to be nice to her because I knew in a lot of ways this wasn't really her talking to me. "I know you're in pain and I wish I could make it better for you, but we're on the same team here, remember?"

"Yes, I know, and I need you to come closer before I get more pissed off," she said.

I stood at the side of her bed and reached for her hand. "It's all going to be okay, Sookie. In a few hours we'll meet Rudy and-"

Another contraction hit. A big one.

"Eric, getoverherenow," she said through clenched teeth.

I didn't know how much closer I could get, so I sat on the edge of the bed and held her hands. I looked into her eyes and tried to breathe with her in the hopes that it would calm her down a little bit. I don't know if it worked or not.

The pain seemed to be subsiding a little as the nurse came back with a gown for Sookie and a pair of wristbands. She put one on Sookie's wrist and the other on mine. I stepped out of the way so Sookie could get changed, and while I dug out the pair of slipper socks she wanted from her bag, the nurse, Annie, got Sookie started on an IV.

"How long is this shit going to last?"

"I wish I could tell you, hon," Annie said sympathetically. "For some it goes by pretty quickly and for others... not so much. But we'll do everything we can to keep you comfortable. Your chart says you're interested in an epidural, is that right?"

"Yes, but I don't want it too soon," she said.

"Dr. Crane will be here in a bit to examine you and you can talk it over with her," Annie assured her. "Then we'll call the anesthesiologist to come and take care of that, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Alright, let's see if we can find the baby's heartbeat," Annie said, and started to get Sookie strapped into the fetal monitor.

It took a minute to get the proper placement, but as soon as Sookie heard the heartbeat she seemed to relax a little bit. Rather than handing over the socks for Sookie to put on herself, I did it for her.

"That's a strong heartbeat," Annie smiled. "I know it's hard, but try to stay as relaxed as you can and it will make things go smoother for you."

"Is there anything I should be doing besides breathing through the pain?"

"That's really the best thing to do. If the baby's heartbeat stays strong and Dr. Crane gives the okay for it we can let you walk around for a while before we start the epidural, and that might help speed things up," Annie said with a friendly smile.

"Okay, thank you," Sookie told her.

"Let me know if y'all need anything else," she said, and then left us to ourselves.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Sookie once Annie was gone.

"Some water?"

"You got it," I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and I left the room to ask the nurses where I could get Sookie water. One of them showed me to a little drink station where I could get her water, ice chips and apple juice. Since there was always the risk of complications that could lead to an emergency c-section she was on a clear liquid diet for the duration of her labor. I filled a cup with ice chips just in case she wanted some of those as well, and then filled a little pink plastic pitcher with water to bring back to her room.

Sookie was curled on her side, clutching the railing of her bed and breathing through another contraction when I got back. I set everything down on the little table beside the bed, and sat down next to her to rub her back. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was breathing hard.

"You're doing good," I said quietly.

"It hurts," she said.

"I know," I said, even though I didn't. "Just keep breathing."

"You suck," she gritted out, and took another deep breath.

I waited until the contraction was over and the tension started to leave her body before I spoke again.

"What do you want me to do, Sook? I want to help you, but I don't know how," I said, still rubbing her lower back.

"You being here is helping. I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch."

"You're not," I said, even though she was a little bit, but I knew better than to say that to her. "Do you want me to plug in your iPod? There's a dock over there," I pointed to where it was by the armoire across the room.

"Please," she nodded. "And I am too. But all I can think in the middle of a contraction is that you did this to me, and you get to sit there in no pain at all. Jerk."

I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her head again before getting up to plug in her iPod like she asked. She'd put together a specific playlist for this, so I set it to that and then pushed the play button before going back to the bed.

"I brought you water and ice chips in case you want those," I said, and leaned over to pour her a cup of water.

"Yes please," she said. "I hope this isn't a long labor."

"Me too," I handed her the ice chips. "I'm excited to meet our girl."

"Me too," she teared up. "I hope she's okay in there."

I looked at the fetal monitor and her heartbeat was still strong.

"I'm sure she's fine," I put my hand on Sookie's stomach. "She moving around? I don't feel anything."

"She is a little but, mostly I think she's just waiting to come out."

"I guess we'll find out if she's the impatient kind, huh?" I smiled at her.

"I think she's going to be stubborn if she's been in there this long."

"Good point," I nodded. "Do you want me to call anyone?"

"Will you call Amelia? I don't think we should call anyone else until I'm closer to pushing."

"Sure," I said, and it just so happened that was when Dr. Crane was coming in, so I stepped out into the hallway to call Amelia and let her know what was going on while Dr. Crane examined Sookie. I sent a text to Jessica anyway just to give her the heads up that Sookie was in labor, but that we weren't ready for visitors yet.

Sookie and Dr. Crane were talking pain medication when I came back into the room, and Sookie didn't look all that happy. I didn't know what was going on, but Dr. Crane left the room with a reassuring smile and a promise to page the anesthesiologist to come and administer the epidural Sookie wanted.

"Everything okay?" I asked, and sat at the edge of the bed again.

"I'm going to be in pain a bit longer," she frowned. "She said I should wait as long as possible for the epidural, probably not until I'm at a seven."

"That sucks," I squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, babe."

"I know, but I'd rather go through the pain now than the pushing a baby out stuff later."

All of a sudden she sucked in a deep breath and clutched my hand as another round of pain started for her. She breathed through it, taking as many slow, deep breaths as she possibly could until the pain went away.

"Does it help if I rub your back?" I asked her, prepared to be on back rubbing duty all night long if I needed to be.

"If you rub low," she said.

I got up and went around to the other side of her bed and started rubbing. "Here?"

"Yeah, press harder."

I did as she asked and said, "That better?"

"Yes," she sighed.

I kept rubbing until my hands started cramping up. Annie came in with medication to really get Sookie's labor going at a steady rhythm, which only intensified her contractions, but at least she was making progress. It took a couple of hours, but she finally hit that seven centimeter mark and the anesthesiologist was paged to come down and give Sookie her epidural.

"That needle is huge," Sookie said with wide eyes.

"Just focus on me," I said, and helped Sookie sit up so the doctor could get it going.

"But I don't like you very much right now," she frowned.

"You'll feel differently once the pain goes away," I promised her, but she just narrowed her eyes.

A few minutes later the epidural was in and the doctor promised that in a matter of minutes everything would start to feel pretty numb. Sookie might still feel pressure, but the pain would be gone.

"Thank you," she told him.

"You're very welcome," he said, and then pushed his cart out of the room.

I helped Sookie get comfortable again and said, "You should probably try to get some sleep if you can."

"Will you get some too?" she asked. "You're going to need it."

"I'm going to go call my parents and your brother first, but I'll be back in a few minutes," I covered her with a blanket. "Do you want anything else?"

"If you can find some magical way to get the baby out now, that would be great."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't make you any promises," I bent and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Get some sleep," I brushed her hair back from her face, and stood there waiting for her to close her eyes before I left the room.

**oOoOoOo**

It was a little after two in the morning when it was decided it was time for Sookie to start pushing. She'd been able to sleep for a couple of hours, which was a good thing since we didn't know how stubborn Rudy was going to be about coming out. The night nurse, Leslie, got the room set up and shifted Sookie's bed so it was all set for her to start pushing. I stood at the side of the bed, and Sookie had a death grip on my hand as she took a deep breath and started her first push.

I counted to ten for her, and as soon as those seconds that felt like hours were up, her head flopped back against her pillow.

"You did good," I smiled at her.

"This is bullshit!" she yelled.

I restrained a laugh, knowing it would only piss her off more.

"I can already see her head, Sook," I said when I took a peek.

"Don't look!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to see that!"

"You don't want me to see my daughter being born?" I was confused. I didn't see what the big deal was.

"No, Eric, I don't want you to see a baby coming out of my vagina!" she blurted out harshly.

I couldn't help it; I rolled my eyes. As if I didn't know this was going to happen? But there was no time to argue about it because another contraction started which meant she had to push instead of fight with me over something I thought wasn't worth fighting over.

"Ugh! I hate you!" she screamed before she started pushing. But after the contraction was over and she was laying down again she cried, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't hate you. I'm sorry."

"I know you don't," I kissed her hand. "You're doing so good, Sook."

And she was. A few minutes later the baby was crowning and Dr. Crane came in to do the rest of the external work to get the baby out. Sookie pushed for less than half an hour before a screaming, bloody baby came into the world and was laid on Sookie's chest while Leslie rubbed all the goo off of her.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Crane announced, even though we already knew that.

I stood there in amazement, watching our daughter wiggle and screech over being in the bright, cold room instead of the dark warmth of her mother's body. We were parents. I guess we'd been parents for a while, but it really hit me when I looked into her tiny face what that meant.

Holy shit.

"Oh my God," Sookie cried. "She's... she's..."

"She's perfect," I bent and kissed Sookie's forehead.

"Is she okay?" she asked. Her hands were on the baby's back, but they were shaking, and I knew the nurses were going to take her away in a second.

I did a quick count on the fingers and toes and said, "She's got all her parts, Sook."

"We're just going to clean her up and do a quick exam and then we'll bring her back," Leslie promised, and then lifted the baby off of Sookie's chest.

I picked up Sookie's hand and kissed it, and then her lips.

"You're my hero, you know that?" I told her.

"I better be," she said with a weak smile.

"I love you so much," I kissed her again.

"I love you too."

"Okay, she's eight pounds, four ounces," Leslie said, and I stood up straight to try and see if I could see the baby on the scale. Her footprint was being taken, and there was a band around her ankle identifying her as belonging to Sookie. "Lots of blonde hair on her too."

Once she was diapered and wrapped up like a tiny burrito, Leslie brought her back over and set her on Sookie's chest again.

"Do you have a name for her?" Leslie asked.

"Not yet," Sookie said.

"We thought we'd wait until we saw her face, but we'll have one soon," I added.

"Is that okay?" Sookie asked.

"Sure," Leslie nodded with a smile. "Just let me know when you decide and we'll get that entered into her records. For now we'll call her Baby Girl Stackhouse."

"Not Northman?"

"We go with the mother's last name until we enter one for the birth certificate. It's not official," Leslie explained.

"Okay," she nodded.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and took a picture of the baby to send out to our friends in a little while, but then sat down on the chair beside Sookie's bed to watch while she cooed at our daughter.

"She's so beautiful," she said, and smiled at me. "Do you want to hold your little girl?"

I nodded and set my phone aside. Sookie held the baby up and she weighed next to nothing. Her eyes were closed at the moment, but she had opened them enough right when she was born that I knew they were blue. Whether or not they would stay that way only time would tell.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," I smiled at the tiny baby in my arms, and heard Sookie choke back a sob.

"Sorry," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't apologize," I smiled at Sookie as well. "You done good, Stackhouse. I think this one's a keeper."

"You did good too," she said.

The baby snorted and her eyes started to flutter open. She looked around the room and I handed her back to Sookie.

"She's got your eyes," I said, sitting down in the chair again beside the bed.

"Hi baby," Sookie said to her, and she looked up at her mother like she knew the sound of her voice.

"What do you think she looks like?" I asked. "Any of the names we talked about grabbing you?"

"Start saying them again."

"Charlotte," I started, but that didn't seem quite right to me.

"No."

"Layla."

"No."

"Peyton."

"Maybe."

"Liliana."

"Lily," Sookie said.

"We could call her that," I agreed. "I like Lily."

"Lily," Sookie smiled. "What about a middle name? No Lily Rudy?"

I laughed and said, "Only if you want her to be teased for being a redneck."

"Funny," she snickered. "But do you have any ideas?"

"That depends. Are we going with Lily or Liliana as her first name?"

"What do you think?"

"Well the middle name I was thinking of is Elise, but it sounds good either way. Liliana Elise or Lily Elise. What do you think?"

"Liliana Elise," she smiled. "But we call her Lily."

"That works," I smiled at her, and then looked at the baby. "Lily... she looks like a Lily."

"Yes she does. A Lily among the thorns. My little flower."

"Perfect," I leaned over and kissed Sookie's temple.

"She's so small. So much for a ten pounder."

"Maybe next time," I joked.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Eight pounds was big enough."

I chuckled and said, "I think she'll seem bigger once she starts straightening her legs out more."

"How long was she?"

"If Leslie said it I didn't hear it," I said. "Maybe it's on her wristband?"

She looked up at me and said, "Can you help me unwrap her so we can look?"

"Sure," I said, and reached out to do the unwrapping so we could get a look at the bands wrapped on our daughter. It was immediately obvious she didn't like the cold. She was definitely her mother's daughter. I turned the band to look for measurements and said, "Ah, found it. She's twenty-two inches long."

"Holy crap. Definitely a Northman," Sookie laughed, and tried to wrap her back up again. "How the hell do they accomplish the bug in a rug thing?"

"I have no idea, but I bet if you put Lily near your heart she won't care so much anymore," I suggested.

"It's worth a try," she said, and moved Lily around until her ear was over her heart.

Lily continued to flail for a few seconds, but then she settled down. It helped when Sookie started to hum quietly and rub her little back.

"I think she knows you," I smiled at Sookie.

"I think she knows you too."

"I hope so," I yawned. How Sookie wasn't completely passed out already I had no idea.

"I'm tired too," she smiled at me like she knew what I was thinking. "I just don't want to stop looking at her."

"I don't blame you," I scooted my chair a little closer to the bed. I could stare at Lily for hours, and I was sure I would once we got her home.

"Are we keeping her with us tonight?"

"I'll leave that up to you. You still want to do the breastfeeding thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever you decide is okay with me," I told her.

A short time later Leslie came in to check on us and to teach Sookie how to wrap Lily up like a little burrito. We gave the nurse Lily's name, and Sookie got her first breastfeeding lesson when Lily started to fuss. She decided she wanted to have the baby in the room with us overnight, and Leslie told us if we changed our minds we just needed to page a nurse to come and take Lily back to the nursery.

Sookie fell asleep a short time later and I took Lily from her, and let her rest on my chest while I did a little dozing myself on the chair. Since it was so late by the time Sookie was ready to start pushing we'd told everyone to just stay home. I sent text messages out with Lily's picture after her name was decided, and after changing Lily's first dirty diaper, I set her in the little plastic bassinet beside Sookie's bed, and got a little sleep myself.

* * *

**Okay so Scribe and I decided to focus more on the emotional aspect of what was happening instead of the technical stuff since no one really wants to read about afterbirth *cringes* So yeah... again, this might not be medically perfect, but really that isn't the point of the chapter. Hopefully that didn't ruin it for you guys. The second part of this chapter will be up in a bit. Thanks for reading!**


	25. It Won't Be Like This For Long pt 2

Chapter 19: It Won't Be Like This for Long

"_He didn't have to wake up; he'd been up all night layin' there in bed listenin' to his newborn baby cry. He makes a pot of coffee. He splashes water on his face. His wife gives him a kiss and says it's gonna be okay. It won't be like this for long. One day soon we'll look back laughin' at the week we brought her home. This phase is gonna fly by, so baby just hold on; it wont be like this for long." –Darius Rucker_

**SPOV**

I slept like a log. I wasn't sure how long I'd been passed out when I woke up to the sight of Eric holding Lily with a bottle in her mouth. I wasn't really upset about that, and assumed he just wanted to let me rest. It wasn't a big deal since I wouldn't have actual milk for a few days anyway.

"Hey," I said, and started to sit up.

"Good afternoon," he smiled over at me. "Our girl is a champion belcher."

"Is that so?"

"I'm surprised she didn't wake you up during her last feeding," he laughed quietly.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"It's just after one, so for about six hours, I think? I wasn't paying attention to the time when you fell asleep."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course," he came over and passed the baby to me. "She'll need to burp again in a minute."

"Has she done anything awesome since I've been sleeping?"

"She's been working on her finger grabbing and she's got a pretty adorable yawn on her," he informed me.

"I feel like I've missed everything."

"Nah," he said non-chalantly, and sat on the edge of the bed. "But you're going to have to work with me on that burrito thing because I can't get it to save my life."

"We'll figure it out together," she smiled, and ran her finger down Lily's nose. "She looks like you."

"I see it a little bit," he agreed. "Is it weird that I mostly think she looks like an old man right now?"

"She does not!" I laughed. "She looks like a little baby girl."

"I don't know... she looks like an old man to me," he smiled. "But I'm sure that'll go away in a couple of days."

I looked down at my daughter and said, "What a perfect little surprise you were."

"My parents were here for a while this morning," he confessed.

"What?" I looked up at him sharply.

"They came by to see Lily. I tried to wake you up, but you were deep under so I just let you sleep," he explained. "They didn't stay for too long, but promised to come by once we're settled in at home."

I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Don't be mad, Sook. They didn't want to disturb you either."

"I wanted to see them meet her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was important to you or I would have told them to wait until you were ready for visitors."

"It's not like we can go back," I said, and tried to choke back the tears. Amelia warned me about that. She said anything and everything would make me cry after giving birth.

"I'm sorry," Eric said again.

"It's fine," I said.

"You're crying. Obviously it's not fine," he reached over and grabbed a tissue for me.

"No, it's not, but there's nothing I can do about it," I sniffled and took the tissue from him. "Will you take her."

"Yeah," he said, and took Lily from me. He set her bottle down, which she didn't like, but he put her up on his shoulder to burp her anyway.

I hit the button to call a nurse so she could help me into the bathroom, and wiped my eyes with the tissue Eric gave me.

"Hi there, sleeping beauty," Annie said with a cheerful smile when she came into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a shower," I said.

"I bet," she said as she came closer to the bed. "We can do that if you'd like. Everything is healing as it should, and there was no excessive bleeding so as soon as you're up to it..."

"I'm up to it," I said, avoiding looking at Eric at all. I was upset with him, even though I knew it wasn't his fault. Hormones sucked.

"Okay. Need some help getting up?" she offered.

"Yeah."

Annie came around and helped me out of bed and let me lean on her a little bit as we walked out of the room to the little room that was just down the hall where the shower was. She came back a minute later with my bag, and helped me get settled in there so I could wash up.

"Thank you," I told her.

"You're welcome, hon. Just push the call button here on the wall if you need any help," she said, and then left me to shower.

The water felt better than anything could have at that moment. I'd been drenched in sweat and tears, and I smelled funny. It felt so good to get clean again. I hoped they'd change my bed sheets while I was gone. After about thirty minutes I turned off the water and managed to get myself dressed before pressing the call button again.

Annie knocked on the door before peeking in. "Feel better?" she asked when she saw that I was showered and dressed.

"Much better, thank you," I smiled. "So do I just go back to the room?"

"Yep. It's time to show you how to give Miss Lily a bath," Annie smiled at me. "She'll probably scream her way through it, but it'll be okay."

"That sounds like fun," I chuckled.

"It'll get easier," she said, and when we got back to the room Lily was asleep in Eric's arms.

"We don't wake her up for this, right?"

"Unfortunately," Annie gave me a sympathetic look.

"That's so mean," I sighed.

"She'll be okay. It'll be worse for you than it will be for her," Annie patted my shoulder. "I'll be right back with the little tub."

"Feel better now?" Eric asked once I put my bag back in the little closet off to the side. "They changed your bedding while you were gone."

"Good," I said, and went over to check my phone.

"Do you want to hold Lily?" he asked.

"No, let's let her sleep until she gets back with the tub."

"They're going to give her a bath while she's sleeping?" he sounded as unhappy with that as I was.

"I'm sure she'll wake up when she hits the water," I said.

"Well yeah, but... that just seems cruel."

"Well we have to do it," I said, and set my phone back down. I had a lot of text messages, and thankfully no voicemails. I'd have to go through them later.

Eric just sat there quietly with Lily.

Annie came back in a minute later with the little tub, and started setting things up. I went over and took Lily from Eric.

"Should I get her undressed now?" I asked Annie.

"Sure," Annie said, standing by but letting me do it myself.

Poor little Lily started fussing as I undressed her, and by the time she was naked she was outright wailing.

"Okay, Mommy, here's the tough part," Annie said, and delicately took Lily from me. Lily's cries got louder the second she touched the water.

I didn't even try to hold back the tears as Annie showed me how to give her what was essentially a sponge bath, and how to be careful around her belly button until the cord fell off. I was so thankful when it was over and I got to wrap Lily up in a towel, which calmed her down almost immediately.

"She'll settle down once she's dry and warm," Annie assured me. "And it'll get easier for you, too."

"I think it's just my body," I said as I wiped tears off my cheeks. "The hormone changes and whatnot."

"Perfectly normal," Annie assured me, and helped me get Lily dressed and wrapped up again.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now you just sit back, relax and enjoy your baby for a little while. A lactation consultant will come in for Lily's next feeding to go over some things with you, and if Dr. Crane is pleased with your progress, we'll schedule you for discharge tomorrow. Also, Lily's pediatrician will come in to do a hearing assessment and make sure everything is still okay with her before we send you home."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you, Annie."

"You're welcome," she said, and left us alone with Lily again.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you baby girl," I told Lily as I cuddled her.

"I think she'll forgive you," Eric said, and came to sit at the foot of my bed.

"I probably traumatized her."

"I don't think so," he said. "She looks perfectly happy now, all snuggled up with you."

"I feel so weird without her inside me anymore."

"This is better though, isn't it?"

"This is scary, and wonderful."

"Yeah, it's is," he agreed. "But we're doing okay so far. I think we'll be fine, and you'll definitely feel better when we're in our own home and you can sleep in your own bed."

"Yeah..."

"You know she looks like you when she yawns," he moved a little closer.

"I don't know about that," I said.

"To me she does," he shrugged.

"That's nice," I said, and shifted to lay on my side with Lily cradled in my arm.

"Are you still mad about my parents?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

He sighed and said, "Well, I think I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No."

"Okay. Then I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, and got up off the bed to go get his coffee.

I laid there and cuddled my baby while trying to figure out if I should really still be mad or not. I knew it wasn't Eric's fault that his parents came by, and I was sure he was probably just a proud daddy showing off his new baby girl. But his parents were the only parents I had left, and I had really wanted to see them meet Lily. But was it really worth it to be pissed about that when I knew we had a lifetime of moments like that to witness? And was I really pissed, or was it just the hormones?

By the time Eric got back, I was feeling even worse about the whole situation.

"Here," he set down a plate on the little table beside my bed. "I brought you a cinnamon roll anyway just in case you get hungry."

"Thank you," I said, and sat up. I picked a now-sleeping Lily up and put her in her little bassinet, then sat back down on the bed.

"You're welcome," he sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know it's not your fault that your parents came by."

"No it's not, and I really did try to wake you up, but I thought it was more important that you get some sleep than have a camera shoved in your face," he said.

"And I appreciate that. I'm just upset that I missed it. It's just that they're my only parents now, y'know?"

"I get it. I wish you would have told me that before."

"I thought you would have known. You know I hate missing out on things."

"I hate to point out the obvious, but I'm a guy, Sook. Sometimes you have to be really specific about things before I get it," he smiled a little.

"Then I guess I'll tell you that for the next kid."

"Good idea."

"If I get a little snippy with you, you'll just have to forgive me," I said, and laid back down slowly.

"I know it's not entirely your fault," he said and sipped his coffee. "And I'm trying to keep my patience in check because of it."

"Well I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

"That's not what I meant," he shook his head. "Maybe I should just not talk for a while."

"Maybe," I said, and rolled over so I wasn't facing him anymore. All I wanted to do was have a good cry, which I should have done in the shower.

When the tears started a few minutes later I said, "Hey Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you get up here and snuggle me while I cry please?"

"Yeah," he said, and a minute later I felt his weight settle behind me, but he was unsure of where to put his arm thanks to my slowly deflating tummy. I reached back and grabbed his hand, and brought it around me to hold it with mine.

"I promise I won't be this bitchy forever," I told him.

"I know," he said, and squeezed my hand.

"I swear to you that you're earning so many good blow jobs for when I feel better."

He snickered behind me and said, "I'm not even worried about it. Why don't we try to get some sleep while the boss is napping?"

"I'm not sure I can sleep," I said. "Too much going on in my head."

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked with a yawn.

"What if we screw her up?"

"I'm sure we will in some capacity," he answered honestly. "But I think the important thing is to do the best we can at the time with what we have."

"Why do you always know what to say?" I asked, and brought his hand up to kiss it.

"I don't always," he said quietly. "I just do the best I can with what I have."

"You're giving her the next bath."

"Gladly."

"Wait until she starts screaming," I said. "I cried."

"I saw," he kissed my shoulder. "You did good, though."

"Thank you, but I'm probably just going to cry when she does from now on."

"Probably," he said. "But we're in it together, Sook. You always have me to lean on when you need me."

"I know."

"It's going to be okay, Sookie. I know that's probably not enough, but it's all I've got."

"It's enough," I said, and carefully turned so I was facing him.

"You know, it's really unfair to all the other mothers up here how beautiful you are," he whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"Stop flattering me," I blushed. How could he still make me blush?

"Never," he leaned forward that little bit and kissed me. His hand moved up and touched my cheek gently and he whispered, "Thank you for making me daddy."

"I think you're the one that did that," I smiled.

"No, it was a team effort," he smiled back at me.

"An accidental one."

"Nothing about Lily was an accident," he said, but I knew he wasn't angry at my choice of words. "I don't think either of us would trade her if we had the choice. We just didn't know we wanted her until she was on her way."

"It was a happy accident," I said. "We may have both freaked a little at first, but I think we fell in love with her pretty fast."

"We did," he agreed.

"Did your mom and dad like her?"

"They are officially in love with her," he smiled. "And there's video on my phone for you to watch. We took a lot of pictures."

"You took video?" I asked, and smacked his arm. "Why didn't you just tell me that before?"

"You didn't give me the chance."

"You could have just said it."

"You were too busy freaking out," he said. "I was afraid to say anything else and make it worse."

"I wasn't freaking out, I was upset."

"Regardless, I didn't want to make it worse."

"I was being ridiculous."

"You had your reasons for being upset."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have made you feel bad for showing off your daughter."

"Apology accepted," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he closed his eyes. "Now can we sleep for a little while?"

"Yes," I laughed, and snuggled in close to him.

"Good," he said, and draped his arm over me so that he could twirl some of my hair around his fingers. In no time he was sound asleep.

* * *

**Oh post partum hormones suck, too. But seriously, I felt bad for Eric in this chapter. Like really? I sat here while I was writing this with Scribe, just trying not to reach into our shared brainspace so I could slap Sookie around a little. But Eric wouldn't let me. He was frustrated, but hell bent on not snapping at her. Good man, that Eric. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Would You Go With Me pt 1

Chapter 20: Would You Go With Me?

"_If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world? If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl, would you accompany me to the edge of the sea? Let me know if you're really a dream. I love you so, so would you go with me?" –Josh Turner_

**EPOV**

_"You're seriously going to make me choose between you and my job?" Sookie asked with disbelief written all over her tear streaked face._

_This was not how I saw the evening going, not at all. Right about now we were supposed to be falling into bed together, excited about the prospect of starting over and finding whatever it was that had gotten lost between us. The woman standing in front of me with watery blue eyes and mascara stained on her cheeks was a stranger. I had no idea where _my_ Sookie had gone._

_"I want _you_ Sookie, but you don't seem to want me back anymore. I don't know what else to do. I want to fix us, but you... you don't care anymore, do you?" I accused._

_"Fuck you, Eric," she spat at me, and then pushed past me to get to our bedroom. I tried to grab onto her but she yanked herself free. "You've been ignoring me for weeks now unless you want me to do your laundry or cook you dinner. I can't remember the last time either of us said something kind to each other and you want me to choose you over something that means a lot to me just to boost your own ego? Well fuck that, and fuck you for even suggesting I should have to make that choice. If you really loved me as much as you said you do, you would never do that to me because you would already know the answer."_

_"Oh I know the answer," I snickered. "It's been obvious since Stan started calling you every twenty minutes."_

_"For the last time, I'm not fucking my boss!" she screamed at me. "You're such an asshole! Why do I even bother to come home anymore?"_

_"I don't know. It's not like you're here even when you're here," I answered._

_"Then maybe I shouldn't be here anymore," she suggested and whirled around to face me._

_Her words were a punch in the gut and a screaming wakeup call to how close I was to losing her for good. That wasn't what I wanted, and the thought of it actually happening paralyzed me. I couldn't speak. I could hardly breathe. Life without Sookie... it just didn't make any sense. _

_But my inability to find the words to argue with her were all it took. My silence sealed our fate, and after a deft nod of her head I heard the bedroom door slam. I stood there in the living room completely stunned by what had just happened. Was this really it? Were we really ending this? I thought about the diamond ring sitting in my gym bag. I'd had it for months, just waiting for the right time to give it to her because she was the one I wanted for the rest of my life. For better or worse, no matter how much we hated each other when we fought, I wanted her. _

_At the end of every brawl it was _her_ hands I wanted my blood and guts to be on. I wanted everything with her. A home, babies, vacations, quiet Sunday mornings, knock down fights that left us both emotionally drained but completely, insanely in love with each other. She was the air in my lungs and the reason my heart was beating and the idea of having to wake up without her lying there next to me..._

_My legs gave out and I collapsed on the couch. Tears stung my eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was trying to save us. I was fighting for us. _

_Wasn't I?_

_But I could hear her moving around in the bedroom and when she came out a few minutes later with a bag in her hand, I still couldn't find the words to get her to stay. _

_"I'll be at Jason's. Please don't follow me," she said, and then walked to the door. She lingered there for a moment, probably hoping I would jump up and stop her, but for some reason I couldn't._

_My ass was glued to the sofa and for some fucked up reason it wasn't until after she'd already stormed out of the apartment that I finally found the ability to whisper the words, "Don't go."_

_But it was too late. She was already gone, and it was like I could feel her getting further and further away from me with every second that passed. I just wanted her back. She belonged with me, and I wasn't sure I knew how to live without her..._

"Sookie!" I shouted and sat bolt upright in bed. I was breathing hard and it was the first nightmare like that I'd had in a long time.

I was in bed alone in a hotel Portland, Maine. I had been gone for only two days but at the moment it felt much longer. The clock beside the bed told me it was just after three in the morning. No doubt if I called I would wake Sookie up, but I needed to hear her voice. I needed to know she was still with me, and that I had just been dreaming. That we had really worked things out, and that everything was still okay between us because sometimes I thought _that _was the real dream.

I looked at my left hand. There was no wedding ring, but her initials were there now on my ring finger. When I looked at my chest, there were two tiny footprints and the name Liliana scrawled underneath them. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and then I reached for my phone. I felt a little better, but I still needed to hear her. I needed that reassurance.

"Hello," she mumbled into the phone and I was willing to bet she hadn't even opened her eyes before she answered.

"It's me," I said softly. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you."

"Miss you too," she mumbled.

I wanted her to wake up and talk to me, but it seemed selfish of me to keep her on the phone.

"Go back to sleep. I'll call you in the morning," I said.

"'Kay," she answered. "Love you."

"Love you too, pretty girl," I said, and then hung up the phone, wondering if Sookie would even summon the brain power to do that.

I stared at the picture on the background of my phone. Sookie and Lily, sitting together on the porch swing. Lily was dressed in a little white sundress, her silky blonde hair parted into pigtails. She had dimples, which hadn't come from either of her parents, but _had _come from her grandmother, my mother. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled and dark, thick lashes framed those eyes. Eyes that could make me do anything they wanted if she looked at me the right way. She had a teddy bear in her lap that had been a gift from Uncle Alcide, and there was a little silver necklace around her neck that had been a baptism present from her godparents, Jason and Jessica, who were now expecting a child of their own.

I settled back against the pillows and stared at the picture, my eyes focusing on Sookie. For just under nine years she had been the best thing in my life, and definitely the best thing about me. Her smile was as radiant as it was the first time I saw her, when I oh so smoothly face planted in the sand trying to catch a Frisbee on the beach in Florida. From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was special, that she was going to change my life. I didn't know why, or how I knew that; it was just there in my head.

She was mine.

I was hers.

We were it for each other.

What the hell were we waiting for anymore?

There's the old adage that if something isn't broke you shouldn't fix it. Sookie and I were great together. Of course we had our fights because we're us, and we're both stubborn jackasses. I still said things that are insensitive or not really well thought out. She got emotional and too lost in her head to see reason sometimes. We fought. We hurt each other's feelings. We said stupid things. We compromised. We apologized. We forgave each other. We loved each other. We moved forward in the same direction.

We loved our daughter. We would do anything for her. The world didn't exist for us without Lily in it. I wanted more Lilies. I wanted everyone in the world to know that I love Sookie. All of a sudden this secret marriage of ours wasn't enough.

Before I knew what I was doing I was out of bed and packing my things. I would drive down to Louisiana if I had to, but I needed to get home immediately. I didn't care that it was the middle of the night, or that my flight wasn't scheduled to leave until later that day, or that I was supposed to have a meeting at ten that morning. I would reschedule it. Some things are more important than work, and my family was always going to take precedence over the company. I wasn't going to make the same mistakes my father did.

I checked out of the hotel in the middle of the night and hailed a cab to the nearest airport. When I got there I found the next flight to Dallas wasn't until the one I was already scheduled to take, but there was an earlier flight departing for Little Rock. That flight was departing at 5:30. I was going to have to change planes in Chicago, but I didn't care. Even with the three hour drive to get the rest of the way home, it would still have me there sooner than if I stayed in Portland until I boarded my original flight. I changed my ticket without a second thought, and then went to get myself some coffee while I waited for my plane to board.

I decided when I got to Chicago I would call my mother to see if she was interested in taking her granddaughter overnight. I wanted Sookie to myself for a little while. We needed to talk, and trying to do that with a boisterous three-year-old running around wasn't easy. Besides, it had been a while since Lily had gotten a night with her Nana and Papa. My parents had slowed down a little after my father had a heart attack the summer before. It was a warning, as far as he saw it, time for him to slow down and spend time doing the things that mattered. That meant spending time with my mother and his granddaughter every chance he got.

It was like I got a whole new father, and he was even more in love with Lily than Sookie and I were. He absolutely adored her, from the curls in her hair to her usually sparkly pink toes, that little girl had him even more wrapped around her little finger than I was. But it was too early to call Mom, so I'd wait until I landed in Chicago. I turned off my phone, finished my coffee and went to the bathroom before my plane boarded.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was feeding Lily lunch when Eric's mom called.

"Hey Mom," I answered. "What's up?"

"Hi sweetheart," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "I was hoping you didn't have plans for Lily later. We haven't had her overnight for a while, and with Eric out of town I thought maybe you'd like a night all to yourself."

I looked at Lily and asked, "Do you want to stay with Nana and Papa tonight?"

She grinned and her head bobbed quickly while she chewed her food.

"That's a yes from the tiny one," I told her. "I didn't have any plans, so you can come get her anytime you want."

"Fabulous. What time is she taking naps these days? I was thinking I'd come around two, if that's okay," she said.

"That would be fine. She's usually waking up from her nap about two-thirty or three, so it'll give us time to visit."

"Wonderful! Then I'll see you at two."

"See you then," I said, and we got off the phone.

"Nana's going to come get you this afternoon, Lily," I told her.

"And I get to sleep there?" she asked, playing with her pretzel sticks.

"Yes you do," I smiled. "But you have to take a nap before you go, so no playing after lunch, okay?"

"But I'm too bouncy," she said, bouncing in her seat.

"Did your daddy teach you how to argue?"

"Daddy teached me lots of things," she grinned that same mischievous grin her father had.

"Well if you want to go stay at Nana's tonight, you're going to take a nap," I said, and she pouted. The kid had my pout, and I finally understood why Eric hated it when I pouted at him. "End of story, Lily."

"Hmph," she folded her arms over her chest. Stubborn little thing she was.

"Oh calm down, sweetie," I said. "You took a nap yesterday, didn't you? It wasn't so bad."

"But I didn't go to Nana and Papa's yesterday," she said like I should know better.

"Don't you want to be ready to play when you get there instead of being tired?"

"I'm always ready to play," she said in a sing-song voice and pushed a piece of watermelon in her mouth.

"You're not wrong," I chuckled. "Just finish eating and we'll continue this debate later."

"I'm gonna win," she said with a giggle.

"We'll see about that, munchkin."

"Daddy lets me win," she said, and she wasn't lying about that either. "How many sleeps until he gets home, Mommy?"

"Just one more," I said. His flight wasn't until that night, and Lily and I would probably both be asleep when he got home.

"I don't like when he goes away," she said.

"I don't either," I frowned. "But it's not very often, so we can handle it, right?"

"Uh huh," she took the last bite of her sandwich.

"Daddy misses you a lot when he's gone," I told her.

"I know," she said, and just then my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered without looking to see who it was.

"Hello beautiful," Eric said.

"Hi," I smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Sorry about the phone call at three AM," he apologized.

"I thought that was a dream."

"No, it was real," he paused. "I uh... I had a nightmare and I just needed to hear your voice."

I frowned. "What kind of nightmare?"

"The kind where it replayed that big fight we had. I woke up and I couldn't breathe."

My heart dropped. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's not your fault. It always seems to happen whenever I go out of town, though," he sighed. "But I'll be home soon enough and I'll sleep much better tonight."

"Will you wake me up when you get home?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said. "How's the munchkin?"

"Good. She just finished lunch, and after I convince her to take a nap, your mom is going to come pick her up for the night."

"Lucky girl," he said. "Want me to talk to her? Maybe I can convince her to take her nap."

"If anyone could it would be you," I said. "Lily, do you want to talk to daddy?"

"Yes please!" she held out her hand for the phone.

"Here she is," I told Eric, and handed her the phone.

"Hi Daddy," Lily said in that sweet, sucker's tone of hers that always drew him in. "Yes, I'm being good. Peanut butter sammies and pretzels. Uh huh. Yellow," she said and started giggling. "Uh huh. I will. Okay. I love you too, Daddy. Here, Mommy," Lily handed the phone back.

"That didn't sound like she's convinced," I told him.

"Oh I think you underestimate my powers," he said. "Ask her if she's going to take a nap."

"Lily, are you going to take a nap now?" I asked her.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Daddy said please."

"Ah, I see," I smiled. "Then go ahead and lay down. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay," she said and slid down from her chair.

"Good job, Eric," I told him.

"It's amazing what using good manners can do, Sookie," he teased. "You should know better."

"I'll remember that next time."

"Good idea. So how are you going to spend your night alone?" he asked.

"I will probably catch up on cleaning and laundry, then go to bed early," I said.

"When did you get old?" Eric laughed.

"When I had a baby," I chuckled. "Although my night would go much differently if you were home."

"Soon enough," he promised. "I should get going, but I love you, baby. I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too," I said.

"Kiss the munchkin for me, will you?"

"I will," I said. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye," he said, and then hung up.

I went to Lily's room to see if she wanted me to read her a story, but she was already passed out. I gave her a kiss on her forehead, and shut her door gently behind me. For the next couple of hours, I got some cleaning done and washed dishes until Eric's mom arrived.

"Knock, knock," she said from the kitchen door.

"Hey!" I smiled, and went over to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Yes it is," she squeezed me. We hadn't seen each other since Lily's birthday party. "Jack wanted to come with, but then some of his buddies called to see if he wanted to join their tee time, so you know what that means."

"Ahh yes, I'm waiting for those days with Eric."

"I'm telling you, keep him away from a golf course for as long as you can," she sighed, and let me go. "So where's my little angel?"

"She's still sleeping," I said. "You want something to drink?"

"Oh, no thanks," she said. "I love what you've done with the kitchen! Those curtains are beautiful!"

"Thank you," I smiled. "I need to make new ones for the living room next."

"You made these?" she looked impressed.

"Yep," I nodded. "I'm quite the homemaker."

"You sure are. I didn't know you could sew," she smiled at me. "I should get you to make curtains for my kitchen. I haven't updated it since the eighties."

"I could do that. All I need is for you to pick out a fabric and a style."

"We'll have to go to lunch and do some shopping one day next week then if you're free," she said and took a seat at the table. "So how have you been lately? I'm sorry I haven't called in a couple of weeks."

"It's okay," I said. "I've been good. Just trying to keep up with Lily and the housework, which is difficult when living with Eric."

"Tell me about it," she laughed.

"What about you? How have you and Jack been?"

"You know, that heart attack about scared me to death, but it was a blessing in disguise," she said. "Hopefully Eric learned from that so you won't ever be in that position. But Jack is thrilled that Lily is spending the night. He's planning to make her dinner himself, which is a big deal."

"He's so good with her," I said. "It's nice to see him relax and enjoy life."

"Truthfully, I think he sees Lily as his chance to make up for the things he missed out on in Eric's life because he was working so much. I know Eric isn't bitter about it, but Jack has a lot of regrets where that's concerned," she confessed. "I tried telling him back way when that he couldn't get it back, but he didn't get it. So if Eric is hard-headed..."

"Oh I knew where he gets it from," I laughed. "And Eric loves Jack. He taught him a lot about how to run a business, and now he's seeing how important it is to also balance that with having a family."

"I'm proud of my boy. I'm glad he learned from his father's mistakes instead of repeating them," she said, and in the distance we heard the creaking of a door. "Is that my angel?"

"I think it might be," I said, and a second later my little girl walked into the room sleepily.

"Hi Nana," she said, but climbed up into my lap, clutching her teddy bear.

"Hi angel," Barb smiled at her. "Did you have a good nap?"

Lily nodded, but buried her face in my neck. She was just like Eric when she first woke up. It took her a while to get going again.

"Do you know what you want to take to Nana's to wear?" I asked her.

"My princess dress," she said, and started to twirl my hair. "Can I take my bear?"

"Of course you can," I told her, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm thirsty, Mommy," she picked her head up. "Can I have juice please?"

"I'll get it," Barb volunteered. "What kind do you want, angel?"

"Apple," Lily said, and laid her head on my shoulder again.

"Thanks, Barb," I said. "So what time should we come get her tomorrow? Or do you want to bring her back?"

"I was thinking we'd bring her back after supper, if that's alright? We'll have her home before bedtime," she said as she poured Lily's juice.

"That'll be fine," I said.

"Good. Papa wants to go to the zoo tomorrow," she said, and Lily lifted her head again. She loved animals.

"Can we see lions?" Lily asked, and Barb nodded.

"We can see all the animals," she promised.

"That sounds fun! Don't let the monkeys adopt you though."

Barb laughed but Lily asked, "What does it mean?"

"It means you're a monkey," I whispered.

"I'm not a monkey!" Lily said. "I'm a lion!"

To prove it, she roared right in my face.

"Whoa, that's scary!"

"I'd eat all the monkeys!" she said, making a snarly face.

"You'd have to catch them first."

"I can do it," she said confidently, and then climbed down off my lap.

"If you say so," I smiled down at her.

"Come on, angel, let's go get your things ready so we can go," Barb suggested, and Lily took off running for her bedroom to get her things.

I got up and went to make sure she wasn't packing things she didn't need. Thankfully Barb kept a toothbrush and kid shampoo at her house for when Lily stayed over, so we never had to worry about packing those things.

"I'm ready, Nana," Lily said once her bag was packed.

"Do you need to go potty before we go?" Barb asked, and Lily thought for a moment before going to the bathroom. "She's little firecracker, isn't she?

"Just like her daddy," I smiled.

"You got that right," Barb laughed and picked up Lily's overnight bag.

"Thank you for taking her," I said. "I love having the time to catch up on housework."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. We love having her," Barb said. "I wish we could take her more often for you."

"Not too much, or I'd miss her," I laughed.

"Once a week might be nice," Barb said. "But we can talk about that later."

"Yeah," I said, and gave her a hug. "Thanks again."

Lily came out of the bathroom, and I gave her hugs and kisses and told her to be good, and then they were off and I was alone. Time to clean.

* * *

**So for those of you who were wondering about Eric and Sookie's big fight that led to their breakup, that's pretty much the way it went down. Swear to God, I bawled when I wrote that dream sequence at the beginning. I'm such a sap sometimes, and this Eric has been all up in brainspace feeling tremendous guilt for the better part of this story over the way things happened between him and Sookie. Ugh, it was awful, but I like to think it made for good writing. Anyway, there's a second half of this chapter so you'll get that in a while. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Would You Go With Me pt 2

Chapter 20: Would You Go With Me?

"_If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world? If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl, would you accompany me to the edge of the sea? Let me know if you're really a dream. I love you so, so would you go with me?" –Josh Turner_

**EPOV**

I pulled up to the house just before five. Sookie's car was parked where it usually was. The front door was closed, but that wasn't unusual. I knew from my mother's phone call that she had Lily with her, so Sookie was home by herself unless she went for a walk. I parked around the side by Sookie's car. My truck was still there since she'd driven me to the airport herself. I got my bag out of the trunk and then went to the kitchen door.

Music was playing inside, suggesting Sookie really was spending her afternoon cleaning since she didn't have Lily underfoot the whole time. I let myself inside and dropped my bag on the kitchen counter before creeping from the kitchen to the living room. I tip toed up behind Sookie, who was bent over dusting off the coffee table. I grabbed her around her waist and picked her up off the floor.

"Surprise!" I kissed her neck while she screamed. Clearly I'd managed to surprise her.

"Eric!" she yelled, and smacked my shoulder. "I thought you were a rapist!"

"Nope, just me. And it's nice to see you too," I kissed her again, and then set her down.

"What are you doing back so early?" she asked, and wrapped her arms around me. "Your flight wasn't until tonight."

"That dream last night got me thinking about a lot of things and I realized something," I said, and then pulled back. "I want to marry you. For real. In front of everyone. I want a ring on my finger, and I want you to have the same last name as your daughter and me. I want all of it, and I think we're ready for it."

Her eyes widened and filled with tears, but she was smiling. "You're proposing?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," I smiled at her, and held her face in my hands. "Will you marry me, Sookie?"

"Yes," she said. "I'll marry you, again."

"I am so glad Mom agreed to take the munchkin," I said, and then I laid the mother of all kisses on her.

When the kiss broke she was breathless. "You sneaky bastard."

"Want me to get her back?" I asked, but was already tugging at Sookie's t-shirt to pull it off of her.

"No sir," she smiled, and her hands went to my pants. "I say we celebrate and then I can show you what I was going to do if you were here."

"I like the way you think," I said as I pulled her shirt off.

"That's why you're marrying me," she smiled.

"That's one reason," I smiled, and then unhooked her bra.

We didn't even make it back to the bedroom, something that never would have happened if Lily was home. We collapsed right there on the couch, attacking each other with kisses while we finished undressing each other. It had been a week since the last time we'd had sex, which wasn't really that bad but finding the time for sex wasn't as easy as it used to be.

I kissed my way down her body, stopping at her stomach which she was still a little self-conscious about even three years later. It was never going to be as flat as it once was, but that didn't faze me at all. I kept going and the first taste of her on my tongue was all it took for something in me to snap. I wasted no time latching onto her clit and battering it with my tongue. Her hands sank into my hair and she sat up a bit on the couch, watching me watch her while I went down on her.

My middle finger teased her entrance for a moment before sliding in just a little. Her back arched and she lay back against the couch. Her legs came up over my shoulders and nearly locked around my head when I slid a second finger into her. She moaned loudly, writhing against me as she got closer and closer to coming. I reached up with my free hand and played with her nipple, tweaking and pinching a little one at a time until her hands pushed mine out of the way so she could do it herself.

"Oh my God," she cried and her eyes rolled back as her orgasm started, and her legs got tighter around my head.

Fuck, I missed her. I missed having her to myself, and I was sure she felt the same way. We loved Lily, but it was nice to not be parents for just a little while. Even a twenty-four hour reprieve from it was a good thing. We needed that break, and we would be that much happier when Lily came home the next day.

When she came down from her high, Sookie unlocked her legs from around my head and pulled me up to kiss her, which I did gladly. Her hands moved to push my boxers down, and I kicked them the rest of the way off. I ground my hips against her, and she moaned again. Her legs wrapped around me and when I pushed up off the couch I brought her with me. She shifted so she was straddling my lap, and her hand moved between us to stroke my cock while we kept on kissing each other.

I broke the kiss and asked, "Are you sure you want to marry me again?"

She nodded with a big smile on her face. "You're mine, remember? And I'm yours."

"I remember," I said, and pulled her face to mine again.

She lifted up a little, put my cock at her entrance and then slammed herself down. I swallowed her moan, and my hands moved to her hips to guide her back and forth while she rocked against me. She'd worried for nothing about things not going back to normal after having Lily. She was just as hot and tight as she had ever been, and I growled a reminder of that in her ear every chance I got. There were few better pleasures in life than being inside her, and I let her know that, too.

I watched the bounce of her breasts as she rode me and said, "Goddamn, you're so fucking sexy."

She moaned and threw her head back, pulling my hands to cover her breasts while she continued to bounce a little before resuming her rocking. When I started to get close I moved one of my hands down to find her clit, and rubbed it in fast, tight circles while my hips started to thrust up into her.

"Ugh! So close," she panted, leaning forward to nibble at my neck and shoulder.

It was a rare occurrence when I finished before her, but she got me that day. I continued to thrust up lazily, and Sookie came a moment later, her body crushed against mine.

"I love you so much," I whispered in her ear, and she lifted her head to kiss me.

"I love you more," she whispered back.

"Now I have to remember where I put your ring," I laughed.

"Oh no," she snickered. "I'm honestly surprised we made it this long without officially doing this."

"We said we'd do it when it felt right," I smiled, kneading her hips. "It feels right now."

She raised an eyebrow. "It feels really right now."

"It feels awesome," I moved my hands and squeezed her ass.

"You know, your mom-"

"Talking about my mother while I'm still inside you? Not cool, woman," I shook my head.

"You'll be fine with it if you let me finish," she smiled. "She said something about taking Lily once a week."

"Is that right?" I grinned. "I support this idea."

"Then we can have days like this," she smiled, and rotated her hips. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"That sounds fucking awesome," I said as my eyes rolled back a little.

"Just think, Eric. We could embrace our naked rules again." She lifted her hips a little since I was coming back to life.

"Naked rules are so underrated," I watched her move on top of me.

"Yes they are," she nodded. "And you could start fucking me in the kitchen again."

"I could do that right now," I grinned at her.

"Could you?"

"Oh yeah," I wrapped an arm around her and carefully got up off the couch.

She giggled playfully, and held on while I walked us into the kitchen and set her on the counter.

"Isn't this where we had that quickie when I was first pregnant?"

"Yep," I leaned a little closer to her. "And I promise to remind you to clean this spot when we're done."

"Thank you," she smiled, and kissed me.

**oOoOoOo**

"I forgot how much I like having a naked house," I said while we sat at the kitchen table together, completely naked and eating pizza.

"It used to be a more attractive naked house, but it's still fun," she said.

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "Still looks pretty hot from where I'm sitting."

"Yeah, but you're not shallow, remember?"

"Just trying to tell you I still think you're beautiful, that's all," I took another bite of my pizza. "So what else do you want to do tonight?"

"More sex?"

I laughed and said, "That sounds like a good way to spend the night."

"Maybe we can cuddle a bit too."

"I could be down with that. And we need to find that ring. I just hope Lily didn't get her hands on it," I sighed. If she did, there was no telling where she'd stashed it.

"That girl does love her jewels," she laughed.

"She loves anything shiny or sparkly," I laughed with her.

"Do you really not remember where you put it?"

"No," I admitted. "I haven't even thought about it in a while. I should have just left it in my desk."

"Why did you move it in the first place?"

"So I'd forget about it," I chuckled. "I guess it worked."

"No shit," she smiled. "Why'd you want to forget?"

"So I didn't ask you to marry me every five minutes."

She blushed, and said, "Hush. You didn't want to every five minutes."

"I thought about it," I admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because things were good the way they've been, and adjusting to having Lily in the house was enough of a change for us. I didn't want to add more pressure to things with planning a wedding and all that," I shrugged. "But we're settled in now, and Lily's old enough to be a part of things."

"You're right," she smiled. "I can't wait to put her in a little dress."

"I'm sure she'll love it, especially when she finds out she gets to throw flowers," I laughed. "The only way it could be better is if it was glitter."

"She did turn out to be such a girl."

"She's my little princess," I agreed.

"And she knows it," she laughed. "Seriously, one word from you and she was ready to take a nap."

"It's magic. I would love to tell you my secret, but that wouldn't be any fun," I teased, knowing it drove her a little nuts.

"Wasn't it the magic word?"

"That's part of it," I smiled smugly.

"And the other part?"

"Sorry, love, but I can't tell you that," I gave her a sympathetic look. "That's between me and the munchkin."

"Alright, then when our next one is due, I'll make sure we have a secret that we don't tell you."

"Next one, huh?" I smirked. We hadn't really talked about having more kids, but I assumed it would happen sooner or later. I didn't want Lily to grow up an only child like I did.

"Yeah, it should be here in about eight months," she said with a smirk and I couldn't tell if she was teasing me or not.

"Are you being serious?" I asked her, since this was the kind of thing I really should know.

"Would you be angry if I was?"

"Of course not. I know we haven't really talked about it in terms of trying to make it happen, but you know I want Lily to have at least one brother or sister," I told her.

"I went to the doctor the day after you left," she told me. "I'm six weeks pregnant."

"For real?"

"I wanted to wait until you got home to tell you," she said, and went to her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Please don't be mad."

I read the blood test results and grinned. "No, I'm not mad. Sook, this is..." I looked up at her. "This is great."

"It means we're going to have to throw together a wedding," she said, biting her lip.

"We can do it in our backyard on Saturday," I laughed, and moved to kneel in front of her. "Are you okay with this?"

"I was very happy when I found out this time," she smiled. "So yeah, I'm more than okay with this."

"Six weeks, huh?" I said, and tried to remember six weeks before.

"Yeah," she giggled, and added, "The quickie on the porch."

"God bless that washing machine," I laughed, remembering exactly what she was talking about.

"It was a good one."

"A very good one, apparently," I kept laughing. "You know, I think you need to switch birth control methods."

"I think Lily and the new one are proof that mine is flawed," she laughed. "Or that you have super sperm."

"I think it's the birth control. What did Dr. Crane say about that? I'm sure having it happen twice to the same woman is pretty rare."

"She did say that it is strange that it happened to us twice, but not unheard of. She also suggested I get on something different next time."

"I think that's probably a good idea," I agreed. "No morning sickness yet?"

"Nope," I said. "I only suspected because I was late."

"How do you think Lily's going to take it?" I asked, knowing Lily liked playing with her baby dolls, but having an actual baby in the house would be a different story. She liked having Sookie and me all to herself.

"I don't know, but I think we should make her as much of a part of things as we can," she said.

"Uh huh, especially since we're going to have to move her upstairs."

"We'll just tell her that princesses always live upstairs."

"Like Rapunzel," I laughed.

"Except without the imprisonment," she chuckled. "I think she'll handle it alright."

"See, now you're assuming I'm not going to put bars on her windows," I joked, and got up off the floor.

"If you ever want a blow job again, you won't even think about it," she winked.

"You're right," I nodded. "I'll just park Jason and all of her other uncles out on the front porch when her dates come over."

"That would be fine," she laughed.

"They're no match for her," I sighed.

"Nope," she grinned.

"Not fair," I said.

"That's what you get."

"Yeah, yeah," I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm done eating. Should I put the rest of this in the fridge for later?"

"Yeah," she said.

I closed the box and then took it over to the fridge. Then I went back to the table to take my plate to the sink, and Sookie handed me hers as well with a cheesy smile on her face. I set the plates in the sink, and then asked, "So what now?"

"We go celebrate something new?"

I chuckled and said, "I believe you still owe me a demonstration."

"Of?"

"You said earlier you were going to show me something and I have yet to see it," I reminded her.

"Oh right. What I was going to do if you were home with me."

"Yes, that," I smiled. "I'd like to see it if you're still willing to show me."

"Well I was planning to start by ripping your clothes off, but you're already naked."

"I could get dressed again," I offered with a smirk. "I wouldn't want to mess with your presentation."

"No no, you being naked means I can speed right along to the blow job portion," she smiled, and pulled me along as she headed to the bedroom.

"So far I like where this is going," I smiled, and plopped on the bed when she pushed me backward.

"I've already done so many things out of order," she said. "I was going to tell you about the pregnancy directly after the blow job so you'd be relaxed."

"You thought I'd freak out?"

"A little."

"I didn't freak out the first time," I reminded her.

"I think you're remembering things a little differently."

"I was surprised, but I wasn't freaking out."

"You almost accused me of getting pregnant on purpose," she said with a laugh.

"I did not!" I argued.

"You almost did."

"I think you're being overdramatic," I smirked at her.

"Nope, I'm just remembering things more accurately," she smiled, and finally decided to wrap her hand around me.

"Accurate according to you," I snickered, but pulled her face to mine to kiss her.

"Which means it's totally and completely accurate," she said.

"Uh huh."

"Hush now," she said, and kissed me before settling between my legs and taking me in her mouth.

I was a lucky bastard for so many reasons, but one of my favorites was the fact that she not only liked giving head, but she was great at it. She had me panting, groaning and restraining myself from thrusting deeper down her throat in no time. When she looked up at me I could see the smile in her eyes, and she didn't mind my hand in her hair, guiding her head up and down. It was when her warm little hand started playing with my balls that I lost it, and came without much of a warning.

"Fuck, Sookie!" I shouted in a tone she was very familiar with, and after licking me clean she released my cock from her mouth with a kiss on its head.

"So this is the part where I tell you I'm with child," she giggled.

"Yeah," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"And then I was hoping you would return the favor."

"I don't think I'm biologically capable of that," I snickered.

"I wasn't talking about that," she laughed, and climbed up on the bed.

"Thank fuck," I smirked, and pulled her on top of me after I stretched out.

"You'd be a whiny pregnant person."

"Yeah, and you're whiny enough," I teased.

"Is that so?"

"I'm teasing you."

"You better be or you're in for a very non-sexy nine months."

"You say that now, but wait until the second trimester hits. I have a feeling poor Lily might catch us fucking," I smirked.

"I certainly hope not," she looked horrified. "She'd be scarred for life."

"Maybe that's when we go on our honeymoon. She can stay with my parents," I suggested.

"So in the end, we ended up planning our wedding around a baby anyway," she laughed.

"Go figure," I laughed as well.

"And you're right, we can go on the honeymoon when I'm in my really horny time," she smiled.

"So after I return the favor, what comes next?" I asked her so we wouldn't have to stop again.

"I was hoping some sex," she grinned. "If that's not too much to ask."

"Not at all," I smiled, already formulating a plan in my head. "But I'm going to need you to sit up."

"Why's that?"

"Because the part of you I need to reach is way down here," I reached down and stroked her between her thighs. "That won't do."

"Mmm," she moaned a little, then sat up. "Do your worst, Northman."

* * *

**SPOV**

"That never gets old," I smiled over at Eric.

"No, ma'am," he agreed.

"So when do we tell everyone about the engagement?"

"We could tell my parents tomorrow when they drop Lily off," he suggested. "Maybe we should set a date before we tell anyone though, since you know they're going to ask."

"It has to be soon. And we don't need to go through all the legal stuff. I also don't really need to wear a white dress."

"We could do it next month when it cools down a little outside," he said. "I really would be okay with doing it in our backyard. Just our family and close friends. I mean, if you want something bigger than that, that's okay with me too. Do we want to tell my parents that we're technically already married?"

"I'll leave that up to you," I said. "I'm not totally sure how they'd react."

"I'm not really worried about it. If they're mad, they'll get over it," he shrugged. "But I don't really see what there is to be upset about other than they didn't get to be there for it, but we didn't even take pictures of it."

"Then maybe we should tell everyone at the reception," I smiled. "That would be funny."

"Especially if that was when your morning sickness kicked in. Then we could kill two birds with one stone," he chuckled.

"Maybe I won't be sick this time," I said.

"I hope you're not."

"Me too."

"Hey, maybe this time it'll be twins," he said.

I glared at him.

"You're the one who said twins ran in your family," he laughed. "You were excited about the possibility last time."

"After having pushed out one baby, I'm not sure two at once would be fun."

"So you're still not curious as to what a c-section would be like?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well hopefully the baby will be the same size as its sister and not te-"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"I just said I hope the baby is smaller! How is that trying to piss you off?" he asked, and added, "Moody," under his breath.

"You asshole," I said, and rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Sookie, come on! Don't get mad!"

"Too late," I mumbled under my breath as I started the shower.

I heard him sigh but he didn't come after me.

Once the water was warm, I got in and wet my hair down. I'd been a little sweaty and dusty before Eric surprised me, and all the sex didn't help that. I was in the middle of rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when the glass door opened and Eric stepped in.

"Are you really that mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not mad, I'm aggravated."

"Because I was trying to be nice and you snapped at me?"

"You were bringing up twins, and c-sections, Eric."

"So? Are those not possibilities?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're bringing up things that are scary to me."

"Okay..." he said, not getting it.

"I don't want to think about those things, because they're high-risk," I said. "I'd rather just enjoy this pregnancy until I have to deal with those things."

"I didn't think I was stopping you from doing that."

"Are you seriously not getting it?"

"No, I don't think I am. I'm joking around with you and you're... I don't even know."

"I'm worried, you ass," I said, and splashed some water on him since it was the only thing I really could do.

He tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. He pulled me into a hug and said, "Next time make sure the water is soapy. I wasn't trying to make you more worried. I was trying to make you laugh because if you can do that, you won't be so worried. It's all out of our hands, babe."

"Well I'm not laughing," I said as I hugged him back. "Give it a few weeks."

"Good idea. Then I can make puke jokes too," he poked my side.

"Jerk," I smiled.

"I love you," he tilted my face up.

"I like you too," I smiled.

"_Like_? I knock you up twice with super sperm and all I get is _like_?" he pushed me up against the wall, and I squirmed because of the cold.

"You may need to remind me why I love you."

"Clearly your favorite thing is my sense of humor," he started.

"Only sometimes. Not today, really."

"You like that I'm willing to play tea party with Lily," he smiled at me.

I smiled back. It really was the cutest thing. "Yes, I do."

"And that I send you dirty text messages at least twice a day."

"Those are nice."

"I'll give you a back massage anytime you ask for one."

"I should remember that more often," I grinned. "I'm still not seeing the love though."

"How about this?" he held up his finger where my initials were tattooed.

I smiled, and grabbed his hand, then kissed the tattoo. "Now that's a good reason."

"I don't know why you love me," he said. "I know why I love you, but those reasons are different than yours, I'm sure."

"I'd be happy to hear them," I said.

"It's a pretty long list," he said.

"Give me the short list."

"Let's see," he started, organizing his thoughts. "Because even though you hate scary movies, you never make me turn them off. You commonly wake me up in the best possible way you could ever wake me up. You put potato chips on your sandwiches instead of eating them on the side. Every morning when I open my eyes and you're next to me, you smile first thing. You gave me Lily..."

"You love me for my weird sandwich eating habit?" I asked with watery eyes.

"I do," he nodded.

"That's a pretty good reason," I smiled. "Do you want to know why I love you?"

"I would love to hear your reasons."

"I know you sometimes put on scary movies just so you can hold me close. You bring me and Lily a gift every time you come home from a trip, just because you saw something you knew we'd love. You will have a tea party with our little girl and her stuffed animals and not once complain about it. You chose me, and you fought for me, even though I can be a stubborn whiny bitch a lot of the time," I reached up and wiped away my tears. "And when you look at me, I can see how much you love me. Every damn time."

He smiled at me and said, "You know, I don't know if soul mates exist or not, but if they do, I think you're mine. And I will _always _fight for you."

"I think they do," I said. "And I know you're mine because I don't feel whole without you."

"You know I woke up this morning, and for a minute I was afraid I dreamed the last three and a half years of our life... I really don't know where I would be without you and Lily," he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"It's not a dream," I said. "You're not getting rid of us either."

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I don't think I could get rid of you. I mean, my face is too pretty for Jason's grill marks," he joked.

"Yes it is," I laughed. "And there's only one way you could get rid of me, and you're too good of a man for that to happen."

"I don't know what that way is, but I'll take your word for it," he said, and then reached to turn off the water since it was getting cold. "You know, I heard on the weather when I was driving home that we're supposed to get a storm here tonight. I think we should go for a walk."

"That sounds good," I smiled. "Could you hand me a towel?"

"Sure," he said, and stepped out of the tub first before grabbing me a towel from the rack.

"I'm sorry for being moody," I said. "Are you sure you're ready for me to be pregnant again?"

"I think you're asking that about seven weeks too late," he smirked. "But yeah, I am. I think now's a good time. Lily's out of diapers and old enough to kind of understand what's going on. She can be a part of things and she's finally fully out of diapers. I think it's going to be great."

"You know, I was thinking that when we tell everyone, we get Lily a t-shirt that says, 'I'm the big sister,' and have her wear it. That way she's the one telling everyone."

"Oh I think she'll love that," Eric laughed. "She does love being the center of attention."

"Exactly," I laughed with him. "I think it'll make it easier for her."

"She'll feel special, and not like she's being cast to the side for the new baby. I'm sure Nana and Papa will be more than willing to help her with that particular transition," he smirked as he wrapped his towel around his hips.

"And we can make sure she's there for the big appointments like hearing the heartbeat the first time, and finding out the sex. We can do this right, right?"

"I don't see why not," he said.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm so glad we saved Lily's baby stuff."

"That will definitely make things easier, especially if she has a sister," he agreed.

"And if it's a boy, at least we had neutral stuff for the bedroom and the high chair and all that."

"Yeah it's probably a good thing that Jason and Jessica are having a boy or they would have cleaned us out," he said, and headed for the bedroom.

"No kidding." I smiled at the thought of Jason and Jessica's baby playing with our newborn. "You know, their kid and ours may end up in the same class at school."

"Wait, when is this one due?" he asked.

"In April," I smiled. "I don't have to suffer through the summer this time."

"Nope, and we won't have to worry about Lily having to share her birthday with the new baby either. I think she thinks _your_ birthday is too close to hers, like she should have a birth _month _instead of a day. That's probably my fault, come to think of it."

"Yeah, it probably is," I laughed, and dropped my towel in the laundry basket.

"Well really, I mean is a day enough time?" he asked as he pulled on a pair of basketball shorts.

Thunder rumbled overhead, letting us know the storm was approaching.

"For us, yes, for her, clearly not," I laughed as I put on a bra, and then a sundress.

"Still want to go for that walk?" he asked as raindrops started smacking against the bedroom window.

"Maybe we should wait until the rain stops," I said, and grabbed his hand. "In the meantime, we haven't had sex on the porch in a while, and I deliberately didn't put on underwear."

"You spoil me," he smiled, and pulled me down the hallway toward the front door.

"Only because you spoil me right back," I giggled.

All of a sudden he stopped walking and said, "Wait here," and then ran up the stairs.

I stood there at the bottom of the stairs feeling a bit confused, but also amused. He was only gone for a couple of minutes before he was on his way back down the stairs.

"Look what I found," he held out his hand with the little black velvet box resting in his palm.

"You found that pretty fast," I smiled, but didn't reach for it.

"I remembered where I stashed it," he said. "Are you waiting for me to do the formal thing?"

"Just because we're already married doesn't mean you get out of this stuff," I grinned.

"Okay," he said, and knelt down in front of me. He opened the box with the ring inside it, pulled the ring out and picked up my left hand. "Still want to marry me, Sookie?"

I smiled and with my best air of drama I said, "Yes. A thousand times, yes."

He kissed my hand but didn't put the ring on my finger. Instead he handed it to me and said, "Read the inscription."

I looked inside the band and saw that it was inscribed with the words, "More Myself." My eyes teared up, and I got down on my knees with him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "And just so you know, that inscription has always been there, and it's just as true now as it was when I put those words there."

"It was there when I found the ring?" I asked. "And before we broke up? Eric..."

"Yep," he said, and slid the ring on my finger, and then kissed it.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled. "I never want you to think I'm going to leave, or have one of those dreams again. I'm yours."

"I know you are," he kissed me.

"You know what?" I asked when the kiss broke.

"What?"

"I actually feel like a fiance this time."

"That was the idea," he smiled at me. "Wanna go seal the deal with some porch sex?"

"I like the way you think," I smiled back.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry! I meant to post this last night before I went to bed, but I completely forgot. My power went out on Tuesday night at like 11, and since it's been about 100 degrees here in Chicago the last couple of days the temperatures aren't dropping much overnight. So I woke up yesterday morning without power, all sweaty and gross and yeah... so I was up at 5 AM yesterday (some days the time I'm going to bed) and my power didn't come back on until about 1 in the afternoon. I didn't take a nap, even though I totally should have, and ended up passing out early. Well, at least by mine and Scribe's standards, and by then my brain was all over the place. So, this didn't make it up last night. God bless my ability to ramble, true?**

**Okay so originally this was going to be the epilogue to the story but Scribe and I figured there was no way in hell we could get away with not giving you guys their real wedding. So this is the last regular chapter of the story. All that's left is the epilogue. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Breathe You In pt 1

Chapter 21: Breathe You In

"_Your silhouette and moonlight on the wall as you crawl across the bed, beats all I ever saw. The smell of your hair falling on my face. Those red wine, kisses give a buzz with just one taste. Girl you blow, me, away. I wanna breathe you in. I wanna be so close you can wear my skin like a new set of clothes, so you can't even tell where you end I begin. I want to breathe you in. I want to breathe you in." –Dierks Bentley_

**EPOV**

"I can't believe Sookie's making you spend the night here," Alcide shook his head.

"Eh, she figured we don't need to jinx ourselves," I shrugged.

"But you're already married," Alcide said. Yes, he knew. I'd told him a while ago but he'd kept it to himself.

"She's pregnant, man. There's no reasoning with her anymore when she gets an idea in her head," I said with a smug grin.

"Again? You dirty dog," he shook his head. "You never even said y'all were trying."

"We weren't," I laughed. "After this Sookie's switching birth control."

"That's probably an excellent idea," Alcide laughed as well. "So when's the new munchkin coming?"

"April. We haven't told anyone yet because we wanted to get through the wedding first, and Sook wants to wait until the first trimester is over to just make sure it's going to stick," I explained.

"Makes sense," Alcide nodded. "So are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"It's a little too late to back out now, don't you think? Besides, I could spend the rest of my life looking for something better than Sookie and I wouldn't find it."

"I'll drink to that," Alcide raised his bottle of beer and knocked it against mine. "You're just lucky things didn't work out with us, or I would have gotten her first."

"Nah, she would have gotten tired of your smelly ass," I smirked. "And she wouldn't want any hairy monkey babies."

He pretended to look wounded and then gave me the finger.

"You sure you don't want to hit up a strip club tonight?" he asked.

"Why are you trying to get me in trouble with the wife?" I shook my head.

"Because that's what a best man is supposed to do," he reminded me. "You wouldn't let me do the bachelor party thing."

"Don't need it," I said. "Those days are long behind me, brother."

"You'd just rather play tea party with Lily," he teased.

"Yeah maybe, and don't even think I don't know she didn't _make _you wear a tiara last time she got you," I laughed.

"Hey, don't hate because I'm special enough to wear it and you aren't," he jabbed back.

"You know, you should settle down one of these days," I told him. He really would be a good dad if he ever got around to it.

"Nah, that life isn't for me. I like playing the field too much," he said, even though I knew that wasn't entirely true. He was still licking his wounds over Debbie.

"What about Maria-Starr?" I asked. They had been seeing each other for a while, but had yet to make anything official. I tended to think that was more Alcide's doing than it was Maria's.

"We're taking it day by day," he shrugged. "Ever since her divorce she's a little gun shy, and I can't say I blame her for it."

"Just don't lose the best thing that ever happened to you because you're scared of the next step," I advised. "Trust me when I tell you, it sucks ass to have that kind of regret hanging around your neck."

"You and Sook worked it out," he said. "Listen, this doesn't leave the room, but if I'm being completely honest, I'd kill for what you have with Sookie and Lily. I'm happy for you man."

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"But if you fuck her over again, I'll kick your ass," he warned me, and I knew he meant it.

"Not gonna happen, Alcide. She's the one. Always has been," I said, and then we finished our beers.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Mama, why is Daddy with Uncle 'Cide?" Lily asked me as I was tucking her in for the night.

"Because it's bad luck for the bride and groom to sleep in the same room on the night before the wedding," I told her.

"Oh."

"You'll see him again tomorrow for the wedding," I said. "Are you still excited about your dress?"

I'd made her dress, and it was pink and sparkly. She even had a little tiara to wear.

She nodded quickly and said, "It's my faberit."

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled down at her. "And you're still ready to have fun with Nana and Papa while Daddy and I are gone?"

"Uh huh. Papa's takin' me to his tee time," she said.

"Don't let him con you into carrying his stuff around," I said.

"For tee time?" her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, he's got all these clubs to carry. But he'll probably have a golf cart to drive around," I said. "Which you are not allowed to drive."

"What's he need the clubs for?" she asked curiously.

"To hit the balls," I said.

"But we don't hit balls at tea parties, Mama. That's not nice," she said.

"Oh, do you think it's tea like the drink?" I asked her.

"Duh," she said with sass.

I chuckled. "What Papa does isn't like that. It's a game. You walk around and hit a little white ball into a hole in the ground."

"So my aminals can't come?" she asked. She'd been stumbling over the word 'animals' for as long as she could say it.

"You might convince Papa to let you take one," I said.

She folded her arms over her chest and said, "Papa tricked me."

"Uh oh."

"I'm tellin' Nana," she said.

"That's a good idea," I said.

"Can I have a story, please?" she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Which one?"

"Wild Things!"

"Sure," I smiled, and kissed her cheek before going to her bookshelf to get Where The Wild Things Are. My little girl loved books and stories.

She was asleep just a few pages in, and I went out to wash up some dishes and get things ready for the next day. For a moment I felt silly for making Eric stay with Alcide, and in that moment of weakness, I picked up the phone and called him.

"Hey beautiful," he said, and even though he was slurring a little I could barely hear him over all the noise. It sounded like he was in a wind tunnel.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are in the truck," he said.

"Have you been out drinking?"

"Nope! Did it all in Al's kitchen. He wants to take me to see strippers."

"Is that where you're going?"

"Nuh uh. You're the only naked lady I wanna see."

"Good," I laughed. "Then where are you going, and who is driving?"

"Alcide and look in the driveway," he said, and then I heard the slam of a door outside.

"You didn't," I said, and went outside to find Eric and Alcide coming up the porch steps. I hung up the phone, and put my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't look at me, I'm just the designated driver," Alcide said, hanging back as Eric stepped closer. Maybe stumbled is a better word.

"Hi," he smiled at me. He was definitely drunk.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" I asked him.

"I just wanted a goodnight kiss," he gave me his pouty look, and Alcide snickered behind him.

"Is that all?" I asked.

He leaned down and whispered, "I'd prefer a lapdance, but I don't think I'll get one until tomorrow night."

"If you think Alcide will wait out here, I'll give you one better," I whispered back.

"Al, I'll be right back," he said.

"Yeah, I bet you will. I'll be in the truck. Make it quick," Alcide gave me a wink and a wave, and then went back to the truck.

I took Eric's hand and led him back to our bedroom. He clumsily kicked the door shut behind us, and I turned and pushed him up against it.

"I'm glad you came over," I said, and kissed him.

"Me too," he grinned, and kissed me back.

"You have to be quiet," I told him as I unbuttoned his jeans. "She just went to sleep."

"I can do it," he said, but I wasn't so sure about that.

"If you can't, I'll stop," I said as I pulled him out and started stroking.

He pressed his lips closed and watched me.

I kissed him once more, then sank to my knees and smiled up at him before taking him into my mouth. He let out a groan almost immediately, so I pulled away and gave him a warning glare.

"It feels good," he whispered.

"I'm glad, but I'm about to get a pair of my panties and stuff them in your mouth."

He arched an eyebrow like he was considering that notion. "Can I keep them?"

"Just hush," I laughed, and started stroking him again. "Can you do that?"

"I can," he nodded.

"Good," I smiled, and gave him a lick from base to tip just to test him. He stayed quiet this time, but looked like he was fighting it.

I took him back into my mouth and continued to stroke him as my head bobbed and my tongue swirled. One good thing about having been together so long was knowing just how to get him off, and how to do it quickly when I wanted to. This was one of those times.

A minute later one of Eric's hands was in my hair, and the other was pressed against the door frame. He was still doing good with keeping quiet, even though there were little noises escaping his lips now.

When he was close he panted, "Sookie... I'm gonna come."

I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked hard while continuing to stroke him, and with a slightly rough fondle of his balls he grunted and released. I swallowed down everything, and licked him clean before releasing him and setting him back to rights.

"All better?" I asked as I stood up and kissed his neck.

"Uh huh," he said quietly.

"Good," I smiled.

"Why can't I stay here?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "You're more fun to sleep with than Alcide."

"Maybe I'm hoping you'll finally cave and let him have a threesome with us," I teased him.

He growled and whispered in my ear, "You'll pay for that tomorrow night when you can make noise."

"I'm looking forward to it," I smiled. "But now you need to leave with Alcide so I can use my vibrator before bed."

"Take video," he said, and kissed me once more before opening the door.

"Not likely," I laughed.

"It would be a great wedding present," he winked, and paused outside Lily's bedroom door. "I'm just gonna give her a kiss and then I'll go."

"Don't wake her or she'll beg you to stay," I said.

"I won't," he whispered and then crept into her room. He went over to her bed, bent down and kissed her forehead without waking Lily up.

We walked outside again, and he went down the stairs without stumbling.

"Did I sober you up?" I asked with a laugh.

He chuckled and turned to face me before he said, "I was never really drunk. I just like messing with you."

"What?"

He grinned, obviously proud of himself, and then recited the alphabet backwards just to prove his point.

"Oh just you freaking wait," I said, and poked his chest. "I'm going to call you while I'm getting myself off, and there's not going to be a damn thing you can do about it."

"I look forward to it," he leaned down and kissed me one more time. "I'll see you tomorrow? You'll be the pretty girl in the white dress, right?"

"Yes," I said, still glaring at him.

"I love you."

"Love you too," I grumbled.

"I love you too!" Alcide yelled.

"Shut it, Alcide," I said, and turned to go back inside.

"Sweet dreams, baby!" Eric shouted, and got in the truck.

"Goodnight," I said and waved them off before going inside and locking up. My husband was an ass.

* * *

**OMG YOU GUYZ! Guess who I saw yesterday? SCRIBE! Bitch is totally in my hood right now so we went out to dinner with the amazing as fuck Sophie Myst. Good times were had by all and to my knowledge, NO ONE died of heat stroke. Amazing, right? Srsly, it was 101 degrees but felt like 109. That is epically hot for Chicago. We don't usually get quite this hot, and not for days on end like it's been all week this week. I feel like I'mma melt every dang time I step outside. It sucks. But anyway... this isn't the entire epilogue, I promise! The rest of the wedding will be up shortly. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Breathe You In pt 2

Chapter 21: Breathe You In

"_Your silhouette and moonlight on the wall as you crawl across the bed, beats all I ever saw. The smell of your hair falling on my face. Those red wine, kisses give a buzz with just one taste. Girl you blow, me, away. I wanna breathe you in. I wanna be so close you can wear my skin like a new set of clothes, so you can't even tell where you end I begin. I want to breathe you in. I want to breathe you in." –Dierks Bentley_

**EPOV**

Sookie followed through on her threat and to make up for tricking her I locked myself in the bathroom and whispered dirty things in her ear. After she got off, I got off the phone and went to crash on the couch. I slept well that night. I wasn't nervous; I was excited. I knew we were doing the right thing, not only for us, but for Lily as well. To her we were her parents no matter what our marital status was, but trying to explain that we were married but not really to a three-year-old was complicated stuff.

I woke up the next morning around ten and knew that Sookie was probably already getting herself together. We had decided to keep it small, inviting just our close friends and family to the house. My parents had generously offered to take care of the catering for us, but we declined. They were going to take Lily for a week so Sookie and I could get away for a few days. That was generous enough.

Alcide and I spent the morning just hanging out at his apartment. Finally around noon we showered and got dressed. Sookie wasn't wearing a typical wedding dress since the whole thing was pretty casual. In fact, Lily's dress was fancier than Sookie's, but that was to be expected. She texted me a picture of Lily once she was all dressed up and had her hair in curls. She looked like a little angel.

We got back to the house just before two. The ceremony was set to start at three, and guests were already starting to arrive. Thankfully Mom was in hostess mode and taking care of most of the setup stuff while Sookie finished getting ready. Every time I tried to go into the house Mom would shoot me death stares and send me out to the backyard to keep me mingling with guests. It felt like time wasn't moving at all, but then Dad came over to tell me we were ready to get started.

So everyone took their places and I stood there waiting for Sookie to appear. Lily came first, tossing her flower pedals and charming everyone she walked past on her way to me. When she got to where she was standing, she dropped her little basket and put her arms in the air for me to pick her up.

"Hi, Daddy," she smiled at me, and even though it probably wasn't the norm, I picked up and she laid her head on my shoulder while we waited for Sookie.

"Does Mommy look pretty?" I asked her, and she nodded. "You look beautiful."

"I know," she said. She'd inherited my modesty, apparently.

Amelia came out next, with a big smile on her face, and took her place across from me. I took a deep breath, my eyes focused on the back porch, and then Sookie was there. I swear she practically floated toward me, and pretty wasn't anywhere near good enough to describe the way she looked.

"Daddy why you sad?" Lily asked, and it wasn't until then that I realized I'd teared up while watching Sookie walking toward me.

"I'm not sad," I told her, and kissed her cheek. "I have to put you down now so I can hold Mommy's hands, okay?"

Lily nodded and when I put her down she ran over to my mother and climbed up into her lap.

"Hey, baby mama," I reached for Sookie's hands.

"Hey," she said, and I saw that she had tears in her eyes too.

Our fingers laced together and we turned toward the Justice of the Peace that we'd hired to come out and perform the wedding, even though it wasn't really necessary. We figured if we were going to do the wedding thing, we might as well do it all. The first time around we had done the traditional vows just because it was all a formality, but this time we'd decided to say what we wanted to say. For us it was both a renewal and a first marriage. Again, complicated if you weren't of the same mindset that we were.

When it was time to say our vows we turned to face each other and poor Sookie had to go first. Although it was probably for the best since I knew the pregnancy hormones were getting the best of her pretty easily, and what I had to say was more than likely to make her cry.

"Eric, when I think back nearly five years ago I know I never thought this is where we would be. But you fought for me, and I fought for you, and I know we'll always do that. You've given me so much happiness. You gave me a beautiful little girl, who I wouldn't trade for anything. You've allowed for me to have the life I've always dreamed of, full of love and happiness, and sometimes tears. I promise that I'll always love you, even when I'm mad at you. I'll always fight for you, and forgive you, because you're my other half," she said, and paused to wipe an errant tear away. "All throughout eternity, I forgive you, you forgive me. That's us. This is the second time I've married you, and I'd do it a hundred times more. I love you."

I damn near broke tradition and kissed her right then and there, but I held off.

"It's been a hell of a ride, hasn't it? And it's only just beginning. I didn't know where we'd end up when I met you all those years ago, but I hoped for this. I love what we have, and all of the things you've brought into my life. I can never thank you enough for our daughter, because she's the best thing about us, and the greatest surprise of our life," I said, and when another tear fell down her cheek, I reached up and wiped it away for her. "My father always told me to marry my best friend, and that's what I did almost four years ago. Now I'm standing here today in front of everyone in our life that matters and promising you that you're the only one for me, Sookie. No matter how many fights we have, hurt feelings we pass back and forth and conflicts we face I will always be on your side. I will always love you. You're more myself than I am."

By the time I was done, she was still crying, but smiling.

We finally traded rings, and just like that, we were married. Again.

"Eric, you may kiss your bride," the Justice said.

I smiled at Sookie, and cupped her face in my hands and then kissed her softly.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman," the Justice said, and we turned to face our family and friends, who were immediately applauding us.

Lily climbed down off my mother's lap and came running over to us. I picked her up and she settled between Sookie and me, right where she belonged, and the three of us walked up the aisle together to the back porch.

"You did a good job, munchkin," I kissed her cheek.

"You too, Daddy," she said, and then turned toward Sookie. "Hugs, Mama."

"Come here, sweetie," Sookie said as she took Lily and hugged her tightly. "You did such a good job today and we're so proud of you."

"Thank you," Lily smiled.

"And you look so pretty."

Lily nodded her agreement and then asked, "Mama, can I go play with Lucy now?"

"Yes sweetie," Sookie said, and kissed her cheek before setting her down. She took off to find Lucy, and Sookie hugged me. "Do you think they noticed the part about how we were already married?"

"If they did, I'm sure we'll be asked a thousand questions about it," I laughed. "Do you think we can get away with having two wedding anniversaries in a year?"

"Probably not, but we could try," she smiled.

"It's worth a shot," I shrugged.

"We can just have our own secret celebration for one of them."

"That's true," I nodded. "I think it's safe to say that Jessica is the only other person who remembers our other anniversary."

God knows Jason didn't.

"If her water breaks today I hope it happens out on the lawn, by the way," I said with a laugh. Jessica was set to pop any minute.

"I hope she doesn't overstay," Sookie said. "I remember what it was like to be that pregnant."

"Don't think about it too much," I said, knowing she would just start getting all wigged out about baby number two.

"I'll be fine. I haven't even had morning sickness this time," she smiled. "Don't worry. I'm totally focused on just being happy about being a newlywed for the next week."

"We should definitely take advantage of it while we're munchkin-free... sort of."

"Oh we will," she grinned. "I have plans for you."

"I guess that means I'm not on husband timeout," I smirked, remembering the glare I'd gotten from her the night before for tricking her.

"You never were."

"That would be a fucked up way to start our honeymoon."

"Or a kinky way," she winked.

I snorted and said, "We probably should take it easy on the kink."

"But why?" she pouted.

"Because you're pregnant?" I reminded her.

"And we do things that would mess that up?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I don't want to take that chance though, do you?"

"Eric, it's just sex. It's not like we get so kinky that you're tying me up and beating me with a belt or something," she rolled her eyes.

"Tying you up might be fun," I smirked.

"First you don't want kink at all, and now you're okay with tying me up?"

"I just said it might be fun."

"Then it's a good thing I packed the scarves."

"Minx," I winked at her. "We should probably go back out there before they send in a search party for us."

"Oh if you insist," she said, and gave me a kiss.

"Just a few hours of everyone telling you how beautiful you look and how happy they are for us, and then we can go be naked slackers for a week. Think you can handle it?" I asked her with a smile.

"Oh I think it'll be tough, but I'll get through it."

"That's my girl," I opened the screen door for her, and when she walked by I pinched her ass.

"Save it for the honeymoon, mister," she giggled.

"Yes, ma'am," I followed her outside.

Almost immediately my mother spotted us and came over looking a little agitated.

"You two have been married for _four _years?" she whispered.

"Not quite four years," I said. "We talked about it on Christmas morning when Sookie was pregnant, and we decided to do it purely for legal reasons, but it's not like we had a big wedding and didn't invite you."

"Do you have any idea how much time I've spent fretting about getting to see you two get married before I die? And now to know you've been married and didn't tell me?"

"We didn't do it to hurt anyone's feelings," Sookie said. "I wanted to stay home with the baby, and it was just legally better so I could have medical insurance. We knew this day would come, we just wanted to wait until we were ready for it."

"We wanted to do it for the right reasons, Mom, and not just for the paperwork part, or because Sookie was pregnant. We were married in a courthouse and the only people there were Jason and Jessica, and only because we needed witnesses. We haven't told anyone about it until today," I assured her.

She sighed, and said, "I guess I'm just going to have to get over it, huh?"

"Trust me, Mom, you saw the important ceremony. This is the one that counts for us," I told her.

"So you didn't already have a secret honeymoon I don't know about too?"

"No," Sookie laughed. "We scheduled an appointment, signed a paper after a very short ceremony, had dinner, and came home. It didn't even feel like we were married."

"It was all a formality," I said. "Sookie didn't change her last name, we didn't exchange rings..."

"I guess I'm just being a dramatic old woman," she sighed. "The wedding was beautiful, you two."

"Thank you, Mom. I'm glad you're here," I said, and stepped forward to give her a hug.

"I love you, Eric," she said, and then moved over to give Sookie a hug too. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," Sookie said with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Just think, Mom, now you two can legally gang up on me," I said.

"Oh we will," she laughed. "Now got out there and thank everyone for coming."

"Yes ma'am," Sookie smiled, and took my hand.

* * *

**SPOV**

"You know you can call us anytime, right?" I asked her, probably for the fifth time. I was having separation issues. We'd let her stay with her grandparents for a night here and there, but we weren't going to see her for a week.

"I know, Mama," Lily hugged me.

"And you'll be good for Nana and Papa?" Eric asked.

"I'm Nana's little angel," she answered.

"Yes you are," I smiled. "I love you so, so much baby girl."

"I love you this much," she held her arms open wide.

"And I love you bigger than all the starts in the sky," I said as I hugged her again. I'd been telling her that since she was a baby.

"That's a lot," she said with a yawn.

"Yes it is," I said, and handed her over to Eric. "Now tell Daddy bye."

"I'm gonna miss you, baby girl," he kissed her head, and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I miss you too," she said. "Will you bring me a present?"

"Don't I always?" he asked, and she nodded. "Listen to Nana and Papa, okay?"

"I will," she promised.

"Good girl. I love you, munchkin."

"I love you too, Daddy," she picked up her head and they traded bunny kisses, as was their way, and then he handed Lily to Barb.

"If you need anything at all, just call us," I told Barb.

"I'm sure they can handle it, Sook," he wrapped an arm around me.

"If she ever wants to call, we'll answer," I said, and tried not to cry.

"The phone goes both ways," Barb said, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Don't worry, honey, we'll take good care of her."

"I know," I nodded. "And thank you."

"It's our pleasure," she said. "Maybe Lily will have a brother or a sister soon," she winked at us, and then moved over to give Eric a hug goodbye.

"Don't get pushy, Mom," he winked at me. "We'll call you when we land."

"I love you, Lily," I said, and gave her one more kiss.

"Love you too, Mama," she said, and then waved to us.

"Bye baby," Eric waved back at her.

"Goodnight," Barb waved as well, and then put Lily in her carseat before getting in on the passenger's side of the car.

Jack waved out the window at us, and we stood together in the driveway, watching them drive off. They were the last ones to leave.

"Is it bad that I don't want to leave now?" I asked Eric.

"Why don't you want to leave?" he asked as he turned us around, and aimed us toward the house.

"I don't want to leave my baby."

"She'll be okay," he kissed my head. "And this is good for her."

"I know, but we're not even going to be able to just go pick her up if we miss her."

"No, we won't, but we can call her anytime," he led me up the porch steps. "And when we get home she can sleep in bed with us the first night if you want."

"You promise?" I asked.

"If you can talk her into it, absolutely," he opened the door for me.

"Wait, you're supposed to carry me this time," I said, remembering our first wedding night.

"That's right I am," he said, and scooped me up easily so he could carry me inside.

"Why thank you, husband," I smiled.

"Anytime, wife," he kissed me and then set me down in the entryway.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I don't know," he closed and locked the door. "Got any ideas?"

"Well I feel more like a newlywed this time," I smiled. "I kind of want to have sex with you."

"Only kind of?" he asked, and kicked off his shoes.

"More than kind of, and I want to do it a lot."

"You might have to catch me first," he said, and started backing up toward the living room.

"You're making me chase you on our wedding night?" I asked and started towards him.

"Uh huh," he grinned, and moved a little faster.

"Then you better run," I said, and took off after him.

And he did. And thanks to his long ass legs it took me a while to catch him. Eventually I managed to tackle him onto the couch.

"Ha! I win," I panted.

"You sound a little out of breath there," he smiled up at me.

"Yeah, well you have freakishly long legs and I'm wearing a dress," I laughed.

"That's easily fixed," he reached behind me and unzipped the dress. "I can't do anything about the legs, though."

"I do like them," I smiled.

"Good, because I plan on keeping them. That dress, as beautiful as it is, needs to get lost now," he said.

"You mean you don't want to have sex with me in it?" I asked.

"Too much material in my way," he smirked.

"There's not that much material in this dress," I said, but started to take it off anyway.

"If you're not naked, there's too much mater-" he stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of the lingerie I had on under the dress.

"You were saying?"

"That can stay. The dress has to go," he insisted, his eyes darkening a bit.

I pulled the dress off the rest of the way, and dropped it on the floor next to the couch. "Like what you see, huh?"

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"Want to show me how much?"

"I do," he said, and sat up.

He reached for my hand and when I gave it to him, he tugged me down so I was lying over his lap with my ass up.

"What are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder, but had a damn good idea of what he was doing.

"I told you last night you'd pay for that threesome tease," he said, running his hand over my ass. "Now it's time to collect."

He laced his fingers with mine and held my hand at my lower back. I was staring at him when his other hand came down in a relatively gentle way.

"I thought you were worried about kink?" I reminded him.

"And you said it was okay," he said, and spanked me again, but a little harder.

I moaned, but didn't protest my spanking. I did, however, feel him getting hard underneath me, and that was a promise of fun times ahead. He knew not to go too hard, and it wasn't like we were into hardcore stuff anyway. It was fun to play around, though, and I loved that we trusted each other enough to be able to experiment with different things. After a few swats he slipped his hand under my panties and rubbed against my skin which was starting to warm a bit.

Eric pulled my panties down to the middle of my thighs and then his fingers were between my legs. I don't know if it was the spanking itself that turned me on, or knowing what would come after that that got me going, but I was already wet and Eric took advantage of it. He teased up and down my slit before pushing one of his fingers inside me.

"Mmm... I think you're enjoying this, wife," he said, but then took his finger back and resumed my "punishment."

He repeated this cycle a couple more times before deciding I'd had enough. I knew by the heat and little bit of sting on my backside that my ass had to be red. Eric put my panties back into place before he helped me up so I was sitting in his lap, and pulled me close to kiss me which helped take away a little of the sting.

"What do you want now, Sookie?" he asked, and I loved when he gave me a choice. "You took your punishment very well. I think you deserve a reward."

"I can have anything?" I smiled, and he nodded.

"You can have anything you want," he promised me.

I looked into his eyes as my hand started to wander and stroke his erection over his pants. He grunted a little and I started to work his pants open. The dark blue suit he'd worn was perfect, but much like my wedding dress, it had to go. For the time being I would settle for just getting his pants open.

"I want your cock," I said, and leaned closer to his ear. "I just don't know if I want you to fuck me or if I want to go down on you."

"You can have both," he answered, his fingers trailing up my spine. It made me shiver.

I smiled against his neck and kissed him there for a few minutes while I stroked him. He was plenty hard already, and I liked the noises he made and I wanted to hear them. When I'd had enough I shifted on his lap and moved my panties out of the way so I could impale myself on him. He carefully tugged down the cups of the pretty bra I had on, and gently played with my nipples while we kissed. I rode him slowly at first, savoring the feeling of him inside me.

But the closer I got to coming, the faster I moved. Being the good husband he was, he helped me along. I was on the edge when I said, "Don't come in me. I want you to finish in my mouth."

Eric growled his response and pulled my mouth to his. He swallowed my moans and screams when I exploded, and as soon as I came down from my high I got off of him and dropped to my knees between his legs. I licked him from base to tip, tasting myself on him, and then I took him in my mouth as deep as I dared. I stroked what I didn't fit in my mouth with my hand, and I stared up into his eyes while my head bobbed. I released him for a moment and let my hand take over while my mouth went to his balls instead.

"Fuck," he groaned and his head dropped back while I moved from one to the other.

My tongue swirled around the head of his cock for a few seconds and then I resumed sucking him off. When he was close his hand went to my hair and his hips started to thrust up a little. My cheeks hollowed and I sucked a little harder, milking his orgasm for me.

"Sook..." was all he got out before his release shot into my mouth.

The look on his face was priceless. I loved that look and knowing I was the reason it was there. I licked him clean and swallowed everything before getting up off the floor to climb into his lap again to kiss him softly.

"So... married sex," I said with a smile.

"I think," he started, but then kissed me again. "I think either everyone else doesn't know what they're talking about... or we did it wrong so we need to keep going until we get it right."

"But isn't what they say is right actually really bad?" I asked.

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"Then I don't ever want to be right."

"Me either."

"Should we get some rest tonight at all or should we sleep on the plane?"

"That's up to you, pregnant lady," he pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I am kind of tired. Your daughter had me up early today she was so excited about wearing that dress."

"It's pink with sparkly things all over it. You'll be lucky if she ever lets us take it off of her from now on," he snorted.

"She can wear it as often as she wants until she outgrows it," I said. "It'll remind us of today and how cute she was."

"You know, if she has a brother I feel sorry for him already," he laughed. "You know she's going to want him to play dress up with her."

"Well maybe he'll know from the time he's young that he wants to be a crossdresser," I shrugged.

"Maybe," he sighed.

"Or he'll be so tortured that one day all her barbies will be missing their heads."

"I think having a little Dexter on our hands would be more interesting."

"I like that name," I said.

"We are _not _naming our kid Dexter," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because he'll just get made fun of all the time."

"No he won't," I said.

"I'm still throwing down a name veto."

"Oh fine," I pouted. "It's not like we even know if it's a boy or not yet."

"Soon enough," his fingertips ghosted up and down my spine.

"Are you really excited about this one?"

"Of course I am," he kissed my head.

"You know, I'm kind of glad we didn't have time to decide we were ready to try for another," I admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Because then we would have had to experience the disappointment that comes with trying."

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Or maybe you'd get pregnant on the first try. Maybe we'll have to try it one time just to see."

"How many do you want me to pop out?" I chuckled.

"I don't know," he shrugged again. "We'll see how things go after this one comes along."

"Or if this one is twins?"

"I thought we weren't talking about that?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"We'll just call that a hormone attack," I said.

He snorted, but said nothing else.

"You're used to them," I said, and poked his side.

"I kind of have to be, don't I?"

"When I'm with child? Yes."

"Yeah, then too," he teased.

"I am not that bad," I laughed.

He merely smiled, but kept his mouth shut.

"Butthead," I rolled my eyes, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"And now I'm yours for life," he kissed my head again.

"Yes you are," I smiled, then shivered. "I'm cold."

"Maybe we should go to bed," he suggested.

"Yeah, we really do need to get some rest."

"Yeah, we do," he said, but neither of us moved.

"I should probably get up, huh?"

"Probably."

"I don't want to move."

"I have an idea," he said, and then shifted so that I was lying on top of him on the couch. He pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and tried to spread it out on my back. "How's that work for you?"

"Perfect," I smiled against his chest. "Until we oversleep and miss our flight."

"My phone is in my pocket. We can set an alarm," he said, and tried to reach his pocket but that wasn't happening so I got his phone for him.

"Is it going to die before morning?" I asked.

"It shouldn't," he said, and set the phone on the coffee table.

"Did you set enough time that we can shower?"

"I did."

"Good man," I smiled. "Thank you for marrying me today."

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do..."

"Is that so?" I asked, and sat up to look at him.

"You kind of cleared my schedule," he chuckled.

"Was there anything else you would have rather been doing?"

"Nope," he smiled at me.

"Good," I smiled back, and kissed him.

"Let's get some sleep," he said, and started twirling some of my hair around his fingers.

"I love you," I said, and yawned.

"Love you too," he whispered back.

As I drifted off to sleep in my husband's arms, I couldn't help but smile at how lucky I felt. It had been a long, hard road to where we were now, but all of the heartache from our past was worth it. It made us stronger, and it made us realize how lucky we were to have each other.

I know that when I thought back to that awful time, even though I could still remember the pain, the loneliness, and the awful depression that came along with losing Eric, I could also know how our story continued. I could remember how it felt to learn that he still loved me, wanted me, and fought for me, and I remembered what my drive was like to fight for him too. Through all the fighting, tears, and pain, we loved each other. And I wouldn't have changed a thing.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up before the alarm went off thanks to the birds chirping away outside with the impending dawn. Sookie was still asleep on top of me, and when I looked down at her I was reminded of the way Lily used to fall asleep in a similar way with her head over my heart and a peaceful, content look on her face. My life had become so much more than I had ever dared to dream it would.

I closed my eyes for a moment and replayed the memory of the first time I ever saw Sookie. That overshot Frisbee throw had been no accident. I had seen her lying there on the beach in that little bikini with cherries on it. She glistened in the sunlight thanks to whatever tanning oil she had on that made her smell like coconuts. She'd had big sunglasses on that would have made Bono jealous, and her hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy knot.

There was no way of knowing whether or not she had a boyfriend, but if she didn't I was damn sure interested in the job. Getting one of my frat brothers to help me out wasn't at all difficult, since he figured that if I wasn't the hot blonde girl's type, maybe he would be. Back in the day, we referred to it as 'going fishing,' and it worked masterfully. I played up the dopey, uncoordinated thing by laughing at myself when I landed practically face first next to Sookie in the sand.

She reached for the Frisbee, which I'd missed on purpose, and handed it over to me with a look of amusement on her face. The second she smiled at me, I was a goner. It happened just that fast. She didn't know it, I don't know if I'll ever tell her, but it's the truth.

Now here we are almost ten years later. We're married, we have a child together and another on the way... it hasn't been easy but it's been worth all of the fighting, frustration and forgiveness. When the alarm went off ten minutes later, I reached over to turn it off. I felt Sookie stir a little, but I didn't urge her to wake up just yet. I'd give her a few more minutes to doze before gently shaking her awake. We had a long day ahead of us.

"Eric," she whispered. "We have to get up."

"I know," I whispered back.

Neither of us moved for a few more minutes.

"I can't believe you slept in your clothes like this all night," Sookie said when she finally sat up.

"Didn't have much choice," I smiled sleepily at her. I was all dressed except for my fly being open.

"What time is it?" she asked, and I checked my cell phone so I could tell her the time. She bit her bottom lip and said, "Let's go shower together."

"Are you sure about that? We always think it saves time but it never does," I smirked at her.

"Oh I know," she smiled, and got off of me.

I watched her pad back toward the hallway that led to our bedroom. Goddamn, she was gorgeous.

"What's that look for?" she asked, stopping just short of the hallway.

"Just watching the prettiest girl in the world with the sexiest ass I've ever seen walk back to the shower to get naked so I can fuck her against the wall," I said, and there went that lip between her teeth again.

She snorted after a moment and said, "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

I snorted as well, but then did as she suggested. Her back was to me, but that didn't matter. I would always know it was her. I set my phone aside and then got up to follow my wife.

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

**So there you have it. Everything worked out very well in the end. I'm a big fan of starting with something broken and putting it back together. Give me characters with flaws that have to grow and evolve instead of perfect out of the box characters any day of the week. Lord knows this story wasn't without its ups and downs, but it was hella fun to write. So on behalf of Scribeninja thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, alerting favoriting and all that good stuff. We really appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read our stories. Until next time...****  
**


End file.
